


Baggage

by kimdahyunjin



Series: Baggage [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheerleaders, Dance Team, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Graffiti, Humour, Mentions of drugs, Mild Language, field hockey, street art, this is injustice why did i have to create my own field hockey tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 104,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: Everyone warned Tzuyu to stay away from the cheerleaders... especially Minatozaki Sana. So why can't she seem to get the upperclassman out of her head?Minatozaki Sana is a flirt, shallow and lewd on the outside, but hiding a secret past on the inside. Everyone knows she kinda has a thing for field hockey players, so it's no surprise to anyone when she sets her sights on the new girl.





	1. BRAND NEW GIRL... who dis?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in y'all!
> 
> This AU started off as a SaTzu with a prompt about a sleepwalking Sana, and a shy innocent Tzuyu, but as usual I got a little carried away and ended up writing so much more.
> 
> It mainly revolves around collegiate field hockey (which I knew nothing about before writing this), so if you don't like sports or sport related banter this fic may not be the most intersting to you at times. But there is also cheerleading, Games Club, a dance competition, and a secret art project mixed in!
> 
> For the most part I tried to keep it pretty PG-13. But there are still references/implications of sex and light sexual humor. 
> 
> Also, if you've read my work before, keep your eyes peeled for lots of easter eggs/references to the other stories. I always have so much fun trying to work those in :)
> 
> Title inspired by "Baggage" by Gryffin
> 
> Oh! MiHyun shippers, come get y'all bread. That is a new one for me, but I really liked writing that rare pair.
> 
> Let's begin this journey. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I had fun writing!
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> kimdahyunjin
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @kim_dahyunjin
> 
> p.s. shout out to all the ATC's, Athletic Therapists, Physios, etc. out there. Y'all the real MVP's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet our Brand New Girls!!

Today was the last preseason practice before school started. Tzuyu leaned on her stick as she stared up at the bleachers for the nth time today. The cheerleaders were goofing around before their coach showed up. One cheerleader in particular caught her attention as she sat herself on the Australian girl’s lap and had her arm around the girl. She didn’t yet know her name, but what she did know was that she was Japanese and beautiful. She must have told a joke because everyone laughed suddenly – and the Aussie stared up at her with sparking eyes and a beautifully white smile.

Tzuyu spit her bright blue mouth guard into her hand and studied it in disgust. Maybe if she didn’t have to wear it all the time, she could smile up at the Japanese beauty like that too… _wait—no I didn’t mean think that—I’m supposed to be thinking of field hockey, I need to—_

“Heads up T-Star!” Yuna called and Tzuyu ducked just in time for a ball to fly right where her head had been a second ago.

All of the cheerleaders looked at her with wide eyes in shock. Her face flushed bright red as she begrudgingly put her mouth guard back in… she couldn’t have perfect teeth if she didn’t have any. She jogged back over to the team that was being scolded by their captain, Jihyo, for not watching where they were hitting.

Jihyo had smacked Yuna on the back of the head for being so careless.

“We were all passing around to warm up!” Yuna defended, “How was I supposed to know she wasn’t paying attention?”

“She was literally looking at the cheerleaders, how did you think she _was_ paying attention,” Hyunjin teased.

“Guess you missed that lesson when you skipped a grade,” Ryujin chimed in receiving a high five from Hyunjin. Yuna shoved her out of the circle in retaliation, and Haseul had to step in between the two before they broke into a shoving battle.

“I—I’m sorry, she’s right, it was my fault,” Tzuyu apologized. Her head just wasn’t in the game today.

“You were looking at the Cheerleaders?” Jihyo asked, suddenly serious, “Why, did they say something to you?”

“N—no, I was just—I’m fully focused now,” She said attempting to change the subject with determination.

Jihyo narrowed her eyes at Tzuyu before dismissing the team back to warming up, “Tzuyu, wait a second, will you?”

Tzuyu stopped and turned to Jihyo curiously.

“We’ve had incidents with the cheerleaders in the past. If one of them says anything… just let me know. Especially Minatozaki Sana… just—stay away from her, ok?” Jihyo warned. _Minatozaki Sana. That name sounded Japanese… did she mean--_

“Alright, gang, circle up!” Coach Moon called, causing Jihyo to instantly leave her side and preventing her from questioning her advice.

She looked up one last time at the cheerleaders who were now being addressed by their coach – a petite woman with long dark hair – and their captain, an intimidating looking girl with bunny teeth. She noticed the Japanese girl—Sana had moved a reasonable distance off the Aussie and onto the bleachers, before Tzuyu turned away to jog with the rest of the team to their coach.

If Jihyo’s plan had been to get Tzuyu _more_ focused, it seemed to have backfired. The whole practice she couldn’t help but think about what she had meant when she told her to stay away from Sana. What could she have done to warrant that sort of warning?

~

Sana returned to her and Momo’s apartment after a long day of cheer practice and pretending to care about field hockey. She had her cheer bag strapped over her shoulder as she tapped quickly in the rapidly ringing cheer group chat—needless to say she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going until she nearly tripped over someone.

That someone yelped in surprise.

“Oh, Mina, what are you doing outside?” Sana asked, upon finally looking up to see who had made that noise.

They lived in an apartment complex not far from campus called “_Okaeri_” which means “Welcome Home” in Japanese. It was known to be a place where a lot of the foreign students because it was owned by a Japanese couple who were very cooperative with students who weren’t confident in their Korean yet. It also offered decent housing, so they usually ended up staying even after their first year.

“I forgot my key, and my roommate isn’t answering her phone…” Mina answered glumly.

“Want me to text the landlord? He’s really reasonable, he would probably make you another key,” Sana explained.

“N--no! I don't want to trouble him after business hours,” Mina sighed in defeat, “Tomorrow is the first day of school and I’m already starting it off on the wrong foot,”

“Hey, don’t think like that,” Sana comforted, “Why don’t you come stay in my room tonight. I’ll take Momo’s bed, she’s out late tonight,”

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose,” Mina said uneasily waving her hands frantically.

“It wouldn’t be imposing at all. We promised we’d look out for each other, Mina,” Sana said extending a hand to help Mina up, and then dragging her to her own apartment.

As soon as Mina entered the apartment, she felt self-conscious. Mina’s apartment was a bit of a mess right now because she and Sakura were still unpacking from their summers in Japan, but Sana and Momo’s was spotless as if they hadn’t gone anywhere… or conversely, hadn’t returned from wherever they’d been.

Sana tossed her apartment keys on the sparkling counter and turned to Mina. She was about to inform her which room was hers when Mina started talking.

“I—I’ll just take the couch then. You don’t have to give up your bed for me,” Mina stuttered, their couch did look super nice… and that Sherpa throw was really calling her name.

Sana let out a giggle “Nonsense, I sleep with Momo most nights anyway—she’s probably expecting me to be sleeping there by the time she gets back anyway,” Sana said, waving off Mina’s offer, “My room is on the left… it’s purple in case you suck at directions like Momo,” she smiled before adding, “Oh, and PJ’s are in the 2nd drawer… if you want to get comfy,”

Mina shook her head at Sana’s attempt at humor before disappearing into Sana’s room. Sana hadn’t been lying: the room was very _purple_. She felt kind of weird borrowing her clothes, but she didn’t exactly want to sleep in jeans. She eyed Sana’s dresser hesitantly… there were two drawers which she would consider the 2nd drawer, but Mina didn’t want to go back out and ask her now.

“Mitang, it’s the 2nd on the right,” Sana called through the door as if she could read Mina’s mind.

Mina opened the drawer and it practically exploded with Sana’s extensive lacy lingerie collection. She let out an audible gasp in surprise.

“Other right,” Sana chuckled, “Damn, you and Momo _do_ have that in common after all,”

Mina blushed, even though she knew Sana couldn’t see her through the closed door, she still felt embarrassed. She opened the correct drawer and quickly grabbed the first pair. She changed and got into bed, just hoping the night would go by quickly so that she could go back to her own apartment and hide.

~

Momo had spent another late night at the dance room on campus. She was exhausted and sweaty, and she wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower, eat her leftover jokbal, and go to sleep. Sana would have probably already sleepwalked her way into Momo’s bed and she’d have to manoeuvre around her, but she was used to this by now.

She heard a clatter and she wasn’t sure why, but her instincts told her to hide behind the nearest wall.

“Shit, Yang Yang, be careful!” a girl hissed from the shadows.

The boy looked around before reassuring her, “No one is here, we’re ok,”

The girl extended her hand from the shadows to hand the boy a brown paper bag. Her leather jacket rode up just slightly enough to reveal the prominent inking of a tattoo, which Momo thought was pretty on brand with her idea of what a drug dealer might look like.

He looked in the bag to make sure it all was there before closing it back quickly.

She scoffed, “I’ve got some more green in my car if you think that’s not enough,”

“N—no this should be enough,” He laughed weakly, “Can I try some right now before I buy it?”

“Are you stupid? You can’t try it here, we’re on school grounds! You would immediately get arrested, and I’m not going down with you,” She scolded.

“Yeah—right,” he agreed hesitantly.

“You’re the one who wanted to meet here,” She reminded impatiently.

“I know, I know,” He grumbled, surveying the contents of the bag again.

“You know me Yang Yang, I don’t fuck with anything less than the best. It’s good shit—expensive shit, so pay up if you want it,”

“Aish, of course—always straight to the point,” he griped, patting around his pants for his wallet before finally retrieving a couple bills and passing them off to her.

Before he could walk away, she pulled him back in close by his collar, “Don’t be stupid, don’t get caught—” she warned.

“—Yeah, yeah, and if I do, I don’t know you… I know,” He said before she let him go and he departed in silence.

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,_ Momo thought as she doubled back and went out of her way to avoid the area to get to Okaeri. _I can’t believe I just witnessed a drug deal what the actual fuck?_

~

Jeongyeon snapped her bubble gum as she waited, leaning against her car, “Did you finish what you needed to do?” she asked when a figure started to approach her.

“What’s done is done,” Nayeon responded, smiling devilishly.

Jeongyeon shifted up from the car and pulled Nayeon in for a quick peck on the lips.

Nayeon wanted to deepen the kiss, but instead found Jeongyeon’s gum, “Ew, spit that out Jeong,” she complained.

Jeongyeon chuckled mischievously, “And what if I don’t?” she asked tauntingly.

“Then I’ll take it and spit it out for you,” Nayeon countered, stepping forward and backing Jeongyeon up against the car again.

Jeongyeon bit her lip suggestively and Nayeon took that as her invitation, crashing their lips together.

After a moment Nayeon broke away and Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief, “You won this time, Im,”

Nayeon spit the gum on the ground before reaching around Jeongyeon to open the passenger door, “I always win, Yoo,” then she winked at Jeongyeon and got in the car.

Jeongyeon walked around the car to get in the driver seat and they departed campus.

~

When Momo retuned home she reheated the jokbal and hopped in the shower mechanically, her mind hadn’t stopped racing about what she’d encountered earlier. Part of her hoped Sana was still up so she could tell her about it. After she was clean, she ate her dinner, and got ready for bed.

Surprisingly, her bed was empty. _Sana must have a friend over,_ Momo mused impressed. _School hasn’t even started, and Sana is already jumping right back into her old ways._ She chuckled at her best friend’s antics before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

She woke up at 7am to a startled cry from the next room over. She jumped out of bed, grabbing the nearest makeshift weapon and ran to Sana’s door just in time to seen Mina scamper out of it and out of the apartment.

Sana followed lazily, scratching her head and yawning tiredly.

“Was that—what just happened?” Momo asked, lowering her weapon, which was a totally non-threatening Hello Kitty umbrella.

“I sleepwalked again,” Sana said shrugging noncommittally.

“Yeah well you always sleepwalk,” Momo countered.

“Mina didn’t know,” Sana said, smirking slightly before walking past Momo into the kitchen to start making coffee.

“Sana…” Momo whined, “What did we say about sleeping with our children… especially her,”

She didn’t mean _children_ children. In fact, Sana and Momo weren’t even a couple. They just tended to adopt all of the younger Japanese students under their wings. Sana and Momo were both fairly well known and thus had a lot of power at school. Everyone knew not to mess with the new Japanese students because they’d have to deal with Sana and Momo.

Mina on the other hand wasn’t just any Japanese student. She had a very prominent family, in fact, they were so well off, they were rumored to have ties with the Yakuza. She moved to Korea in order to escape their reputation and live a normal life. Mina thought she was flying under the radar for the most part, but Sana and Momo knew about her family and past. They had taken it upon themselves to take extra good care of her… and definitely not just because they were terrified of the possible alternative.

“Not to… I know babe, don’t worry it wasn’t intentional!” Sana exclaimed, not looking up from her task at hand.

“_It wasn’t intentional, I just fell into bed with her,_” Momo mocked humorlessly.

“In my defense, I started the night in your bed. When I start in your bed I usually end up on the couch,” Sana defended.

“Not when there’s someone else around!” Momo exclaimed, “You know no one is safe from your sleep-cuddles, Sana, you should have at least warned her,”

“Ok, but none of this would have happened if you’d just come home early and got in bed with me,” Sana countered.

“This is _not_ my fault,” Momo retorted, “Now you need to go explain yourself to Mina before she calls the Yakuza on us,”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Oh my God they’re already here, where’s my umbrella?” Momo said looking around for where she’d discarded it.

Sana rolled her eyes and opened the door to invite Rosé in, “Ready to go?” Rosé asked brightly as she crossed the threshold.

Rosé lived down the hall, opposite Mina. She was a transfer student from Australia, and about as foreign as they come.

“One sec let me get dressed… we had an incident this morning I still need to take care of,” Sana said before disappearing back in her room.

“Fuck's sake, Sana. We haven't even started the first day of school and she’s already having… _incidents_,” Rosé joked, doing air quotes around incidents, "Nice brolly," she said eyeing Momo's umbrella curiously..

Momo lowered her umbrella and sighed, it was going to be a long school year.

Sana reappeared quickly, dragging Rosé towards the door.

“Last chance Momo, you sure you don’t want to ride with us?” Rosé asked, twirling her car keys.

“Absolutely,” Momo answered quickly, “I don’t know who trusted you with keys, because everyone knows lesbians can’t drive,”

Rosé laughed sing-songily before Sana pulled her out of the door. She was distractedly typing an apology on her phone to Mina and almost didn’t see the stairs ahead of her. Rosé halted her just in time.

After hitting send, she looked up at Rosé questioningly. Rosé sighed, shaking her head, “What would you do without me?”

“Probably walk to school? With Momo?” Sana replied teasingly.

“Can’t walk very well with broken legs, you drongo,” Rosé mumbled rolling her eyes.

~

Mina clicked her phone off with a sigh, of course that was Sana’s apology… a non-apology. She guessed it was a little reassuring to know that Sana actually recognized that she was in the wrong this time though.

“Gooooood morning Mi-etnam!” a voice bellowed in front of her startling her from her thoughts.

She looked up to see Dahyun beaming at her excitedly, “New school year already, can you believe? How was Japan?” she asked.

Mina smiled warmly at the girl, “I know, and I’m excited to be back,” she said.

“That bad?” Dahyun asked, reading through Mina’s smile.

Mina’s smile faltered, “Every time I go home its like… its like this huge deal—I don’t know, I’m being dramatic. My parents just miss me that’s all,”

“Why don’t they ever visit you here?” Dahyun asked.

“T—they can’t,” Mina answered quickly, and Dahyun decided it was probably better not to question it.

“Who are you waiting for?” the younger asked, changing the subject.

“A new girl, a sophomore transfer from Taiwan, her name is… _difficult_,” Mina said, deciding not risk the pronunciation and have Dahyun clown her forever for it when she inevitably screwed it up, “They asked me to mentor her because I was a transfer last year and they thought I could relate to her,”

“Ooh, so she’s my age, can I meet her? I love making new friends,” Dahyun asked perking up.

“Let me at least meet her first before I overwhelm her with meeting anyone else. Besides, she may not be looking to make friends,” Mina replied.

Dahyun pouted, “Ok, fine, but if you plan on inviting her to lunch with us, she’ll have to meet me eventually,” then she headed off to the library. Dahyun was fortunate enough not to have any morning classes scheduled this semester, but for some reason she still insisted on showing up to campus bright and early.

“Meow-y Mina,” a voice that could belong to none other than Son Chaeyoung called.

Mina turned her head towards the girl who was passing by on her way to class. She was remarkably already covered in paint stains at this hour of the morning. The girl saluted her with a smile and Mina blushed before looking down at her feet again.

The art major and she had been in the same architecture elective class last semester and for their final they’d been paired up to design a building for a made-up company. They’d decided to design a cat café and Chaeyoung hadn’t let her live it down since. 

She was Mina’s first crush since moving to Korea… that was until she ran into her leaving her neighbor's apartment one morning and all but gave up on her.

~

“Hey,” a girl’s voice said suddenly appearing behind her, “Are you Mina?”

“Y—yes,” Mina said whirling around quickly, surprised that someone had been able to sneak up on her, and looked up at the beautiful girl that towered over her, “Are you—”

“Tzuyu,” She responded, the faintest upturn of a smirk briefly grazing her face, “I’ll save you the embarrassment of trying to pronounce it,”

Mina smiled back gratefully, she definitely would have embarrassed herself if she hadn’t saved her, “Alright then, shall we?” Mina said gesturing for Tzuyu to follow her.

Tzuyu scratched the back of her head, hesitating before following Mina, “I—I’ve pretty much seen most of campus already,” she said, “I’m on the field hockey team, so I’ve been here pretty much every day for pre-seasons,”

“Oh… so you already know your way around?” Mina hoped her voice didn’t betray her disappointment.

“Kind of…” Tzuyu admitted.

Mina’s face fell, _well this is awkward… what do I do now?_

“But I don’t really have any friends yet… so I could use some help with that,” Tzuyu replied, searching Mina’s face for her reaction.

Mina’s face instantly lit up, “I can do that! Actually, let’s go to the library, I can introduce you to my friend too,”

Tzuyu’s face shifted into a soft smile as she let Mina lead her to the library.

~

“Mina, Mina, wait up!” Momo called, barreling through the aisle of books after the girl.

Mina had stopped and turned around, shooting the model-esque girl with her, mortified glances.

“SHH!” the librarian called, shooting Momo a dirty look.

Momo bowed apologetically at the woman before continuing towards her target.

“Your friend?” the youngest girl asked Mina, raising an eyebrow.

“Hardly,” Mina mumbled, before sighing, “It’s a long story, though,”

Momo skidded to a halt in front of the pair and flashed them her signature good-natured, lopsided smile, “Hirai Momo,” she said after a beat, extending her hand out to the unfamiliar girl.

“Chou Tzuyu,” The tall girl nodded in greeting without accepting the offered hand.

“Ooh, exotic, transfer student?” Momo asked.

“Aren’t you going to be late for class Momo?” Mina replied before Tzuyu had a chance to respond.

“Probably… but I wanted to—needed to formally apologize on behalf of Sana—someone had to,” She explained, “You know how she is…”

_There was that name again_, Tzuyu thought.

“She texted me, but it was… well it was a Sana apology,” Mina said shrugging and handing Momo her phone to see.

**[07:25] M. Sana:** I’m sorry you had to wake up to that… sometimes I sleep with people. Should’ve warned you.

“Yeah no shit,” Momo grumbled in response to her best friend’s text, before handing the phone back, “Listen, I feel partially responsible because if I was there none of this would have happened. So, on behalf of myself I would _also_ like to formally apologize,”

“Uhm thanks I guess… just don’t let it happen again? Or—wait I just won’t fall for the whole ‘you can have my bed’ trick again,”

“Or maybe don’t forget your keys,” Momo said winking at the younger girl.

“That’s—I—yeah you’re probably right,” Mina answered.

“Ok, well I’ve got to run to class now, Chou Tzuyu, it was so nice to meet you. Mina I’ll probably see you later—Oh and tryouts are tomorrow if you’re interested, I’ll make it worth your while!” Momo called before literally running out of the library.

Tzuyu turned back to Mina with a sly grin on her face, “Why is that upperclassmen kissing your ass like that?”

“I—I have no idea… but her best friend _is_ kind of an idiot, so they balance out… sort of,” Mina explained as they kept walking to Dahyun’s table.

“Yeah, who is Sana?” Tzuyu asked.

“Momo’s friend,” Mina answered, rolling her eyes as if the mere mention of the girl was annoying.

“What did she—” Tzuyu started to say.

“You don’t want to know her,” Mina said with an air of finality before placing her books down next to a small blonde girl that was hunched over an overly large textbook. She was so focused on her reading that she hadn’t noticed them arrive and was startled by the gesture.

“Oh, hey Min—holy shit,” Dahyun said as her eyes landed on Tzuyu, “_Wo ai ni_,”

Mina smacked Dahyun, “Close your mouth,” she huffed annoyedly.

Tzuyu let out a small chuckle at the blonde’s behavior and choice introductory greeting.

“Tzuyu, this is my… best friend, Dahyun,” Mina said slowly unsure whether she wanted to claim Dahyun anymore after how she’d reacted.

“Hi, Kim Dahyun!” She said, standing quickly to bow in greeting.

Mina’s face flushed at how extra Dahyun was being, “Let’s all just sit please,” she said gesturing to their table.

“Are all your friends this… energetic?” Tzuyu asked teasingly.

“I—uh well, I don’t have a t—ton of—” Mina started to nervously stutter out.

“Mina, tell her about Games Club!” Dahyun hissed before Mina could totally discredit them.

Mina rubbed the back of her neck, “It’s—well its nothing really, but I started this club called Games Club—and it’s actually super lame so you don’t have to join, but I told the Dean that Chess club was too exclusive so I suggested Games Club instead and—well you can still play chess if you want to—” Mina was rambling off now, Dahyun had to save her or she’d never get to the point.

“Really it’s an excuse to use school funding to play video games,” Dahyun finished.

“Yeah, that’s what I was getting to,” Mina seconded.

Tzuyu kept looking between the two as if she was trying to read them, then she looked at Mina with a small smile on her face, “That sounds really cool actually, can I join?”

“Oh my God, of course!” Mina said, her eyes widening in surprise, “I’ll get you a form,” she started rifling through her backpack and pulled out a form for Tzuyu.

Tzuyu looked over the form quickly, “It says meetings are at 4pm on certain days… but I usually have field hockey practice during that time,” she said evenly.

“W—well you don’t have to sign now. Think about it?” Mina asked.

“Ok,” Tzuyu replied simply, slipping the form into her own backpack.

~

Yeri slammed her hand on Chaeyoung’s desk startling the girl awake.

“Jesus, someone forgot their morning coffee,” Yeri teased smiling wickedly from her seat in front of Chaeyoung.

“And that’s the tragic part, I’m already three cups in,” Chaeyoung groaned, rubbing her bleary eyes.

“Rough night or… _rough night_?” Yeri asked winking at her innuendo.

“Fuck all the way off,” Chaeyoung said, rolling her eyes.

“Have you talked to her since you’ve been back?” Yeri asked, switching to a serious tone suddenly.

“Who?” Chaeyoung asked uninterestedly.

“You _know_ who,” Yeri pressed impatiently.

“_No_,” Chaeyoung grunted stubbornly, “Out of sight, out of mind,”

“Hello, hello, hello!” Sana sang all-too-cheerily for this early morning class, as she entered the room trailed by Rosé.

Yeri snorted at the irony before turning around in her desk to face the front of the room.

Chaeyoung groaned silently before banging her head on her desk a little too loudly.

“That sounded like it hurt,” Sana said as she slid into the seat next to Chaeyoung, and Rosé sat silently on her other side, “Wow, what are the odds? I’m seated between my two favourite Chaeyoungs. _This_ is going to be a fun semester,”

Chaeyoung ignored her, turning her head the opposite direction and tucking her arms under her head so she could nap more comfortably.

The rest of the class slowly started to flow in, and just before class started Momo walked in, slightly sweaty from her morning run. She scanned the lecture hall before landing on Sana and making her way up to their row. Most of the seats were already taken so she slid in next to Chaeyoung instead.

“Sorry I was late, I had a run in with the Yakuza this morning…” She whispered offhandedly to Chaeyoung – who honestly couldn’t care less, she just wanted to sleep in peace – before looking pointedly at Sana.

When Chaeyoung didn’t respond, Momo continued, “…but I’m ok—you should see the other guy,”

Chaeyoung humored her by cracking an eye and snorting a small laugh. Maybe if she acknowledged her, she’d leave her alone.

This had the opposite effect however, Momo grinned triumphantly at Chaeyoung… and Chaeyoung would admit, it wasn’t a horrible sight to stay awake for.

“Babe, did you really run all this way here without your backpack?” Sana asked.

Momo looked down at her feet – where she undoubtably would have deposited her backpack, had she brought it with her, “_Kuso_,” she muttered in Japanese.

She stood up and was going to attempt to sneak out to run home to get her backpack and then run back again when the professor – without turning around – commanded, “Sit,” and Momo obeyed.

“Here, use mine… I’m not getting much use out of it anyway,” Chaeyoung said, toeing her own backpack over to Momo.

“Thanks,” Momo said, taking the hint and pulling out a notebook. It, not unlike its owner, was covered in paint stains, but with added doodles of mostly strawberries and various other fruits and vegetables in all the margins. She could tell the girl was an art major—she was extremely talented, but before she could think to ask her about any of them, Chaeyoung was asleep. 

~

When Chaeyoung finally woke up to Yeri flicking her repeatedly in the head, Momo was gone, but she’d left the notebook on her desk… still open… with “Thank You!” and a phone number written on it.

Chaeyoung quickly flipped the cover closed before Yeri could see and clown her for it.

“Got enough sleep yet?” The brunette asked teasingly.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, grabbing her backpack, “C’mon, let’s go get coffee before our next class,”

Yeri snorted in laughter at Chaeyoung’s answer to her question, “I’ll take that as a no,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop a kudos if you're enjoying! Comments are always appreciated as well! Let me know what you think or what are your theories. I love reading them and I'm friendly I swear!  
You guys know anything about field hockey? me either! If you do, feel free to educate me in my DM's, I'm on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	2. I can't hear you LALALA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana takes Tzuyu's breath away  
Nayeon plays a prank  
Momo finds trouble  
Mina has so many questions

“What's up biiiiiiitch!” Nayeon called across the quad to Sana.

“Look at you Miss Captain, out of bed before noon,” Sana called back, skipping over to greet her friend.

“Ugh, barely… morning classes are going to be the death of me. Too bad Jeong says I need to graduate or whatever, otherwise you _know_ I’d skip,” Nayeon groaned.

“Where _is_ Jeong?” Sana asked.

“Library… apparently Med School is like difficult to get into or some shit, so she’s been studying her ass off lately. She gets so grumpy when she’s in the zone though, so I just left her there,” Nayeon shrugged matter-of-factly.

“I can’t believe we’re old,” Sana whined, “I feel like it was yesterday we were just starting here… ah to be a college virgin again,” she sighed nostalgically.

“Bullshit, you were not a virgin when you started college. You had the entire field hockey team wrapped around your finger before you’d even graduated high school,” Nayeon snorted.

“Now, now, Nayeon, let’s not spread rumours that may or may not be true,” Sana said rolling her eyes playfully “But you know what I mean: _college_ virginity, _freshman year_,”

“Whatever you say, Sana,” Nayeon relented, “Hey are you going to be at practice today?”

“Uhm yeah duh, Coach Bae would stone me if I wasn’t,” Sana said rolling her eyes.

“The new freshmen are joining us today,” Nayeon said calmly, examining her nails.

“Oh yeah? How were tryouts? Did we get a good squad this year?” Sana asked.

“Always,” Nayeon snorted in response, “But hey… a word of advice: skip out on the locker room today,”

“And miss seeing the field hockey team change? Whatever will I do?” Sana whined dramatically.

Nayeon chuckled, “Just… pass it on for me, will ya? I can’t put it in the group text because I don’t want a paper trail back to me,”

“What did you do Im Nayeon?” Sana asked, tone shifting serious.

“I can’t tell you just yet… but what I will say is that my little sister had to help me out on this one,” She said smirking devilishly.

“Oh my God!” Sana squealed. If she thought Nayeon was merciless when it came to pranks, then Yeojin was even worse. Sana couldn’t wait to hear what they’d cooked up for the incoming freshmen. Hopefully it didn’t involve toilet bowl cleaner in the shampoo again… they didn’t need a whole team of “Sexy Shrecks” as last year’s batch had been dubbed after they turned green in the showers.

~

Tzuyu kept staring across the library at one person in particular. The brooding senior looked so familiar, yet she just couldn’t place where she recognized her from.

“Do you know her?” Dahyun finally asked.

“No—at least I don’t think so,” Tzuyu answered quickly.

“Well, you keep staring at her like you do,” Dahyun pressed, narrowing her eyes disbelievingly.

“Who?” Mina asked, turning around to see who Tzuyu was looking at. Tzuyu looked down blushing, they were being so obvious.

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Dahyun answered teasingly.

“Can I help you?” a voice suddenly asked, taking them all off guard.

Dahyun elbowed Mina to respond, but Mina just elbowed her back as if to say “no, you,”

Tzuyu sighed, “Hi, sorry about them—are you by any chance on the field hockey team?”

Jeongyeon looked taken aback by the question before she furrowed her brows, “For the time being, yeah I guess,” she replied.

Tzuyu smiled proudly at Dahyun for finally having made the connection, “Jihyo’s probably going to kick me off though because I really don’t give a damn about it anymore,” Jeongyeon grumbled before looking back down at her textbook.

Mina and Dahyun turned back to their own table, their mouths forming small “o” shapes at the field hockey drama they’d just uncovered.

~

“Momo, let me drive you to Okaeri _please_,” Rosé pleaded, “I’m already going to shoot through that way—I hate to see you having to run back again,”

“I _like_ to run, Rosé, I’m captain of the track team for a reason,” Momo replied.

“Yeah, but it’s the _off_-season, you’re supposed to be _resting_,” Rosé pointed out.

“Fine, but only this one time because I’ve been running around campus all day,” Momo relented, “But if I die, I will _never_ forgive you,”

Rosé laughed melodically, “Deal,”

For as much talking-up of her driving Rosé did to Momo, she was actually a pretty horrible driver. Not only did she not wear a seatbelt, but she kept checking her phone, and almost hit a biker - shouting and calling him a 'hoon' the entire time.

As soon as they’d parked, Momo jumped out of Rosé’s Jeep and sprinted to her apartment, not wanting to waste another moment in or around her car.

Rosé would have questioned it, but as soon as they’d arrived, she received a call from Sana to warn her about the locker room prank and forgotten all about her.

Momo was running so fast she nearly ran straight over a familiar looking boy in the stairwell. She quickly grabbed him by the arms and righted him, muttering an apology before doing a double take, “Yang Yang?” she accidentally whispered out loud, cursing her tongue instantly.

“Do I know you?” the boy asked suspiciously. How had she never seen him around before? _He must be a freshman_, she thought. Suddenly she wondered what their apartment’s drug policy was.

“I—no, sorry—I’m just feeling rather existential. How did we all get here… well it all started with the Big Bang,” She said laughing nervously.

“Riiiight,” He said before hurrying away.

~

“How’re you adjusting?” Jihyo asked as she intercepted Tzuyu on her way to the locker rooms before practice.

“Well I spent most of my day in the library trying to figure out how to get out… and I couldn’t ask for help because I’d already assured my tour guide that I knew the campus enough not to need her tour,” Tzuyu explained tiredly.

Jihyo began cracking up at Tzuyu’s misfortune and had to hold onto her arm for support.

Tzuyu looked at her questioningly, “How did you adjust… it must have been a pretty big change for you as well?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Jihyo asked, as she tried to stop laughing, “I’m Korean… I’ve lived here my entire life,”

“Well… I—you look—I just—” Tzuyu started stuttering.

Jihyo instantly started laughing again at how adorable Tzuyu was when she was uncomfortable, “It’s ok Tzu, I get that a lot. In fact, my friends used to call me Jihyo Rosamaria Rodriguez de la Cruz in high school,”

“That’s a mouthful… please don’t make me call you that,” Tzuyu laughed uneasily.

“I don’t know… usually we save the hazing for the freshman, but you _are_ new to the team…” She trailed off, letting the idea hang in the air.

“Please, I’d rather lick a frog instead,” Tzuyu pleaded.

Jihyo was confused until she looked through the locker room door that Tzuyu was holding open for her and saw several screaming freshmen standing on the locker room benches as somewhere around 20 frogs hopped aimlessly around them.

“Umm, let’s change in the bathroom,” Jihyo suggested.

“Good call Rosamaria,” Tzuyu seconded.

~

Nayeon was howling with laughter as she quickly exited the scene of the crime, “Yeo—Yeo, it was perfect, you should have seen their faces,” she panted to her sister over the phone.

“I literally _did_ see their faces because you had me on facetime in the locker room like some sort of pervert,” Yeojin scoffed teasingly.

“There was no nudity!” She defended, “None of them were able to get that far before they found the frogs,”

“You owe me for that Unnie,” Yeojin reminded her, “It took me _three days_ to catch all those frogs,”

“I know, I know,” Nayeon grumbled.

Just then Coach Bae came running down the hall from her office towards the locker rooms.

“Shit—gotta go Yeo, talk to you later,” Nayeon hastily said.

“Yah! You better not be—” was the last thing she heard before she abruptly hung up and hurried after Coach Bae, fully prepared to dramatically feign innocence if necessary.

~

When Momo arrived at the dance studio, she put down her things and checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time since her first class. _I left the right number, right?_ She wondered.

She was quickly reassured when she noticed she had a text from an unknown number

**[16:15] Unknown:** SNSD in Seoul!! Tickets starting at 150,000 won. Follow this link to purchase [link]. Reply STOP to cancel.

Momo groaned. She was really starting to regret signing up for those spammy text messages now. She tossed her phone on her bag and raised her hands up over her head to begin stretching.

_[ding]_

She immediately stopped what she was doing and dove down to her phone to see what was probably just another spam message.

**[16:17] Unknown:** hey uhhh this is Chaeyoung. the girl with the notebook. i think you left me this number this morning… but i never got a chance to get your name.

She remembered how the girl had slept soundly through the entire class. Her quiet snores almost sounded like purring, and Momo had thought it was adorable rather than a nuisance. She wanted to thank the girl properly for letting her borrow her notebook, but she couldn’t bare to wake her up, so she just left her number instead.

**[Saved Contact as “Sleepy Cub 🐅”]**

She was about to type out a response when she heard the door open. She turned to see her dance coach standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, smirking knowingly.

“What’s got you all smiley, Hirai?” Coach Kang asked.

“It’s uhh—nothing… yet,” She answered truthfully.

Coach Kang stepped forward into the room to stand next to Momo who clicked her phone off and put it down by her bag to give her full attention.

“Why are you here? You’ve been here every night this week. Tryouts aren’t until tomorrow… and you’re the captain—by unanimous vote—you don’t even have to try out,” Coach Kang asked.

“Yeah, but I expect us to get some good talent this year… and what kind of captain would I be if I fell behind?” Momo answered with determination.

“Momo, you won’t fall behind. You’re the best hip-hop dancer I’ve seen since—well, since me,” She answered, scoffing at the idea.

“It’s not hip-hop I’m worried about,” Momo replied, her face falling, “I want to get better at... contemporary,” she said the last part so quietly Coach Kang almost didn’t hear her.

Coach Kang leaned back, nodding and smiling in understanding, “Oh… I see, so is _that_ who you’ve been texting all dopey and soft?”

Momo looked at Coach Kang, eyes widening in surprise, “No, no I—it’s not like that—I would never—I just… I just think really think she may give us a shot this year,” Momo’s face flushed bright red as she struggled to answer Coach Kang.

“I don’t know… she seemed pretty adamant about _not_ joining last year when I tried to recruit her,” Coach Kang responded.

“Yeah, but like… I’m captain this year and—I don’t know. I’ve got a good feeling about this,” Momo answered assuredly.

“Alright, well if you’re so sure then I’ll let you get back to it,” Coach Kang said walking back out the door.

_[ding]_

There it was, snapping Momo out of her thoughts and she leapt back down to check her phone again.

**[16:25] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** oh shit i just realized i switched the 7 and the 4. wrong number. disregard.

She snorted in laughter, before quickly typing back her response.

**[16:25] Momo:** HEY! It’s Momo, you got the number right! Sorry I can be a little dyslexic at times 😊

**Momo:** Thank you sosososo much for letting me borrow your notebook this morning. Your doodles were really cute XD

**[16:26] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** well then Momo, i’m glad i’m just as dyslexic then 😎

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** do you believe in fate? because i think i’m starting to

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** you can borrow my notebook anytime

Momo couldn’t help but swoon, but now was not the time for that. She came to the dance studio for a reason. She hit play on her intended song, and let the music carry her. She couldn’t help but feel just a little bit lighter today than usual.

~

There Sana was again, stretched out across the Australian girl, but with her head resting on the bunny girl’s lap. They were giggling at something on the bunny girl’s phone before several shaken up looking freshman joined them on the bleachers and pulled their attention.

Tzuyu yanked her attention from the cheerleaders and back to her team. Jihyo was looking at her with a knowing glare as she passed back and forth with Haseul. Then something else stole Jihyo’s attention, she turned to acknowledge the tall girl that had just waltzed into practice, stick lazily propped over one shoulder. Tzuyu instantly recognized her as the girl from the library: Yoo Jeongyeon.

“Well look who finally decided to take her sport seriously and show up on time,” Jihyo called.

“Not like I had anywhere else to be,” Jeongyeon grumbled before scanning the team, “You,” she finally said pointing at Tzuyu, “Let’s pass,”

Tzuyu looked around for who Jeongyeon could be talking to around her, but there was no one, everyone else was already partnered up. She quickly jogged after Jeongyeon out to the field.

She discovered that Jeongyeon was good. Her passes were always spot on, if not a little ahead just to give Tzuyu the opportunity to run and warm up a bit. She wondered why Jihyo was threatening to kick the girl off the team if she was this good though.

“Woo, Jeongie Baby! Hit that ball!” a voice called from the bleachers.

Both girls instantly turned, to see the bunny-toothed girl jumping up and down, shaking her pom-poms excitedly. Sana, on the other hand, had leaned up and was rubbing her head, shooting the girl an annoyed look as the Aussie giggled airily beneath her.

“Who’s that?” Tzuyu asked, shooting the older girl a knowing smirk as she passed the ball back.

Jeongyeon trapped it easily before responding, “The most annoying girl you will ever meet… Im Nayeon,” she grunted as she lifted the ball through the air to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu chuckled as she raised her stick up to hit the ball down before it could escape her reach, “What’d she do to you?” _maybe she had something to do with their seemingly tense history with the cheerleaders,_ she mused as she returned the ball to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon scoffed, “More like what _didn’t_ she do at this point, she’s my girlfriend,” she said shooting the boisterous cheerleader one last look before sending Tzuyu an easy pass.

“Jeongie—Jeongie, look babe—I’ll show you my tits,” Nayeon called distractingly, and Tzuyu was starting to understand why she had called her the most annoying person ever.

“Don’t look,” Jeongyeon grumbled, “She gets off to the attention,”

Tzuyu wouldn’t have looked either way. She wasn’t about to give the cheerleaders the satisfaction of knowing the promise of tits had piqued her interest.

“Hey, you—tall girl, 25,” someone else had joined in on Nayeon’s game, “Cutie pie, sweet cheeks,” they cooed, trying all sorts of pet names to get Tzuyu’s attention. But Jihyo had warned her… and now Jeongyeon too, don’t give into the cheerleaders. She gritted her teeth into her mouth guard and focused on sending Jeongyeon another well-aimed pass. 

“Wait I think I have a class with her… her name is Chewy or something,” a loud girl squealed.

“Chuu and Chewy, I like the sound of that,” another girl teased.

“That’s really not funny,” the girl who was presumably Chuu responded, “You know I only date girls on the dance team,”

“Hey Chewy, dance team tryouts are tomorrow,” someone else called.

She tried everything she could think of to try and block them out, even humming quietly to herself.

“Ladies give it a rest, she’s not going to look,” a sweet voice lilted, and suddenly Tzuyu found herself looking up at Sana for the first time since the cheerleaders had started taunting her.

“Crikey…” the Aussie said in surprise.

Sana and Tzuyu locked eyes for a second before she felt the ball slam into her stomach and knock the wind out of her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air and Jeongyeon ran to her side.

“Ten points for Sana!” Nayeon called impressed.

“I told you not to look at them,” Jeongyeon hissed awkwardly through her mouthguard as she helped her teammate up.

~

“Are you seriously considering trying out for the dance team?” Dahyun asked as they walked towards the Arts building.

“Pssh, no,” Mina snorted, “I’m not dance team material… and besides I don't like performing for people,”

“But you dance for me,” Dahyun pressed, “And you’re really good,”

“T—that’s not what i meant--,” Mina answered looking at her feet.

“--I think you should do it. If you like dancing, screw everything else holding you back,” Dahyun asserted.

“I _can’t_ just screw everything else,” Mina said stopping and turning to look into Dahyun’s eyes pleadingly, but Dahyun wasn’t going to give up this easily.

“It’s just tryouts, its not that serious, Mina. And besides, you’ll never know if you don’t try,” Dahyun said, and there was an excited fire in her eyes that Mina couldn’t deny.

“I—fine, I’ll try out… but only if you try out too,” Mina countered.

Dahyun’s eyes bugged in surprise, but Mina started walking again and she had to jog to catch up, “Hey, that’s not fair! You just want them to laugh at me, you know I have two left feet,”

“It’s just tryouts, its not that serious, Dahyun,” Mina teased, using Dahyun’s own words against her.

“Meow-y Mina!” Mina heard the familiar voice call again, “Dahyun,” she added shortly after.

Dahyun looked between Mina – who’s face had flushed bright red again – and Chaeyoung who was smiling cheekily at the two, “You two know each other?” she asked incredulously.

“_You_ two know each other?” Mina replied in just as much disbelief.

“Yeah she’s—I—we went to high school together,” Dahyun responded quickly.

“Mina and I designed a cat café together last semester, didn’t we?” Chaeyoung said putting an arm around her familiarly.

“Didn’t realize you were into city planning now… thought you were more into city… unplanning,” Dahyun retorted lamely, suddenly frustrated for reasons she couldn’t explain.

Chaeyoung chuckled, letting go of Mina and turning her attention to Dahyun, “It’s good to leave your comfort zone every once in a while,” she replied, and the slight bite in her words, didn’t go unnoticed by Mina.

“Uhm, Dahyun, if we’re trying out for dance team tomorrow, we should probably go work on a routine,” Mina said tugging on Dahyun’s arm to get her to leave the situation.

“Dance team, eh? Maybe I underestimated you, Kim,” Chaeyoung scoffed slightly impressed as the two disappeared into the Arts building.

**[15:48] Meowy Mina 🐈:** … What was that all about?

**[15:49] my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** why don’t you ask her

**my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** jk she probably won’t tell you

**[Unsent] my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** because she’ll end up hurting you

**[15:50] Meowy Mina 🐈:** Please don’t be a dick about it. She’s my best friend.

**[15:51] my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** … best friend eh?

**[15:52] Meowy Mina 🐈:** Yes.

**[15:53] my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** well as long as you know that

**my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** sorry i was a dick…

**[Unsent] my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** i just don’t want her to hurt someone again

**[15:54] my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** we had a falling out, that’s all i can tell you

**my super cool architecture partner chae 😼:** she’s your best friend now

When they entered the building, Mina bee-lined straight to the dance studio, but she could hear music coming from it… _classical music_. Someone was already using the room. She had a hunch it was the same person who’d been using it the last couple times Mina had tried to come dance.

“Let’s go, someone is already using it,” Dahyun said glumly, accepting that whenever Mina got this far, she usually just turned around in defeat.

“No,” Mina said, puffing her chest out bravely, “She’s always here, from like 4pm to midnight. It’s not fair to anyone else!”

“But she _was_ here first,” Dahyun responded, “We can’t just barge in and kick her out,”

“Watch me,” Mina said before barging in the dance studio with intention to do just that.

As soon as she was in the room she halted, causing Dahyun to smack into her.

“Momo,” she said breathlessly.

Momo stopped dancing and stood up straight as if she’d been caught doing something naughty, “Mina!” she exclaimed in surprise.

“What are you doing? I thought you did hip hop,” Mina asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Momo reached into her bag for a towel, before patting at the back of her neck, “I do… but I—I wanted to work on something I’m not as good at,”

“It’s good to leave your comfort zone every once in a while,” Dahyun grumbled, echoing Chaeyoung’s words from earlier.

“Yeah! Exactly!” Momo exclaimed eyes sparkling excitedly.

“Well, we decided we’re going to try out for the team tomorrow. I actually—uh I actually came here to work on my hip-hop,” Mina offered conversationally.

“Really?” Momo asked, large grin spreading across her face, when Mina and Dahyun nodded in confirmation, “Well, I wouldn’t worry about it too much… I don’t think you’ll have any problems with it,” Momo said winking at Mina.

Momo picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then draped the towel around her neck lazily.

“Are you leaving?” Mina asked suddenly.

“Uh… yeah,” Momo answered looking between the two, “I’d rather you surprise me tomorrow,”

“Wait, you’re going to watch us?” Mina said, her eyes widening in surprise.

Momo chuckled at how oblivious Mina was, “Um yeah, Mina, I’m the judge,” she explained. She shook her head and continued chuckling good naturedly as she left the two girls to work on their routines.

~

This was the earliest Momo would be leaving campus in weeks. It was around five pm, so she knew Sana would still be at cheer. She decided to text Chaeyoung and see what she was up to as she made her way to the pitch.

**[17:11] Momo:** Hey :P

**Momo:** wyd?

**[17:12] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** field hockey practice, you?

Momo groaned. Gross. Field hockey players were Sana’s type. Maybe she’d read her wrong? Momo couldn’t ignore what the girl had called fate though, maybe she should give her the benefit of the doubt?

**[17:15] Momo:** Just leaving the studio.

**Momo:** I didn’t know you were on the team?

**[17:15] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i’m not

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** lol

**[Image Attached]**

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i’m taking pictures

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** I didn’t know you were an artist?

**[17:16] Momo:** Dance studio :/

**[17:16] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** dance is art 😉

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i’m about to fall asleep, keep me company so i don’t?

Momo smiled to herself. She was already on her way there to see Sana, she might as well. Especially now that she didn’t have to worry about Chaeyoung being on the team. With renewed excitement, Momo jogged the rest of the way to the pitch.

When she arrived, she looked around, not seeing Chaeyoung at first glance, but suddenly she spotted a small figure at the top of the bleachers, standing on her tippy toes and waving her hands in the air. She smiled and started to jog up the bleachers, but something caught her eye. Chaeyoung’s white long sleeve had fallen down when she was waving… exposing an unmistakable tattoo… _it couldn’t be_.

Chaeyoung beamed at her excitedly as she neared, but Momo gulped nervously, slowing down substantially, not sure how to handle this new information. It was too late to turn around now.

Chaeyoung yawned as she sat down, “Thanks for coming,” she said, eyeing Momo who chose to sit with a safe amount of distance in between.

“Well, I did owe you for the notebook thing,” Momo replied nonchalantly.

“You look… hot,” Chaeyoung said, leaning closer to tuck a stray hair behind Momo’s ear.

“I—uhh—I haven’t had a chance to shower yet, so I’m actually pretty gross,” Momo denied nervously.

Chaeyoung smirked at Momo, “I just meant—you’re sweaty… and flushed,” she mused.

“Oh…” Momo said, realizing her misunderstanding and unconsciously pulling at her shirt to fan herself, “Yeah I’m a little warm… why are you in long sleeves? So no one can see your tattoo?” Momo added before she could think better of it, and internally cursed her tongue.

“Something like that,” Chaeyoung’s expression was hard to read as she rolled up her sleeve to fully reveal her tattoo, a red pair of lips resembling a kiss mark, “You like my ink?” she asked neutrally.

“I—I have nothing against tattoos,” Momo answered quickly.

“Good, because I have more, but you’ll have to wait before you can see those,” she smirked before turning back to the field. She picked up her camera and looked through the lens, snapping a couple of photos of Yeri celebrating a goal by body slamming against Doyeon who’d assisted, “Epic,” she whispered to herself as she monitored the photos she just took.

“Oh my god, I would let Yeri body slam me all night,” they overheard one of the cheerleaders moan.

“Tell me about it, Doyeon could absolutely get it,” another one added.

“That’s it, Sooyoung, Elly, take a lap,” Coach Bae shouted before face palming in embarrassment, “Anyone else care to comment? That’s what I thought, start over!”

Chaeyoung shuddered, “Are cheerleaders always this disgusting?” she asked more to the universe than to Momo.

“You have no idea…” Momo answered, “Watch this: Sana, _kimochi warui tte iwareta koto aru_?” Momo called down to the blonde girl that was standing next to the bunny-toothed girl facing the team.

Sana looked up as if she’d just noticed Momo’s presence before smirking and replying plainly in Korean, “Everyday, babe,” both Japanese girls chuckled.

Chaeyoung looked at her in confusion.

“It’s ok, I can say that because I live with that one,” she shrugged in response, pointing to Sana.

“You know Minatozaki Sana?” Chaeyoung asked standing up abruptly in surprise.

“Yep,” Momo said popping the p, “We moved here together from Japan almost seven years ago now,”

“Holy shit,” Chaeyoung breathed, “How have our paths never crossed before then?”

Momo shrugged, “How did you know her?”

“Kim Dahyun and I… we used to be best friends until I kind of took Sana’s side after the whole _incident_,” Chaeyoung explained.

_There it was, that word again_, Momo thought, _incident_. No one seemed really to know how to label the type of trouble Sana got in, so it always just came back to incidents.

“She was—yeah,” Momo sighed, unsure of how to proceed, “That was rough for her, but she figured out how to move on pretty quickly,”

“So, I’ve heard,” Chaeyoung answered looking back at the pitch and taking a couple more shots of the new tall girl as she absolutely wrecked one of the freshmen in her path.

~

“Motang!” Sana called, “Practice is over, you riding home with us?”

“No way! I almost died earlier!” Momo exclaimed dramatically, “You know she texts and drives?”

Sana snorted, “Doesn’t everyone?”

“No! Sana that’s like crazy illegal!” Momo cried out, “Maybe this is why you don’t have your license yet,”

“I’ll have you know I could get my license anytime I want to… but I don’t want to,” She sniffed.

“I can bring you home, I have my car here,” Chaeyoung offered, jerking her thumb towards the parking lot.

Momo was reminded of Chaeyoung’s drug deal and how she kept her supply in her car, “Uhh, that’s ok actually, I don’t want to trouble you. They’re literally going back to the same place as me… I’m just being difficult, don’t listen to me,” she laughed uneasily before starting down the bleachers after Sana.

“Ok… goodnight… uhhh text me?” Chaeyoung called.

“Hey Kat… _psst_,” a hushed voice called from beneath her. Chaeyoung whipped around and peered over the edge of the back of the bleachers.

“Really? Right here?” She hissed annoyedly.

“Then come down,” the girl called impatiently, “I’ll meet you at the bottom,”

“What do you want Nik?” Chaeyoung asked when she reached the bottom of the bleachers. The girl had already changed out of her practice uniform and walked around to meet her.

“Do you uhh… do you have any _white_?” Somi asked.

“_White_?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously, “Didn’t I just give it to you last week? You’re burning through my stash oddly quickly…”

“I can’t help it, it’s addicting!” She said throwing up her hands in frustration.

“Fuck, fine, I remember the feeling when I first started too…” she grumbled, “It’s in my car… but there’s too many people in the parking lot now. Meet me tonight… at the place,”

“You’re the best!” Somi shouted, patting Chaeyoung on the back a little too forcefully in her excitement, before running off.

~

Just as Chaeyoung was about to leave the pitch she encountered Momo again who grabbed her and pulled her underneath the bleachers, “I lied… I’m too young to die Chaeyoung… and I just want to know, do you have any weed?” she asked suddenly. Cursing her tongue for the 3rd time today.

“What the hell, Hirai?” Chaeyoung said looking both ways quickly before realizing they were alone, “Weed?” she mouthed.

“Yeah, like the drug,” Momo pressed quietly.

“I’m aware of what weed is,” Chaeyoung hissed, “What makes you think I’m going to give you weed?”

“I—I can pay, I’m good for it I swear, I have money,” Momo stuttered.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you a cop?” Chaeyoung asked, searching Momo’s eyes intently.

“I’m not,” she laughed bitterly, “I just—I just need to know if you have any weed or not,” She answered evenly, hoping the answer was no, but knowing she wouldn’t do a damn thing if it wasn’t.

Chaeyoung sighed, “N—not on me at the moment, but I can have it to you by tomorrow?” she answered finally.

Momo smiled weakly, her heart was racing like crazy, “T—tomorrow is perfect,” she forced herself to say. She had only intended to ask for a ride… why did it suddenly turn into a confrontation? And why could Momo not get the tiny drug dealer off her mind. She knew she was bad news, and yet… she couldn’t stop herself from falling for it.

_I get to see Chaeyoung tomorrow,_ was all she could think about the entire run home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if you're a lesbian and can't drive  
also, who's ready for a good old fashioned idiots to lovers sub-plot (aka the best kind)? I'm feeling one rising :)
> 
> Next chapter is gonna get kinda flashback-y so send me your theories now while you still can!  
As always, come talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	3. Not MISSING U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana needs a drink  
Mina has more questions  
Dahyun has a bad day  
Chaeng is sketchy  
25 is ~doing things~  
Momo never does anything wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight angst and homophobia

“Why are you grinning like an idiot?” Sana giggled as Momo finally walked through the door, panting from her workout.

“Yah! I’m not—ok maybe I am kind of an idiot,” Momo admitted, “Have you ever felt like your heart beats for someone else? Like not for yourself anymore, but like someone else entirely?”

Sana extended her arms and Momo sat in her lap. Sana embraced her warmly, pressing her ear to Momo’s chest, “Your heart is beating like crazy Momo… you got it bad,” Sana snorted.

“Well I did just finish running home…” She admitted.

“Oh, ew! Momo get off of me and shower!” Sana complained.

Momo didn’t move, in fact she just wrapped her arms tighter around Sana, “You love my stinky cuddles!”

Sana squirmed before finally settling, “Ok, yeah, kinda,” she admitted.

“What is it about you and your thing for sweaty girls?” Momo chuckled, finally getting off Sana’s lap.

“It’s not the sweat I’m attracted to Momo, it’s what’s _underneath the sweat_,” Sana pointed out.

Momo looked at Sana in confusion.

“Their bodies. Field hockey players have _fantastic_ bodies, Momo,” Sana answered.

Momo looked down at herself before looking back up at Sana and smirking lopsidedly, “Are you saying I have a fantastic body?”

Sana bit her lip unconsciously as she honestly appraised Momo’s body. She was still wearing her tight sweaty workout clothes from dance earlier, and the small indentations signifying her abs could just be seen through her top. She shook her head out of her trance and grimaced, “Shut up Momo, I said _field hockey players_… not just _any_ sweaty girl will do the trick,”

Momo snorted in response, “Ok then, if you’re not into my sweat… that makes two of us. I’m going to shower,”

“Alright, I’m going to get into my bed… so see you in couple hours I guess,” Sana joked.

Looks like Momo would have to wait another night to tell Sana about her budding feelings for the campus drug dealer.

~

“Dahyun do you even…” Mina started to say after the third TKO in a row. She’d invited the girl over to play video games in preparation for their first official club meeting later this week, but it seemed the girl had fallen asleep on her couch in the middle of a match. She powered off the console and decided to call it a night too.

Mina considered waking her up… but she just looked so cute and comfortable there. Mina picked up the old throw blanket they’d been using and tucked her in. Dahyun grunted contentedly on her sleep, causing Mina to smile unknowingly.

“Good night, dork,” Mina said, after staring at the girl’s face for a little too long. _One kiss wouldn’t hurt right?_ Before she could change her mind, she pressed a quick feather-light kiss to the younger girl’s temple and scampered off to bed. Not sticking around to see the faint ghost of a smile appear on the sleeping girl’s face.

~

When Mina awoke to clattering in her kitchen, she wasn’t surprised. She groaned in frustration and was ready to chew out Sakura whose clumsy tendencies seem to have gotten loud enough to rouse her from sleep.

“_Sakura! Yakamashi_!” Mina scolded, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and exited her room.

There was another loud clatter and a startled grunt, “_Shizuka ni shiro—_” she started before her eyes cleared and she noticed who’d made the noise. Dahyun. “_G—gomennasai—_I mean—sorry,” she stuttered nervously as she ran back to her room, trying to fix her bed head.

There was a hesitant knock on her door, “Mina? What does ‘yamasaki shikuza nishi ro’ mean? D—did I do something wrong?”

After Mina was satisfied with her appearance, she flung the door open, “No I—forget it, I thought you were my roommate,” she explained, “What were you doing anyway?”

Dahyun’s face flushed red, “I was trying to make you breakfast… you know, for letting me crash here last night… sorry about that by the way,” she apologized.

“Dahyun, it’s ok you can crash here—on my couch anytime,” Mina said before turning away abruptly and walking to see what Dahyun was working on in the kitchen.

Mina raised an eyebrow at the eggs Dahyun had attempted to cook.

“Sorry its not much… you didn’t really have a lot of groceries,” she muttered another apology.

“No, it’s—we don’t cook often—this is perfect,” Mina smiled warmly at Dahyun and the two split the eggs happily.

When it was time for Mina to head to class and Dahyun the library, she ushered her out the door and the two chatted amicably as they walked down the hall together. They talked about all sorts of things, from the weather to what specific pantone colour they thought the Tardis was. They were just… comfortable with each other, they made sense, and the thought crossed Mina’s mind that she’d be happy if they could do this every day. Dahyun was content with her and Mina’s friendship… but Mina was starting to think that maybe she didn’t want to be _just_ friends.

~

“How’d you sleep?” Momo asked, yawning as she exited her room.

Sana handed her a cup of water - Sana was always trying to get her to hydrate and Momo hated it, “Wonderful, amazing, fantastic… you’re so good in bed Momo. I could sleep with you forever,” Sana giggled happily.

“Don’t flatter me,” Momo mumbled into her cup before taking the first hesitant sip, “But I’m glad you were able to sleep well,”

“I hope you never get a girlfriend; I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Sana joked.

Momo spit her water back into her cup, choking on it in surprise, “Sana…” Momo warned, as she patted her damp pj top with a napkin, “Don’t do that to me,”

“Ok fine, I hope whoever your future girlfriend may be that she doesn’t mind a little extra cuddles at night,” Sana changed her answer.

Momo shot her a grimace in response, “Just as long as—actually, never mind. If I ever get a girlfriend, I’m fixing the lock on my door,”

Sana pouted at Momo and was probably going to answer with a snarky remark, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Momo took Sana's distraction as her chance to dump out the bland cup of water in favour of orange juice.

“Gotta go, have fun _running_ to school,” Sana called as she opened the door to Rosé.

Rosé waved goodbye to Momo through the door, but as soon as they turned around to leave, she heard voices coming from down the hall. Sana froze, and Rosé looked behind her in confusion as to why she was no longer following her.

"G'day dags!" Rosé said cheerily noticing the other two girls, yet oblivious to the tension building.

“Oh…” Mina said looking from Rosé to Sana. How long had she been over her thing with Chaeyoung?

Dahyun’s eyes were only on Sana, however, and Sana’s eyes on Dahyun just the same.

Sana cleared her throat, finally prying her gaze away from Dahyun and plastering a fake cheerleader smile on her face before saying, “Missed my cuddles so much you tried to replace me? That’s so cute,”

Rosé couldn’t tell who she’d directed that to, but the next thing she knew Sana was tugging her down the stairs determinedly. 

~

_“Dahyun-ah, I love you!” Sana shouted goofily before wrapping her in a big cuddly hug. She had learned how to say the phrase recently and was very excited to finally be able to use it._

_“Sana, you shouldn’t say that,” Dahyun scolded, as she unwound Sana’s arms from her suddenly._

_“Why not? It’s true,” Sana pouted._

_“B—because it shouldn’t be. Girls aren’t supposed to love other girls,” Dahyun nervously said, backing away from Sana slowly._

_“Then why did you kiss me earlier?” Sana cocked her head in confusion._

_“I—It was an accident,” Dahyun stuttered, “I didn’t mean it,”_

_“But… but it was our first kiss,” Sana said, her lip trembling, and Dahyun began to back away faster._

_“N—no it wasn’t real… I’m s—I’m not like that,” Dahyun said before turning and running away._

_Sana called the only person she could truly rely on: Momo. Momo heard one sniffle over the phone line, and she ran all the way over to the park to her._

_“What happened?” Momo asked as she cradled a barely eighteen-year-old Sana and tried to get her to stop crying._

_“She doesn’t love me back Momo. She said girls shouldn’t love other girls. She said she didn’t mean to kiss me,” she sobbed incoherently into Momo’s shoulder._

_If Sana had been anyone else, maybe Momo wouldn’t have understood, but the two had grown up together, come to Japan together, and were now living together. They could practically communicate non-verbally. That’s how Momo knew something was wrong before Sana had even said anything over the phone._

~

“What just happened?” Mina and Dahyun both asked at the same time. Both feeling guilty and yet also, unsure who Sana had just targeted with her words.

“N—nothing,” Mina stuttered in response.

Dahyun’s eyes looked far away before she started walking again, “Look, I don’t ask you about your past… so can we just drop it?”

“Yeah, fine—I just—that’s fine,” Mina replied trying to keep up. She knew Dahyun was right, and she appreciated her lack of questioning her past, but she couldn’t help but wonder what kind of history Sana and Dahyun had. She knew Sana was bad news… but she never expected Dahyun to have been wrapped up in it.

~

Chaeyoung scrubbed and scrubbed her hands, desperately trying to get the red paint off before she met up with Momo. Like it was cool, it was casual and all—but she still didn’t want to look like a total mess when she gave Momo her drugs.

“Shit!” She cursed when she noticed she got red fingerprints on the dime bag when she packed the weed, “Jesus fucking Christ Chaeyoung, you might as well just accept it now: you’re a class A mess,”

_[ding]_

Chaeyoung instantly stopped what she was doing and searched for her phone hoping it was Momo, ready to give her a location.

**[07:17] Unknown:** Can we talk? I saw her today… I’m not ok

Ok, that wasn’t Momo. She was pretty sure she’d saved her contact information already. She normally wouldn’t respond to random unknown numbers, but this seemed… _important_.

**[07:19] Chaeng 👽:** who is this

**[07:20] Unknown:** Cut the crap Chaeyoung. I really need to talk to someone about this.

**Unknown:** And I can’t exactly tell Mina…

**Unknown:** Please

_Dahyun_. Chaeyoung grit her teeth as she felt her anger bubbling up inside of her. If she saw Sana… that meant Sana also probably saw her. She hoped Sana was ok.

~

_“You did what?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously._

_“I told her girls can’t like girls,” Dahyun shrugged emotionlessly._

_“You’re an asshole you know that, right?” Chaeyoung spat, “You hurt that poor girl for no reason, you could have said literally anything else, and it wouldn’t have been that bad,”_

_“Well, it had to be done. My parents wouldn’t want me to—” Dahyun sighed._

_“Shut the fuck up Dahyun,” Chaeyoung growled, “I don’t want to hear about what your parents want. What do you want?”_

_“I want—what they want… and they want what’s best for me,” She replied evenly._

_“You know I like girls Dahyun, what does that make me?” Chaeyoung asked, anger burning in her eyes._

_“Wrong… but that doesn’t mean we can’t—” Dahyun started, but before she could finish Chaeyoung had shoved her over._

_“You’re such a wimp. You need to come out of your little bubble, and learn to think for yourself,” Chaeyoung spat._

_“I’m sorry I’m not a “free spirit” like you,” Dahyun growled holding her elbow that had split open in her fall, “Free spirit my ass… that’s just a fancy term for sketchy! Yeah, you’re sketchy and don’t have any respect for the rules, and I really don’t think we should be friends anymore,”_

_“Yeah your parents definitely wouldn’t want you being friends with someone sketchy,” Chaeyoung let out a cry of frustration, “And for once I think I agree with them, until you can grow a pair and accept who you really are… we shouldn’t be friends,” then she stormed off._

~

**[Saved contact as "Kim Dahyun"]**

**[07:30] Chaeng 👽:** did you take my advice

**[07:31] Kim Dahyun:** Chaeyoung I’m really trying here

**Kim Dahyun:** I’m desperate

**[07:33] Chaeng 👽:** fine

**Chaeng 👽:** where should i meet you

**[07:33] Kim Dahyun:** Anywhere. I’ll meet you anywhere

**[07:35] Chaeng 👽:** well obviously not anywhere. you pick. wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable meeting in the wrong area of town

**[07:39] Kim Dahyun:** I deserved that

**Kim Dahyun:** Library. 4th floor bathroom.

**[07:40] Chaeng 👽:** you know that’s where people go to make out right

**Chaeng 👽:** you’re not gonna try and kiss me or something

**[07:41] Kim Dahyun:** No, that’s where people who don’t want to be seen making out make out. Perfect place for us not to be seen together.

**[07:42] Chaeng 👽:** whatever

**Chaeng 👽:** i’ll be there in 5

_[ding]_

_[ding]_

Chaeyoung ignored the rest of her messages. Talking to Dahyun could be so emotionally draining. She packed her backpack, not forgetting to throw in Momo’s weed in so she could give it to her later. She reluctantly headed to campus to meet Dahyun.

~

Momo paced her room, she was completely ready for school and thought now might be a good time to meet up with Chaeyoung before she got to campus… so why wasn’t she answering her text? Had she said something wrong? She _did_ still want to meet up right? Momo checked her phone again.

**[07:43] Momo:** should we meet before class? 8)

**Momo:** I have tryouts after otherwise I’d totally invite you for munchies :/

**[Unread by Sleepy Cub 🐅]**

Maybe she just wasn’t awake yet. It was almost 08:00 though, and Momo was going to be late for her 08:30 if she didn’t leave now. She groaned and grabbed her backpack, deciding just to leave anyway. Maybe this was a good sign after all.

“Wait up, Momo!” someone called to her from down the hall.

Momo turned around and met Lisa who was grinning excitedly.

“Ready for this afternoon?” she asked enthusiastically.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Momo sighed, shooting the girl a smile, “What about you? You prepared to really _wow_ me this year?”

“Oh hush, you big softy, even if I didn’t, you know you couldn’t turn down these puppy dog eyes,” Lisa said blinking adorably up at Momo.

“Hey, I am a totally unbiased judge… I heard there’s going to be some fierce competition this year. No one is safe,” Momo said, winking.

“Yeah ok, sure… and I moved to Korea from Thailand because I _can’t_ dance,” Lisa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Momo chuckled in response.

“We all still going out for drinks after tryouts, or what? It’s tradish…” Lisa coaxed.

“Absolutely, you know I love a good party… that is, _if_ you make the team,” Momo smirked at Lisa teasingly.

Lisa smacked Momo’s arm playfully.

_[ding]_

Momo pulled out her phone so quickly… but it was only a message from Sana.

**[08:00] Satang:** SOS I need to be drunk. Right now. She was at Mina’s

**Satang:** I swear I was about to risk it all and fight a Yakuza member right then and there 😡

“Mind if I invite Sana out with us?” Momo asked, not looking up from her phone.

“Huh? Yeah, duh,” Lisa said, looking up from smiling at a text message of her own, “But I’m inviting someone too,”

**[8:02] Motang:** Don’t. Drinks tonight after tryouts but play nice. Mina will be there 😒

It couldn’t be. That goofy girl that had been following Mina around in the dance room? She’d only met her once briefly back in high school. She hardly recognized her now with blonde hair. Oh shit. Mina had mentioned they were both trying out… Momo couldn’t have _her_ making the dance team. She’d have to make sure to do something about that.

~

_“Momo, I don’t want to be here, why are we here?” Sana whined; her voice small._

_“Jeongyeon said there were plenty of cute girls here to get your mind off Dahyun,” Momo explained._

_“But I don’t want to—” Sana started._

_“Sana! There’s my beautiful, beautiful, guest of honor. How are you feeling?” Jeongyeon called, ushering the two into the loud house party._

_“Terrible,” Sana whined._

_“Sana honey, please turn that frown upside down, we’re going to make this better,” Nayeon soothed pulling Sana into a hug._

_“Let’s get you a drink ok? And then I’ll have Seungyeon introduce you to some of her friends on the field hockey team,” Jeongyeon coaxed, “Do you think you’d like that?”_

_“D—do they like girls?” Sana asked._

_“Y—yeah of course, everyone on the field hockey team likes girls… it’s field hockey,” Jeongyeon answered, shooting Momo a questioning look._

_Momo mouthed, “I’ll tell you later,”_

_“Are you sure?” Sana asked._

_“I promise,” Jeongyeon comforted._

_“Yeah… I think I’d like that,” Sana nodded meekly before following her friends into the kitchen to make drinks._

~

“Hey,” Dahyun said tentatively.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung answered noncommittally.

Dahyun didn’t say anything else, just stared at Chaeyoung intently.

“What do you want?” Chaeyoung clicked open her phone to check the time, “I’m supposed to be meeting someone any minute…” she trailed off as she noticed the texts from Momo, “Shit, I’m actually missing it right now,” she said slinging her backpack back on and turning towards the door.

“Chaeyoung wait!” Dahyun said grabbing her backpack to stop her.

“What are you doing? Let go!” Chaeyoung said in frustration, tugging at her backpack.

“Please, Chaeyoung, just let me—” she grunted in effort as yanked Chaeyoung’s backpack, causing the zipper to open and all the contents to spill out.

“FUCK,” Chaeyoung cursed as she hurried to pick up all her things.

Dahyun bent down to help her, apologizing profusely when she saw the bag, “What is this Chaeyoung? Is this drugs?” Dahyun asked in disbelief.

Chaeyoung groaned in frustration, “I don’t have to explain myself to you,” she said snatching the bag out of her hand quickly.

“I knew it! You’re still sketchy. I shouldn’t be here… I gotta go,” Dahyun said, pushing past Chaeyoung out the door.

“UUGHHHHHH!” Chaeyoung cried out loudly, punching the wall, “fuck,” she whined after realizing that had been a bad idea and she totally just wrecked her hand. She zipped up her backpack and hurried out of the bathroom.

Only after she was gone did a toilet flush and the door to the last stall opened.

_Ok that was totally weird,_ Tzuyu thought to herself, but she brushed it off washing her hands thoroughly.

As she was towel drying off her hands, the door swung open and two people blundered in attached at the lips… and the hips.

She had to back against the wall to avoid them and accidentally set off the hand dryer. Both heads snapped in her direction.

“Oh, hey T-Star,” Jeongyeon said, smiling uneasily and rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hey, T-Star,” Nayeon repeated, wiggling her fingers at Tzuyu.

“I uhh—I’m late for a thing,” Tzuyu said quickly exiting the bathroom. She was never using that bathroom again.

“I wonder who she was in here with?” Nayeon giggled with glee. She couldn’t wait to report to the other cheerleaders she’d caught the new field hockey player in the make out bathroom on the second day of school.

“What’s this?” Jeongyeon said crouching down to pick up a notebook that’d fallen under the sinks and almost out of sight. It was covered in doodles and had a phone number in the corner of the first page.

“That’s Momo’s phone number,” Nayeon answered having already typed it into her phone and called it causing the contact ID to pop up on her screen

“Nayeon, what the hell, I’m in class?” Momo hissed into the phone.

“Hirai, you’ve got some explaining to do… why did Jeong and I find your phone number in the library make out bathroom?” Nayeon interrogated, not seeming to take the hint.

“It was in some worn, doodled up notebook,” Jeongyeon added.

“Oh…” Momo replied.

~

_[buzz]_

Momo checked her phone, not really caring who it was anymore at this point.

**[08:51] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** hey sorry i’m just now responding. you would not believe the morning i’ve had. do you still want to meet?

**[08:55] Momo:** Sorry I can’t

She clicked her phone off and put it in her backpack. Was nine am too early to start dancing? She didn’t _really_ need to go to her other classes today.

~

Chaeyoung grunted in pain as she tried to put the ice she got from the cafeteria on her knuckles. It was already soaking through the paper towel and she was making a mess.

“Hey,” a voice said, causing her to look up and see Rosé putting her water bottle down at the seat across from her, “Can I sit?”

Chaeyoung shrugged in response.

Rosé sat and tentatively reached out to lift the makeshift ice pack. She gingerly examined Chaeyoung’s bruised hand underneath, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Chaeyoung grumbled. To tell the truth, she was actually quite the opposite. Nothing seemed to be going her way today… including this encounter.

“It’s really red, Chaeng. That doesn’t look fine,” She said stroking a finger over her knuckles lightly.

Chaeyoung winced in pain, “It’s probably just the paint… I couldn’t get all of it off this morning,”

“You’re still doing that?” Rosé asked releasing her hand.

“Of course, its not perfect yet,” she answered before a yawn betrayed how tired she was.

“You really should be sleeping Chaeyoung… you can—” she said quietly.

“I don’t need your _clucking_ pity,” Chaeyoung grumbled before picking up her sorry ice pack and storming away from the table.

~

_January 26th. Chaeyoung hadn’t dressed warmly enough for the weather, but she was underground, so she was mostly protected against the weather. She had a bottle or two of soju keeping her warm though… but it definitely didn’t help her state of mind that she had also been inhaling paint fumes. She knew she needed to head home, but she really wasn’t in a state to… She had been up for almost thirty-six consecutive hours and she was at her wits end in more than one way. She just wanted to get home and go to sleep… she never made it that far._

_When she woke up, she had been stripped down to her underclothes and was cuddled up warmly next to a sweet-smelling stranger. Her initial response was to panic, “Aish, what the fuck Chaeyoung!” she scolded herself for what she assumed had been another drunken mistake._

_Little did she know the girl next to her was also named Chaeyoung. She awoke with a start, apologies already on her lips, “Aye sorry mate, didn’t totally nick ur daks or anything, let me explain. Last night I was heading home from a piss up after a few coldies by myself because I was feeling a bit sorry that there’s no other True Blues like me here… anyway I was abso legless when I ran into you last night passed out in the snow. I thought to myself “crikey mate! This little homeless girl is gonna die in the cold!”. Well, you’re lucky I was feeling unusually clucky because you were covered in paint and shivering so I did my best to warm you up… hence your knickers… I swear I’m not just some root rat,”_

_“I didn’t understand a word you just said,” Chaeyoung answered as she tried her best to cover her exposed body._

_“Told you she wouldn’t understand your weird fucking Australian slang,” Another girl said poking her head into the room with a squirming cat in her arms._

_“When I tried to ask her where she came from, she said, ‘down under’, can you blame me for getting a little excited at that?” she replied sounding slightly disappointed.___

_ _

_ _ _Chaeyoung didn’t know what the girls were talking about since they were seemingly communicating to each other in English as if she wasn’t in the room.__ _

_ _

_ _ _“Hello, hi, who are you and whe—whe—ACHOO!” Chaeyoung started.__ _

_ _

_ _ _Rosé put her hand up to Chaeyoung’s forehead, “Oh, you poor thing, you’re ill. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you before I send you back out in the cold, ok?” the Aussie said finally speaking Korean, “Homeless people must have it so bad this time of year,”__ _

_ _

_ _ _“Yah, I’m not homeless!” Chaeyoung cried as she swatted Rosé’s hand away. She stood up abruptly, but her weakened body immediately disagreed with that motion and she fell right back down on top of Rosé who caught her and cradled her close to her body.__ _

_ _

_ _ _“Ok, not homeless, I’m Chaeyoung—but my friends call me Rosé, I saved your life last night and you’re clearly in no state to go anywhere yet. That little cutie in the doorway is Leo and the total nuisance holding him is my roommate Lisa,”__ _

_ _

_ _ _“I—thank you, my name is—is—ACHOO!” Chaeyoung sneezed again.__ _

_ _

_ _ _Rosé’s face shifted into a teasing smirk.__ _

_ _

_ _ _“Don’t say it,” Chaeyoung warned.__ _

_ _

_ _ _“G'day, Achoo,” Rosé teased innocently.__ _

_ _

_ _ _Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed in desperation. Rosé giggled and did the same, looking up at Chaeyoung with sparkling eyes.__ _

_ _

_ _ _“You know, for a homeless person named Achoo, you’re actually pretty cute,” She said after a moment of staring.__ _

_ _

_ _ _“I’m not—you know, never mind,” Chaeyoung answered, as Rosé pulled her cold body close to her warm body and snuggled into her again.__ _

_ _

_ _ _“Rosé quit adopting every stray you find on the streets challenge failed,” Lisa grumbled as she carried Leo out of the room, closing the door behind her.__ _

_ _

_ _ _Chaeyoung spent the rest of the day with Rosé talking and napping. She didn’t leave until Rosé gave her the discharge OK the next morning.__ _

_ _

_ _ ~_ _

_ _

_ _ Things had been really tense this morning between Mina and Dahyun and because of that Tzuyu was suffering. She could only excuse herself to go to the bathroom so many more times before they’d start to catch on._ _

_ _

_ _ To make matters worse, she didn’t particularly want to risk going back to the bathroom and walking in on either of the events that she’d witnessed earlier either._ _

_ _

_ _ “Guys, what’s going on? Are you really that nervous for tryouts today?” Tzuyu finally spoke up, breaking the silence._ _

_ _

_ _ “Crap,” Dahyun cursed, “I forgot about tryouts!” she pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the ceiling in agony._ _

_ _

_ _ “I don’t know… I’m more worried about what’s happening after,” Mina said shrugging._ _

_ _

_ _ “What’s happening after?” Dahyun and Tzuyu asked at the same time._ _

_ _

_ _ “Momo texted me—she said after tryouts we’re going out drinking,” Mina answered nonchalantly, “She didn’t text you?” she asked Dahyun._ _

_ _

_ _ “Y—you guys text?” Dahyun asked weakly._ _

_ _

_ _ “Occasionally,” Mina hummed innocently._ _

_ _

_ _ “D—do you ever…” Dahyun shook her head, thinking better of asking what she’d wanted to ask._ _

_ _

_ _ Mina, ignoring Dahyun’s slip of the tongue turned her focus back to Tzuyu, “Want to go out with us tonight?”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Oh… I have practice,” Tzuyu said._ _

_ _

_ _ “It’s after,” Mina countered with a smirk._ _

_ _

_ _ “I—fine, I’ve got nothing better to do,” She answered._ _

_ _

_ _ “Dahyun, you coming?” Mina asked._ _

_ _

_ _ “Probably not… I don’t think I’ll be up to it after I embarrass myself at tryouts,” Dahyun answered uneasily._ _

_ _

_ _ “… well ok then,” Mina said slowly. She wasn’t totally sure if she bought Dahyun’s answer. She’d been acting weird ever since their run in with Sana and Rosé this morning… and even weirder since they got to the library._ _

_ _

_ _ ~_ _

_ _

_ _ “Today has possibly been the worst fucking day of my life,” Sana ranted to Nayeon as they made their way to the locker rooms._ _

_ _

_ _ “What happened?” Nayeon asked as she opened her locker and started getting out her clothes._ _

_ _

_ _ “Dahyun. I saw her this morning,” Sana grumbled, doing the same._ _

_ _

_ _ Nayeon froze with her shirt off, “I thought you were over her?” she asked, seriously._ _

_ _

_ _ “Oh, I am,” Sana said licking her lips as she appraised Nayeon’s body._ _

_ _

_ _ “Stop. Gross, I hate it when you do that!” Nayeon squealed as she quickly pulled on her shirt._ _

_ _

_ _ Sana giggled in triumph at her ability to make her friend squirm, “No, but seriously. Yeah, I’m over her, but it still hurts to see her. Like I’m suddenly reminded of what I went through to get here, ya know?”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Do, have you seen my…” Tzuyu trailed off as she realized Doyeon was no longer behind her, and two half-naked cheerleaders were looking at her intently instead. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned back around._ _

_ _

_ _ Sana made sure to put her shirt on before asking, “What were you looking for?” Sana asked, “Can’t find it very well with your eyes closed, can you?”_ _

_ _

_ _ Tzuyu turned back around, blushing slightly. She didn’t see the problem in looking now… there wasn’t any risk of being hit by a ball or a stick in the locker room was there?_ _

_ _

_ _ “Tch, damn,” Sana whispered as her eyes raked Tzuyu’s long and lean body unabashedly, “25, you are doing things to me,” she mumbled unintelligibly._ _

_ _

_ _ “Huh?” Tzuyu asked, looking up at Sana once again, from where she was searching on the ground._ _

_ _

_ _ “Minatozaki Sana,” she said extending her hand to shake, “You look like you might need some help,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Chou Tzuyu,” she said blushing once again before taking the girl’s hand, “I’m looking for my stick,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “She can help you find your stick alright… and show you where you can put it after,” Nayeon teased._ _

_ _

_ _ Tzuyu stepped back suddenly, realizing she was still holding Sana’s hand after they’d stopped shaking… and that Nayeon had just tried to make a sexual joke at her signifying she’d been talking to them for too long._ _

_ _

_ _ But she slipped on something and fell to her butt._ _

_ _

_ _ Sana crouched down and retrieved a field hockey stick from the ground by Tzuyu’s feet, “Found it,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Now where should she put it?” Nayeon egged her on._ _

_ _

_ _ Tzuyu’s eyes widened in terror, and Sana seemed to have noticed. She giggled sweetly before responding, “You should probably put it in your locker next time, so you don’t trip over it again,”_ _

_ _

_ _ Tzuyu didn’t miss the way Nayeon rolled her eyes at Sana. Sana just smirked at the older girl in response, and without another word the two cheerleaders sauntered out of the locker room._ _

_ _

_ _ “What was that?” Jeongyeon asked, appearing and extending a hand to help Tzuyu off the floor._ _

_ _

_ _ “Nothing—I just fell,” Tzuyu answered quickly._ _

_ _

_ _ “That’s what they all say when they get caught with a cheerleader,” she hummed, “Put your shirt on so we can go pass, Jihyo is gonna kill me if we’re late,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Wait… my shirt wasn’t on this whole time?” Tzuyu said looking around frantically for her practice jersey._ _

_ _

_ _ Jeongyeon shook her head in dismay and chuckled, “Rookie mistake,”_ _

_ _

_ _ ~_ _

_ _

_ _ Momo looked at Chungha and then Coach Kang on her other side before turning to the group of hopefuls in front of her, “My name is Momo I’m the captain, this is Coach Kang and this is Chungha the assistant captain. We’re going to be judging your dancing today… but like not in the bitchy way, think of it as like…”_ _

_ _

_ _ “We’re looking for talent. So if you don’t have that, you’re cut,” Chungha finished, with a big smile._ _

_ _

_ _ “Yeah, exactly! With maybe a little bit of bitch here and there,” she said eyes scanning the crowd until they landed on one small blonde in particular. Dahyun gulped nervously._ _

_ _

_ _ “It’s just tryouts they said, it’ll be fun they said,” Dahyun whispered to Mina._ _

_ _

_ _ “Oh come on, it’s just Momo, how bad could it be? She’s harmless,” Mina said rolling her eyes playfully._ _

_ _

_ _ ~_ _

_ _

_ _ Apparently pretty bad. Momo had already made two girls cry and Chungha four. Coach Kang, had to leave the room because she said she couldn’t bare to watch anymore._ _

_ _

_ _ Momo sighed in frustration as the last girl – a girl named Eunsuh who’d actually had the audacity to come in with a robot routine – ran out in tears, “Next!” she called._ _

_ _

_ _ “This better be fucking good, I’m getting thirsty,” Chungha grumbled under her breath._ _

_ _

_ _ Momo chuckled and shoved Chungha playfully before looking up at who was now standing in front of them. Mina bowed nervously._ _

_ _

_ _ “Oh this is actually going to be good,” Momo whispered nudging Chungha, who was boredly scrolling instagram._ _

_ _

_ _ Chungha looked up at Mina who was nervously fidgeting with her hands and waiting for her queue to go, before looking back at Momo and snorting, “If you say so,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Chungha, I’m serious, don’t say shit. I’ve already made up my mind about her… you can rip up the next one,” Momo hissed._ _

_ _

_ _ “We haven’t even seen her dance yet, but ok, whatever,” Chungha said defensively._ _

_ _

_ _ “Ahem, alright Mina, what song have you prepared a dance for us to today?” Momo asked excitedly._ _

_ _

_ _ “’Drunk in Love” by Beyoncé-sunbaenim,” Mina answered evenly, handing her the USB. Momo plugged the USB into the speaker system and hit play._ _

_ _

_ _ Mina moved naturally to the music. Momo had never seen this side of Mina before it was… sexy. The way she pop and locked to the beat, but still carried herself with the grace of a ballet dancer. Then she was on the floor, grinding and winding around. And that smirk… oh my God that smirk. Who thought letting lesbians be in charge of dance tryouts was a good idea._ _

_ _

_ _ Chungha was looking at Momo with a grin on her face as Mina finished dancing. They both stood up and applauded, “You’re in!” they both shouted at once._ _

_ _

_ _ “Really?” Mina asked incredulously._ _

_ _

_ _ “Absolutely!” Momo said as she walked around the table to congratulate Mina and shake her hand. Instead of shaking her hand, however, Mina jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly._ _

_ _

_ _ “Thank you so much Unnie! I won’t let you down!” Mina said._ _

_ _

_ _ “Alright, alright, now get the fuck out of here so I can get on to the next girl,” Chungha said as she cracked her knuckles intimidatingly._ _

_ _

_ _ Mina bowed once more before quickly leaving the room._ _

_ _

_ _ Momo sighed, “Who’s next?”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Someone named Kim Dahyun,” Chungha said as the girl entered the room. Chungha looked up from the list and appraised Dahyun – who was wearing a shirt with Marge Simpson posing like Nicki Minaj’s Anaconda – before winking at Momo, “This should be fun,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Hey girl, what song have you got for us today?” Chungha asked brightly_ _

_ _

_ _ “Uhm it’s called “Show Me Your BBA SAE” by DJ Hanmin,” Dahyun answered bravely before reaching forward to give Chungha the USB._ _

_ _

_ _ “Hmm… interesting choice. Good luck,” Chungha said before pressing play._ _

_ _

_ _ Dahyun was caught off guard by the sudden start of the music, but she jumped right in. Her dance was less traditional and involved a lot of jumping and sharp hand movements. She was waddling around like a broken robot and at one point she even mimed like she was a DJ along to the music… kind of. She kept making silly faces and crumping… and then she started flapping her arms wildly as if she was going to take flight. But the whole time she was grinning as if she didn’t know how silly the whole thing looked. Momo almost found herself laughing along with the girl, before stopping herself. She had to remain professional… especially with this girl._ _

_ _

_ _ Once she was done Chungha looked at Momo in awe, “I actually—I actually kind of lived for that,” she admitted._ _

_ _

_ _ “Chica...” Momo warned._ _

_ _

_ _ “Right, right, the team,” Chungha nodded in agreeance before turning back to Dahyun who was breathing heavy, but smiling nonetheless._ _

_ _

_ _ “Listen… I think you came into this room knowing what our answer was going to be, didn’t you?” Chungha asked seriously, “I mean with a routine like that… were you trying to make us laugh? Or get on the team?”_ _

_ _

_ _ Dahyun’s smile faltered and she looked like she was going to respond before Chungha cut her off._ _

_ _

_ _ “If you wanted to make us laugh, congratulations, you did it. It was a nice intermission, but we need to move on to _serious_ contenders now,” she said, “And _please_ for the love of God, burn that shirt. I think I witnessed what a cursed image is like in real life today,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “I—I’m sorry,” Dahyun stuttered._ _

_ _

_ _ “I wish we could have filmed that. I had to see that with my own two eyes, so I want Coach Kang to have to too,” Chungha chuckled at Momo who just shrugged noncommittally in response._ _

_ _

_ _ Dahyun looked pleadingly at Momo. She said it would be easy, she said she didn’t have anything to worry about. Momo wouldn’t meet her eyes._ _

_ _

_ _ Momo knew it was horrible… but in some way she hoped Dahyun could feel even a fraction of the pain she’d made Sana feel all those years ago._ _

_ _

_ _ “Next!” Chungha shouted, waving the next girl in._ _

_ _

_ _ “How was it?” Mina asked when Dahyun exited the studio._ _

_ _

_ _ “Well, they said I made them laugh,” She said, trying to keep a positive face on for Mina, but Mina knew something was wrong._ _

_ _

_ _ “Hey, Dahyun, it’s ok, was it Momo? I swear, she’s not normally like this,” Mina asked, and that was enough for her to finally break down in tears._ _

_ _

_ _ “No, Momo didn’t do anything wrong, Momo never does anything wrong,” Dahyun sobbed into Mina’s shirt._ _

_ _

_ _ Mina wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but she stayed and held her until she finished crying nonetheless._ _

_ _

_ _ “Will you at least stick around and see who else made the team with me? I could use the support,” Mina asked once Dahyun had finally stopped crying._ _

_ _

_ _ “No, I think I’m just going to head home… my heart’s taken enough of a beating already today,” she replied glumly._ _

_ _

_ _ ~_ _

_ _

_ _ When Mina finally left the dance studio, an official member of the dance team she was surprised to find Tzuyu waiting for her – field hockey bag strapped over one shoulder and wearing the team hoodie – leaned against the wall._ _

_ _

_ _ Several of the dance team members – mostly freshmen – squealed in excitement at the sight. Tzuyu ignored them all._ _

_ _

_ _ “Where’s Dahyun?” Tzuyu asked, not having seen her in the group of girls._ _

_ _

_ _ “She didn’t make the team,” Mina replied._ _

_ _

_ _ “Yeah, but she knew she wouldn’t… I thought she might at least stick around and say hey or something,” Tzuyu shrugged._ _

_ _

_ _ “They were kind of hard on her, so she just decided to go home,” Mina answered slowly, “I don’t understand it: they were so nice to me,”_ _

_ _

_ _ “Motang! You ready to go?” a voice called from behind Tzuyu and she turned around to see none other than Sana. She quickly turned back to Mina._ _

_ _

_ _ “Quick, look like we’re busy doing something so she doesn’t look at me,” Tzuyu said, blushing from ear to ear._ _

_ _

_ _ “Yes, Sana we are _finally_ ready to go…” Momo enthused, throwing an arm around Mina. Mina shot Tzuyu an apologetic glance._ _

_ _

_ _ Chungha threw her arm around an adorably tiny sophomore and gave her a noogie, “And boy are we thirsty!” she exclaimed._ _

_ _

_ _ “Very, very, very,” The sophomore nodded in agreement. The rest of the new dance team let out cheers of excitement again._ _

_ _

_ _ “Everyone buddy up, I’m not responsible if your ass doesn’t make it home tonight… but I will _become_ responsible if you don’t show up to practice tomorrow, got it?” Momo threatened._ _

_ _

_ _ Everyone else grabbed partners instantly._ _

_ _

_ _ Momo threw her other arm around Sana and the three started to walk down the hall. Tzuyu was going to follow after, but before she could on her own accord, Sana reached back and grabbed her hand, tugging her along behind them, “You heard her, buddy up 25,” she said turning back and winking._ _

_ _

_ _ Tzuyu groaned, Sana was going to be the death of her. With the amount of times she was successfully able to distract Tzuyu at practice today she would probably be black and blue tomorrow. And it didn’t even seem like she was doing it intentionally this time. Sana would giggle at a joke someone had told, Tzuyu would look. Sana sighed impatiently as she fixed her hair, Tzuyu would look. Sana bent over to tie her shoe, Tzuyu would look. She hoped the cheerleader was happy_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys pray for Tzuyu that she has the strength to survive this night out with Sana.  
SaiDa? 2Chaeng?? Possible bad blood? how we feeling??  
Also, please don't hate me. As you can tell by my username I love Dahyun (& Hyunjin), she's just going through a rough patch!!
> 
> Anyone else low key a 2Chaeng shipper? We're gonna be good friends... come talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	4. Don't trust a HO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will someone finally answer Mina's questions?  
Sana follows Tzuyu  
Momo chases trouble

_Sana gave in a let go. She lost track of how many beautiful and definitely very gay girls she met that night. She ended up kissing most of them. They didn’t need to know she was only a senior in high school. She met Hyuna, and Hyelim, and Sohee… and they were all wonderful girls… if only Sana could remember them. She met Suzy and Luna and Amber and Eunji and Bomi and Naeun and her head was spinning just to keep all the names in track._

_All she could remember was passing out… in what she’d assumed was Jeongyeon’s bedroom upstairs. But where she woke up told a different story._

_“Sana! What the fuck?” Nayeon shouted, causing Sana to jolt up in bed, her head pounding from last night._

_“What, what?” She said, massaging her temples and hoping—praying that all of yesterday was just a bad dream._

_“Who are they?” She asked, pointing to something behind Sana. She turned around and sure enough, she’d been sandwiched by two completely nude girls._

_“Uhh… I have no idea,” Sana said, wracking her brain for any memory of who these two girls could possibly be._

_Just then the bathroom door opened and another girl, clad only in underwear walked out smiling, “Oh, Sana, you’re awake,” she said as she crawled back in bed to kiss her on the cheek._

_“Jeongyeon!” Nayeon called worriedly._

_Moments later Jeongyeon, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers walked sleepily through the door, “Nayeon what are you doing in my sister’s ro—oh my god!” She said covering her eyes as soon as she noticed what Nayeon was staring at._

_“Sana, I think it’s time to go home,” Jeongyeon said without uncovering her eyes._

_Sana got up and followed her friends out of the room._

_“See you round?” the girl called to Sana, who blushed in response._

_“Doubt it,” Nayeon grumbled._

~

When they got to the bar Chungha and her buddy – who had seemingly adopted one of the freshmen – instantly began taking shots. Tzuyu grabbed a bucket of beers before dragging Mina over to play pool with her. Eunbi and Yerin immediately gravitated to the raised stage and started – completely sober – dancing on each other. Lisa had convinced two tall-ass freshmen to twerk for her snapchat story. Everyone else was sitting at the bar casually sipping drinks.

“Ok which of your members is most likely to buy me a drink?” Sana asked Momo with a playful smirk.

Momo snorted, “Well, Sooyoungie does have a thing for Cheerleaders I think,” she pointed at the girl with the long brown hair sitting at the bar next to a blonde that looked like she was about to fall asleep, and a girl wearing a bucket hat.

“Gross, perfect,” Sana said before skipping her way over to them.

“Ugh, today has just been… the _worst_,” Sana groaned as she leaned against the bar, next to Sooyoung.

“Tell me about it, tryouts are always nerve-wracking,” Sooyoung agreed, raising her drink to that, “Sooyoung, Ha Sooyoung,” she introduced herself.

“Sana, just Sana. I can’t even imagine. I mean I was just at cheer practice, stretching and practicing my splits against Jinsoul, I think I may have pulled something,” Sana said rubbing a spot on her inner thigh, “I mean I’m like really flexible, don’t get me wrong… but I swear she’s got no bones,”

Sooyoung’ jaw dropped as she looked unabashedly at where Sana’s hands were still massaging, “Th—that sounds—Can I get you a drink? T—to ease your pain of course,” Sooyoung asked, clearing her throat.

“That would be amazing… vodka soda?” Sana grinned.

“Yeah, of course,” Sooyoung said flagging down the bartender and putting in her order.

“So, you’re a cheerleader?” Sooyoung asked as Sana sipped happily on her cocktail.

“Uh-huh,” she answered politely, even though she didn’t actually care to be talking to her.

“So, you—Oh my God, Jungeunnie, look who just walked in,” Sooyoung said, looking over Sana’s shoulder at the door and smacking her friend on the arm.

The blonde jolted awake suddenly and looked in the direction Sooyoung had indicated, “Holy shit, is that…” Jungeun trailed off.

“_The_ Lee Sunmi!” Sooyoung exclaimed quietly.

Sana looked over her shoulder at the door before turning back to the girls in front of her and smirking, “Well it was nice knowing you, but I have… other business to attend to at the moment. Thanks for the drink,” She said caressing Sooyoung’s cheek lightly before skipping off.

~

_By the time Sana had made it to Momo who’d crashed on the couch she was smiling triumphantly, like she was a new person. She did it, she hooked up with a girl. Hell, she hooked up with several girls. And she didn’t need Dahyun telling her it was wrong… not when it felt this right._

_“What’s up with you?” Momo asked, noticing Sana’s sudden change in demeanor._

_“I—” Sana started to say._

_“Sana slept with half the field hockey team last night,” Nayeon announced with an air of pride. It might not have been the expected outcome… but their plan worked nonetheless._

_“She what?” Jihyo asked, head shooting up from the pile of pillows she was buried under on the opposite couch._

_“Yeah you heard it, Sana kissed more ass than you did last night, Rosamaria,” Nayeon teased._

_Jihyo lobbed a pillow at Nayeon who easily ducked out of the way, “I have to get in good with the team if I expect to be on—much more, lead it one day, Bongs. You wouldn’t understand,”_

_“Captain Jihyo Rosamaria Rodriguez de la Cruz does a nice ring to it,” Jeongyeon teased._

_Jihyo sent her a playful glare and Jeongyeon’s finally caved._

_“On the real though, you’re still in high school,” Jeongyeon answered seriously, “You don’t have to think about that right now. Most of these girls will be gone by the time you join anyway,”_

_The front door of the house opened and Moonbyul walked in carrying orange juice in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other, “WHO’S READY TO—oh hey kids, what are you doing here?”_

_Jihyo groaned and flopped back under the pillows._

_“This is my house,” Jeongyeon deadpanned, “Where have you been? You missed the entire party,”_

_“What? Seungyeon told me the party was this morning?” She said checking her watch, before smirking and reaching to ruffle Jeongyeon’s hair teasingly, “Had an important recital last night… but I’m here now, and ready to rage!”_

_“Good luck,” Jeongyeon snorted._

_“Where is everyone anyway?” She asked._

_“I think you’ll find most of them in Seungyeon-Unnie’s room,” Nayeon answered, trying to hold back her laughter._

_“Do I want to know?” Moonbyul asked._

_“Probably not… let’s just say there was an incident involving half the team last night,” Nayeon grinned mischievously._

_“Typical… but I guess that’s what happens when literally the entire team is gay,” Moonbyul sighed._

_“Told you,” Jeongyeon hissed at Sana._

_Just then the girl from the bedroom earlier started descending the stairs, dressed semi-decently now in a baggy t-shirt. The girl yawned loudly, causing Moonbyul to turn around and notice her._

_“Sunmi, what happened last night? Seung’s baby sister and her friends said you guys had an incident or some shit?” Moonbyul asked teasingly._

_Sunmi scanned the group of teenagers until her eyes landed on Sana, and confusion turning to realization on her face._

_“Momo, we gotta go—now,” Sana said grabbing her best friend’s arm and dragging her to the door._

_“Wait, I just—” Sunmi called, but the door slammed shut behind them._

~

“Hey Mina!” a familiar voice called, distracting the girl from the game and causing her to miss an easy shot.

Mina huffed in frustration as Tzuyu smiled triumphantly. She didn’t need the help, she was already totally blowing Mina out of the water. Mina turned around and instantly her frown turned into a smile. Finally, a familiar face!

“Jisoo, what are you doing here?” Mina asked.

“Lisa invited me, just wanted to come say hey to my favorite president,” she said giving Mina a shy side hug.

“Oh, Games Club… right,” Mina said slowly.

“I didn’t know you were on the dance team. Aren’t club meetings going to be a conflict with practice?” Jisoo asked.

“I can’t believe I forgot about that!” Mina exclaimed.

“Forgot about what?” Tzuyu asked, coming around the table to join them.

“Dance practice is going to conflict with Games Club now. I’m the President of Games Club, I can’t miss the meetings! But Chungha would kill me if I don’t go to practice,” Mina cried.

“Just talk to Moderator Son, she’s really relaxed, she’ll probably allow you to change meeting times,” Jisoo suggested.

“Yeah, and then people on the field hockey team would be able to go too,” Tzuyu replied encouragingly.

Mina looked up to Tzuyu excitedly, “You’ll join?”

“If you’re able to switch the meeting times, yeah sure,” She answered, “I mean… I am pretty good at _this_ game. It’d be a shame to waste this talent,”

“I’ll talk to Moderator Son tomorrow!” Mina said excitedly.

~

“Coach Kang, does Coach Bae know you’re out with _the_ Lee Sunmi tonight?” Sana asked.

“Yes, as a matter of fact—wait, that’s none of your business,” Coach Kang snapped at the meddlesome cheerleader.

Sunmi laughed melodically, “Minatozaki Sana, it’s been too long,” she said, giving the girl a side hug.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for women your age?” Sana teased.

Coach Kang’s jaw dropped, “I’m not—we’re not—” she spluttered.

“We’re not together,” Sunmi stated casually, “And she’s not my age. I’m still your unnie, right Seul?” she added with a smirk. Coach Kang just blushed but wasn’t able to say a word.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Coach Kang, Sunmi-ssi, I’ll take her from you,” Momo apologized, mortified, dragging Sana away from the older women.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Momo exclaimed.

“Sunmi is still kinda hot, isn’t she?” Sana asked, not taking her eyes off the woman.

“Yeah, and like the dance team’s biggest sponsor. Please don’t fuck this up for us,” Momo pleaded.

“Ugh, fine… I wasn’t going to do anything anyway. I’ve got my eye on someone else tonight anyway,” Sana sighed wistfully.

~

_“You slept with Sunmi? Like the Lee Sunmi? The captain of the uni dance team Lee Sunmi?” Momo asked incredulously._

_“I guess so,” Sana threw up her hands in exasperation._

_“God, she’s like my idol. Is she as talented in bed as she is in the studio and on the field?” Momo asked._

_“I don’t know,” Sana answered._

_“You don’t know?” Momo questioned._

_“I don’t remember,” Sana admitted._

_“So… not that good?” Momo pressed._

_“No—I don’t know!” Sana said in frustration, “I don’t remember because I blacked out last night Momo, but she was kissing me this morning, so I guess it went well?”_

_“Damn… I wish I could have been there,” Momo said slowly, “Wait—I mean not with you… like instead of you… actually never mind, no I don’t. Field hockey players aren’t my type,”_

_“Except Lee Sunmi,” Sana pointed out._

_“Except Lee Sunmi,” Momo agreed, sighing, “But she’s everyone’s type,”_

~

Tzuyu tipped the last beer into her mouth as she leaned in to the pool table, “Corner pocket,” She said, putting down her beer so she could aim better and shoot the eight ball… successfully into the corner pocket, “That’s three games to zero Myoui,”

“I never claimed to be good at pool, Tzuyu. You dragged me over here,” Mina grumbled, “Give me a Mortal Kombat or Mario Kart video game and I’d kick your ass in a heartbeat though,”

“I’m just saying… good thing we weren’t betting anything, or you’d owe me,” Tzuyu chuckled, crossing her arms behind her head lazily.

“This round on me then?” Mina asked, eyeing Tzuyu’s empty beer bucket.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tzuyu said, her face lighting up at the promise of free drinks.

“I _know_ how to take a hint,” Mina grumbled before grabbing her purse and sliding next to Momo by the bar.

~

“Momo let me buy you a drink,” Mina said as Momo coincidentally drained her cocktail.

Momo eyed her empty drink guiltily before responding, “You don’t have to do that,” Momo answered.

“I want to. Thank you so much for giving me a chance… but I just want to know, was Dahyun really that bad?”

“Yeah… maybe, I—I don’t know,” Momo answered, “She was… _entertaining_,” Momo chuckled bitterly.

“Why did you let Chungha say those nasty things to her?” Mina questioned innocently.

Momo sighed deeply before asking the question that had been on her mind for some time now, “Mina what are you and Dahyun?”

“We’re friends,” Mina deadpanned. Why was everyone so concerned about her and Dahyun’s relationship. Dahyun was her best friend!

“That’s it?” Momo pressed.

“Best friends?” Mina asked, confused at what Momo was trying to get at.

“Are you sure?” Momo asked narrowing her eyes.

“Ok I kind of really like her and I don’t know what to do,” Mina blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand. Where did that come from? She’d never admitted that to anyone before. Not even herself.

“My advice? Do nothing. Leave her alone.” Momo answered pessimistically, taking Mina by surprise.

“Wait why?” Mina questioned. First Chaeyoung and now Momo? Mina had never heard anything bad about Dahyun until now and suddenly everyone had something to say about it.

Momo sighed deeply again, “I really don’t know if I should be the one to tell you this, but she and Sana have history. Not good history. So just like… don’t invest your heart too much. She kind of… really hurt Sana and I would hate for her to do the same thing to you,”

“How?” That would explain why Dahyun acted so weird when they ran into Sana that morning. But that didn’t explain her history with Chaeyoung. Were they somehow connected? She needed more information.

“I—you’ll have to ask her that. It’s really not my place,” Momo answered uncomfortably.

“Ok,” Mina answered quietly, the same answer Chaeyoung gave her. Maybe she should take their advice… but maybe after some more alcohol, “Uhh should we take shots then?”

“After _that_… Definitely,”

Mina waved Tzuyu over and the three of them began pounding back shot after shot of soju together.

~

“Why are you following me? I’m going home. I don’t need a buddy anymore,” Tzuyu asked, every time she turned a corner Sana was there. Still behind her. She had to be following her, at this point it could no longer be considered a coincidence.

“I’m not following you,” She answered simply, “Can’t we both just be headed in the direction that you’re headed?”

“Ok, that didn’t make any sense,” Tzuyu huffed, “Stop following me,”

“I’m not following you,” Sana persisted.

“I’ll ask you one more time before I try a different approach,” Tzuyu said, stopping on a dime and leaning over Sana threateningly, “Why are you following me? You don’t look like the mugging type,”

“Gimme all your money, pew, pew,” Sana joked, doing finger guns.

Tzuyu didn’t laugh.

“Fine, what if I said it was because you’re cute,” Sana said standing up on her tippy toes so her face was mere centimeters from Tzuyu’s. Tzuyu instantly leaned back away from Sana.

“No, uh-uh, not working,” she said turning around and continuing to walk determinedly away from Sana. Sana was bad news, she had to remind herself. Even if she did look so damn cute tonight.

“Hmm… then I guess I’ll just stick to my original story: I’m not following you,” she replied, giggling.

… and so damn annoying.

Tzuyu stopped walking in front of her apartment complex and the girl did the same, eyeing her intently.

“Don’t look,” Tzuyu said as she punched in her code, trying her best to block Sana’s view with her other hand.

“I’m not looking,” Sana giggled once more.

The door beeped and Tzuyu walked in. Sana caught the door and followed after her, “Rude of you not to hold the door for me,”

“I thought you weren’t following me,” Tzuyu countered.

“I’m not… but it’s still rude,” Sana persisted.

Tzuyu stopped once more and turned around to face Sana, “Ok look, I’m about to get in this elevator and go all the way up to the top floor and if I don’t see you press another button, I’ll know your stalking me,”

“Ooohh, the top floor,” Sana’s eyes sparkled with intrigue, “I’ve always wanted to see the top floor. Do you live alone?”

“Not happening,” Tzuyu said as the elevator dinged, and she got aboard.

Sana followed her.

“What floor?” Tzuyu asked, finger hovering over the buttons.

“Top floor,” Sana answered.

“No, seriously. I know you don’t live there. I only have one neighbor and she’s got pink hair… so either admit your following me or tell me your real floor,”

“Ok, I’m following you, now will you show me the top floor?” Sana said leaning forward and pressing the button instead.

Tzuyu sighed in annoyance, massaging her temples, “Fine, but then you’re going back to… wherever it is that you came from,”

Sana smiled excitedly at Tzuyu, having finally gotten her desired answer.

~

Momo was leaving the bar, after an unsuccessful night of trying to celebrate the new team… she couldn’t get Son Chaeyoung off her mind. So that’s probably why Momo thought she saw her exiting the subway tunnel at two in the morning. Her face was mostly covered by a cap pulled low and a face mask, but her signature leather jacket was unmistakable.

Momo shook her head, thinking that maybe she was just hallucinating and when she righted, she’d be gone… but she wasn’t. She was still very much there, walking in the opposite direction down the street.

“YAH!” Momo howled into the night, “Son Chaeyoung, I got something to say to you!” she slurred.

The girl in the leather jacket didn’t stop… in fact she did the opposite, she started running.

Bad idea. Momo loved to run. _Drunk_ Momo loved to chase.

She quickly caught up to Chaeyoung and tackled her to the ground. The girl struggled and kicked blindly at Momo.

“Stop it, stop it! Jesus, relax Chaeng,” Momo shouted, and Chaeyoung finally relaxed and looked up at Momo.

“I don’t have your drugs, Momo,” Chaeyoung growled, eyeing Momo suspiciously.

“Oh yeah? What’d you do with them?” Momo asked cocking her head in curiosity.

“Nothing, it’s at my apartment,” She answered slowly, narrowing her eyes, “I don’t just carry drugs on me all the time Momo,”

“Oh, good,” Momo answered looking away.

“Why are you out this late?” Chaeyoung asked, taking the face mask and cap off so Momo could fully see her face, and shifting to sit more relaxed position.

“I’m drunk,” Momo answered, punctuating the sentence with a hiccup.

“I can see that,” Chaeyoung deadpanned.

“Had a rough day,” Momo continued.

“Tell me about it,” Chaeyoung grumbled in solidarity.

“Well, first of all someone left my texts hanging this morning which made me feel sad, and then my friends tell me they found that same someone’s adorably doodled-up notebook in the makeout bathroom… so I guess I know why Chaeyoung blew me off. It still felt kinda shitty,” Momo rambled, her eyes were closed, and she was leaning her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder comfortably.

Chaeyoung blinked in surprise at how open Momo was being with her right now. It had to be the alcohol talking.

“Uhh… Momo, I didn’t make out with anyone in the bathroom, I was meeting up with… an old friend,” she explained, looking down at her paint-stained fingers that she had been fidgeting with nervously.

“You didn’t?” Momo said, following Chaeyoung’s eyes and noticing her painted and bruised knuckles. She wondered what could have caused them.

“Yeah, and I was going to ditch to meet up with you, but we got into this altercation and I—” Chaeyoung couldn’t finish her thought because Momo had gently pressed her lips onto hers.

Momo broke away almost as soon as she’d kissed her, smiling shyly, “I’m sorry if I—”

“D—do you want to go back to my apartment, a—and I can give you your weed?” Chaeyoung stuttered.

~

**[01:11] Mina 🐧:** Dahyunnnnnie aru awak

**Mina 🐧:** Cab youpick me up?

**[Read at 01:14 by K. Dahyun]**

**[01:16] Mina 🐧:** Dahyunnnie

**Mina 🐧:** I’m

**Mina 🐧:** drubk

**[01:17] K. Dahyun:** Why don’t you have Momo take you home?

**K. Dahyun:** Since you like her so much.

**K. Dahyun:** Or call your cat café bff Chaeyoung. I’m sure she’s awake right now.

**[01:18] Mina 🐧:** Can I ca u?

**[Missed call from Mina 🐧]**

**[01:19] K. Dahyun:** No Mina, I’m trying to sleep

**[01:19] Mina 🐧:** Momo wenr hone with Chaeyuong

**[01:23] K. Dahyun:** Where’s Tzuyu?

**[01:24] Mina 🐧:** Sge went home woth Saomeone too

**Mina 🐧:** I’m alllaone

**[01:30] K. Dahyun:** Fine

**K. Dahyun:** I’m on my way

**K. Dahyun:** Wait outside for me

**[01:32] Mina 🐧:** I love you

**[Read by K. Dahyun 01:32]**

~

“We’re here,” Tzuyu said when they stepped out of the elevator into the hallway, “Top floor, happy now?”

“Wow the view of the hallway is gorgeous from here,” Sana marveled in mock impression.

Tzuyu scoffed, shifting her weight, but not making any moves to indicate which of the two doors on this floor was hers.

“Oh come on 25, you brought me all the way up here with the promise of a top floor view and you’re just going to leave me here to probably stumble down the stairs to my death,” Sana said dramatically, tripping over her feet as if on cue.

Tzuyu caught her before she could hit the ground and met her eyes, was Sana really drunk enough that she couldn’t get home? She doubted it. Sana was dangerous, she had to be careful… but the alcohol was making her brain fuzzy.

Tzuyu shrugged, “You’re the one who wanted to see it… I didn’t promise anything,” she said with what she hoped was enough resolve to do the trick, “I—I’m not supposed to get involved with you,”

“Fine, if you’re really that scared of a rumour, that you won’t even let me into your apartment I’ll just go,” Sana said sadly as she turned to call the elevator.

“Wait,” Tzuyu called, “Wh—what rumour?”

Sana laughed bitterly, “They didn’t even tell you and you’re already this scared of me? I had to have done something wrong then?”

“I—no, I’m not scared of you, I just—that’s different,” Tzuyu said, “Why does everyone think I should be afraid of you though?”

“Tell you what, you invite me in—to see the view—we can go straight to the balcony, I promise I won’t like lock myself in your room or whatever you’re expecting—and I’ll tell you the truth. The whole, real truth, that no one, not even Momo fully knows,” Sana sighed tiredly.

The elevator dinged behind her signaling its arrival. Tzuyu searched her eyes for any ill intention or lies but could fine none.

“Come on, I’m 2902,” She said taking Sana’s hand and leading the way.

~

When they got to Chaeyoung’s apartment Momo was taken aback. She hadn’t expected a drug dealer’s apartment to be so… nice? There wasn’t a single space on the walls that wasn’t covered in some expensive or abstract looking art. To call Chaeyoung a bit of an art hoe would have been an understatement. Momo wondered how she could afford all of this… Business must be good.

Chaeyoung walked through and gestured at the kitchen table for Momo to sit, “You can just like wait here if you want… help yourself to anything in the fridge. I’ve got like waters and stuff in there if you’re thirsty,” Chaeyoung said before disappearing into her room.

Momo debated following after her, but Chaeyoung had just offered her the fridge… bad idea. Chaeyoung didn’t know that drunk Momo could and would eat literally anything in sight. And there was a plate of delicious looking brownies in Chaeyoung’s fridge that were calling out to her name.

When Chaeyoung returned she dropped the bag and her eyes widened in surprise, “Jesus, Momo how many brownies did you eat?”

“Uhh… all of them?” Momo replied guiltily.

“Ohhh boy,” Chaeyoung exhaled deeply.

“I don’t feel so good,” Momo groaned suddenly.

~

**[04:20] E>:** I miss you baby

**E>:** When are you coming back to me?

**[Image Attached]**

**E>:** Do you miss this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh Momo girl - hope you feel better :/  
Sana and Sunmi? what do we think? do we ship?  
also, who the fuck is E> and why are they sending pictures like that so early in the morning?? who has the energy for that?
> 
> Nayeon voice: ~anyway~  
find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	5. We were YOUNG & WILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana tells her truth  
Tzuyu tells a white lie  
Momo buys too much weed  
Jihyo makes a decision  
Jeongyeon doesn't like what she sees  
Nayeon gets defensive

“I don’t like Momo,” was the first thing Dahyun said when she saw Mina standing alone, outside of the bar.

Mina thought back to the warning about Dahyun Momo had given to her. _Apparently, Momo doesn’t really like you either,_ Mina thought.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Mina said, reaching around Dahyun to give her a hug. Then she pulled back, eyeing Dahyun’s bike, “How’re we getting home on _that_?”

“Oh, I’m sorry is my bike not good enough for Miss-Mysteriously-Got-A-BMW-From-Her-Parents-For-Getting-A-B-In-Korean,” Dahyun scoffed, crossing her arms defensively.

“It wasn’t mysterious. I told you if I’d gotten an A it would have been an Audi, so I purposefully scrapped my final to get a BMW,” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m driving away now,” Dahyun said as she kicked off her bike.

“Pedaling, but go off I guess,” Mina sighed, before realizing Dahyun was serious and chasing after her, “Wait, wait, Dahyunnie, wait!”

She caught up to the girl, who was pedaling just slow enough that she could keep up now.

“Stand on that back bar, and put your arms around my waist,” Dahyun instructed.

“Is that safe?” Mina asked hesitantly.

“We used to do this all the time in high school, of course it is,” Dahyun snorted, but now that she was thinking of it, it was always her biking and Chaeyoung chasing and jumping on her bike. Who knows what kinds of unsafe activities Chaeyoung would subject herself to. Just because she never fell doesn’t mean it was safe. But as soon as Mina wrapped her arms around Dahyun, she forgot all about her internal battle.

“To Okaeri!” Mina shouted into the night, jabbing her finger triumphantly in the direction of the apartment.

In the back of her mind she knew she was supposed to ask Dahyun something… but with the wind blowing in her face and her arms now wrapped securely around Dahyun, she didn’t really feel like ruining the moment trying to remember what.

~

_“Chaeyoung, what are we doing?” Dahyun whispered as she impatiently watched the other girl work. It was the middle of the night and Chaeyoung had dragged her out to an abandoned alleyway._

_“Just one more—” Chaeyoung whispered as the paint can hissed across the brick wall, “There, done,”_

_“That says Kat. Why does it say Kat?” Dahyun grumbled._

_“It’s my tag. I’ve been trying to perfect it. Isn’t the little cat cute?” She asked._

_“No, it isn’t cute, its vandali—” Dahyun started._

_“Hey! You two!” Someone called._

_“Shit, we gotta go. Hood up, Dub!” Chaeyoung said pushing Dahyun who had frozen in fear into motion, “I told you to be on the look out,”_

_“I—I’m sorry,” Dahyun whimpered as they scurried down the alley to grab her bike._

_“Go—I’ll catch up,” Chaeyoung commanded before turning around and arming herself with stones off the ground._

_“Argh—what the—you good for nothing hoodrats!” The man shouted as he momentarily stopped running to dodge her projectiles._

_Then Chaeyoung took off running after Dahyun, “Don’t slow down,” she said when Dahyun turned around to check if she was following._

_Suddenly Dahyun felt a weight on the back of her bike, Chaeyoung had jumped on and was clinging onto her waist._

_“Are you ok?” Dahyun asked nervously as she pedaled away as fast as she could._

_“Ok? I’m fantastic! WAAAAHOOOOO!” Chaeyoung shouted, fist pumping into the night. She loved the thrill, the rush, the danger of spray painting. It was addictive. But most importantly, her first love had always been for art._

~

After the initial shock of seeing Tzuyu’s huge lavishly decorated one-bedroom apartment, true to her word Sana walked straight through to the balcony.

Tzuyu followed a moment later with two glasses of water for them. Sana gratefully accepted the drink. The faint thumping bass of Tzuyu’s neighbor’s late-night techno music could be heard slightly clearer from the balcony, but she tried not to focus on that.

“There was an uh… _Incident_, and everyone thinks I slept with half the field hockey team when I was still in high school,” Sana explained, “I earned the reputation of going through the team, so to say,”

“Did you?” Tzuyu asked.

“No, but I—” Sana answered assuredly after a minute. _I don’t exactly deny it when people ask either._

“Then what everyone else thinks, doesn’t matter. You said you didn’t do it, that’s that,” Tzuyu answered.

"Why can't more people be so trusting like you?" Sana asked wistfully.

"Why can't more people be honest like you?" Tzuyu responded evenly. 

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Sana whispered.

Tzuyu looked at her as if she was trying to read what complex emotions must have been running through her at this moment before nodding, “I won’t,”

Sana smiled weakly before turning back to the view of the city. It was just after 3am now and the very beginnings of sunlight were just starting to make their way beneath the horizon. They made comfortable small talk for a little while longer, but Sana’s eyes were drooping and Tzuyu could tell she was exhausted.

“If you want you can sleep here… so you don’t have to go all the way home at this hour,” Tzuyu said.

“Are you sure? You might regret it in the morning…” Sana answered.

“I’m sure… but I’m not a cuddler, so you’re sleeping on the couch,” Tzuyu said pointing to the large luxurious looking couch in the den.

Sana smirked knowingly in response, “We’ll see about that,” then she skipped over to the couch to settle in for the night.

Tzuyu furrowed her brow in response, _well that was cryptic_, she thought before shaking her head and disappearing into her bedroom to go to sleep.

~

Sana woke up still a little drunk about an hour later unsurprisingly in Tzuyu’s bed – to the sound of several text messages. She leaned over to silence the source of the noise when she accidentally saw several texts from “E>” on Tzuyu’s phone. Her heart plummeted, _what the fuck am I doing_, she thought.

Sana grabbed her own phone – which she’d thankfully fallen asleep with in her pocket – and saw she had an unopened snapchat from Nayeon asking her where she ended her wild night out. Sana knew she didn’t have any right to, but she couldn’t help but feeling a bit like she’d been played so with her remaining battery life she replied a selfie including Tzuyu sleeping next to her with the caption “Just my type, right?”

Sana had a thing for heartbreakers.

She put her dead phone back down and sighed, _just let me enjoy this for a couple more hours_, she thought. Nayeon was the best at starting rumours and Sana had always been a bit of a masochist when it came to beautiful women.

~

Sana started the night on the couch… but when Tzuyu woke up there were arms around her… Sana had decided to join her in bed.

That wouldn’t have been weird if Tzuyu had known Sana better. Known that she tended to sleepwalk. Known that Sana slept better cuddled next to someone. Even known that Sana knew she kinda sorta might have a small crush on her… and maybe possibly had that same feeling back. Tzuyu didn’t know any of that. In fact, they had only _officially_ met yesterday, and Sana somehow had followed her home and into her bed.

“Um g—good morning, what the fuck?” Tzuyu answered as calmly as she could muster with Sana this close to her.

Sana opened her eyes and smiled, blinking up at Tzuyu innocently, “Oh, hey,”

“How did you—why did you—where did you—” She wasn’t able to form a complete question.

Sana kissed her on the cheek and giggled “Thanks for letting me crash last night,” Then she grabbed her things and skipped to the door of the apartment.

“Wait, how are you getting home?” Tzuyu asked concernedly.

“Uhhh elevator? I live downstairs silly,” Sana giggled once again.

“You what?” Tzuyu asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“Yeah, I told you I wasn’t following you,” Sana answered, rolling her eyes playfully before letting the door swing shut behind her.

~

When Nayeon woke up Jeongyeon was already up at her desk studying her MCAT materials, “Did you sleep Jeongie?”

“Uhh… yeah a little,” Jeongyeon answered, “You got a snapchat from Sana a couple hours ago… that can’t be good,”

“What time is it?” Nayeon asked.

“Six,” Jeongyeon answered.

“How long have you been up?” Nayeon questioned, crawling out of bed and winding her arms around Jeongyeon as she began to kiss her neck and shoulders.

Jeongyeon leaned away from her lips as she tried her best to continue studying, “Just—ah—just a little while,” she answered.

Without distracting herself from her pursuit, Nayeon multitasked, opening the unread message from Sana. She instantly dropped her phone on Jeongyeon’s desk with a clatter, “What the fuck?” she gasped.

Ok, Jeongyeon was distracted now. She picked up Nayeon’s phone to see the message that had shocked her for herself, “What the fuck?” she echoed.

Nayeon quickly took the phone from Jeongyeon and took a screenshot. She was still dreaming right? Sana was sleeping with the new field hockey girl? Already? Nayeon had to admit, even for Sana this was ballsy.

**[06:06] Cap’n Munch:** Sana

**Cap’n Munch:** Who was that in UR snapchat

**Cap’n Munch:** Tell me that’s not who I think it was

**Cap’n Munch:** UR getting bolder

**Cap’n Munch:** I’m impressed, but still

**[06:08] Cap’n Munch:** Sana text me back

**Cap’n Munch:** Sana I’m serious

**[3 Missed calls from Cap’n Munch]**

**Cap’n Munch:** Where R U?

**Cap’n Munch:** R U still with her?

**Cap’n Munch:** Pls respond

**[06:11] Cap’n Munch:** R U dead?

**Cap’n Munch:** Did she kidnap and murder U?

**Cap’n Munch:** I knew this was 2 soon

**Cap’n Munch:** We’re only two (2) days into school!!!

**Cap’n Munch:** U didn’t give me enough time 2 do a background check and make sure she wasn’t some crazy Taiwanese murderer and now she’s killed you. Great.

**Cap’n Munch:** Sana

**[06:14] Cap’n Munch:** If UR dead I’m literally going 2 kill U

**[Missed call from Cap’n Munch]**

**[06:15] Cap’n Munch:** pls call me

**[06:41] Satan 😈:** babe chill

**[Incoming call from Satan 😈]**

~

_Jihyo, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon along with Seungyeon and a couple of her most loyal friends stayed to clean up their house after everyone else left._

_“Why did she even sleep in my room? I told my friends not to sleep in your room,” Seungyeon grumbled as she dragged her sheets by two fingers to the laundry room._

_Jeongyeon – doing the same – sighed, “I don’t know—she was really upset—and really gay and I guess things just… happened,”_

_Seungyeon eyed Jeongyeon’s sheets and smirked up at her younger sister, “What’d you get up to last night? Or should I say who?”_

_“I didn’t—this is purely precautionary, Seung!” Jeongyeon spluttered._

_“Yeah right… you and Nayeon? I know you’ve been crushing hard for years now. When did it finally happen?” Seungyeon shot her a knowing glance._

_“I—It’s—it’s very new, but we haven’t told Jihyo yet. So just… don’t say anything,” Jeongyeon whispered, “She’d kill us,”_

_“You have to tell her Jeong… she’s your best friend. The longer you wait, the worse it will be,” Seungyeon warned leaning on the washer as she loaded it._

_“I know, I just… I just don’t want her to feel like a third wheel you know? She’s always been the younger friend, the little sister, the baby of the friend group, and now we’re all about to leave her for college in a few months… I just don’t want her to feel left out,” Jeongyeon explained._

~

**[06:29] Jeongyeon #0:** Tzuyu what the fuck

**Jeongyeon #0:** tell me you Did not sleep with Sana

**[07:30] T*:** No

**[07:32] T*:** Sorry wrong person

**T*:** But still no

**T*:** Wait, how did you even know that?

**[07:37] Jeongyeon #0:** not Very reassuring Chou

**[Image Attached]**

**[07:38] T*:** Ok it looks bad

**T*:** I just woke up and she was there I swear

**[07:40] Jeongyeon #0:** first you “fell” over her In the locker room and Now you’re “falling” into her bed

**Jeongyeon #0:** I smell a “falling” in Love next 😏

**[07:41] T*:** First of all, it was my bed that she fell into

**T*:** Second of all it’s not like that

**[07:42] Jeongyeon #0:** ok t-Star whatever you say

**Jeongyeon #0:** Just

**Jeongyeon #0:** be carEful

**[07:44] T*:** I will. Just let me handle this

**T*:** My way

**[07:31] T<:** No

**T<:** Stop texting me

~

“I’m sorry I’m such a terrible baker, I should have warned you,” Chaeyoung apologized when Momo walked into the kitchen.

“No, no, it’s not your fault. I’ll eat literally anything when I’m drunk… I really need to practice self control,” Momo replied, “They were delicious I swear… I just may have eaten too many at once,”

Chaeyoung let out a sigh of relief. That’s the first time anyone had ever complimented her baking. Yeri usually wouldn’t even go near anything if Chaeyoung had cooked it. “I—well I just followed the recipe on the box,” Chaeyoung said, humbly.

“Thank you for taking care of my tummy,” Momo said handing Chaeyoung back the empty mug of tea she had made her last night.

“Uhh, yeah of course,” Chaeyoung said rubbing the back of her neck nervously, “Anytime,”

Momo picked up her bag of weed and put it in her pocket before leaning down to give Chaeyoung a kiss on the cheek, “See you later?”

“Y—yes definitely,” Chaeyoung said assuredly.

Then Momo left to head back to Okaeri before class.

~

“Gotta go Nayeon, Momo’s back—Motang why do you smell like… _that_?” Sana hung up the phone and asked suspiciously when Momo walked through their apartment door.

“Sana what are you still doing here? Don’t you and Rosé usually leave by now?” Momo asked nervously.

“I was waiting for you silly. You weren’t here so I worried,” Sana pouted into her coffee mug.

“Oh, so you slept here last night? I thought I saw you walking home with Mina’s foreign model friend?” Momo asked knowingly as she walked into her room to start getting ready for the day.

“That’s the least shocking thing that happened last night Momo and you know it, now explain yourself,” Sana said standing in Momo’s doorway with her hands on her hips, “God you smell like… like a trap house,” she fake vomited.

“It’s nothing Sana…” Momo then chuckled as she remembered why she’d stayed over in the first place, “I just ate too much chocolate and got sick and had to stay over at Chaeng’s. Classic Momo, nothing more,”

“You and Chaeyoungie, eh?” Sana questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Momo grunted as she kicked off her pants and tossed them into the hamper. As they flew by Sana she caught another whiff of the strong stench, “Oh my God! It’s your pants, what the fuck?” Sana said fishing them out of the hamper and feeling the pockets.

“Momo I swear to God,” she said slowly as she studied the bag she found.

“Relax… the fact that it’s still there should relieve you. I didn’t use it,” Momo soothed.

“You promise you didn’t do drugs without me?” Sana asked pitifully.

“What—_that’s_ what you’re worried about?” Momo asked incredulously, snatching the bag away from Sana and stashing it in her sock drawer.

“Um yeah, if you like drugs then so do I, hello. I’m not going to allow myself to be late to this trend like every other thing in life,” Sana explained rolling her eyes.

“I don’t like drugs… just maybe the person that I got them from,” Momo mumbled.

~

**[08:21] Jihyo Rosamaria Rodriguez de la Cruz:** I’m starting Tzuyu instead of you this weekend

**Jihyo Rosamaria Rodriguez de la Cruz:** Maybe if you put as much effort into the team instead of making out with the cheer captain…

The irony hurt. If only Jihyo knew… but Jeongyeon’s beef wasn’t with Tzuyu, what and who she did wasn’t Jeongyeon’s business and definitely not Jihyo’s. Besides, Jihyo would probably find out either way when Tzuyu inevitably ended up getting distracted by Sana again and taking a ball to the head.

“What are you scowling at?” Nayeon asked, leaning over Jeongyeon’s shoulder as they walked hand in hand to the library.

“Nothing… just emails from my professor,” Jeongyeon lied before clicking her phone closed and pocketing it. But not before typing a response to Jihyo.

**[08:23] Jeongyeon:** Fuck you. Nayeon was your friend too

~

_“Wait—you and Nayeon are dating? Since when?” Jihyo asked, hurt evident in her eyes._

_“I don’t know… a while I guess,” Jeongyeon muttered guiltily._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jihyo asked, voice dripping with disappointment._

_“I just… I just didn’t want you to feel like second place, Ji,” Jeongyeon explained._

_“Well Jeongyeon, you’ve been showing up late to practices lately, and turning down every opportunity to hang out… its kind of hard not to feel like second place to whatever you’d replaced me with. At least now I know why you’ve been distant,” Jihyo ranted._

_“But Nayeon isn’t—” Jeongyeon started. They’d been dating for years now and Jeongyeon only just started missing practices and hangouts. Couldn’t she see?_

_“Nayeon’s always been a bit distant, Jeong,” Jihyo steamed, “I expected this from her… but not you,”_

_“Jihyo I’m sorry—I know it seems like I did this out of selfishness, but at the time I thought it was the right thing,”_

_“The right thing to do would have been to respect me as a friend and tell me when important things like this happen so I can choose whether I want to feel bad or not instead of sneaking around and lying to me and forcing me to feel bad. But no, since you couldn’t seem to respect me as a friend, then you’ll just have to respect me as your captain,”_

_“C—captain?” Jeongyeon answered, “You made captain?” Coach Moon had recommended Jeongyeon be the captain for her senior year, but Jeongyeon didn’t want it because she knew she wouldn’t be able to dedicate enough of her time to it with all the studying for the MCAT she’d be doing. She nominated Jihyo instead, forcing the team to have to come to a vote. She – and the whole rest of the team – knew that being captain had always been Jihyo’s dream and that she’d be a great leader, so she hadn’t bothered to check her email for the results of the poll since she knew Jihyo was a shoe in._

_“I would have told you, but I didn’t want you to feel like second place,” Jihyo spat as she stormed out, “See you at preseasons… you better make every single one or you’re off the team. Star player or not,”_

~

“Hey!” Momo said to Chaeyoung, stopping her on her way out of class, “I got you this coffee… but I ended up being late to class and having to sit near the door so that’s why I couldn’t give it to you before. Sorry if its kind of cold now…”

“You got me a coffee? Wow, that’s really thoughtful! Thank you!” Chaeyoung said accepting the drink gratefully.

“No, uhh thank _you_ for last night, I know I can be a bit of a mess when I’m drunk so like thanks for putting up with me,”

“It wasn’t a problem at all, you were a perfect… _hungry_ little angel,” Chaeyoung teased, patting Momo on the head playfully.

Momo blushed at the memory, “I also know how tired you get in this class… and I may have kept you up later than usual, so I felt like I owed you one,”

“Oh, I wasn’t—” Chaeyoung started.

“Hey Momo,” Rosé called to her, causing her to hang back after class. Chaeyoung nodded to Momo and went ahead without her.

“Hey Rosé… what’s up?” Momo asked, “I’m fine by the way… Sana was overreacting this morning. I was not _missing_, or whatever she probably told you,”

“No, I know… I just—” She said, her eyes flickered briefly towards the door before back to Momo, “Are you and Chaeyoung like… a thing?”

Momo nearly choked at Rosé’s words, “How do you—whaa—why do you ask?”

“We used to—we were close last year,” Rosé explained, “I worry about her sometimes… do you know if she’s sleeping well?”

“I—I don’t—” Momo started.

“Oh… so you two haven’t…”

“No, I just went to her apartment for—to get something, and ended up passing out in her guest bedroom,”

Rosé smiled warmly as if she was remembering something, “You know all the art on her walls? She painted it all, God she’s so talented. You should ask her to paint you sometime,” Rosé said.

“To paint me? She paints people?” Momo asked. Among the pictures that lined the walls of Chaeyoung’s apartment she’d never seen any of people.

“Rosie come on, Nayeon is going to kill us!” Sana called impatiently.

“She’ll paint anything… people, buildings, cars, trees, you name it. Just ask!” Rosé answered over her shoulder before hurrying after Sana.

Momo had intended to ask Chaeyoung about this, but when she walked out of class she saw Chaeyoung talking with Heejin in hushed voices. She cursed Rosé for holding her up, if she hadn’t maybe Heejin would have never approached her. She had to do something; her dancers shouldn’t be getting into drugs.

**[GC: Cheer HBICs]**

**[09:01] Captain't:** SOS emergency meeting in 5

**Captain't:** ... who changed my name 2 Captain't?

**[Joy is typing]**

[09:02] Captain't: I S2G I'm kicking U

**[Joy stopped typing]**

**[09:03] Goldfish:** LMAO idk but that's hilarus!!

**Goldfish:** ... wait a second, why am I Goldfish?

**[09:04] Eunha:** OMW!

**[09:05] Joy:** because goldfish are dumb duh

**[09:06] Satan:** Is this really necessary Nayeon?

**Satan:** Thank God I'm still Satan

**[09:06] Captain't:** U kno that's not a good thing right? 

**Captain't:** Yes, very necessary. Class is the only valid escuse

**[09:07] Eunha:** How come I didn't get a fun nickname Sooyoung?

**[09:08] Satan:** wym Nay?

**Satan:** Rosie and I are otw btw

**[09:09] Joy:** shhhh

**[09:10] Drongo:** piss off Sooyoung

**Drongo:** who even taught you what drongo meant in the first place?

**[09:11] Joy:** I'm innocent!

~

_Chaeyoung was straddling Rosé who was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. She had her paints out and was painting a beautiful sunset over the Melbourne skyline on her, and Rosé kept giggling underneath her at the feeling of the cold paint on her bare back._

_“Hold on, stop moving, I’m almost finished,” Chaeyoung said as she carefully swiped the mousepad of her computer with the heel of her hand, waking the screen so she could check her reference image again. She’d never been to Australia before, but she hoped Rosé would take her one day._

_She finished the sky with a final stroke of red paint and then captured the image on her phone to show Rosé. Rosé took the phone and marveled at the image in wonder before taking Chaeyoung’s hands in her own and pulling them to her lips to kiss them like she always did._

_“Rosé—babe—wait stop you’ll—” Chaeyoung couldn’t pull her messy hands away in time and before she knew it she had little red kiss marks all over her hands and arms, “—get paint on your lips,” she finished, but it was too late._

_“Oops,” Rosé said, with a smirk of her red paint stained lips._

_She sighed at the cute mess Rosé had made and the perfect red lip imprint on her wrist… yeah, she was whipped._

~

“Hey Kat, I heard you restocked purp?” Heejin quietly asked Chaeyoung.

“You’re not going to use it for your anime thing again…” Chaeyoung asked suspiciously.

“But I find it so… inspiring!” Heejin exclaimed.

“There are so many better things you could be doing… no, you’re literally tripping—” Chaeyoung started.

“Hey Heejin!” Momo said walking up suddenly, throwing an arm around Chaeyoung casually.

“OH! Momo-ssi I didn’t see you there!” Heejin said nervously looking from side to side, “I was just…”

Momo shot Chaeyoung a knowing look, “Bad time?”

Chaeyoung shrugged guiltily at Momo before looking questioningly at Heejin.

“You know what… I’ll just come back later,” Heejin said shooting her dance captain an over-large smile before bowing before walking away.

“What the fuck Chaeyoung? She’s on the team! You have to tell me about these things!” Momo exclaimed once Heejin was out of earshot.

“We were just talking…” Chaeyoung grumbled.

“Just talking my ass, but if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine,” Momo said crossing her arms and looking away.

“No—wait! It’s just… who I have business with… I can’t tell you about that just yet,” She pleaded, pulling on Momo’s arm and trying to get her to look at her.

Momo looked at Chaeyoung’s desperate eyes and sighed, “How much weed do you have? I’ll buy it all,”

“Wh—what?” Chaeyoung asked, jaw dropping in surprise, “I—I don’t—why?”

“Would you believe that I just want another excuse to hang out with you?” Momo answered. “And maybe also because I don’t want you hanging out with my dancers,”

“O—Ok… I’ll see what I can do,” Chaeyoung answered unsteadily.

~

“I fucked up,” Momo said, out of breath as she ran to catch up with Sana.

“What did you do this time?” The girl asked impatiently as she allowed Momo to lead her out of hearing distance from Rosé.

“I may have asked my drug dealer for all of her weed… I panicked, she was going to give it to one of my dancers instead!” Momo said.

“Calm down, we’ll figure this out. Uhhh how much weed are we talking? Your sock drawer isn’t that big,”

“I didn’t ask…”

**[10:47] Momo:** How much weed do you have?

**[10:48] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** bro wtf you can’t just ask someone how much w**d they have!

**[10:49] Momo:** Wood?

**Momo:** It’s ok, no one else besides me and Sana are reading these texts

**[10:50] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** …

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** are you sure?

**[10:51] Momo:** Uhh no?

**[10:52] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** it’s ok, the fbi man in our phones can’t read asterisks

**[10:53] Momo:** Oh that’s smart, me either

**Momo:** S* h*w *u*h *e*d *o *o* h*v*?

**[10:54] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** ?

**[10:55] Momo:** Wow you’re right, it works

**[10:56] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** no

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** Momo

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** you only need an asterisk in the one word

**[10:57] Momo:** OOH that makes sense

**[10:58] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** so what was your question?

**[10:59] Momo:** I don’t remember, I can’t read the asterisks…

**[11:00] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** 🤦🏻♀️

“Sana what was I supposed—” Momo started to ask, but she noticed Sana was no longer standing next to her. She had had to excuse herself to run off with Rosé to Nayeon’s upperclassmen emergency meeting.

~

“Why did you call an emergency meeting Nayeon?” Park Sooyoung asked, checking her watch impatiently.

“Got somewhere else to be? I told you, class was the only exception,” Nayeon snapped.

“Nayeon, we’re cheerleaders… we have lives you know?” Sana teased.

“Yeah, and yours is why we’re in this mess in the first place,” Nayeon growled.

“Woah, hey now, I told you I didn’t sleep with her,” Sana said nonchalantly.

“Didn’t sleep with who?” Jinsoul asked, always last to arrive, tossing her backpack down by the lockers.

“T-Star—or T-something, idk that’s what Jeongyeon called her,” Nayeon answered annoyedly.

“Tzuyu,” Sana answered patiently, “And I didn’t have sex with her, I just… its hard to explain if you don’t already know,” she sighed.

“There’s something about Sana’s sex life that we don’t already know?” Rosé giggled.

“Let me guess, you finally bagged Jihyo and now you’ve got crabs?” Sooyoung snorted.

Nayeon smacked Sooyoung on the back of the head, “Don’t be disgusting,”

“I was joking!” Sooyoung groaned rolling her eyes, “Because she’s _crabby_,”

“I’m not interested in Jihyo… that way,” Sana answered carefully, she didn’t want Nayeon to smack her too.

“Well that makes two of you, because Jihyo is _defo_ not interested in you either,” Rosé cackled.

“How do you know?” Sana asked quickly, hurt evident in her voice, “Did Jennie say something?”

Instantly Rosé stopped laughing, “No—no, never mind, babe relax, she didn’t say anything… Eunha?”

“What? Rosé!” Eunha said, taken off guard and smacking Rosé unappreciatively for dragging her into this, “Don’t look at me! Sowon doesn’t talk to me about Tzuyu… or Jihyo!”

“Stop making this about Jihyo!” Nayeon cried out in frustration, “Not everything is always about Jihyo!”

“Yeah, wait I kinda want to hear about how Sana had sex with the new girl,” Jinsoul added.

“She didn’t have sex with her!” Nayeon, Rosé, and Sooyoung shouted in unison.

“Then why’s she telling everyone she did?” Jinsoul asked.

“I’m not!” Sana exclaimed in desperation.

“Not you—_Tzuyu_ is,” Jinsoul replied.

“SHE WHAT?” Sana asked, eyes widening in surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok tea
> 
> find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	6. Text me you idiot (~ THREE TIMES A DAY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina sleeps in  
Jihyo sticks with her decision  
Tzuyu is suddenly popular  
Chaeyoung feeds the children  
Dahyun is ready

**[12:45] Baby Bong:** Can I C U again soon?

**Baby Bong:** I miss U

**[12:51] Mami:** Nayeon

**Mami:** I can’t even look you or Jeong in the eye anymore

**[Unsent] Baby Bong:** please don’t take it out on Jeongyeon. She’s really trying her best

**[12:52] Baby Bong:** I’m sorry

**Baby Bong:** I know U hate hearing this but I love U… and I’ll wait 4 U

**[Unsent] Mami:** I’m sorry too

**[Read by Mami at 12:52]**

Nayeon sniffled and clicked her phone shut causing Jeongyeon to look up from her textbooks for the first time since she'd arrived. Her face instantly softened from her hardened studious look.

"Nay, what's wrong?" Jeongyeon asked getting up and scooting around the table to more easily comfort her.

"I--I just miss her Jeong," Nayeon whined trying her best to regain her composure.

Jeongyeon sighed in defeat, "I do too," something had to be done. This had gone on too long.

~

“Mina—Mina wake up,” Dahyun said shaking Mina awake, “C—could you drive me to campus? I’m going to be late for my class,”

“Whaaa—you don’t have any morning classes. The library can wait… just a few more minutes,” Mina said rolling away from Dahyun.

“Mina, uhm, it’s almost 1pm…” Dahyun pointed out.

Mina bolted up in her bed, “Holy shit, we’re actually going to be late for class,” she threw on an oversized hoodie and dragged Dahyun out the door with her to the garages.

Dahyun kept looking at Mina and smiling, “What?” Mina finally asked.

“Nothing—you just look kinda… cute when you’ve just woken up,” Dahyun mumbled.

Mina looked into her phone camera and groaned, “I guess it’s a hood up kind of day,”

When they got to the garage they nearly got hit by an oncoming car speeding recklessly around the corner, “G’day dags,” Rosé called out the roof of her topless jeep.

“She’s been calling Kkura and I that since we moved in and I still have no idea what it means… but at this point I feel like its too late to ask,” Mina whispered to Dahyun.

“I’m half convinced she thinks Sakura and I are the same person,” Dahyun giggled in response.

~

_“Check it out,” Chaeyoung said as soon as she was through Rosé’s door. She stuck out her wrist for Rosé to see._

_“Oh my God, Chaeng—is that?” She asked._

_Chaeyoung nodded excitedly, “Your lips,”_

_“That’s—crikey! I can’t believe you’ve done that… that’s like the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I—I—maybe if things were different…” Rosé didn’t finish that thought. And Chaeyoung didn’t have time to question it before Rosé was rewarding her by kissing down her stomach and unbuttoning her pants, causing her voice to be stolen by moans._

_Chaeyoung and Rosé had started seeing each other casually for the better part of the spring semester, and Rosé was always careful never to put a label on things. They always met inside the confines of Rosé or Chaeyoung’s apartment though, that was one of Rosé’s rules, Chaeyoung wasn’t allowed to take her out… it should have been a red flag, but Chaeyoung was starting to fall head over heels for Rosé so she ignored the signs. The way her laugh sounded like music and her eyes twinkled like the stars, the way her smile could light up a room, the way she would kiss Chaeyoung’s paint stained hands even though she assured Rosé they were probably so gross. Rosé was even teaching her little English phrases here and there because Chaeyoung told her she wanted to go to Australia with her one day. For the first time Chaeyoung felt like she could do anything… anything except kiss Rosé in public that is._

_Chaeyoung and Rosé had 'had a root' the next morning before Rosé sent Chaeyoung on her way to class. She was biting her lip as she watched Chaeyoung leave when Mina and Sakura exited their apartment across the hall._

_“Good morning Rosé!” Sakura said brightly._

_“Morning dags,” Rosé nodded quickly in acknowledgment before disappearing into her apartment._

_Sakura giggled, but stopped when she noticed Mina zoning out, “What are you staring at, Minari?” Sakura asked._

_“Nothing—nothing, just can we go a different way today?” Mina shook her head clear of Chaeyoung and started walking in the opposite direction._

~

**[Instagram Post] chou.tzuyu:** Waking up with you is a feeling I could never get used to 😍

Sana read Tzuyu’s caption again for the hundredth time, “What do you think she meant by that?”

“Sana, it’s Instagram… its not that deep,” Momo said as she snapped a picture of her bento box and proceeded to post it to Instagram.

“Yeah, but like obviously she’s trying to tell me something by posting this selfie of us in bed together. What do you think she wants?” Sana questioned, refreshing the picture to see if anyone new had commented.

“Didn’t you share it on Snapchat first?” Momo added, not looking up from her phone, now with a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, but that’s different because it disappears! And it was only to Nayeon!” Sana exclaimed.

“Ah yes, Nayeon your closest confident. Keeper of all things secret,” Momo exaggerated, looking up from her phone just long enough to roll her eyes, “Why don’t you just ask her what she meant by it?”

“I don’t have her phone number,” Sana grumbled quietly.

“Oh look, she just liked my Instagram post!” Momo exclaimed showing Sana the notification.

“That’s it, I’m DMing her,” Sana decided.

~

“I’m not being unreasonable right? If you showed up to every single preseason practice late, you’d expect to be benched the first game back, right?” Jihyo asked putting her phone down on the table on Do Not Disturb mode.

“Uhh well I know – and have a key to – where the captain sleeps so I don’t see a scenario where that ends well on her part,” Jennie joked.

“And I know and have a key to where you sleep so you bet your ass would have no excuse to be in her position… I’m serious Jen, I have to make these tough decisions and stand by them now… even if Jeongyeon is our star starting forward,”

Jennie spit out her drink, “You benched Jeong!? Jihyo, what the hell!?” she exclaimed.

“It had to be done Jennie! She hasn’t been prioritizing the team, there has to be consequences for that!” Jihyo defended.

“Yeah but for the opener? The game where the whole school decides if we’re worth buying season tickets for or not?” Jennie countered.

“Tzuyu is really good Jennie, she’s been putting in a lot of good work at practice these past few weeks. I’ll just move her up, I’m sure she can handle it,” Jihyo explained.

“Yeah until Sana shakes her ass, and she takes a ball to the stomach again… or worse, the head,” Jennie snorted in contempt.

“I’ll admit, she lacks a little focus… but that’s something we can fix. I warned her to stay away from Sana, so that should hold her off for a bit. Jeongyeon on the other hand is dating the captain, she’s far past help,” Jihyo replied.

“You know I’m literally dating a cheerleader, right?” Jennie deadpanned, rolling her eyes, “What you said about Sana though… I’m not so sure about that Hyo, check this out,” Jennie said, showing Jihyo the picture that Tzuyu had posted on Instagram.

“REALLY?? After I specifically asked her not to?? Am I going to have to bench two of my star attackers?” Jihyo seethed, getting up from her table and storming off.

“Jihyo… wait—you can’t be serious. Wait Jihyo—it’s the opener—you can’t seriously bench someone for having sex!” Jennie shouted, chasing after Jihyo.

~

_[ding]_

_[pop]_

_[pop]_

_[woosh]_

_[ding]_

_[ding]_

Tzuyu smirked to herself as she opened her phone to check the influx of messages she was receiving after her controversial Instagram post.

**6 unread notifications:**

**[Text message] Mina:** please take that down Tzuyu

**[Instagram DM] shibasana96:** what are you doing

**[Instagram DM] shibasana96:** you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into

**[Email] Park Jihyo:** [IMPORTANT] Saturday’s Opener vs. State, Starting Roster

Forwards

Left Wing – Jeon Somi*

Centre Forward – Shin Yuna

Right Wing – Kim Yerim

Sub – Yoo Jeongyeon*

Midfielders

Left Inside – Jo Haseul*

Centre Half – Kim Jennie

Right Inside – Kim Doyeon

Sub – Chou Tzuyu*

Backs

Left Half – Shin Ryujin

Fullback – Park Jihyo

Fullback – Ji Suyeon

Right Half – Kim Hyunjin

Sub – Jeon Soyeon

Sub – Choi Yuju

Goalkeeper

Start – Kim Sowon

Sub – Kang Rina

If you have a star by your name, pay careful attention to your new position, as you have recently been switched. See you guys this afternoon for practice. No, I do not take criticism.

Thank you,

Cap

**[Text message] E>:** She’s really pretty

**[Text message] E>:** But if you’re trying to make me jealous, you’ll have to try harder than that 😉

“Fuck,” Tzuyu cursed, smile immediately faltering. Looks like her intended plan didn’t work after all…

~

**[Read by C. Tzuyu at 13:59]**

Mina sighed and put down her phone, “You don’t follow Tzuyu on Instagram, do you?” Mina asked Dahyun casually.

“I don’t think so… should I? What’s her @?” Dahyun asked taking out her own phone and pulling up Instagram. She practically had to wipe the dust off the app because she hadn’t used it in so long.

“Oh… I don’t know. I don’t follow her either,” Mina lied.

“Okaaay,” Dahyun said slowly, “What’s with you today Minari? First you offer to buy me ice cream, then you let me rant about Game of Thrones for an hour even though I _know_ you’re not caught up, and now you’re being weird about… _something_—I just can’t tell what,”

_[ding]_

Mina quickly clicked off the screen, now wasn’t a good time for texting… especially if it was Tzuyu finally responding to her.

Dahyun furrowed her brow at Mina.

“What was that?” Dahyun asked.

“N—nothing,” Mina stuttered.

“How do you know? You closed it before you even had a chance to see it,” Dahyun countered narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“It’s not important. I’m with you right now, I just didn’t want to be distracted,” Mina answered.

“You’re hiding something,” Dahyun said, and before Mina could react Dahyun was reaching across the table and snatching away Mina’s phone.

**[14:10] H. Momo:** don’t forget to wear comfortable shoes today Mitang!

“I _hate_ her,” Dahyun grumbled.

“L—look, she and Sana—I’m sure it was a misunderstanding,” Mina started stuttering.

“Sana? Momo talked to you about Sana? When?” Dahyun asked, tone suddenly changing.

“Momo?” Mina asked, taken aback. She had thought Dahyun was referring to Tzuyu.

“Yeah, what did Momo say about Sana…?” Dahyun asked warily.

“Nothing—we didn’t talk about Sana. I thought you meant _Tzuyu_,” Mina said quickly trying to change the subject.

“Well what did _Tzuyu_ say about Sana then?” Dahyun questioned. She was starting to get frustrated, Mina could tell. Why did she have to bring up this touchy subject? Shit.

“Tzuyu didn’t say anything about Sana, you’re right. It _was_ Momo. I must have been really drunk last night to get those two mixed up hehe,” Mina back tracked nervously.

“Mina you’re acting really weird and its kind of making me nervous,” Dahyun said, “Why would you bring up Sana like that if you’re just going to talk in circles and make stupid excuses?”

Yeah, ok this was backfiring.

Mina let out a deep exhale before starting, “Dahyun, first of all you have to know Momo had the best of intentions and she wouldn’t even tell me the whole story because she thought it shouldn’t come from her,” Mina finally said. She hadn’t intended to broach this topic today, but Dahyun could see through her lies and this was probably the lesser of two evils. Maybe if she figured this out, heard it from Dahyun herself, then she could fix the Tzuyu thing later.

“Oh… you were talking about _me_,” Dahyun said with a small voice.

“She wanted to know what we are Dahyun,” Mina said bravely.

“Of course she wanted to know what we are Mina! She _likes_ you!” Dahyun exclaimed suddenly.

That was not the reaction Mina had been expecting. She snorted in laughter, “No, Dahyun, she doesn’t,”

“Yes, she does!” Dahyun said impatiently, “You don’t see the way she looks at you like she’s just… _looking_. And she’s always like… _talking_ to you,”

Mina rolled her eyes, “Dahyun she’s just looking out for me… like an older sister. An older sister who talks to me occasionally, ok?”

“Then why do I… then why does she… I just don’t like the feeling I get around her,” Dahyun grumbled, “Wait, so if she’s not interested in you then why was she asking what we were?”

“Um… well… she said—she just said for me to be careful around you is all,” Mina said careful to leave out a few important details.

“Because I hurt Sana…” Dahyun slowly filled in the blanks. _Maybe Momo was just looking out for Mina after all._

“Well… yeah,” Mina admitted.

“So, you… uhm… never mind. I kind of need to think about some things for a little while. Can we maybe talk about this later?” Dahyun said anxiously, standing up from the table suddenly.

Mina smiled softly at her best friend, she could tell this was a tough subject for her to talk about, but there was a promise to talk about it later. Dahyun wasn’t going to hide from her anymore, “Yeah absolutely, see you at Games Club?”

“I’ll think about it,” She was going to be doing a lot of thinking.

~

“Hey, psst. Kat. Is Momo around?” Heejin called, pulling her bucket hat low as she emerged from around the corner.

“Uhh no, she’s gone,” Chaeyoung replied, “Why are you dressed like that? Don’t you have dance later today?” She asked eyeing her interesting choice of baggy cargo pants, large pink t-shirt, and bucket hat, with a face mask hanging under her chin at the ready.

“Can I get the purple? I wanna go try it now,” Heejin said.

“In the middle of the day? Are you insane? If you get arrested and miss dance practice Momo is going to kill me!” Chaeyoung exclaimed.

“Nah, I’ll just blast my anime music really loudly and no one will come near me,” Heejin joked.

“I’m serious Heekie,” Chaeyoung said crossing her arms, “This is really important to me… I’m so close. I can’t have anyone messing this up for me,”

“But Piccolo—” Heejin started to say.

“What if someone genuinely walks in on you? Where would you even be able to go? To hide?”

“I’ll run for it. I’ve been practicing—”

“Naruto running doesn’t count,”

“No, I’m telling the truth! I’ve been practicing with Hyunjin. She’s on the field hockey team, so sometimes she invites me to run with her. To be honest, I think she thinks it counts as a date… and who am I to disagree?”

“Momo really doesn’t want me giving it to you…” Chaeyoung said after a moment of thought.

“Yeah, but Momo isn’t here…” Heejin persisted.

“Alright, but I’m coming with you… someone’s gotta babysit you so you don’t go Super Saiyan and evolve into an anime character or something,”

“… if I turn into _Gon_?”

“Is that a Pokémon?”

“No… like if I get arrested or disappear… I’d be Gon… as in _not here_ or the guy from _Hunterxhunter_—you know nevermind,”

“Why am I doing this again? Oh right, its for the greater good. I’m feeding the children, yeah that’s what I’m doing,” Chaeyoung reasoned before grabbing Heejin’s hand and dragging her out to the parking lot.

~

**[14:21] Kim Dahyun:** Mina knows

**[Unsent] Kim Dahyun:** I don’t want to live like this anymore

**[Unsent] Kim Dahyun:** I want to make things right

**[14:22] Kim Dahyun:** Chaeyoung. I don’t know what to do anymore.

**Kim Dahyun:** I think I’m ready

**[14:23] Chaeng 👽:** …

**Chaeng 👽:** prove it

**Chaeng 👽:** i don’t trust you

**[14:24] Kim Dahyun:** I know

**[Unsent] Kim Dahyun:** I’m sorry

**[Unsent] Kim Dahyun:** I don’t blame you

**[14:24] Kim Dahyun:** Anything

**[14:25] Chaeng 👽:** meet me at the subway

**Chaeng 👽:** at the entrance to the construction site

**Chaeng 👽:** or don’t at all

**[Unsent] Kim Dahyun:** I don’t know

**[Unsent] Kim Dahyun:** Isn’t that kinda dangerous? I thought that area was all closed off to the public…

**[Unsent] Kim Dahyun:** Oh, you’re trying to test me, aren’t you?

**[14:30] Kim Dahyun:** On my way. Be there in 5

~

“Hey Chewy, come sit with us!” the loud cheerleader that had claimed to have class with her called.

Tzuyu ignored it and sat on her own instead, but moments later two backpacks were dropped on either side of her and two girls were climbing over the seats to join her.

“I’m Jiwoo, but everyone calls me Chuu!” the loud one said.

Tzuyu turned to the other girl, a small girl with big cheeks and curly red hair, “I’m Yuqi… _Nǐ hǎo_,” she added with a smile.

Tzuyu instantly smiled at the familiar greeting before remembering these girls were cheerleaders and she wasn’t sure what they wanted from her yet.

“So, you and Sana…” Jiwoo started.

“She’s really pretty so we totally understand why you fell for her,” Yuqi piped up.

“But like… I guess my real question is… why _you_?” Jiwoo finished.

“What—that’s none of your business,” Tzuyu dismissed annoyedly.

“Um, yeah… it kinda is,” Jiwoo persisted.

“You _did_ put it on Instagram… and that’s like the whole world’s business,” Yuqi supplemented.

“You guys don’t even follow me, why do you care?” Tzuyu asked.

“Don’t need to… your account is public,” Jiwoo replied simply.

“Wait what?? Nononono, I swear to God if my mom sees that,” Tzuyu said taking out her phone and tapping frantically.

Jiwoo and Yuqi snickered at Tzuyu’s panic.

Suddenly a figure was looming over Yuqi’s desk. The girl cleared her throat causing all three girls to stop and look up.

“These cheerleaders bothering you T-Star?” Soyeon asked shooting the girls an intimidating glare.

“I—uhh,” Jiwoo started to say.

“We were just—” Yuqi said.

“Leaving?” Soyeon finished.

“Y—yeah leaving,” Jiwoo said reaching across Tzuyu to grab Yuqi – who was transfixed in terror by Soyeon and seemingly unable to move – and relocate to different seats… across the classroom.

“She’s like so scary—” Tzuyu heard Jiwoo hiss as they were fleeing.

“Scary hot,” Yuqi repeated dazedly.

Soyeon put her books down a seat away from Tzuyu and didn’t say another word, just smiled smugly to herself.

“Thanks,” Tzuyu muttered, dipping her head appreciatively.

“Don’t mention it,” Soyeon drawled as she kicked her feet up on the chair in front of her, shooting another cutting glare at anyone who dared to turn around and challenge her.

_[pop]_

_[pop]_

_[ding]_

_[ding]_

**[Instagram DM] shibasana96:** why’d you delete the picture?

**[Instagram DM] shibasana96:** did somebody say something?

**[Text Message] E>:** I knew it 😉

**[Text Message] Mina:** Thank you

_I didn’t realize so many people had my Instagram notifications turned on until today_, Tzuyu thought.

~

“Oh,” Sana said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, “She deleted it,”

“Thank God,” Rosé drawled, “No one was ever going to believe you didn’t two didn't have a root while that was still up,”

“Yeah… right,” Sana said distractedly.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you stoked?” Rosé asked, sitting up quickly and attending to Sana.

“I just—I didn’t think she’d give in so soon… someone must have said something to her. That worries me. Maybe I should message her again just to be sure,”

“Just leave it Sana. You should just be grateful she took it down and continue on your day. She’s just some field hockey Sheila… there’s like 14 others – well minus one because Jennie is off limits – for you to move on with who probably won’t go boonta and post a picture in bed with you,”

“And Jeongyeon,” Sana mumbled. _She’s not just some field hockey player… she’s different_, Sana wanted to say, but she knew Rosé wouldn’t take that so lightly. She’d ask Sana what she meant, and if Sana was being honest… she didn’t know. Tzuyu just was.

“Oh yeah… guess I forgot her because Jennie told me Jihyo’s so close to booting her off the team,” Rosé admitted, “But you didn’t hear that from me,”

“Wait—Why is she doing this? Does Nayeon know?” Sana asked.

“Oh my God no she doesn’t know! I don’t want to be the one to tell the cheer captain that the field hockey captain is benching players for rooting around with cheerleaders—I mean—ugh fuck me dead,” Rosé said throwing a hand over her mouth.

“Rosie!!! You can’t just say that!” Sana jumped out of her seat, “Did she bench Tzuyu?”

Rosé nodded her head without uncovering her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Sana said putting the heels of her palms against her temples in shock, “Hold on… why didn’t she bench Jennie? You literally sleep with her one room over… it’s not like she doesn’t know about it,”

Rosé looked pleadingly at Sana, but Sana wasn’t having it, “What do you know?” Sana interrogated, attempting to pry Rosé’s hand from her mouth.

“I can’t say, Jihyo made us promise,” Rosé whimpered when Sana finally succeeded.

“Someone has dirt on Miss Perfect… I never thought I’d see the day,” Sana scoffed, “Fine. If you won’t tell me, I’ll just have to find out some other way,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Momo trust Chaeyoung even though she's going behind her back?  
Will Dahyun run away again when she meets Chaeyoung and Heejin at the subway?  
Has Jeongyeon finally met her boiling point with Jihyo?  
Why do you think Tzuyu really posted that picture of them on instagram? Did she have an ulterior motive?  
Who do we trust _less_ right now, Sana or Tzuyu?? They're both coming off kind of snakey.
> 
> I've left you with lots of things to think about...  
Find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	7. I WANT YOU BACK, Jihyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon goes feral  
... so does Tzuyu  
Sana gets distracted  
Momo doesn't tolerate lateness  
Jihyo reveals her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyy I kinda forgot to post this until now. Whoops

“What are you doing, come on,” Soyeon said abruptly pulling Tzuyu into the girl’s bathroom instead of the locker room where she was headed, “You can’t change in there… unless you want a repeat of our last class,”

“Oh… yeah thanks,” Tzuyu mumbled.

“Bro, what’s up… your head is really out of it today?” Soyeon asked, narrowing her eyes at Tzuyu.

“Nothing, I’m fine… let’s just change and go,” Tzuyu answered brusquely before picking a stall and locking herself inside to change.

Soyeon rolled her eyes at Tzuyu’s strange behavior before quickly changing outside the stalls and running out to the field, “… guess I’ll see you out there?”

Tzuyu waited until she was gone to come out of the stall. She filled her water bottle up in the sink and decided to splash some water on her face as well. She groaned when the door opened again, “I told you I’m f—”

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” Jeongyeon grumbled as she walked to the sink next to Tzuyu, “What’s going on? Soyeon said you’re acting weird,”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Tzuyu grumbled, trying to grab her bag and exit, but Jeongyeon grabbed her arm.

“I just might be the only one who would. Try me,” She said looking Tzuyu in the eyes concernedly.

“You’re going to be late to practice again,” Tzuyu pointed out, observing that Jeongyeon hadn’t changed into her practice jersey yet.

“I’m already benched for the opener… it can’t get much worse than that for the time being,” Jeongyeon answered.

Tzuyu sighed, “I thought I was doing the right thing… but everything keeps blowing up in my face,”

“I know the feeling,” Jeongyeon agreed, crossing her arms.

“Have you ever just wanted to protect someone… but your good intentions seem to backfire?” Tzuyu asked.

It was Jeongyeon’s turn to sigh, “I think I’ve been in a very similar situation before… go on,”

“_Someone_ trusted me with a secret… a very important one, and I thought I could—”

Just then the door to the bathroom swung open and Jennie ran in to a stall to throw up. Jeongyeon motioned for Tzuyu to stop talking.

“Oh my God, Jennie are you ok?” Jeongyeon worried, knocking on the stall.

“I’m fine—I’m fine, this happens all the time. Don’t tell my girlfriend,” She barked.

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu shared a look, “A—are you sure? Should we tell Jihyo?” Tzuyu asked.

Jennie laughed bitterly, “I bet you two would love to run and tell Jihyo… maybe get me benched for the opener—” she vomited again. Tzuyu mumbled a string of curses and stormed out of the bathroom without looking back, only Jeongyeon stayed behind, “Fuck, I’m sorry I’m not in my right mind right now that was harsh,” Jennie apologized.

“It’s not your fault—she’s going through something right now,” Jeongyeon answered, “But um… are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“I n—need you to get your ass out to practice before Jihyo kicks you off, Jeong. I can’t carry the team by myself,” Jennie joked morbidly.

Jeongyeon laughed uncomfortably, “Yeah… I’ll do that,” she hadn’t even changed yet… but she wasn’t about to stick around the bathroom anymore. She’d have to do that in the locker room.

~

“Tzuyu, take a lap… you’re late,” Jihyo called.

Tzuyu didn’t move, she shot Jihyo a look and Jihyo returned it just as firmly,

“Coach Moon isn’t even here yet,” Tzuyu answered, “I’m not technically late,”

“It’s past 4pm… you’re late. Now make it two laps, and get rid of the attitude,” Jihyo called as Tzuyu begrudgingly started running.

~

“Jeongie, where have you been? I waited for you,” Nayeon’s voice smooth as honey, husked as soon as Jeongyeon entered the locker room. Instantly wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Nayeon—we can’t—you know how Jihyo is,” Jeongyeon said avoiding Nayeon’s attempts to kiss her.

“What? Hasn't she made us wait enough?” Nayeon accused, “I feel like I keep defending her, but when it comes time for us to actually be friends, she doesn’t want anything to do with me. I don’t know what I can do anymore Jeongyeon, she hates me,”

"That's not fair..." Jeongyeon trailed off.

"I know, I'm sorry," Nayeon answered, placing her forehead on Jeongyeon's shoulder in submission, "This just--this waiting fucking sucks,"

“I’m working on it Nay… but it starts with me being on time to practice,” Jeongyeon said taking off her shirt, and unbuckling her pants.

“Jeongieeee,” Nayeon whined, “Just one…” she trailed off, letting the idea hang in the air as her eyes unabashedly raked Jeongyeon’s exposed body.

“Trust me Nay… not now,” Jeongyeon said as she pulled up her practice skirt.

Nayeon pouted at Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon rolled her eyes before leaning in to kiss Nayeon on the cheek, “I’ll make it worth the wait after, ok?” that put a smile on Nayeon’s face as she skipped out to cheer practice.

Jeongyeon groaned as she traded her backpack for her practice jersey in the locker and locked her MCAT materials in for the duration of practice. _Now it’s time to put your game brain on Jeong_, she thought before throwing on the shirt and running out to the field.

Jihyo made her run three laps.

~

Sana pouted and whined as soon as Nayeon arrived on the bleachers, the girls had all been messing around with each other in their captain’s absence. All except Sana who was poutier than usual, “Did you see her?”

“Who? Jeongyeon? Yeah… she’s doing her whole _Team Jihyo_ thing again,” Nayeon answered rolling her eyes.

“No… Tzuyu,” Sana whined, “She wasn’t in the locker room the entire time I was there… I wanted to talk to her, but you told us to get our asses out here to sit around and do nothing while you did who knows what with your girlfriend,”

Nayeon scoffed, “It’s wasn’t like that. We just talked… but you and Tzuyu. What’s that all about?”

“It’s nothing… just the Instagram thing,” Sana answered quickly, “Did Jeongyeon tell you why she got benched?” she changed the subject.

“Yah, shouldn’t you be happy she—wait, Jeongie got benched? How do you know that?” Nayeon asked. Sana’s distraction worked… but at what cost?

“Uh… she uhh… Rosie told me,” Sana blurted out.

Rosé turned to Sana and called her a choice name in English. Sana only understood enough to know she shouldn’t repeat it. Australians seemed to use that term so flippantly.

Rosé reluctantly gave Nayeon a brief rundown of what she knew… leaving a few important details about Jihyo’s secret out whilst cutting glares at Sana to do the same.

“I’m going to kill her,” Nayeon steamed.

“D—don’t do that,” Rosé stammered, “They’re in the middle of practice,”

“Yeah, getting checked is not a fun experience… one-time Sowon—” Eunha started.

“—I’m not afraid of getting checked… besides it seems that Jihyo’s bodyguard is nowhere to be seen. Now is the perfect time,” Nayeon stated.

“Wha—where’s Jennie?” Rosé asked, scanning the field, with concern in her eyes, “I—I gotta go. I’ll be right back,” and she ran to the locker room before Nayeon could disagree.

~

“Alright, let’s scrimmage today. It’ll be good practice for the opener on Saturday,” Coach Moon said when she arrived. She took a quick headcount before announcing, “7v7 today, goalies are captains. Sowon pick first,”

“Where’s Jennie?” Coach Moon asked quietly to Jihyo once picking had commenced.

“I—I’m not sure, she didn’t say anything to me,” Jihyo answered, nodding in acknowledgment that she’d been picked, but staying where she was.

“You really need to keep a better eye on your players,” Coach Moon answered calmly, “And I’m not saying that to be harsh. I know she’s your roommate and you think you know each other pretty well, but things can change in the blink of an eye. Jennie is typically pretty reliable, I’ll give you that, but this just goes to show we never can fully know what’s going on in someone’s life, so we have to be mindful of how we’re treating them. Did you text her?”

Coach Moon’s words sunk in and Jihyo couldn’t help but think they might have carried a deeper meaning with them.

“Hey, did you text her?” Coach Moon asked again when Jihyo didn’t answer.

“Oh—I no—I’ll text her right now,” Jihyo said running to the bench to grab her phone.

“Hey, hey I’m here, I’m fine!” Jennie called, waving her hands as she ran from the locker rooms, “No need to… _panic_,” she laughed awkwardly. She bowed in apology to Coach Moon and Jihyo.

Coach Moon looked at Jihyo and Jihyo looked at Jeongyeon before shaking her head and telling Jennie to run four laps as punishment.

~

“Awe you missed your chance Cap’n,” Sana teased through their drills as Jennie finally ran out on the field.

“After practice,” Nayeon hissed in acknowledgment as Rosé seamlessly slid back into formation without Coach Bae noticing.

Today they were running through their formations, but Sana just couldn’t seem to focus. Every single grunt or shout from the field caused her to look away from her task. It wasn’t entirely her fault though, Tzuyu seemed to be avoiding her, and now suddenly she was on a rampage at practice, checking everyone that came anywhere near her. It was the most Sana had seen of her since they woke up.

Suddenly Coach Moon blew her whistle, Sana looked up and saw all 157cm of Jeon Soyeon grab Tzuyu’s practice Jersey and pull her down to her level to accost her. Most of the team seemed to be avoiding the confrontation, but Sana couldn’t look away.

“What the hell T-Star, you need to lighten up!” She shouted, “It’s only a scrim, if you keep playing dirty like this, you’re going to hurt someone,”

“Maybe I wanna hurt someone,” Sana couldn’t really hear that part, but she could read Tzuyu’s lips… that’s how invested in this she was. Tzuyu was eyeing another girl on the team who Sana knew to be Haseul.

_Don’t do it Tzuyu_, Sana willed.

Soyeon smacked Tzuyu upside the head, “Hey! I’m serious, don’t go there. Chill,”

Tzuyu shook her head in acceptance and Soyeon finally let get go. Just then another figure caught Sana’s eye. Chaeyoung was late to take pictures of field hockey practice, running up the bleachers with her camera bag to her usual spot in the top corner.

“SANA!” Coach Bae shouted, “Formation!”

Sana instantly snapped back into action and joined the formation as if nothing had happened.

~

“Ok, now one, and two… three and hit that kick on four. You should be arcing your foot across and then land down on that bass drop because then on five, six we’ll—”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Heejin shouted apologies as she ran into the dance studio late. She tossed her bag in the corner, and Momo noticed a soiled cargo pant leg peek out. She narrowed her eyes.

Chungha made a move, but Momo shot her a look to take over the eight count and stepped out of line to approach Heejin – who seemed to be out of breath – instead, “Where have you been?”

“I—I’m sorry I was working on a project and I honestly got so into it that I lost track of like all space and time. I’m really really so sorry,” She smiled weakly, but her eyes were pleading.

Momo scoffed, “Did Chaeyoung have something to do with this loss of space and time?”

Heejin looked down and scratched the back of her neck guiltily, “… usually she keeps better track of time, but she was a bit distracted by a friend today,”

Momo crossed her arms, just as she thought. She needed to get to the bottom of this, this could not go on any longer.

“Where were you?” Momo asked again.

“Wh—what? I was w—working on a—” She started.

“Where. Were. You. I won’t ask again, Heejin,” Momo threatened.

“A—at the subway, by the construction zone. Please, I’m not supposed to tell. It’s supposed to be a secret,” Heejin pleaded.

“Fine… get in line. But don’t expect us to slow down for what you missed,” Momo said before getting back in her place.

~

**[17:32] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** hey dance practice is over, right?

**[Unsent] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** what are you doing now?

**[Unsent] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i want to see you

**[Unsent] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** would you want to grab dinner?

**[17:38] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i can uhh get your stuff tonight if you want to meet up

**[Read 17:38 by Momo]**

~

“Jen, wait up,” Jihyo called as the older girl started to walk over to the locker room.

“What’s up Hyo?” She said reluctantly turning around. Jihyo knew both of them wanted nothing more than a shower right now, they were covered in sweat and dirt after a long practice of scrimmaging.

“What happened to you before practice? Are you ok?” She asked, concern in her eyes. Jennie was her closest friend at this point, and she didn’t like knowing that she could be hiding her struggle from her. Jihyo wasn’t that intimidating, was she?

“It was nothing,” Jennie laughed uncomfortably, “I just—misplaced my cleats,”

Jihyo narrowed her eyes. She knew that Jennie was about as OCD about her field hockey gear as they come. She made sure to pack everything the night before and it was always in the same place. Something was off.

“Hey, Jennie… I know I haven’t been the most understanding captain… but you’re my friend. You can talk to me about these things. I’m here for you,” Jihyo coaxed.

“About a lost shoe?” Jennie snorted, “Jihyo you say its fine, but I’ve seen you get mad at your so-called _best friends_ for much less. So, I think I can handle a lost shoe on my own… even if it means running a couple laps. What’s up with you lately? Could it have anything to do with your b—"

“T—that’s different,” Jihyo’s voice cracked in pain. 

“It really isn’t,” Jennie grumbled, “Listen, Jeongyeon is like the nicest most understanding person I know. Whatever she did to get on your bad side, I’m sure she didn’t deserve. I know you’ve had a rough time too Jihyo, but you’re not the only one with a struggle. Maybe stop cutting off the people who care about you, and try to figure out your own problems before you attempt to give anyone else advice about theirs,” 

Jihyo stopped walking, and Jennie didn’t wait for her. She could see Jeongyeon standing at the base of the bleachers, leaning up to give Nayeon a kiss over the railing. She shuddered. Maybe Jennie and Coach Moon were right. It’s time. 

~ 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon parted so the former could change as Nayeon had ended practice a bit earlier and the cheerleaders had already put their street clothes back on. 

Jihyo hurried to try and get a hold of Jeongyeon, but she wasn’t fast enough, “Jihyo, come here a sec,” she heard Nayeon call. Her voice was dry and devoid of emotion. It wasn’t the friendly best friend Nayeon that she used to know and love calling out to her. This was someone else entirely. 

Jihyo turned around and steeled her face for whatever lecture Nayeon was about to give her, but she was only met with a face full of sadness. Jihyo could feel her heart falling, but Nayeon’s expression quickly shifted to that of her usual tough demeanor instantly and Jihyo had to jump back into defense mode. 

“What the hell Jihyo? You benched Jeongyeon? What’s your deal?” 

“She deserved it,” Jihyo said not meeting Nayeon’s blazing eyes, “She’s been late to every single practice,” 

“Is that why you benched Tzuyu too then?” Nayeon asked, remembering Sana’s concern. 

“N—no I just think Tzuyu has been a little unnecessarily distracted lat—” 

“Bullshit,” Nayeon spat, “What’s really the problem here Jihyo?” 

“I’m tired Nayeon… I don’t want to do this,” 

“I’ve _been_ tired Jihyo. I’m so past tired. I miss my best friend and you’re not listening to anything else… so we’re doing this,” 

“I’m just—You _took_ her from me Nayeon. Do you know how much that hurt? We were the three musketeers… granted I was always the youngest, the shortest, and the weakest, but I never felt left out. Not until I found out you guys were dating. _Had been_ dating and never told me. I went through _months_ where I would wonder if you guys finally decided you didn’t want your pesky younger sister around anymore. And I know it’s not like that anymore. Hell, I’m only 1 cm shorter than you… and I’m definitely stronger now. But how was I supposed to feel? Knowing that my two best friends didn’t want to tell me this huge detail in their lives… and instead just left me out more than ever before,” 

“I’m so sorry Jihyo, but you have to know that wasn’t our intention. I mean damn Jihyo… I liked you too… I made Jeongyeon wait because I wanted to see if you’d come around… but you never showed any interest back to us, so we just thought—" 

“I don't love you Nayeon--I mean I do, but not like that. I never will because I’m straight, ok?” Jihyo let out a shaky exhale, “There I said it, I’m straight. I have a boyfriend, and things are _not_ going well right now and I haven’t been able to tell the two most important people in my life about it because I’m honestly quite terrified of how you’ll react,” She said it super quickly and then looked up at Nayeon’s face to see her reaction. 

Her face softened from sadness to shock and realization to understanding super quickly, “That—that’s ok, Jihyo. Actually, it kind of all makes sense to me now,” Nayeon pulled Jihyo in for a hug. Jihyo didn’t reciprocate, but not because she didn’t want to… because she couldn’t. The tears were falling now, and she was doing her best to keep snot from dripping onto Nayeon’s expensive looking top. 

Nayeon felt like a weight she didn't know she'd been carrying had been lifted from her shoulders. Jihyo loved Nayeon--not romantically like Nayeon had wished growing up, but now she had come to accept that. A part of Nayeon would always love Jihyo too, but now she could tell it was different. The love of an older sister, protective and loyal... rather than the love she had for Jeongyeon that caused her to want to hold her hand and kiss her face... among other things. Maybe if Nayeon had a time capsule she'd tell her younger self not to make the poor girl wait so long for something she knew could never happen... and for God's sake just tell Jihyo you're dating!! 

“What’s his name?” Nayeon asked softly after a while. 

“D—Daniel,” Jihyo sobbed. 

Nayeon let go of Jihyo instantly, “I’ll kick his ass,” before storming out of the pitch. 

“Wait, Nay—” Jihyo called, but her feet wouldn’t move. 

“Where’s she storming off to?” Jeongyeon asked, snapping her bubblegum casually as she leaned on the tunnel connecting to the locker rooms. 

“I—I think I owe you an apology,” Jihyo sniffled, “B—but it needs to be quick because we have to stop whatever she’s about to do,” 

Jeongyeon chuckled lightheartedly, “Ji, you don’t have to—” 

“I do, Jeong, I need this,” Jihyo took a deep breath, “Coach Moon said I need to keep a better eye out for my team, and Jennie said I need to sort out my own issues before I try to solve anyone else’s… and well its about damn time I sorted out ours. So, let me kill two birds with one stone here Jeong,” 

“Alright… what’s up?” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been a total asshole to you, and a terrible captain,” Jihyo started. 

“No—no it’s my fault for showing up late, I’ve just been really busy lately with all my paperworks and studying and working. I definitely understand why I should be benched. I’m still trying to get in a good schedule, balancing that, now school, a needy girlfriend, and the team,” 

“Paperwork, studying, and working?” Jihyo asked incredulously, “It’s like the third day of school what could you possibly be studying for?” 

“I—uh—well I’m trying to get into med school. I’ve been working on applications and studying for the MCAT, I also work part time at the hospital for hours, so I’ve had like no free time. And when I do I’m usually super grumpy, or so Nayeon is telling everyone,” 

“I—I thought—I’m so sorry I assumed that Nayeon was the reason you were always late,” Jihyo apologized. 

“Nah, she wishes… but I guess I should apologize now because I feel like that’s probably the reason, she’s been so obnoxious for attention during practice,” Jeongyeon chuckled. 

“Um yeah… Nayeon told me she sort of made you wait to date her for me? I think I need to apologize for never telling you guys that I’m straight. You remember that party where you told Sana everyone on the field hockey team was gay? Well after that I kind of felt self-conscious I'd never be accepted, much less make captain if I told anyone... which I now realize is silly,” 

“Ah… yeah she kind of had this silly crush on you when we were growing up, but she eventually got the message that you’d never return her feelings… and well look at us now. And besides Ji, its probably better that you're straight... someone has to keep this team focused during the games when both the dance team and cheer squad are performing,” Jeongyeon teased. 

“She’s still a bit… overprotective. That hasn’t changed,” Jihyo laughed. 

“Whose ass is she off to kick for you this time?” Jeongyeon sighed. 

“My boyfriend… undeservedly so. We’re going through a rough patch, but it’s totally my fault,” 

“You have a boyfriend? Congrats! Is he cute?” 

“Yes—well not for long if Nayeon gets to him… and sort of,” Jihyo chuckled. 

Jeongyeon laughed at Jihyo’s joke and felt content. Two best friends joking like how they used to, and Nayeon… well, Nayeon being the overprotective mom she’s always been, “Ok, let’s go save your boyfriend," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I had to do it. I promise I'll write a fic where Jihyo gay one day. I'm pretty sure I even have a MiHyo and a JiChaeng in my prompts, but I haven't developed either yet soooo in the words of BBC: "Delayed, but someday"  
Also, is Jennie ok? She said she's fine but like... is she?
> 
> follow me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin and give me motivation to write more!!


	8. Dealing drugs ONE MORE TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Yeon are goals  
Momo avoids trouble  
Sana meddles (as usual)  
Chaeyoung has an itch  
Dahyun talks for a long ass time  
Mina finally gets her questions answered

“Ok, now that we have introduced the club and gone over dues and all that I’d like for our new members to stand up and introduce yourself, your year and what’s your favorite game,” Mina said before gesturing for them to start and sitting down.

A serious looking girl with dark hair that fell into her eyes stood up first, “Hey, my name is Hyejoo, I’m a freshman, and my favorite games are League of Legends and PUBG,” she said before sitting down quickly.

The blonde girl sitting next to her stood up next, she was beaming ear to ear, “Hiiiii, my name is Chaewon, I’m also a freshman, I enjoy freestyle rapping, break dancing, and oh…. What was that game Hyejoo just said? The one where I get to run over people in the car,”

“Mario Kart? I didn’t say—” Hyejoo whispered in confusion.

“Oh wait, PUBG! That one! And the one with the little chubby pink dude that runs really cutely,” She finished and then sat down looking proudly at Hyejoo who was hiding her face in embarrassment.

Next the sole guy in the room stood up, “Um hi everyone, I’m Daniel, I’m a senior. I’ve always wanted to join Games Club, but the meetings were always at the same time as wrestling practice so now that they’ve changed, I can finally join. I enjoy the classics such as pinball, Pacman, and uhhh foosball,” then he took his seat. Mina looked at Tzuyu and nodded for her to stand up next.

“Hello, my name is Tzuyu, I’m a sophomore transfer from Taiwan… I’m on the field hockey team so thanks for moving the meeting time for me as well. I uhh… my favourite game is pool I guess,” She said.

“And she’s really good too,” Mina added.

“I think that’s it for introductions Mina, you guys wanna get the consoles set up so we can get started?” Moderator Son asked.

“I—I’m just waiting on one more person before we start,” Mina pleaded.

Moderator Son looked at Mina sympathetically, “Maybe she isn’t coming…”

“No, she said—”

“Daniel, I’m going to kick your ass!” Nayeon said bursting into the club room and pointing a finger threateningly at him.

“Oh good, she’s here,” Moderator Son said before disappearing into the closet to start taking out the equipment.

“Wh—what?” Daniel said, standing up slowly.

“Oh, thank God, every other room I tried just looked at me like I was crazy,” Nayeon sighed before adjusting her stance to square up.

Daniel also adjusted his stance. He was confused, but not about to take a beating for no reason.

“Didn’t he say he was on the wrestling team?” Tzuyu whispered to Umji who was sitting nearest to her.

Umji chuckled in response.

“This should be fun,” Tzuyu snorted before turning back to Nayeon and Daniel who were circling each other.

“Anyone want popcorn?” Moderator Son asked, poking her head out of the closet, “Holy shit a real-life fight!” she exclaimed dropping the tubs of popcorn on the floor.

Sei, and Sakura instantly jumped up to help her pick them up.

_“Where’d she go?”_

_“I think she’s in here,”_

“THIS IS FOR JIHYO!!” Nayeon cried out as she ran at Daniel.

_“Yep, definitely in here,”_

“Nayeon stop!” Jeongyeon called as she burst into the club room, and ran to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist to prevent her from getting any closer, “He’s a wrestler, you won’t win,”

Nayeon instantly dropped struggling and hid behind Jeongyeon, “But he’s causing problems for my Jihyo,” she still attempted to say with some intimidation.

Daniel dropped his defensive stance as well and his expression softened to that of confusion and hurt as he looked at Jihyo for the first time.

“I—I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know…” He trailed off.

“It’s not your fault,” Jihyo soothed as she went to his side and wrapped him in a hug, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was struggling. You wanted to meet my friends and family so bad, but I was hiding you because I was scared of how they would react. I hadn’t told any of them I was straight yet… my mom had always wanted me to date Yoo Jeongyeon and I… and I couldn’t bare to tell her,”

“I’m so sorry if you felt pressured, I never meant to do that to you,” He said, “I wish I had known what you were going through. I could have tried to help,”

“You didn’t pressure me, I pressured myself. I want to be good for you Daniel. I want us to be everything that _they_ are,” She said gesturing at Nayeon and Jeongyeon who were also embraced. Jeongyeon was lovingly running her hand through Nayeon’s hair.

Sei, Sakura, and Moderator Son devoured handfuls after handfuls of the popcorn as their eyes flicked back and forth intensely between Jihyo and Daniel and Jeongyeon and Nayeon. This was better than any game they had in their reserves.

“L—like we are?” Jeongyeon stuttered in surprise.

“Yeah… I know you guys have your ups and downs, but I guess half the reason I was so mad is because I was also jealous. I’ve always looked up to you,” Jihyo admitted, “Daniel, these are my best friends Im Nayeon and Yoo Jeongyeon. If you’re going to meet my parents – which will be soon hopefully – take a page out of Jeong’s book. My mom will forever compare you to her,” Jihyo joked.

They exchanged polite introductions before Jeongyeon finally seemed to notice there were other people in the room besides them, “Uhh sorry for interrupting, we should probably get going,” she apologized as the two couples exited.

They weren’t gone for long, however, before Daniel poked his head back in, “Are any of you missing a little blonde girl? She’s outside pacing around seemingly aimlessly, and I feel like she might belong to someone in here,” and then he was gone.

Mina gasped before running out to the hall to find Dahyun.

~

“Dahyun!” Mina called breathlessly as she burst out the doors of the building, “There you are! I was—I was worried,” she panted.

Dahyun blinked up at her in surprise before looking away nervously, “I—I thought—I just—are you ready?” she asked, “T—to hear my story I mean,”

“Yes, of course. Are you?” Mina asked assuredly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Dahyun said taking a deep breath.

Mina reached over and took Dahyun’s hand in hers and squeezed comfortingly, “It’s ok Dahyun, it’s just me,”

_Yeah, and that’s why I’m so nervous_, she thought, “Ok… here goes—well everything,” She started, “Chaeyoung helped me a lot through this because for so long I felt trapped and helpless. I was raised in a really religious family. They always taught me right from wrong. It was very black and white… until I met Sana and she turned my world upside down. Suddenly the rules didn’t seem so black and white. We were in love… it was a sweet innocent first love – Sana had just moved here from Japan and hardly spoke the language, we hung out at the park every day after school, she was even my first kiss… but I couldn’t tell the two most important people in my life about any of it. I was scared, Mina. My parents love me – don’t get me wrong – but I knew they would have a hard time accepting this part of me. I didn’t want to let them down. Suddenly their perfect daughter wasn’t as perfect as they – or she – thought she was. So, I shut it down. I told Sana I didn’t love her and that girls weren’t supposed to like girls. I told her she was – we were wrong… a mistake. And to this day it still hurts me to know I hurt her so badly… so intentionally. I made her cry. No one makes Sana cry. How could you? She’s literally the embodiment of this pure, bubbly, eternal happiness… or at least she was. After that day she changed, she became someone new… and I guess so did I in a sense. But now I’m finally ready… I’m ready to face these feelings inside me. I met someone… and she made me realize I’m not my parents. I can be whoever I want to be. I can be me…. Oh, and Chaeyoung also told me to apologize to you on her behalf for flirting with you the other day. She only did it because I was there and she wanted to make me jealous, but she realizes that was wrong of her, so she’s sorry.”

“I—I made you realize all that stuff? Dahyun… I don’t know if I’m the one who should be giving you advice about speaking out against your parents. I mean mine are—are literally—” Mina’s voice started to shake.

“You don’t have to say it. Over the year I’ve kind of pieced it together,” Dahyun hastily answered, saving Mina from an uncomfortable confesstion, “You moved to Korea to get away from them and their reputation. That’s why you never like talking about them… and why you always say they can’t come here. Whatever it is, I understand. The fact that you were brave enough to move to an entirely different country to be free to be yourself and make your own choices and write your own story… yeah, it’s inspiring Mina. Thank you…”

“Dahyun I—I don’t know what to say…”

“Just say you like me too. Please say this wasn’t all for nothing,”

“Dahyun I don’t—I don’t just like you… I really really like you—like a lot. And I was so worried you wouldn’t—couldn’t feel the same way.”

“I’m so sorry I worried you… you had every reason to doubt me though. I didn’t—"

Mina didn’t allow Dahyun to finish the sentence before she cut her off with a kiss.

When Mina finally broke away it was to a grinning Dahyun, “Yep, I’m definitely gay,” Dahyun joked giddily.

Mina rolled her eyes in response.

“Oh, and Chaeyoung also said she hopes you don’t mind being replaced as my best friend…”

“Yeah? And why’s that?” Mina asked, suddenly defensive.

“Well because we—I was kind of hoping you would be my girlfriend instead?”

Mina chuckled, “What a wing woman that cub is… I’ll have to thank her next time I see her,”

“So… That’s a yes?”

“Yes of course it’s a yes!” Mina exclaimed before she kissed Dahyun again.

Back at the games club meeting everyone had followed Mina to the door and were munching their popcorn and watching from the window.

~

_[ding]_

“Momo, that’s like the fifth time your phone has rang and you’ve ignored it, what’s going on?” Sana asked.

Momo hadn’t been ignoring the messages on purpose this time around. She was too preoccupied by clinging to the ‘oh shit bar’ in Rosé’s car for dear life to bother checking. She knew it was probably Chaeyoung wanting to hang out anyway… and she just didn’t have the energy to do that right now. In fact, the only reason she’d agreed to ride with Rosé in the first place is because she was trying to avoid the younger girl.

“N—nothing, I—I’m not ignoring anything,” Momo struggled to say as Rosé clipped a curb going 60 in a 30 and Momo’s side of the jeep caught a small amount of air.

“Really?” Sana questioned disbelievingly. She had nothing better to do than to prod at Momo’s love life since the only lead she had in hers was seemingly avoiding her now, “So you wouldn’t mind if I checked them then?” she said quickly lurching forward to grab Momo’s phone out of the pocket of her dance bag and typing in her password by heart.

“NO! Sana! Don’t meddle! Please!” Momo cried out, she tried to reach behind her for the phone when Rosé slammed on the breaks suddenly to point out a dog across the street and Momo’s hands quickly shot back to their firm grip above her, “I’m going to be sick,” she moaned, but whether it was the prospect of Sana having full control of her phone or Rosé’s reckless driving, she wasn’t sure.

“Does Chaeyoung always triple text you like this?” Sana questioned, “What does she mean by ‘your stuff’ anyway… wait hold on, this last one actually wasn’t from Chaeyoung it was from… Mina…” Sana trailed off and closed Momo’s phone suddenly.

“What?” Momo questioned, trying her best to look back at Sana without letting go, “What did Mina say? Is she ok?”

“Define ‘ok’” Sana asked sliding the phone back into its original location in resign, “She—she’s dating Dahyun,”

~

**[17:42] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** or not. i’m cool with whatever

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i was thinking of staying in anyway. i’m kinda tired

**[17:51] Momo:** YESSSSSSS 😝😝😝 let’s hang bb. Wanna come over? We can stay in at my place. 😛

**Momo:** Sana said she misses you 😘😈

**[Unsent] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** holy shit are you for real?

**[17:54] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** yeah that sounds chill. where do you live?

**[Unread by Momo]**

**[17:50] Mitang:** I took your advice and asked her about it… it went well!! I’ve got a girlfriend now!

**[Image Attached]**

**[Read by H. Momo at 17:52]**

**[17:53] Mitang:** She feels really really horrible about what she did to Sana and wants to apologize so they can both have closure. I told her it was probably a good idea, but I’d ask you. Do you think that could work?

**[Unread by H. Momo]**

~

Momo never texted Chaeyoung back, so she decided _fuck it, I’m going to visit my other friends_. She had already put in enough work this afternoon that she didn’t need to stay out late tonight. This was the perfect opportunity to get something done she’d been _itching_ to do.

Chaeyoung walked into the dingy tattoo parlor that she’d come to know very well over the past few years. She went straight to the back. She didn’t bother to mess around with the formalities of scheduling and such. This place was practically her home away from home, and the staff was basically her family.

“Jay, what you got for me today?” Chaeyoung said, tossing her backpack down next to the table and hopping up on it.

“Nothing, we’re really busy as you can see,” He said gesturing to the small queue waiting in the lobby, before turning back to who he was currently working on.

“Do you need help? I did my apprenticeship here, so you know I learned from the best…” Chaeyoung offered.

He paused what he was doing and thought for a moment before responding slowly, “I—I couldn’t pay you,”

“That’s ok. I can think of several other ways you can make it up to me,” she said unconsciously rubbing her nape.

“Fine, you can take that table then,” he sighed and got back to meticulously tattooing fine strokes on his patient’s leg.

Chaeyoung hopped off the table and pulled the nearest rolling chair to her to sit on instead, “Alright, who’s first?” Chaeyoung asked looking up at the customers patiently waiting to be seen.

“Chaeyoung, already ready for another?” Hyolyn called coming up from the back with refill colours for a large watercolour piece she was working on, “Fever got you that bad?”

“I wish… Jay’s got me working today,” She replied, chuckling.

G Dragon looked up from the large snake he had just finished drawing on transfer paper, “You know we can’t pay you right?”

“Right, and you know I can’t afford to pay for my tattoo addiction, so we’ll scratch each other’s backs,” Chaeyoung joked, she heard G Dragon audibly scoff as she turned around and winked at her fist customer after delivering her horrendous pun.

“What brings you here today?” Chaeyoung asked the shy looking girl before her.

“M—my boyfriend and I are in love and I…” she started.

“I’m allowed to say no right?” Chaeyoung called over her shoulder.

“Absolutely,” Jay grinned wickedly.

“Saying no is my favourite part,” G Dragon snorted.

“Love isn’t real—absolutely not,” Chaeyoung dismissed the girl quickly.

“Uh—uhm what?” the girl asked, taken aback. She hadn’t expected her to disagree this fast.

“Look,” Chaeyoung said taking the girl’s arm in one hand and grabbing a red sharpie in the other. She uncapped the pen with her mouth and began easily doodling, “I’ve been told I draw a pretty cute strawberry though? How about it?” She said looking expectantly at the girl once she was finished.

“I—I don’t know,” She thought for a moment, “Are you sure you won’t—”

“Not a fucking chance,”

“I guess the strawberry is pretty cute… ok fine,”

G Dragon face palmed, and Hyolyn clapped her hands together excitedly, “She’s good, Jay, I like her already,”

“We’ll see,”

~

By closing, Chaeyoung had managed to convince 70% of her customers to walk away with fruit or vegetable tattoos and she snickered proudly at herself as she cleaned her station, “I can’t believe someone let me tattoo a cabbage on them.”

“I hope you know you’re 100% getting a vegetable tattoo after today,” Jay grumbled as he did the same.

“Hey… boyfriends are bad for your body, salad is good for your body,” Chaeyoung reasoned.

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Hyolyn agreed as she chomped on a baby carrot behind them. Jay, G Dragon and Chaeyoung all shot her a look, “What? You had me craving veggies after all your salad flashes!” She exclaimed.

“You know those have been sitting in the fridge for months,” G Dragon deadpanned.

Hyolyn slowly opened her mouth and let the crushed carrot fall out into the trashcan before she tossed the bag in after.

“Ok, who’s tattooing me after all my hard work today?” Chaeyoung asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Hyolyn, Jay, and G Dragon all looked at each other and smiled, “Can you handle three at once?”

“Oh, shit yeah!” She said excitedly hopping up on G Dragon’s table in the middle. They all circled around her with their guns at the ready, “Wait, wait, wait, Jay can you please do the one I told you about on my nape?”

“Ugh fine, I guess I’ll hold off on doing the eggplant on your finger until next time,” he groaned teasingly.

“I call her wrist!” Hyolyn shouted as she began cleaning her intended area.

“I’ll take her shoulder then,” G Dragon said doing the same.

“Left arm only please… I may need to use my right arm later,” Chaeyoung joked.

Jay face palmed, G Dragon shot her an unamused look, and Hyolyn snorted, “You are rotten Son Chaeyoung, you sure we shouldn’t throw you away?”

“For painting!” Chaeyoung exclaimed defensively.

Jay turned away to hide his amusement, G Dragon shook his head teasingly, and Hyolyn smiled mischievously.

They all shifted into place and Jay had Chaeyoung turn her head so he could get to the area under her ear better, “This good?” he asked as he prepared the area with an alcohol wipe.

“Perfect,” was the last thing Chaeyoung said before all three of them turned on the guns and their light banter was drowned out by buzzing.

It wasn’t that Chaeyoung loved the pain, but the feeling was addicting. She’d always compared it to that of a repetitive annoying cat scratch. The monotonous strokes of the needle in and out. Best of all she loved knowing that her skin was someone’s canvas. The designs they inked into her were their art. To Chaeyoung she thought that would be the highest compliment… someone wanting her art tattooed permanently into their skin forever.

~

As they were heading to their cars Hyolyn and Jay walked ahead and Chaeyoung pulled G Dragon aside, “Hey… did you bring the stuff I asked you for?”

“Yeah, it’s in my car… Chaeng I didn’t know you smoked. Why do you suddenly keep asking for all this weed?”

“I—uhh, its kind of embarrassing actually,”

He crossed his arms and waited.

“There’s this girl—”

As soon as she said it, he let out a groan and started walking again, “Of course there is,”

“Wait!” Chaeyoung called, jogging to catch up, “She thinks I’m a drug dealer, is it so bad if I pretend just a little longer if it means I can keep seeing her?”

“Yeah, because that sounds normal and healthy,” He scoffed.

“Please, I feel like there could really be something here. Just this one more time,”

He sighed, “Fine, this is the last time I hook you up. I’m not facilitating this anymore… and don’t you dare come asking me for a tattoo commemorating your girlfriend again because I’m only going to respond, _‘Love isn’t real’_.”

“Hey now, who said anything about love? That’s a long way away from here… I’ll probably be able to do myself by then,”

He rolled his eyes and carefully handed her a large paper bag, but he didn’t immediately let go, “This is it,” he said sternly looking into her eyes, “I mean it,”

“Y—yeah, of course, no more,” she agreed, then he let go and got in his car without another word.

Well, Momo did ask Chaeyoung for everything she had… so maybe this was the perfect time to listen to everyone and retire her drug dealing ruse after all. She just hoped Momo liked her enough to want to hang out with her after she stopped getting drugs out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love tattoo Chaeyoung. That's it. Send tweet.  
Momo: step 1) grasp head, step 2) remove from ass, step 3) quit curving our sweet baby Chaeyoung  
Ok, now that Dahyun was honest, it's time for Mina to be honest, right?? Mina hurry up!!  
Are SaTzu ok???? Focus on yaselves please
> 
> find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	9. She's gonna get SHOT... THRU THE HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon is embarrassed about the size of Nayeon's tip  
Jihyo is not a virgin  
Sana is in trouble  
Chaeyoung likes vegetables _and_ fruits  
Mina is really fucking quiet  
Momo might be hallucinating  
Tzuyu uses Gucci to pick up chicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooops, been sitting on this for a hot second. i forgot to post it pls don't hate me!!  
Moshi Moshi distracted me (but like it was worth it, right?)

Nayeon woke up Thursday morning, her entire body sore, “Oh my god did I black out and actually wrestle that Daniel kid yesterday? Why do I feel like this?” Nayeon joked.

“I told you I’d make it worth your while,” Jeongyeon called teasingly from her desk where she was meticulously studying as usual.

Nayeon chuckled, “Oh my God babe you really didn’t joke around,” she said standing up to stretch her aching limbs in the mirror and noticing all the marks Jeongyeon had left on her, “I love it when you make me yours,” she said turning to peck Jeongyeon on the cheek.

“On the rare occasions that you actually let me top I have to make it memorable,” Jeongyeon shrugged as she arched into Nayeon’s touch this time.

Nayeon chuckled into Jeongyeon’s neck, “You hungry?”

“Always,” Jeongyeon grinned up at her, “I’m thinking the café on campus today?”

“I’ll text Ji and see if they want to come?” Nayeon asked as she pulled out her phone.

“Already did, they’re gonna meet us there at nine,” Jeongyeon replied.

Nayeon stared at her girlfriend in wonder at how she could be so perfect, “I love you,”

“I know,” Jeongyeon smiled warmly at her, “Now hurry up and get dressed, you overslept and now we’re going to be late,”

Nayeon looked at the clock _08:51_ yeah, they would probably be a little late.

~

“So, the cat’s finally out of the bag?” Jennie asked over her bowl of cereal.

Jihyo smiled, “Yeah… yeah it is, thanks for your advice,”

Rosé looked at Jennie in confusion, and Jennie mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later.’

“Dan, you want anything before we leave?” Jihyo called.

He walked out of her room in just a towel, hair still wet and abs glistening, “What are you offering?” he asked excitedly.

“Ew, nothing, go back inside!” Jennie groaned, tossing her empty cereal box at him.

Rosé squealed at the sight and clamped her eyes shut.

He caught it easily, “Hey, I thought you were bi?” He asked, mock offended.

“Yeah, bi as in _bye_, see ya later!” she exclaimed.

“Oh my God go put some clothes on Daniel! We have to leave in like five minutes,” Jihyo exclaimed attempting to push him back in.

“But that’s five more minutes I could be spending with your adorable loving roommate,” he teased, making grabby hands at Jennie.

“Don’t you dare touch me Daniel I swear to God,” She jumped up, grabbing her bowl and relocating to Rosé’s other side.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Fine I’ll go put on clothes now,”

“Thank you!”

“Oh, one quick question,” He asked turning around abruptly and Jihyo bounced into him, “Should I wear my singlet? You think Nayeon will try to wrestle me again today?”

Jihyo groaned, “Just go!”

~

“Sana what the hell!” Momo shouted scraping Sana’s arms off of her as she jolted out of the bed, “You didn’t tell me you texted Chaeyoung!”

Sana yawned and lazily stretched her arms as she blinked her eyes open and looked at a fuming Momo pacing back and forth around her bed, “What? You like her don’t you?”

“No—I don’t know, it’s complicated Sana. I told you not to meddle!” she said throwing her phone on the bed in frustration.

“It’s not that hard Momo, either you like her and want to kiss her face, or you don’t, and you should have already told her to fuck off, so you don’t lead the poor girl on,”

“I—ugh—I do, but I shouldn’t… I really shouldn’t,” Her eyes went out of focus and Sana raised an eyebrow at her, “So that’s why I’m trying to distance myself! I just can’t control myself when I’m around her… it’s like I don’t own my tongue!”

Sana sat quietly for a moment before her eyes widened in realization, “Is Chaeyoung your plug?”

“My _what_?” Momo asked incredulously, “Don’t be disgusting Sana I don’t—”

“Yesterday she said she would get you ‘your stuff’, and the other day you told me you had a crush on your drug dealer… so is she the drug dealer?” She trailed off.

Momo opened and closed her mouth, how did Sana figure that out so quickly.

“What? Is it so weird that I pay attention to my best friend occasionally?” Sana asked defensively.

“N—no I’m just impressed you put it together so easily like that,” Momo mumbled.

“I think I’ve been around the block enough times to know how to put two and two together. So how long have you been sleeping with her? I knew something was fishy when you came back from _her place_ smelling like ass,” Sana asked evenly as she picked up Momo’s phone and opened her texts back up to appraise the damage she’d apparently caused.

“Oh my God please don’t use fishy and ass in the same sentence… especially when you’re talking about my sex life—which is _non-existent_ mind you!” Momo exclaimed.

“Well it _wouldn’t_ be if you replied to Chaeyoung last night. She was about to come over that easily,” Sana shrugged tossing the phone back down.

“I didn’t even see it until just now. And it’s not like that Sana… she probably just wanted to come and get her money or whatever,” Momo muttered.

“Motang I love you, but you are so dumb sometimes,” Sana groaned as she got out of bed and skipped to the kitchen to make her coffee.

“Yah! I’m not—what’s that even supposed to mean?” Momo cried, storming out after her.

~

“Chaeng why did you text me saying you have vegetables on your arm? Don’t tell me you’re going vegan on me?” Dahyun cried out, clutching her heart.

Chaeyoung chuckled and patted the seat next to her in the library for Dahyun to join her. The two best friends had reunited instantly as if no time had passed at all and their lives seamlessly blended back together, “How ok are you with tattoos?” she asked.

“Hot,” Mina quipped as she slid in next to Dahyun who shot her a concerned look.

Chaeyoung looked up excitedly at the new addition, “Meow-y Mina!”

“Cat Café Chaeyoung,” Mina replied evenly, returning Chaeyoung’s cheeky smile.

“Hey shh don’t say my street name too loud,” Chaeyoung joked before turning her attention back to Dahyun.

“Uhh, well I know you have one on your wrist,” She shrugged, “I don’t think I could ever get one myself, but I’m working on not judging those who do,”

“Ugh you totally hate them. Fine I’ll just show Mina then. This is actually kinda hilarious,” Chaeyoung said as she leaned forward and laid her hand across the table to roll up her sleeve, “So this one Hyolyn did and it’s a line of carrots because she was eating some nasty rotten carrots and she said I was rotten so I get what I am… anyway,” she retracted her arm and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal two tomatoes close to her armpit on her shoulder, “G Dragon did these and I said ‘bro why they all gotta be vegetables’ and he replied, ‘technically a tomato is a fruit’ so he got me there…”

Mina was politely observing with wide eyes until Dahyun’s curiosity got the better of her, “Ok fine I kinda want to see,” she said standing from her seat and leaning closer to get a better view, “Oh… that’s actually kind of cute,”

Chaeyoung let go of her collar was about to respond that ‘cute’ usually wasn’t G Dragon’s style, but she noticed Dahyun hadn’t been looking at her arm, she was looking at her neck, “What’s that?” she asked reaching up to press a stray corner of cling film back behind her ear.

“Well, that’s a different story… I asked Jay to do a heart with an arrow through it because I—”

“Mita—” Momo didn’t even finish her sentence. It was like the world was moving in slow motion as Chaeyoung tucked a lock of hair behind her ear to fully reveal the tattoo and simultaneously turned in Momo’s direction causing her to panic.

“Oh, hey Momo, what are you…” Chaeyoung started to say, but she trailed off as Momo instantly ran in the opposite direction.

“No running in the library!” they heard someone shout seconds later.

~

“Mimosas? Anyone?” Nayeon suggested eagerly.

“Nayeon, it’s literally a school day,” Jeongyeon answered, rolling her eyes.

“So? You’ve never gone to class buzzed before?” Nayeon snorted.

“Don’t lie to us Yoo Jeongyeon, I know you had a wild streak Sophomore year. I remember you showing up to practice on several occasions, hungover and reeking of beer,” Jihyo pointed out.

“Yah! That was sophomore year!” Jeongyeon complained, questioning why she wanted Nayeon and Jihyo to make up if they were just going to double team her.

“Excuse me, garçon, we’ll have four mimosas to start,” Daniel ordered while the girls were busy bickering.

“Uhh this is a school café, we’re not allowed to serve alcohol,” the busboy answered, voice cracking awkwardly, “And I can’t take orders… you have to go to the counter for that,”

He turned around in his seat back to the others at the table, “Ladies, I hate to burst your bubble, but if you want a mimosa you’ll have to order it from the counter… apparently this waiter is not interested in _waiting_ us,”

Nayeon snorted, “His loss, I’m an _excellent_ tipper,”

“A coupon for two for one lipsticks at Sephora and a stick of gum is not an _excellent_ tip,” Jeongyeon said rolling her eyes.

“She didn’t…” Jihyo groaned in second-hand embarrassment.

“She did,” Jeongyeon nodded in annoyance.

“Are you kidding? That’s a great tip! Do you know how expensive good lipstick is these days? I’m actually still kind of mad that that waiter asked me if I was serious when I handed it to him… how dare he question me,”

“A wait_er_, oh no!” Daniel exclaimed in disbelief, “Nayeon!”

“Fine, whatever, maybe the nice lady at the counter will appreciate…” Nayeon fished around in her purse for a moment, “A scratch off ticket redeemable for 2,000 won and a bottle of lotion from that nice-ass hotel Jeong and I stayed at when we went to that music festival in Jeju this summer,”

“Aw you guys went to Island Fest Bomb?” Daniel asked, “I’m so jealous!”

“Daniel, don’t encourage her, she can’t give that as a tip!” Jihyo scolded, but it was too late, Nayeon had already skipped away from the table and was leaning flirtatiously over the counter in a way that she knew always irked Jeongyeon.

“Oh… uh we can’t actually order alcohol here. Just thought you should know that. I wanted to see if she’d actually try,” Daniel said to Jeongyeon.

“I _know_ we can’t order alcohol here… but she never listens,” Jeongyeon sighed and pushed her chair away from the table to go stop her girlfriend from embarrassing herself even more,”

Daniel snickered at the other couple’s behavior. They were always pressing each other’s buttons and trying to get under their skin, but even he could tell they really loved each other. Jihyo put her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her hand under the table reassuringly.

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

She turned to smile at him, “Just that we’re going to have to wait another twenty minutes before we can even order because the girl at the counter is going to associate us with _those_ idiots,” she teased gesturing at the scene Nayeon was causing.

The girl at the counter was looking at Nayeon with a hint of annoyance, and Jeongyeon just took out her wallet and handed her a couple of bills before taking Nayeon by the shoulders and guiding her back to the table with orange juices in either hand.

“I swear there’s no alcohol in this Jeong,” Nayeon said taking a hesitant sip from both cups as she sat down.

“Keep trying Bongs, it’s probably just not mixed well,” Jeongyeon shot Jihyo a look behind Nayeon’s back.

“You got your mimosa?” Daniel asked, barely able to conceal the surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, only after she made fun of me for being a _virgin_ first,” Nayeon grumbled, “I said, my girlfriend is literally standing right here. And then Jeongyeon proceeded to laugh at me and take the girl at the counter’s side. So, tell them Jeong, what is it that we are drinking?”

“Virgin mimosas,” Jeongyeon said biting her lip to try to hold back her laughter.

Daniel and Jihyo burst out in laughter as well.

“Are you guys going to go order now?” Nayeon asked huffing impatiently.

“Noooo, not directly after you guys. Can’t have them thinking we’re virgins too!” Daniel exclaimed.

Jeongyeon nearly spit her mouthful of orange juice. She was starting to like him more and more the longer they hung out.

~

“Shit, Chaeyoung’s with the Yakuza. I saw her showing Mina her new tattoo. Do you think she like joined them or something?” Momo panicked to Sana.

“What? No! Chaeyoung, isn’t Japanese… and I’m like 99% sure we’re the only ones who know Mina’s Yakuza so keep your mouth shut and you won’t have to worry about that,”

“I don’t want to be encased in a concrete drum, I’m too young to die!” Momo exclaimed.

“Shut up, Mina loves you, she wouldn’t let them do that to you,” Sana rolled her eyes, “I’m the one we should really be worried about here… I’m not trying to get shot,”

“Honestly if anyone should be worried it should be my girlfriend… but I don’t expect her to find out anytime soon,” Mina added.

“Good point Mina,” Momo replied.

“Mina!?” Sana exclaimed, whipping around to see the younger Japanese girl staring at them cautiously, “Uhhh so how much of that conversation did you hear?”

“Enough. How long have you known?”

“Wh—where did you—how did you sneak up on us?” Momo asked incredulously.

“I have my ways,” she said crossing her arms, “Now, tell me, how long have you known?”

“Basically, since we first met you… your family has a very big reputation back home,” Sana answered looking at Mina nervously.

“Are you mad? Please don’t send your parents after us… we were only trying to look out for you!” Momo exclaimed.

“My parents? Why are you worried about my parents when I’m right here?” Mina asked, reaching a hand up to pull back her collar and reveal the beginning of her Yakuza body tattoo.

“Holy shit Sana, she’s one of them!” Momo hissed as she jumped behind Sana in terror.

Mina started laughing, “You know, now all the special treatment is starting to make sense… Dahyun just thought you liked me… but really you’re _terrified_ of me,” she said stepping closer to the two older girls who stepped backwards in response.

“N—no!” Momo exclaimed, “Mina you’re so talented, that had nothing to do with it. You would have made the dance team Yakuza or not,”

“Yeah… about the dance team,” Mina answered slowly, “I quit,”

She turned on her heel to leave, but stopped and thought of something else, “Oh… and Chaeyoung is the _least_ of your worries,” then she left for real.

“_Kuso_!” Sana hissed, “Now we don’t just have to be worried about Mina’s parents killing us, but Mina too!”

“We’re so screwed!” Momo groaned.

“Let’s not dig our graves just yet… maybe we can fix this. Do you know how to hypnotize someone?” Sana asked seriously.

“No, I mean we as in the dance team! Mina was like our secret weapon, and now all we have is a fashion disaster drug addict and two Glamazon freshmen with largely untapped potential to try to train to her level. No one has her discipline though… she’s literally one in a million,”

“Do you think they teach that in Yakuza basic training?” Sana asked.

“Sana what—she’s literally a ballet dancer. For like her entire life. That requires strict discipline. She’s didn’t—well maybe she did—but that’s not the whole reason,” Momo answered with a sigh.

~

“Where’d you go?” Dahyun asked, when Mina returned to their table.

“Oh, um bathroom,” Mina answered, “Where’d Chaeng go? I wanted to show her my ink next,” Mina asked.

“Your what!?” Dahyun asked incredulously.

“Kidding—I’m kidding, I don’t know anything about that,” Mina laughed nervously.

“Oh, duh of course,” Dahyun replied echoing Mina’s nervous laughter, “She um—she said she had to go somewhere suddenly. I’m really not sure,”

_[ding]_

_[ding]_

_[ding]_

**[12:01] Haha:** Our sources tell us that you’ve joined the dance team at your university.

**Haha:** Your father and I are pleased. We will come watch you dance soon.

**Haha:** We hope you have found some suitable Japanese friends while you are away. Your father has started preparing the company for your eventual return to take over. I hope your expensive international business degree is teaching you well.

“Mina are you ok? Why do you suddenly look like you’re going to throw up?” Dahyun asked.

“I—I have to go to the bathroom,” Mina excused herself quickly from the table.

“But you just…” Dahyun trailed off because Mina was already gone.

Mina’s breathing had started to become erratic and she could hardly control herself. She practiced her breathing exercises she learned from her training, and she slowly began to calm down. _My parents are coming to watch me dance. Here. On the dance team I just quit. To visit my suitable Japanese friends that I just threatened… and Sakura – if they even count the daughter of my father’s best friend. And what am I even going to tell Dahyun? Sorry, I didn’t actually leave my parents I just convinced them that I needed an international business degree from this university so I could get away from them without actually having to tell them I didn’t want to be a part of their company anymore. Oh and if they find out I’m dating a girl… much less a Korean girl, they’re probably going to kill her. They’re Yakuza. I’m Yakuza. Fuck. Well on the bright side maybe Dahyun will find my enormous traditional Japanese tattoo that spans my shoulders and back before my parents get here and we won’t have to worry about any of this because oh yeah… I kind of found out today that she hates tattoos and she’ll probably want nothing to do with me after that._

Just then a vaguely familiar brunette with beautiful cat eyes exited the bathroom stall wiping her mouth unceremoniously, “Anxiety?” she asked, eyeing Mina through the mirror as she washed her hands.

“I’m working on it,” Mina said as she exhaled deeply.

“I feel that, I have it pretty bad myself. Don’t be too hard on yourself about it. Self-love is so important because if you can’t love yourself how can anyone else? You are loved, you deserve love, and you will never ever ever be alone. Everything is going to be ok, just try not to think about what could happen and focus on loving—I mean living now,” She recited almost like she’d been practicing it.

“T—thank you?” Mina said as she girl finished washing her hands and exited the bathroom. Sure enough, her breathing had evened out and her mind was not clouded by fear anymore. She hadn’t forgotten about her problems, they were still ever-present looming on the horizon, but she was ok right now, and that’s all that mattered.

~

“That didn’t actually happen, right? Mina doesn’t totally hate us, right?” Momo whined.

“I can’t believe you’re still on that. Yes, it actually happened. Yes, she totally hates us,” Sana answered simply before putting down her phone.

“_I_ can’t believe _you_ already texted your mom that you love her in case you die. And you’re calling me dramatic. I wouldn’t text my parents that I was about to die unless I was actually already dead. I only tell my parents about things if they’ve gotten serious,” Momo snorted, “I do a lot of stupid shit Sana, but if I texted them every single time, they’d surely institutionalize me,”

“Someone needs to,” Sana scoffed.

“Hey Momo, I uhh just wanted to know when our first competition is?” Mina asked tapping the older girl lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

“EH?” Momo exclaimed in confusion, doing a double take. Sure enough, Mina had snuck up on them again, “Didn’t you—”

“Didn’t I what, silly?” Mina asked, playfully punching Momo on the arm, to which the older girl winced.

“It’s uhh—it’s next week,” She answered unevenly, “You’ll be joining us for it?”

“Yeah of course… and so will my parents,” Mina replied, shooting Momo an angelic gummy smile before typing quickly on her phone and leaving.

“Ok, she’s being weird,” Sana said once Mina was out of earshot.

“Are we sure that was Mina? First, she threatens us and now she’s acting like our best friend… I may be hallucinating. Can you absorb weed through your feet if you keep it in your sock drawer long enough? Serious answers only,” Momo asked quickly.

~

**[GC: Chaeyoung’s Children]**

**[11:25] Heekie:** CODE RED!!!

**[11:26] Yang Yang:** What’s code red? I thought all the codes were numbers.

**[11:27] Heekie:** …oops. Disregard that

**[11:27] Nik:** 🤦🏻

**[GC: Art Hoez & Yeri]**

**[11:28] Heekie:** code red

**[11:28] Nik:** a little less dramatic without all the caps and exclamation points now… are you sure you really need us?

**[11:29] Yerm:** should I know what code red means? Are you out of red? That’s not my department…

**[11:30] Heekie:** CAN EVERYONE STOP CLOWNING ME

**Heekie:** RED IS BLOOD

**Heekie:** OH GOD THERE’S SO MUCH BLOOD

**[11:31] Kat:** where are you

**[11:32] Heekie:** Art building bathroom 2nd floor.

**Heekie:** Hurry!!

**Heekie:** I can’t believe I wore white today 😭

**[11:33] Yerm:** why is that your chief concern right now? How long have you been bleeding?

**[11:34] Nik:** … 😳

**Nik:** Heekie you didn’t…

**[11:35] Heekie:** Oh good dad is here, I’ll live

**[11:36] Yerm:** Can someone tell me what the h*ck is going on?

**[11:38] Heekie:** Mom tell dad to stop hitting me!!

**Heekie:** Child abusssdd’;s

**[11:45] Yerm:** So… is she dead?

**[11:46] Kat:** no shes just an idiot

**Kat:** period blood does not count!!

**Kat:** i’m not a tampon courier

**[11:47] Nik:** 🤭 🤭

~

Momo was practicing her solo dance in the dance studio. She was breaking into a mild sweat because she was really giving it her all, like she always did.

“Momo, relax, it’s just practice,” Coach Kang said, uncrossing her arms and moving to the center of the room to lift up a panting Momo’s chin.

“It’s not quite perfect yet,”

“But you’ll hurt yourself if you keep firing at 100%. No one else on the team goes this hard,”

“Maybe they should?” she mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I just meant… Sunmi-Ssi will be at this competition, right? We need to be at our best to ensure we impress our best donor,”

“Actually, I’m not supposed to announce this yet, but just today we had an anonymous donor from Japan drop a large sum of money into the dance team’s budget. Sunmi is no longer our biggest fan anymore,”

“Aish, good grief,” Momo muttered too quietly for Seulgi to hear.

“Mo, seriously, what’s going on? You’re really dancing like your life depends on it today… and it doesn’t. Forget me being coach for a second. Right now, as your friend, I’m telling you it’s just uni dance team,”

_It just might_, she thought. “I just really want everything to go perfectly at our first dance competition,” Momo couldn’t think of anything else but Mina’s thinly veiled threat that her parents would be at their dance competition. As far as she knew, they’d never come to any of Mina’s events before now. So why were they suddenly interested?

“It will go perfectly, calm down. You’re leaps and bounds ahead of anyone else in your category… the only one who even comes close is Mina, and you’re on the same team!” Seulgi exclaimed.

“Wait, Mina’s soloing too?” Momo asked.

“Yeah, she just came and asked me if she could about an hour ago. So please relax Momo, we’ve got this competition in the books,”

“Yeah… thanks Seul. I should probably stop practicing now, don’t want to overdo it,” Momo laughed nervously. _Why did Mina have to be competing against her at their first competition… when her parents would be there?_

“Of course. Now go take an ice bath or something, I don’t want you too sore from overuse. That’s an order from your coach,”

~

Tzuyu decided to skip her morning classes today, so she was getting a late start to her day. She felt kinda sick… homesick. She couldn’t stop thinking of that girl, Yuqi. She might have been a cheerleader and probably someone she should avoid, but she was the only person Tzuyu had met (beside Dahyun’s strange introduction) that had greeted her in Chinese. She didn’t understand all this drama that came with moving to Korea, and she didn’t really want to think about any of it – or anything –today. She just wanted someone, _anyone_, to speak to her in a language she didn’t have to think so hard about.

She was scrolling through pictures of her dog back home, Gucci, as she walked out of her apartment and not looking where she was doing when she accidentally collided into someone. She wasn’t used to seeing people on her floor, this was unusual.

The pink-haired girl let out a startled curse in Chinese before covering her mouth and apologizing again in Korean. Tzuyu instantly stopped the tring of Korean apologies she’d prepared as well and traded them for a more natural Mandarin instead.

The girl cocked her head in confusion at Tzuyu, “_You speak Mandarin_?”

“_Yes, don’t you_?” Tzuyu replied hopefully.

“_I—well yes, I’m from Hong Kong_,” She answered shyly, “_Was my Korean really that bad_?”

“_No, no! I’m from Taiwan! I heard you accidentally curse and that’s how I knew_,” Tzuyu answered quickly, “_Actually… thank you. I’ve been feeling really homesick lately and just hearing that made me feel a lot better_,”

“_Oh, I’m sorry that that’s what you had to hear… my name is Vivi by the way_,” She said sticking her hand out to shake, “_I’m a senior so you’d think I’d have perfected all this by now_,” she joked.

Tzuyu shook her hand with a smile, “_I’m Tzuyu, and I’m a sophomore transfer student. I’m new to everything, so definitely don’t blame you_,” she laughed.

“_So, you’re my neighbor_?” Vivi asked, “I feel like I see you in passing all the time, but how is it only just now that we’re finally meeting?”

“_Ah, so you’re the one that plays crappy techno music and causes power surges till 2am_,” Tzuyu joked comfortably.

“_And you’re the one who likes to have loud phone sex at 6am_,” Vivi teased back.

“_I don’t—I what? I’m not having phone sex_!” Tzuyu denied adamantly, face turning bright red.

“_Accidentally hook your porn up to the Bluetooth speakers, then? Why is there always panting and groaning so early in the morning_?” Vivi questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Suddenly Tzuyu realized what she meant, “_Oh my God, I sometimes do Pilates! Shut the fuck up about watching porn_!”

“_Chill, no one else lives on this floor. Your secret is safe with me_,” Vivi teased, rolling her eyes.

Tzuyu scoffed, “_Ok Miss House Party, what’s you’re excuse then? Wannabe Hardstyle DJ_?”

Vivi shrugged, “_I’m into robotics. I’m majoring in electrical engineering so I’m always up studying or working on a project. It helps me focus_,”

~

Sana was whining to Rosé about how she didn’t tell her about Jihyo’s boyfriend, but as soon as they reached the landing, she heard Tzuyu’s voice, shouting from just past the door. Sana tightened her grip on Rosé’s arm and pulled her to a halt before they reached it.

“Sana, what’s—” Rosé hissed in surprise, but Sana threw her hand over her mouth, as she peered stealthily through small stairwell window.

_Why’s she here? She shouldn’t be here. She should be on campus, right?_ Sana thought. The only reason Sana and Rosé were here was because she didn’t believe that Tzuyu actually lived on the top floor and when Sana told her about it, she begged her to take her up to see the view. Remembering Sana’s battle with Tzuyu the other night Sana rolled her eyes and relented, not promising anything spectacular.

Her ears were right, it was Tzuyu, speaking to a small pink haired girl in a language Sana didn’t understand. Tzuyu was beaming excitedly down at her. Was she… flirting? No way. Tzuyu didn’t flirt. If she did, Sana would know about it. Suddenly Tzuyu took out her phone and showed the girl a picture of a really fluffy dog. _Shit. She pulled out the big guns… she’s definitely flirting._

Sana whipped back out of sight, dragging Rosé back down the hall with her, "Abort! Abort!" she hissed as she ran.

“Hey! Are you _mad_?! I wanted to see the top floor!” Rosé protested.

“Well… you’ll have to find another way then,” Sana huffed.

“What did you see?” Rosé gasped, “OMG did you see _her_?”

“Shh!” Sana hissed.

“I thought you wanted to talk to her,” Rosé whined in confusion.

“I uhh—not like that,” Sana explained, pushing open the door to her floor and fleeing down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon top energy? Error 404 none found...  
TzuVi? that has a decent ring to it  
Mina with tattoos? Here for it!! (but will Dahyun be?)  
Did someone get shot? maybe. stay tuned.
> 
> find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	10. LOOK AT ME Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana feels neglected  
Momo's feet smell  
Mina is just chilling  
Tzuyu gives the cold shoulder  
Chaeyoung gives everything she's got

“M—Mina? What are you doing here?” Momo asked – teeth chattering from the cold – as the younger Japanese walked into the Athletic Training Room, seeming like she was looking for someone.

“I—Momo, why are you shirtless?” Mina asked, startled by the older’s appearance. She had her hair up in a bun and was clad in a sports bra, in a tub up to her neck in water.

Momo lifted a leg up out of the water, “Pantsless too,”

Mina looked closer, “Is that ice?”

“Y—yep, Coach Kang told me I needed to take an ice bath, so here I am,” she said gesturing her hands under the water and jostling the ice around, “Care to join? There’s plenty room,”

“No…” Mina trailed off, unconsciously hugging herself protectively, “I was actually looking for the AT, but if he’s not here I guess I can just leave,”

“Oh, I think he just stepped out for a second, but he should be right back. Why? What’s up?”

Mina hesitated for a second before sighing and sitting down at the edge of the tub to roll up her right pant leg to reveal several thick surgery scars on her knee, “So a couple years ago something happened—” Mina cleared her throat, “I can’t get into the details… but I blew my knee. If you’ve ever heard of the Unhappy Triad it’s when you tear your ACL, MCL, and meniscus all at once. I was able to have the surgery to get everything fixed or replaced, and did all my rehab. For the most part it doesn’t really bother me, but occasionally I still have pain with activity, so I’ve been seeing the AT from time to time,”

Momo stared in awe at Mina’s knee, come to think of it until today Momo had never questioned why the girl always wore modest sleeved leotards and stockings or leggings to every practice, but now she knew the reason. Mina was hiding a lot more than she let on. There was so much about this girl that was still a mystery to them.

“Was it Ya—” Momo started.

Mina cut her a glare as they heard whistling coming from down the hall.

“Was it related to… you know?” Momo asked again.

“Momo I—”

“Oh, hey Mina, I will tape you up in just a moment,” The AT said, stopping whistling to greet the girl as he entered the ATR, “Momo, your twenty minutes is about up, you can go now,” he said tossing her a towel off the rack.

“Thank you,” Mina and Momo said at the same time.

The AT looked between the two for a second before an idea popped in his head, “Mina, you might actually enjoy an ice bath for your knee tonight after practice if Momo would come up here with you and show you how to set it up,”

“I—I can’t,” She stuttered, once again winding her arms around her torso instinctively as Momo stood up from the bath in just biker shorts and a sports bra. She couldn’t imagine putting that much of her body on display in front of Momo, much less this practical stranger.

The AT shot her a knowing look, “Listen, I’ll be at field hockey pitch for practice and treatments until 6ish, so if you guys come here straight after you’ll have the place to yourselves if you’re shy. I really think it could be good for you, especially with the first competition coming up next week,”

So, it would just be her and Momo… _well Momo has already seen my surgery scars, and part of my tattoo. How much worse could anything else be?_ She looked at Momo who briefly stopped towel drying herself to give Mina a thumbs up, “O—Ok, I’ll think about it,”

~

“Yes, bitch! Twerk it! Come on!” Momo shouted as Lisa bent over so her hands were on the floor and she was shaking her ass in the air. Momo was behind her slapping her ass good-naturedly in attempt to hype her up.

It was before dance practice and a few of them who had changed early were goofing around in the studio while they were waiting for everyone else to finish.

Chaeyoung was passing by on her way to get her camera before heading to the field hockey pitch when she encountered Momo all but dancing upon one of her members… oh, ok.

Momo had bent down over Lisa and was twerking with her before pulling the girl up and into a hug and kissing her cheek.

Chaeyoung recognized her as Rosé’s roommate. She didn’t know she was on the dance team, in fact, she didn’t know that her and Momo were friends at all. At this point Chaeyoung wanted nothing more to be on the dance team.

A weird sensation bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, she didn’t like Momo hugging and kissing other people. It made her feel a feeling she knew all too well and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like this _jealousy_ she felt. So, she ran away, too sick to see anymore.

She knew she didn’t have any right to be feeling like this. She always got into trouble this way: feeling too much for people she didn’t hold any claim to. She was reminded of her tattoo and rubbed her nape subconsciously. _Stop it Chaeyoung, you’ll only end up hurting again_, she convinced herself.

_… unless?_

_No._

Chaeyoung let out a groan of frustration at her conflicted thoughts.

~

Tzuyu was the second to arrive on the pitch, having changed at home today. Instead of feeling like crap like she had earlier she felt energized and ready for practice. She was glad she’d finally met her neighbor – especially now she knew they shared something in common.

“T-Star, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Jihyo greeted, the smile on her face unusually big as well.

“I could ask you the same thing, Cap, you’re looking unusually giddy today,” Tzuyu responded good naturedly.

Jihyo suddenly waved at someone behind them and Tzuyu turned around to see what. Nayeon was smiling and waving back. She was arm in arm with Sana who also shyly waved as well.

Tzuyu quickly turned back to Jihyo, “You’re friends with he cheerleaders now—and Sana—wait, you didn’t…” she accused.

“No! No, I just reconciled with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, so things are pretty good right now. And uhh… I’m pretty sure Sana was waving at you,”

“Wait, what?” Tzuyu said turning around, but the cheerleaders were no longer facing them. Nayeon was facing the girls sat on the bleachers and Sana was leaned into her, face buried in her shoulder comfortably.

Jihyo rolled her eyes at how oblivious the younger was, “Anyway, what’s going on with you? I thought you were sick when you texted me earlier saying you probably wouldn’t make it,”

“I—uh, I’m feeling better now,” Tzuyu blushed, she wasn’t sure if she should tell Jihyo she was _home_sick instead of feverish sick. She didn’t want to get in trouble. Either way she was feeling much better now and all that seemed to do the trick was a dose of vitamin Vi.

~

“She doesn’t like me, she hates me, that’s why she deleted the picture,” Sana rambled.

“She doesn’t hate you… no one could hate you. Think you’re obnoxious and even a little whiny at times, yes, but hate… no way,” Nayeon sighed.

“Yeah, but like she went to staring at me _all the time_, and the second I show any slight interest in her she runs away… why do they always run away,” Sana whined.

“She isn’t running away. Jihyo got a text from her this morning while we were together saying she was sick and probably wouldn’t make it to practice today. She isn’t avoiding you Sana,”

“Then why did I see her flirting with some girl outside of her apartment earlier!” Sana exclaimed quietly so no one else in the busy locker room would overhear.

“You aren’t exclusive, Sana... you're not even together. You really can’t blame her,”

“But I liked being the only one that held her attention…” Sana pouted, she knew she wasn’t, but until she found out more about this E> person, she wanted to believe she was. Was the pink haired girl E>? Or did Tzuyu have a line of lovers waiting out the door for her.

“Come on, let’s go to practice. That’ll get your mind off of her. She won’t be here today, so I expect you to have full focus unlike yesterday,” Nayeon linked her arm through Sana’s and they walked out to the bleachers.

As soon as they were in the stands, they spotted Jihyo talking to a tall lanky girl – Tzuyu – _shit_. Jihyo started waving happily at Nayeon who returned her expression and wave. Sana followed her eyes just as Tzuyu turned around and met her eyes. She mustered a weak smile and tried to wave, but seemingly as soon as Tzuyu saw her she turned around.

Sana let out a quiet wail into Nayeon’s shoulder, “See! I told you she’s avoiding me!”

“Who’s avoiding you?” Eunha asked, genuine concern in her voice as she arrived behind them with Rosé.

Nayeon turned around, still holding Sana, “I’ve all but gotten Sana to admit she has a crush on the new girl now,”

Rosé snickered knowingly.

“I do not!” Sana whined, not looking up, voice muffled by Nayeon’s shoulder.

“Good for you Sana! Why waste your time chasing that tsundere giant, when a whole Kim Yerim exists? Rich, athletic, and beautiful… and _smart_, she wouldn’t ignore your feelings,” Jinsoul suggested.

Jinsoul met the retaliation of a strong shove from Park Sooyoung who was following closely out of the locker rooms behind her.

“Oh, and she’s still _single_,” Jinsoul taunted again, but Sana could tell it was no longer directed at her and at someone else instead.

“Shut it Soul… I’m working on it,” Sooyoung grumbled.

“By the time you get the courage to ask her out you’ll both be too old to have sex. So, like what’s even the point?”

“You can’t be too old for sex!” Nayeon snapped at the same time that Sana shouted, “There’s more to life than just sex!”

“Oh, you two are ones to talk. Nayeon is practically ancient and Sana’s had more sex than all of us,” Jinsoul snorted.

Sana shrunk back into Nayeon’s arms self-consciously, and Nayeon puffed out her chest defensively, “Jinsoul, do you want to run the bleachers?”

“I—no ma’am, I’m sorry!” Jinsoul stuttered.

Sooyoung snickered at the younger’s now-flustered state, but her eyes soon found Yeri running out on the field, her brown curled hair pulled up in a ponytail with a pre-wrap headband and Jinsoul was back to clowning her again.

~

Momo was not surprised to see Mina wear her usual over-the-knee and three-quarter length leotard. She held herself with the grace and maturity she usually did, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary between the two.

Momo had taken it easy today and focused just running the drills and making sure everyone nailed their routines as per Coach Kang’s command. She hated not being able to participate, but she knew better than to disobey Coach’s orders. Momo was still very driven though, and if she couldn’t push herself to perfection, she’d make sure everyone else was as close to that as she could get. Momo was merciless.

By the end of practice all of the girls were panting from the exercise, but Mina seemed really determined and unaffected. She had taken every drill, every move, every position Momo had given them and executed it perfectly. She even looked like she was ready for more as the other girls complained that they’d be sore tomorrow, “That all you got Hirai?”

Momo tossed Mina a towel, signifying that she was done, “Ice bath—you’ll need it,”

Mina rolled her eyes playfully, “You keep insisting that I ice bath, and I’ll start to think you just want to see me undressed,”

“Don’t flatter yourself Myoui, I’m so ADD I can hardly focus on one girl at a time, let alone two,”

“Oh, so you’re saying you have a girl?”

“What—no! That’s not what I said at all—Yah!” Momo spluttered as Mina lead the way out of the studio. They had to leave the art building and go to the athletics complex to get to the Athletic Training Room. With Mina being in the teasing mood that she was… this was going to be a long walk for Momo.

~

Chaeyoung couldn’t focus on taking pictures, she just kept imagining Momo and Rosé’s roommate grinding up on each other now that she was gone. What were the odds there was actually something there?

She flicked through the couple pictures she’d gotten from practice thus far and decided to call it a day. Maybe she should text Momo and see what she was up to. She knew it was a long shot, but if she was hanging out with Momo, Momo wouldn’t be hanging out with Lisa then, right?

… that was if Momo liked her enough to ditch her hypothetical plans with Lisa for her.

_Ugh this is a stupid idea, Lisa is gorgeous, Momo wouldn’t want to hang out with me._

_But it won’t hurt to try, right?_

_Shit, yeah it actually could. I’m already too invested in this. But, if I never try, I’ll never know._

_Ok Chaeng hurry up and shoot your shot before you chicken out again!_

~

Sowon waved her stick in the air tauntingly as Tzuyu lined up to shoot, “You won’t make it—you won’t make it,” she was stretched out with all of her long limbs reaching to cover as much of the area of the goal as possible. She shifted her weight between her legs in preparation to dive either way to make the save.

Hyunjin was knocking up against her trying to steal the ball from her, but she was able to field it away from her stick.

Yuna was covered by Ryujin, so she couldn’t pass it to her, and Jeongyeon was tailed by Jihyo. Her only other option was…

“Tzuyu, over here!” Haseul called, pulling Tzuyu from her thoughts.

_Nah_Tzuyu thought, admittedly still salty over being replaced on the roster for the first game by her.

“Better get it right… your girlfriend Sana’s watching,” Sowon bated her again.

That did it. Tzuyu decided she’d take the ball to the net herself. She did a spin, and shouldered into Hyunjin with some force, knocking her back just enough to make space for her to swing…

And for Sowon to judge and slap the ball out of the air to an open teammate.

“Too predictable,” Sowon taunted.

“Tzuyu, you’re playing a _team_ sport, don’t forget that!” Coach Moon called from the sidelines, “Learn to utilize your teammates once in a while!”

“I was wide open, why didn’t you hit me,” Haseul asked, catching up to Tzuyu as they jogged back to defense.

“I thought I could score,” Tzuyu shrugged off her concern.

“Did Sowon’s comment get inside your head?” Haseul asked seriously, “She really knows how to psych someone out, and we’re _on_ her team,”

“No—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tzuyu answered quickly, ending the conversation by lunging forward to try and steal the ball from Doyeon.

~

“Hey, Chaeyoung finished taking pictures of field hockey practice early and wants to hang out. Do you mind if she joins us here?” Momo asked, not looking up from her phone that she was smiling giddily at as she entered the ATR.

Mina dropped her backpack next to the large tub, “Like here as in the ATR or here as in the ice bath? You’re inviting her to bathe with you? How romantic,”

Momo couldn’t catch a break. Her face reddened and she looked up, flustered, at Mina, “I—no—I’m not going to bathe with her!! Not that I’m against it… I’m not even bathing with you—I mean taking an ice bath—not romantically—and Chaeyoung and I… she doesn’t—she wouldn’t—I just meant at the ATR!” Momo finally huffs.

Mina started giggling quietly with a hand over her mouth, “Why don’t you just ask her out? I mean… it’s so obvious that you like her. I used to have a crush on her too before Dahyun, so I don’t blame you,”

“It is not!—Oh hey a lollipop!” Momo said noticing a jar of them on the AT’s desk and grabbing one for herself.

Mina rolled her eyes as she turned around to slip out of her leotard.

Momo’s jaw dropped and her new sucker nearly fell out of her mouth when the entirety of Mina’s Irezumi was revealed to her. It ran from the bottom of her posterior ribs to cap off at her deltoids, and not an inch of her skin in between was left blank. It depicted lots of traditional Japanese symbolism from cherry blossoms to koi fish, but the main feature was a white cat calmly sitting and cleaning its right hind leg – its sole black leg.

“Oh my God,” Momo breathed out, she couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

“Momo, you’re staring,” Mina pointed out without turning around, she shifted uncomfortably under the older girl’s gaze. She bent down and grabbed a sports bra to pull on in order not to accidentally show Momo parts of her she wasn’t supposed to see.

“Oh—right, sorry,” Momo said turning around, “It’s just… much bigger than I thought it would be,”

Once Momo was turned around Mina stripped out of her leggings and pulled on a pair of high-waisted biker shorts instead, “You can turn around now,”

“Wow that really makes Chaeyoung’s tattoos seem like nothing,” Even though Mina was now facing Momo expectantly, Momo’s eyes were still drawn to the small visible portion of her tattoo that ran onto her anterior side.

Mina smirked proudly, “Invite her, we can have a tattoo-off,” she said as she slowly, slipped into the tub full of ice.

Momo tapped away at her phone and it almost instantly dinged signifying a response.

**[17:27] Momo:** You can meet us at the ATR, Mina wants to have a tattoo-off

**[17:28] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i have way more than she’s even seen

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** what do i get when i win 😏

“She wants to know what she’ll get when she wins,” Momo snorted out loud.

“Hmm tell her… loser has to massage your stinky feet,” Mina shrugged.

“Yah! My feet aren’t stinky!” Momo exclaimed.

“Fine, then tell her that she can massage _my_ stinky feet,” Mina smirked poking her foot out of the water and wiggling her toes.

“N—no, wait…” Momo stammered, face blushing. She didn’t want Chaeyoung massaging Mina’s feet.

**[17:33] Momo:** Mina says loser has to massage my super clean feet

**[17:35] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** omw

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** jk 😅

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** why do i feel like you actually came up with that penalty

**[17:36] Momo:** I didn’t 😤 I would have come up with something way better

**[17:37] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** what could be better than watching Mina have to rub your stinky feet?

**[17:39] Momo:** you’re on thin ice Son Chaeyoung

**[17:40] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** 😬😬

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i’m actually on my way though

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** i wasn’t kidding

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** be there in like 5

Five minutes later as if right on cue, the door to the ATR swung open and Chaeyoung instantly turned and pointed at Mina, “You’re going down Meow-y Mina!—Oh hey a lollipop,” she instantly was distracted by the sucker hanging lazily from Momo’s mouth.

Momo popped the sucker out of her mouth to wave it in front of Chaeyoung’s face, “It’s strawberry, wanna taste?” Momo stuck out her tongue teasingly. Chaeyoung noticed her lips and tongue were stained red… yeah, she wanted a taste of something alright.

“Yes,” Chaeyoung said quickly opening her mouth and taking the sucker into it, “frawbewwy if my favowite,” she lisped though the candy.

Momo stared at her in shock, she hadn’t expected her to actually bite… she was so taken aback she didn’t even let go of the stick, just held onto it until Chaeyoung reluctantly released it from her mouth.

Suddenly a timer went off and there was a wooshing noise and a groan as Mina stood up from the ice bath and grabbed her towel, “Momo if you stick that back in your mouth, I swear to God…” she warned.

Momo did just that, smirking at Mina proudly after. Mina sighed in annoyance. Why was Momo an actual child. She couldn’t believe at one point she actually looked up to this girl.

“You’ve only seen about half of mine, get ready to read ‘em and weep, Chaeyoung said hiking up her shirt, but before she could expose any new tattoos, Mina calmly dropped her towel and revealed her enormous tattoo. Most of it was effectively hidden by her sports bra, but Chaeyoung could see the relative size and most of the details, so she knew Mina had her beat.

Chaeyoung let go of her shirt and stared in awe, “How the—what the—since when? Where did you have that done? It’s so sick!! How long did that take! Can I touch it?” the questions all came tumbling out, and for once Mina didn’t actually mind.

Mina chuckled at Chaeyoung’s eagerness, “It was done by a family friend back in Japan—a gift for my 18th birthday. It took so many sessions I think I lost count, but they were split up into three-hour time slots. It hurt so badly, after the first few I would leave in tears… but eventually I got used to it. It doesn’t bother me anymore thank God, so yeah you can touch it if you want. It was done tebori style if you know what that is…” Mina trailed off when Chaeyoung gasped and suddenly retracted her feather-light fingers that were tracing the patterns of ink on her back.

“Of course, I know what that is! That’s like the most painful way to get a tattoo! But man, the art is insane. Mad respect Mina, I never would have thought you had it in you… no offense. Dahyun definitely would never,” Chaeyoung answered.

Mina’s face fell at the mention of her girlfriend, “Please don’t tell her… she doesn’t know about it yet… I don’t want her to hate me,”

“Mina, I have tattoos and she doesn’t hate me. Trust me, it’ll be fine,”

Mina still didn’t seem sure, but she cleared her throat and turned to Momo, “Uhm, anyway Chaeng, you’ve got a foot massage to give,”

Momo suddenly furrowed her brow in annoyance, “Yah, Mina! Chaeyoung never got to show her tattoos, how do you know you won?”

Mina snorted in contempt at the challenge before raising an eyebrow at Chaeyoung.

“Yeah, Mina’s right… I can’t compete with that,” the youngest shrugged.

Momo’s face betrayed her disappointment that she wouldn’t be getting to see Chaeyoung’s hidden tattoos just yet, but Chaeyoung didn’t see because she was on her knees trying to lift Momo’s foot off the ground and place it in her lap.

Momo started giggling uncontrollably, Chaeyoung was less massaging, more tickling her feet, and she couldn’t help it.

“I’ve uh—I’ve got a club meeting I need to get to,” Mina – who was now clothed – said as she checked the time on her phone.

“See you later unnie!” Chaeyoung called, not waiting for Mina to leave to lift Momo’s foot to her face.

Momo thought she was going to kiss it and gulped hard, but Chaeyoung only took a dramatic sniff before putting it back down and pretend gagging, “I knew it! I knew you had stinky feet!”

Momo heard Mina giggle triumphantly as the door clicked shut.

~

Mina checked her phone as she left the ATR [18:03], _shit, shit, shit,_ she was late. Of course, Games Club met on the opposite side of campus from the Athletics Complex.

**[GC: GC Council]**

**[18:05] Kkura:** Mina, are you coming?

**Kkura:** Moderator Son is asking if you’re ok?

**[18:06] Jisoo:** As vice president should I go ahead start the meeting without you?

**[18:07] Sei:** MINA WHAT IF I FORGET HOW TO SET UP THE VR GAME WITHOUT YOU

**[18:08] Jisoo:** I literally made VRchery Sei...

**Jisoo:** I don’t think anyone really plays it anymore since it's been pretty buggy though

**[18:11] Mina:** Dahyun does :)

**[18:11] Kkura:** Mina thank God

**[18:12] Mina:** I’m on my way, Jisoo start without me

**[18:12] Jisoo:** You got it boss

**[18:13] Sei:** BLESS I almost had a panic attack

**[18:14] Jisoo:** Almost…

[18:14] Kkura: “almost”

**[18:10] K. Dahyun:** Where are you?

**K. Dahyun:** Should I worry? You’re never late.

**[18:11] Mina 🐧:** Everything is fine. I’m on my way

**Mina 🐧:** See you soon 😘

~

Once the door was closed, Chaeyoung set down Momo’s foot and looked around again to make sure they were alone, “Hey, so weirdly enough that actually reminds me uhhh, I have something that I’ve been meaning to give you,”

Momo’s face lit up, “Really? What is it?”

Chaeyoung scratched the back of her neck uneasily, “Its uh, well—it’s everything I’ve got,”

“E—Everything?”

“Yeah… so we can do it in my car if you want?”

“I—in your car?” Momo gulped nervously. This is it. They were doing it.

“Yeah it just seems like it’d be a bit more private… I’m not sure who’s office this is, but umm this is pretty illegal, and I don’t want you to get in trouble,”

Even though she was insanely nervous she couldn’t keep her heart from melting at Chaeyoung’s concern for her.

“Y—yeah let’s go have—” Momo started before she was cut off by the door to the ATR swinging open.

“Momo, you’re still here?” The Athletic Trainer asked

“I—we—we’re just leaving,” Momo said hurriedly, taking Chaeyoung’s hand and leading them out of the Athletic Training Room.

~

“Oh, hey,” Mina said as she nearly collided with Tzuyu on her way to Games Club.

“I was going to apologize for being late, but I guess I don’t have to anymore since you’re clearly late too,” Tzuyu joked lamely.

“I was taking an ice bath… what’s your excuse,” Mina snorted.

“Oh so you were just _chilling_ in the Athletic Complex with the cool jocks and lost track of time, I don’t think that’ll fly with Games Club,” Tzuyu teased in return, before turning to Mina and revealing her own ice pack wrapped to her shoulder, “But, same,”

“Really, and you’re late because you were giving someone the cold shoulder?” Mina retorted.

“I—uh…” Tzuyu’s face suddenly went serious, “Not really—why? Did she say something?”

Mina shoved Tzuyu playfully trying to lighten the mood again, “I meant because the ice… no need to have a _chip_ on your shoulder… again the ice chips,”

“Who are you? Jeongyeon? What have you done with Mina?” Tzuyu shook her head in dismay and opened the door for Mina.

~

“Unnie why’s your face all red?” Chaewon asked, poking Dahyun’s cheek tentatively.

“What! Yah, pay attention, my face isn’t red!” she grumbled, flushing even deeper red.

“When you’re normally ghostly pale it’s kind of hard to deny when your face turns bright red,” Hyejoo deadpanned.

“Are you texting a _boy_,” Chaewon asked, trying to get a peek at Dahyun’s phone screen.

“Quit clowning me and pay attention! I don’t ask you two about your relationship!” Dahyun huffed annoyedly, doing nothing to stop the furious blush on her face.

“I—what—we’re not—” Hyejoo started to stutter out.

“Oh, that’s so cute, she thinks we’re dating!” Chaewon clapped gleefully, turning her attention to Hyejoo.

“We’re _not_ dating,” Hyejoo grumbled with force, her own face beginning to resemble that of Dahyun’s.

Just then Mina entered the room with Tzuyu right behind her. She nodded at Jisoo to keep up what she was doing and weaved her way through the desks to get to Dahyun, instantly pecking her on the cheek and causing Dahyun to hide her blush all over again.

“A _girl_!” Chaewon exclaimed in wonderment, “And here I was thinking Dahyun was straight,”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismay.

“It’s 2019, you can’t assume anything,” Mina hissed turning around to face the younger girls, “This club has an antidiscrimination policy so if you have a problem with that, I have the power to remove you,”

“N—No ma’am!” Chaewon stuttered, “My girlfriend would never let me live it down if I got kicked out of a club for being homophobic,” Chaewon laughed weakly shooting a pleading glance at Hyejoo.

Hyejoo sighed and put her head down on the table in embarrassment, “We’re not dating!” she cried, muffled by her arm.

“You heard her Hyejoo, it’s 2019, you can’t assume anything anymore,” Chaewon pointed out.

“That’s _not_ what she meant!” Hyejoo groaned again.

“I—did you really just try to ask someone out by twisting my words?” Mina asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, but I think I just got rejected… so I guess I’ll try again tomorrow,” Chaewon shrugged.

~

“I didn’t really think this through…” Chaeyoung trailed off looking into the door of her Subaru Forester.

Momo was standing behind her with her arms wound around her waist and her chin on her shoulder, waiting patiently for Chaeyoung to initiate. She’d never done anything like this before, so she wasn’t sure how to begin. She blinked in surprise, lifting her chin to get a better look in the car to figure out what she was talking about. There was a large brown bag on the seat. It reeked… in fact, because of it, the whole car kind of reeked.

“Uhh… that’s uhh… that’s a lot of weed,” Momo said nervously.

“I told you, it’s everything I got… That’s what you wanted right?” Chaeyoung asked turning around and causing Momo to let go and step back.

“I—yeah. I did ask for that didn’t I?” She answered, trying to hide her disappointment.

“But I kind of forgot you don’t have a car… I’m so stupid,” Chaeyoung said pounding her fist onto the car in frustration.

“Hey—no, you’re not! It’s fine. It’ll totally fit in my backpack,” Momo said optimistically, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at her pink Off White backpack.

“But your backpack will smell like… _this_,” Chaeyoung gestured inside her car.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind… I was just getting used to my socks smelling like that,”

Chaeyoung looked at her with eyes that were so soft and searching, “But I don’t want you to smell like that. I kind of think you smell good… minus your whole stinky feet thing,”

Momo giggled, her face reddening, “Chaeng, it’s ok. I’ll wash the backpack,”

“As long as you’re sure…”

“Yes, I’m sure. So, how much does this much cost?” Momo asked pulling out her wallet.

“Umm… I don’t know,” Chaeyoung admitted.

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah I’ve never… I don’t know, ok. It’s a lot!”

“Ok… here’s what I’ll do,” Momo said putting the wallet back and taking her chequebook out instead, “Will 5 million won cover it?”

Chaeyoung nearly fell over, “What the fuck, Momo!”

“6 million?” Momo asked, looking up from her writing.

“Momo, no—I can’t ask you to do that,”

“Chaeyoung I insist… _and like maybe you won’t have to sell drugs anymore_?” she added in a very small voice.__

_ _

_ _ “K—Keep it, you’re helping me out, really,”_ _

_ _

_ _ Momo looked down and scribbled something before tearing off the cheque and thrusting it in Chaeyoung’s hand, “No—Chaeyoung, here is 7 million won, and I don’t want to hear another word about it,”_ _

_ _

_ _ Momo took the bag of weed, put it in her backpack, and turned on her heel before looking back once, “I’ll uh—see you tomorrow in class, ok?”_ _

_ _

_ _ Chaeyoung just held the cheque limply in her hand as she stared at Momo with her mouth agape._ _

_ _

_ _ As Momo walked away she wondered if what she was doing was right. Was she buying Chaeyoung’s affection? Maybe that was the only reason Chaeyoung was showing any interest in her. She only hung out with Momo so she could give her drugs and get her money. Chaeyoung hadn’t refused her thus far though… was the promise of money that good? Momo had to find out. No more drugs. The next time she saw Chaeyoung she’d find out if she would hang out without the promise of money_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung certainly has a lot to give  
Mina with tattoos?? badass. thats a sick tebori bruh
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	11. Don't WAKE ME UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana checks for leaks  
Dahyun gets kicked out  
Mina feels self conscious  
Nayeon and Tzuyu have a real conversation  
Chaeyoung... poor Chaeyoung (x2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I do not speak Japanese and therefore cannot be bothered to translate some of the things Sana and Momo (or Mina, Sakura, whoever else, etc.) say to each other. It's not super important, but if you're really curious, you can copy and paste into google and they should come up easily. That's how I wrote them... so yes, I'm aware they're probably pretty rough.

Friday it stormed like no other, the thunder waking Sana up every five minutes, each time she clung tighter to Momo, burying her head into arms. Momo was able to sleep through it like a rock, seemingly unaware of the chaos going on outside of their apartment.

The rain pounded mercilessly against the window, and Sana couldn’t take it anymore. She sat up and pulled out her phone and refreshed and refreshed, in hopes that class would be cancelled… but it wasn’t.

She groaned loudly, “How does Professor Jung actually expect us to come to class with—” there was a particularly loud clap of thunder and Sana jumped into Momo’s arms once again in terror.

“Momo-yah, _onee-chan, sandā ga kowai_,” Sana whined.

“_Anata metcha kawaī ne_,” Momo muttered, turning away from Sana in her sleep.

Sana pouted at Momo’s sleep talking. _Um ok? I definitely said scary not cute… UGH, why is she being like this!_ She grabbed Momo’s shoulder and pulled her so that she was laying on her back again, “_Atama okashiin janai_?” Sana complained.

“Chaeyoung-ah, _nihongo o wakarimasu ka_?” Momo muttered again, eyes still closed, but smiling up at Sana this time.

_Oh no. This is worse than I thought_… Sana started shaking Momo’s shoulders, “Wake up! Wake up Momo, you’re sleep talking! Wake up!”

Momo jolted awake looking around in alarm before realizing it was only her and Sana, “_Urusai_,” She grumbled before flopping back on her bed.

“Ok, rude,” Sana huffed, “Maybe I should have just let you keep embarra—” Sana was interrupted by another boom of thunder and she hid in Momo’s chest, pulling the blanket over her.

“You’re such a child,” Momo teased.

**[07:25] Rosie:** Sana I simply cannot drive today

**[07:26] Sana:** Good because I simply cannot go to class today

**[07:27] Rosie:** 😂⛈

**[07:28] Sana:** Shut it, Thunder Down Under

~

“Motang, tell me you’re not actually thinking of running to school in this?” Sana pleaded, attempting to hold Momo in place by her arm as she struggled with her rain gear.

“I have to, I can’t miss this class!” Momo answered lacing her running shoes.

“Are you sure that’s the reason you want to go to class? And not _someone_ else?”

“No… I just—who else is going to send the notes to you and Rosé,”

“Really? You’ve never sent us notes before when we’ve asked…”

“Because you’re literally in class too, I don’t see why you can’t just take them yourself,”

“So is Chaeyoung, and yet I bet you’d send them to her,”

“I—she never asked… but I do owe her for letting me borrow her notebook,”

“Jesus, what kind of dream were you having about her last night that’s got you so whipped?”

“Ok, now I’m _definitely_ not staying home,”

~

Chaeyoung yawned, she had barely gotten any sleep last night. She stayed up until 4am supervising her children, and then it started storming. Luckily her and Heejin’s apartments were close, but unlucky for Yang Yang and Somi… Okaeri was across town.

Since the storm looked pretty intense and didn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon, like the responsible parent she was, she offered them to crash at her place. Heejin whined that if the rest of the family was sleeping over then she would too. She had the guest bedroom prepared in case of instances like this. The bed was roomy enough, and she even made sure to tuck them in.

So why did she feel three extra bodies curled up on top of each other like cats in her own bed this morning.

“Morning Kat,” Somi said blinking innocently up at Chaeyoung.

“Yah! What are you doing here! There’s a perfectly good bed in the guest room!”

“Yang Yang got scared of the thunder and woke us up…” She paused, “And then so did we,”

“I’m hungry,” Heejin moaned from her position, halfway underneath Somi.

“Then go home, you literally live two floors up,”

“But your kitchen is closer,”

“Don’t you dare—my fridge is off limits!”

“Why don’t you ever feed us?” Heejin whined, “Yeri would feed us,”

“Then go to Yeri’s apartment,” Chaeyoung grumbled.

“Noooo! It’s scary outside!” Yang Yang shouted.

“Jesus Christ,” Chaeyoung hissed, covering her ears, “She lives right next door, it’s not like you have to leave the building,”

“What time is it?” Somi asked.

“Eight,” Heejin answered.

“Eight!?” Chaeyoung exclaimed, “I’m late for class! Why didn’t my alarm go off?”

“Oh… it did, but I silenced it because it was bothering me,” Heejin answered, tossing Chaeyoung her phone.

“Y—you can’t go out in this weather anyway,” Yang Yang pleaded latching onto Chaeyoung’s leg, and as if on queue, another loud crack of thunder sounded.

“Yang Yang, let go of me—I can’t miss this class,”

“Why? Because _Momo_ will be there?” Heejin snorted.

“How—what? That’s not—”

“She texted you and asked if you were going. Don’t worry I replied promptly ‘no’. So really you should be thanking me for saving both of your lives,” Heejin answered.

“Yah! You punk!” Chaeyoung shouted, squirming harder against Yang Yang, “You can’t just text people from my phone like that!”

“I told her it was me,” Heejin grumbled not seeing a problem with what she did.

“Oh fuck… please let go of me, now I _really_ need to go to this class!”

Somi groaned and rolled off the bed. Padding to the other side of the room, she threw open Chaeyoung’s dark blackout curtains to reveal an utter torrential downpour outside, the trees whipping around dangerously, “You were saying?” Somi said turning back to Chaeyoung and smirking proudly.

“Ok… maybe I really don’t need to go to this class,” Chaeyoung sighed in defeat, as she stopped struggling against Yang Yang’s grip.

**[07:31] Momo:** Hey Chaeyoung! Weather is pretty bad today and Sana is scared of thunder and wants to skip ☹ are you going to class?

**Momo:** I’m not scared though. I’ll go if you go

**[07:38] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** No

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** BTW this is Heejin

**[Read by Momo at 07:39]**

**[08:04] Sleepy Cub 🐅:** Momo it’s not what you think i swear

**Sleepy Cub 🐅:** she’s like my kid… i can’t just turn her away

~

An ear-piercing scream filled the entire apartment. Momo dropped her phone where she’d been waiting for a response from Chaeyoung and vaulted over the couch.

Sana was in the laundry room, pinching her nose and holding Momo’s backpack at arm’s length, “Momo, what the hell!”

Momo snatched her backpack away from Sana quickly, “Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack,”

“Listen, I’m cool if you’re into drugs now. I told you, if you’re into it I’m into it, but you cannot wash your stinky trap-sack in the wash with _my clothes_!” Sana turned around and pulled out a pink crop top from the same load of laundry and sniffed it, “It’s _ruined_ Momo!”

“It’s not ruined Sana,”

“I was going to wear this later when I casually strolled by the top floor to make sure the roof wasn’t leaking,” Sana whined.

“Really? You were going to wear your _favourite_ shirt to go check for _leaks_ on the top floor… nothing more?”

“Of course there’s more! I was going to wear some cute shorts and rain boots too just in case!” Sana huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

Momo face palmed and took the shirt from Sana, “Let’s just wash it again. It should be fine… to check for leaks in,”

“_Thank_ you,” Sana huffed again.

“And Sana… we’ve been over this, we’re not into drugs,”

“Yeah, try telling that to Chaeyoung… yeah, I know you’re letting her pound you,”

“Sana!” Momo exclaimed, lightly smacking her on the arm, “Don’t say that!”

“You thought you could hide a literal _pound_ of weed in your sock drawer? Really subtle Momo,”

~

“So I can’t believe you _for real_ for real have a sugar mommy,” Somi said leaning back on Chaeyoung’s couch and propping her feet on the coffee table.

“I do _not_,” Chaeyoung huffed.

“Then why did I just find this cheque from Momo for 7 million won on your table?”

“Holy shit, let me see!” Heejin said jumping next to Somi and snatching the paper from her hands.

“I’ve never seen that much money in one place before!” Yang Yang exclaimed in awe.

“Guys put that down! It’s going directly in the art club fund, just like when you guys pay me,”

“If I were you, I’d just keep it for myself,” Heejin admitted, “You hustled hard for that coin,”

“Shut up Heekie,” Chaeyoung scoffed, kicking her feet off the couch and causing her to lose balance and have to grab Somi for support, “Weren’t you going to Yeri’s for breakfast or something?”

“Why would I do that when I know you can afford to buy us all breakfast now!”

“Where am I going to buy you breakfast from? Last time I checked there wasn’t a café attached to our apartment complex and Yang Yang won’t let me leave the building,”

“UGHHH,”

**[GC: Chaeng’s R.O.D.s]**

**[10:12] Heekie:** Mom, I’m hungry

**[10:13] Nik:** we’re stranded at Chaeyoung’s and she won’t feed us

**[10:14] Yang Yang:** will you feed us?

**[10:15] Yerm:** literally why aren’t you guys in class?

**Yerm:** I’m on campus

**[10:16] Yang Yang:** Oh no! Don’t tell me you went out in the storm

**[10:17] Yerm:** Storm?

**Yerm:** Oh yeah, the storm! Well I stayed in the engineering building all night. I was up late doing a project…

**Yerm:** Engineers don’t sleep

**[10:18] Heekie:** Mom, you’re so smart

**[10:19] Nik:** someone has to set a good example for their children 😊

~

“You stayed in the engineering building eh?” Park Sooyoung asked, leaning over Yeri’s shoulder to see the texts.

“I didn’t lie… we _are_ in the engineering building,”

“Oh? Am I a project then?”

Yeri laughed, “So you’d consider you accidentally locking us in the janitor’s closet after-hours, me _doing_ you?” Yeri teased, pushing Sooyoung’s shoulder playfully.

“Well we were getting there before you freaked out…” Sooyoung grumbled unintelligibly.

“What was that?” Yeri asked.

“Nothing,”

“Well, now I guess we know why no one has come to rescue us yet,” Yeri said sitting back down in frustration.

“I said I’m sorry! Like a thousand times! How could I have known the door would lock automatically behind me?”

“I had it propped for a reason!” Yeri exclaimed, “And I told you, I’m not mad, I’m just… stressed,” She pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her head into them.

Sooyoung was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do. Should she comfort her? Give her space? This was not how she’d expected to spend her night. She’d expected to confess, maybe have a little fun in the closet before taking Yeri back to her place and then they could be cuddling in bed during this storm instead of choking on her confession when Yeri heard the closet door click behind her.

She awkwardly extended her hand to pat Yeri on the back, “There, there,” she tried her best to sooth the younger girl, “If it makes you feel any better this isn’t exactly how I’d hoped to spend my day either,”

“I just—really have to get this project done. My dad is trusting me to help him redesign the new wing of the subway and I really don’t want to let him down,”

“Maybe I can help, I’m majoring in architecture with a focus on commercial,”

“Really? Because that would be such a huge help!” Yeri exclaimed excitedly

“Absolutely,” Sooyoung beamed at Yeri.

“God, I could kiss you,” Yeri exhaled in relief.

“Then kiss me,” Sooyoung shrugged. Now that’s how I planned on spending my day.

~

“Good morning Miet—” Dahyun started to say loudly when Mina finally blinked open her eyes.

Mina immediately clamped a hand over her mouth and Dahyun’s eyes widened in surprise at the quickness of the action. Mina’s expression shifted to a shy smile before she replaced her hand with her lips and lazily kissed her girlfriend good morning.

“Oh yeah… that’s a much better way to say ‘good morning’,” Dahyun sighed after she finally broke away.

Mina giggled, “Would’ve been better last night… you know sans morning breath and all,”

“I—but—I didn’t want—I thought you might—I got nervous ok,” Dahyun spluttered. She hadn’t let Mina kiss her goodnight last night and Mina still apparently hadn’t let that go.

“Dahyun, you don’t have to be nervous, it’s just me. The same person I was before we started dating. You don’t have to be afraid to kiss me,”

“Yeah, but we were in your bed and I just—it could have been—I don’t want to let you down,” Dahyun whined, hiding her face in the pillow.

“You won’t let me down Dahyun. It’s just kissing. It doesn’t have to be anything more… not until you’re ready,”

“But what if I can’t—what if I can’t do it properly… what if I can’t do it at all?”

“Dahyun, it’s ok. I’m not in a rush to do anything… I would like to be able to kiss my girlfriend goodnight without worrying about making you feel uncomfortable though,”

“I’m sorry…” she paused and in her silence Mina took her hand supportively, “_How_ do you do it? How do _you_ do it?”

“Dahyunnie… I haven’t had sex either,” Mina admitted.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, so we’re in this together ok, we go at the pace your comfortable with,”

“Oh my God that makes me feel so much more at ease now… I think I want to try kissing you again,”

“Then maybe you should,” Mina smirked.

Just as Dahyun was leaning in to kiss Mina, her phone startled her by ringing out of the blue. She let out a groan at having been interrupted before checking it.

**[Incoming call from Mom]**

“Uhh… I better get this—she’s probably worrying about where I am because of the storm and all,”

~

“Yah, are you guys texting without me?”

“How do you even know? You left your phone in the other room,” Somi pointed out.

“Oh shit, yeah I did,” Chaeyoung said scurrying back to her room to get her phone.

“Yeri went to class,” Yang Yang called, as he yawned and leaned his head on Somi’s shoulder.

“I’m torn between calling her responsible for going to class and irresponsible for braving the storm,” Chaeyoung replied, not looking up from her phone, noticing she had two missed calls from Dahyun already this morning.

“No, apparently she spent the night there,” Somi shrugged.

“That’s really weird,” Chaeyoung said only half paying attention to the conversation, “Hold on guys I need to see what Dahyun needs,”

“The little panic gay that you met at the subway the other day?” Heejin asked casually.

"Not everyone can be a confident gay like you," Somi scoffed sarcastically, pushing Heejin teasingly.

“Yep, that’s the one… she’s actually doing a lot better lately though I think,” Chaeyoung said, before Dahyun picked up and she shifted her focus to the phone call.

“H—hello?”

“Yo, Dubs, what’s up? Just saw your missed calls,”

“Ch—Chaeyoung! M—my parents said I should move out,” Dahyun stuttered.

“What? I’ll kick their asses! I can’t believe they’d kick you out! If they don’t accept you, then fuck them. You can come live with me. I have an extra room. I’ll take care of you Dubs, I’ll be your new mommy,”

She heard giggling that didn’t match Dahyun’s voice on the other end, but she didn’t question it. She was just concerned for her friend.

“Wh—what? Chaeyoung, they didn’t kick me out… they were totally cool actually. They j—just figured that now that I have a g—girlfriend, I should move out so I can have m—more freedom. You know… to be with her and stuff,” Dahyun answered chuckling slightly.

“Oh… well congrats I guess,” Chaeyoung answered.

“I uhh… I will take you up on that extra room offer though, if you’ll have me?” Dahyun asked.

“Yeah of course! But wait if it’s good news… why does it sound like you’re stuttering so much? Did you go out in the storm and catch a cold?”

“N—No reason… wh—why do you—oh fffff Mina!” Dahyun shouted. Chaeyoung could hear what she now knew to be Mina’s muffled laughter on the other end.

“Oh my God, DUBS!” _GROSS_. She hung up with half a mind to send Dahyun a very strongly worded text message later telling her never to answer her phone while she was having sex ever again.

~

“Stop, stop, stop!” Dahyun back pedaled, and Mina’s head shot up instantly, halting the kisses she was placing on Dahyun’s abdomen, “I—I’m not ready yet, I’m sorry,”

“No, no, I’m sorry! Was it too much? I know you were on the phone, but… I guess I got a little carried away,”

“No, I loved it… but it just feels kind of weird,” Dahyun said hugging her bare torso unconsciously.

“Weird bad? Like you weren’t turned on? What do you mean?” Mina asked, face reddening in self-consciousness.

“N—no not that. I was definitely turned on… but maybe a little too much. You’re still fully clothed, like shouldn’t I be doing something? I kind of feel like I’m not supposed to just be sitting here while you go down on me. C—could I maybe take your shirt off?” Dahyun reached forward and started to thumb Mina’s button as if she was waiting for permission.

Mina scooted out of reach instantly, “NO—I mean, I just… feel a bit self conscious about my body. I’d prefer to keep my clothes on,”

“O—Ok… but how can I umm… help you out then? I want you to feel good too,” Dahyun asked nervously.

“Give me your hand,” She said taking Dahyun’s hand and guiding it to her waistband, “Are you sure?” Mina asked.

Dahyun gulped, before nodding her assent, and Mina guided her hand into her PJ shorts. No going back now.

~

Nayeon licked her fingers slowly and teasingly before leaning back down to kiss a blissed-out Jeongyeon’s lips and share her taste.

“God, I love rainy days,” Jeongyeon moaned into her kiss.

“The rain actually cleared up about twenty minutes ago silly,” Nayeon teased.

“Shit, does that mean we have to go to practice then?”

“Oh fuck, I hadn’t even thought about that,” Nayeon agreed, flopping back down on the bed next to Jeongyeon, “Let me check my emails,”

~

“Get ready,” Jihyo said, throwing the door open to reveal Rosé spooning Jennie comfortably in her bed.

“What? No, don’t make us go to practice, _please_,” Jennie begged untangling herself from Rosé’s arms and following Jihyo out of the room.

“Coach Moon’s orders not mine… I was a little busy myself too, believe me!” Jihyo answered as she slipped her rash guard on over her shin guard.

Jennie groaned in frustration, “Remind me why I play this sport?”

“Because it makes you look hot,” Rosé said, coming out of the room, nose buried in her phone, “We’ve got practice too, Nayeon just texted everyone,”

~

Sana was dressed in her pink crop top, and cute rain boots or whatever she’d said she was going to wear when she made that lame excuse about checking the roof for leaks. She told herself she was going to do just that… so she couldn’t quite explain how her ear ended up pressed to Tzuyu’s door as she desperately tried to figure out if the younger girl was home or not.

That’s how when Tzuyu opened the door, Sana nearly came toppling into the apartment.

“I was just checking for leaks,”

“In my door?”

“Tzuyu—"

“I uhh—I’m actually kind of in a hurry,” The girl, halfway dressed in her practice attire excused before jogging off down the hall.

“Damnit,” Sana cursed under her breath. She pulled out her phone and checked her notifications.

**[15:00] Cap’n Munch:** Practice is on. Be @ the pitch @ 4

~

“Jeong, let’s go, you can change when we get there,” Nayeon whined.

“We’re here, why not change now?” Jeongyeon shrugged as she pulled her practice jersey on.

“Because I don’t want to be late!” Nayeon huffed.

“Just let me find my cleats and we can go,”

“Do NOT put those on in my apartment,”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she grabbed the shoes out of her bag, “Yes ma’am,” Jeongyeon mocked.

“Fine, you wanna be late? Let’s be late, see if I care when Jihyo kicks you off the team,” Nayeon grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Babe—babe, come on, I’m ready now. Don’t be like this, we can leave now,” Jeongyeon pleaded.

Nayeon wouldn’t look at her.

“Ok… I guess I’ll just leave you here then,” Jeongyeon said overdramatically.

“Jeongie!” Nayeon whined, “Stop being mean to me!”

“Nay, what do you want?” Jeongyeon laughed, “Do you want to go or do you want to stay?”

“Go,” Nayeon said in a small voice.

“Ok, then let’s go. After you, my lady,” Jeongyeon said gesturing to the door.

Nayeon’s pout turned into an embarrassed smile as she felt herself falling for Jeongyeon’s chivalry. She much preferred when her girlfriend acted like this than when she teased her.

~

“Uhh Byulyi-ssi, Joohyun-ssi, what a… surprise?” Chaeyoung asked as she exited the art studio, backpack slung over one shoulder in haste. Somi had informed her that field hockey practice was back on and that meant she had to be there too taking pictures.

“In a rush to get somewhere?” Joohyun asked suspiciously.

“N—no I—”

“Great, because we have a favour to ask,” Byulyi said clapping her hands together excitedly.

“You know the mural of the school’s logo that’s on the floor in the center of the home locker room?” Joohyun asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Uhh… no? Can’t say I’ve ever had a reason to go in there before,”

“It’s like a sacred icon, everyone knows not to step on it… or at least we thought they did until we were doing a sweep of the lockers and noticed it’s pretty scuffed,”

“Because your idiot jocks like to smack it with their sticks for good luck,” Joohyun scoffed.

“I know for certain I saw your cheerleaders barraging it with anything they could find when the frogs were hopping over it!” Byulyi exclaimed.

“Anyway… it needs a touch up,” Joohyun stated.

“Like… right now,” Byulyi pleaded.

“Right now?” Chaeyoung asked bewildered.

“Yeah, you said you didn’t have anywhere to be,” Joohyun reminded.

“Well, aside from taking pictures of practice, but I’ll give you a pass on that today. It’s like industrial paint or whatever so they keep it in the maintenance closet next door… what’s that building called?” Byulyi asked, trying to think.

Joohyun snorted, “The engineering building? Figures you never had any classes there,”

“You’re one to talk, pretty sure sport’s management is a more legitimate major than fine arts,” Byulyi scoffed.

“Whatever,” Joohyun, said turning her nose up, away from Byulyi.

“Umm isn’t practice about to start though?” Chaeyoung pointed out.

“Oh shit, she’s right,” Joohyun cursed, “If I leave those girls unattended too long things start to get weird,” and she ran off in the direction of the field hockey pitch, Byulyi following close behind.

“Guess I’m repainting the locker room today,” Chaeyoung grumbled to herself.

~

There were no janitors in sight, so she hoped the closet wasn’t locked as she tried the handle. It wasn’t locked, in fact the lights were on signaling someone had been here recently… or in this case was still here.

“S—should I—”

“Y—yes. God yes!” Yeri cried out.

Chaeyoung’s head instantly shot up as she noticed her friend in a not-so-PG position with none other than Park Sooyoung, “What the fuck Yerm!” Chaeyoung stumbled forward covering her eyes.

“Don’t let the door close!” Sooyoung and Yeri both shouted in tandem.

Chaeyoung blindly reached behind her and nearly tripped again but managed to stop the door in time.

“Oh thank God, Chaeng we’ve been trapped in here all night. I think the Janitors had the day off or something,”

“Yeah because it was literally monsooning outside until about an hour ago,” Chaeyoung grumbled, peeking through her fingers.

“I’m Park Sooyoung,” The other girl finally spoke up.

“I’m aware, now can you please take you hand out of her pants, I’m having a hard time looking at either of you right now,” Chaeyoung asked awkwardly.

“Oh, sorry,” She said shyly, she said retracting her hand and wiping it on her joggers.

Chaeyoung finally lowered her hands and affixed her gaze on Yeri again, “Don’t you two have practice to be getting to?”

“I don’t know, do we?” Yeri said looking at Sooyoung for confirmation, “My phone died a couple hours ago,”

Sooyoung pulled out her phone, “Mine’s dead too,”

“Well both of your coaches enlisted me to repaint the logo and I don’t think they’d willingly be here if they didn’t have to,”

“Crap, I guess—I guess we should go then?” Yeri asked.

“Um yeah… rain check on this then? If you want?”

“We have all the time in the world since we’ll be seeing a lot of each other from now on,” Yeri pointed out.

“Good point,” Sooyoung beamed.

“GROSS,” Chaeyoung mimed vomiting.

“Why are you even still here?” Yeri asked, annoyedly.

“I was told there was paint for the logo here,”

“Oh yeah, second shelf,” Sooyoung said pointing at the two cans. She'd had plenty of time to tmemorize the contents of the closet last night.

“Thanks,”

~

“U—Unnie,” Tzuyu finally spoke up. Most everyone had shown up to practice already dressed, but Tzuyu was running late and didn’t have that luxury. She had to finish changing in the locker room that smelled strongly of paint.

“Yes, my dear?” Nayeon said, slowly looking up from her phone and then doing a double take. _Did Tzuyu just call me ‘unnie’? and did I seriously just respond with ‘yes my dear,’??_

“Uhm… ok wow,” Tzuyu said taking a deep breath, “You’re like pretty close with Sana, right?”

Nayeon snorted, “Better than you apparently, I heard you’ve been avoiding her?”

“I’m not avoiding her! Before Tuesday our paths never crossed, so why am I suddenly avoiding her if I haven’t gone out of my way to talk to her in a couple days?”

“Hmmm… interesting point,” Nayeon pondered, “Anyways, what did you want?”

She hadn’t expected Nayeon to actually take her excuse, so her sudden change of pace took Tzuyu off guard, “I—well—just—what’s her deal? Why is she… you know… Sana?”

Nayeon hummed in contemplation, “Why does she so desperately seek acceptance and validation? Why she so badly needs to be needed, but at the same time terrified to give herself to anyone else?”

“Uhh… yeah?” Tzuyu answered, mulling over the words Nayeon had put to it.

“She wasn’t always like that,” Nayeon started.

“So I’ve been told,” Tzuyu grumbled.

Nayeon shot her a glare, “You should just ask her. Normally I’d love to gossip, but I wasn’t there, and she’s never told me the full story… and lately I’ve been starting to question the story I always thought was true,”

“I’ve tried… but like you said, she never wants to tell the full story. Just that people say she slept with the entire field hockey team in high school and that’s how she got her reputation,” Tzuyu explained, “It was all really vague,”

“Oh…” Nayeon trailed off in thought, “She didn’t say any more than that?”

“Not really,” Tzuyu said awkwardly shifting, “I didn’t want to press her,”

“You’re friends with Dahyun, right?” Nayeon asked suddenly.

“Yeah, kinda… why?”

“Does Sana know that?”

“I don’t know… maybe?”

“Hmm…”

“What does that mean?”

“I think—maybe go ask Dahyun,”

“Ask Dahyun what?”

“The same question you asked me,” Nayeon said simply, “The only other person who would know the story as well as her would be Momo, and Momo is too loyal to Sana to ever spill… trust me I’ve tried. She just pleads ignorance, but I know she knows. Momo and Sana tell each other everything. They practically share one brain cell!” Nayeon scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Wait, wait, wait, go back, what?”

“They do! Probably because they sleep together every night and like osmosis, you know? Man, I could never live with Sana… I love cuddling—don’t get me wrong—but with the right person. Tch—imagine Momo hooking up with someone and Sana trying to cuddle,” She shuddered at the thought.

“No, the other thing—but wait, Sana and Momo sleep together every night?”

Nayeon snorted, “What? You thought you were special?”

“No, but I—”

“Relax, it’s platonic. Sana has chronic somnambulism,” Nayeon said, “She’s always been like this. Searching for a warm body at night,”

“A warm body…”

“Yeah, that’s all it is. She probably gets cold at night or something,”

“Oh…”

~

_“Dahyun-ah, I didn’t do it,” Sana sobbed, “Please believe me… I love you,”_

_Dahyun played the voicemail Sana had left her Saturday morning again for the hundredth time and cried silent tears. What did Sana not do? Dahyun had skipped school Monday because she was feeling sick and couldn’t bare to see Chaeyoung angrily glare at her, or Sana’s hurt puppy eyes._

_Dahyun logged onto Instagram and went to Sana’s page. She hadn’t unfollowed her yet. Her last post was from today at lunch. The picture was a selfie of Sana with her makeup done beautifully in her school uniform. Nayeon was doing a peace sign in the background, and Momo looked surprised with food in her mouth._

_**[Instagram Post] shibasana96:** the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else… or someone(s) 😉 (caption creds: **@nayeon-bunny**)___

_ _ _**[Instagram Comment] momochine:** delete! I wasn’t ready!___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _**[Instagram Comment] nayeon-bunny:** love this and you!___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _**[Instagram Comment] lee.sunmi:** cute uniform :P had fun with you Friday too___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Did she mentioned she hated this dumb app? She closed out of it and dialed voicemail again. She was about to play Sana’s message one more time when there was a knock on the door, “Dahyun honey, would you like some dinner?”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dahyun jolted into action, fumbling to hit the delete button, “N—no, I’m not hungry,” she croaked, her voice hoarse from crying all day.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Um, hi, Son Chaeyoung, Dahyun’s best friend. I think I may be able to help,” Chaeyoung introduced herself once Nayeon was gone,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Tzuyu looked around but didn’t instantly see anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Hey, eyes down here,” Chaeyoung called, from her position sitting cross-legged on the floor by the school logo. “If I’m going to help you though, in return you have to promise me you won’t ask Dahyun? I think she’s just starting to get better after her _incident_, and I’d rather not reopen the wound with more prying questions,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “I’m going to be late to practice—we have a game tomorrow,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Then I’ll give you the abridged version,” Chaeyoung said, “Sana and Dahyun used to date… well kinda, before Dahyun came out to Sana as straight, told her that she never actually liked her and that she was a mistake. This broke Sana’s heart… and quite frankly, my heart too. I stood up for Sana, so Dahyun and I sort of parted on bad terms. After that incident, everyone said Sana lost her innocence – and well Dahyun kind of lost her light too, but that’s another tangent. Anyway, I think you already know how the rest of Sana’s story goes… but this should at least clear up your question. Do you have a crush on her or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Suddenly it all made sense to Tzuyu. _Sana is afraid to give herself to anyone because she’s afraid to have her heart broken. She needs attention and to know that people like her because she’s terrified of feeling unloved or unwanted. She seeks acceptance and validation because she’s been denied before. She values the truth so much because she knows what its like to be on the wrong side of a lie._ It was all coming together, but suddenly Tzuyu wasn’t sure if she was the best fit in Sana’s puzzle anymore. Tzuyu needed someone who didn’t play games, someone who could commit, and Sana didn’t seem ready for that. Besides, this warm body still had some problems of her own to sort out. She needed to put an end to Sana’s game with her before things got too far._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “I—no, of course not, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good rainy day, don't you?  
ok let's get those JoyRi crumbs. Maybe Jinsoul will finally stop teasing Sooyoung!! (or will she?)  
NaTzu is so soft maybe I'll write one one day... but not here, this is as close as you'll get in this fic.  
Why is Mina self-conscious about her body? We know it's banging!! Eh, that one is kinda obvious though...  
Guys Momo is upset with Chaeyoung again :( when will I ever let them be happy??  
Opinion: Who do we think has rights though? Momo said not to hang out with her dancers, but what does Chaeyoung do? hang out with her dancer... On the other hand Chaeyoung and Heejin seem to have already been pretty close and Chaeyoung described her as her kid? So should she really just drop Heejin because Momo said to?  
send me your thoughts on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	12. GOING CRAZY doesn't look good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon does what Nayeon does best  
Tzuyu is competitive  
Sana is tired  
Momo is tired  
Jeongyeon is projecting

“Alright, today is a light day because we have the opener tomorrow,” Coach Moon shouted, “I don’t want anyone over 75% today, save that for the game,”

Tzuyu ran out just in time for the Coach’s address. They were just doing jogging drills today, it wouldn’t be too bad. Nothing she had to focus too hard on… but if she wasn’t pouring herself into practice that meant her mind could wander towards other things… people.

“Thank God this field is terf, am I right?” Jihyo called good naturedly as the team split off into pairs, cheering and whooping excitedly in response.

“Ready to bench warm tomorrow?” Jeongyeon teased as they passed on the run to each other down the field.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Tzuyu grumbled, “God, why didn’t she put us back once she forgave you? She doesn’t hate cheerleaders anymore,”

“You don’t know Jihyo… She feels like she can’t go back on her word once she’s said something. She doesn’t want to seem weak or whatever. She’s already young for a captain and it messes with her head sometimes. So, don’t take it personally. She’s probably already beating herself up enough about it,”

“If we lose though…”

“Yeah, yeah. Get in line,”

“I tried talking to Nayeon today and she was surprisingly… nice?”

“Dear God, do you have something she wants? Because if so she _will_ take it by force…”

“No, no, nothing like that. I just had a question about… something,” Tzuyu said, avoiding the topic, but shooting an ever-so-brief glance in the direction of the cheerleaders out of reflex.

“Does that _something_ have long blonde hair and move here from Japan?”

“No,” Tzuyu answered a little too quickly, her blush ultimately giving her away.

“You know, you could have asked me if you didn’t want Sana to end up finding out. In fact, Nayeon’s probably already told her,”

“I—admittedly hadn’t thought about that,”

“Nayeon is great and all, but she’s the biggest gossip, she cannot keep a secret to save her life,”

~

“You-know-who was asking about you,” Nayeon said sing songily to Sana who was seated in front of Jinsoul, getting her hair braided.

“Who? And why wouldn’t they just ask me? I happen to be quite the expert on myself,”

“I said _you-know-who_, Sana, use your brain!” Nayeon snapped, “And I think you already know why she didn’t _just ask you_,”

“Oh… so she _is_ avoiding me?”

“Not according to her, she claims your paths just never cross,”

Realization struck Sana’s face almost immediately before frustration took it over, “That’s bullshit, I’ve gone out of my way to make _sure_ our paths would cross this week and she’s still not talking to me,”

“Sana, honey, crazy doesn’t look good on you,” Sooyoung teased, earning a high five from Jinsoul.

“I’m not crazy, I’m not the one who’s pretending to have slept with… never mind. I’m not the one who slept with someone and then avoided—I’m not the one who is being extremely frustr—ugh, whatever!” Sana exclaimed, “I’m not the one who was dumb enough to try to corner her crush in a maintenance closet and ended up getting stuck over night… and then still didn’t manage to sleep with her,” but now that she was thinking, maybe if she had then she wouldn’t be in this position.

“We were practically there but go off, I guess,” Sooyoung grumbled,

“Whatever happened to ‘there’s more to life than sex,’?” Eunha reminded, earning an appreciative glance from Sooyoung.

“Yeah, well that was until I realized how awful it was to go without,”

“Shit, Sana, how long has it been? Maybe that’s why you’re acting crazy… you need to get laid,” Nayeon suggested.

“I know this single girl who’d be _perfect_—” Jinsoul started, tugging on Sana’s hair once to indicate she was finished braiding it.

“—_Don’t_ even dare,” Sooyoung growled.

“Yah, perverts, what’s stealing your attention from practice today?” Coach Bae said snapping their attention to the rest of the cheerleaders she’d rounded up and begun running drills with.

“Sooyoung-unnie almost fucked a field hockey player in the maintenance closet,” Jinsoul piped up.

Sooyoung raised her hand like she was going to smack Jinsoul and she flinched away in fear.

Coach Bae shook her head in dismay, “Do I even need to say it at this point?”

“We’re going,” Sooyoung groaned, grabbing Jinsoul’s arm and dragging her to the field to run a lap.

“That poor little art student,” they heard Coach Bae mutter as they passed by.

~

“Yer, heads up!” Jeongyeon called.

The younger girl turned around and expertly caught the pass in perfect timing.

“Nice!” Doyeon exclaimed, hi-fiving the girl.

“You trying to kill me Jeong?” Yeri teased, “You know I play _right_ wing, right?”

“Shut up Yerim, let’s team up for drills,” Jeongyeon said rolling her eyes.

“The four of us?” Doyeon asked, gesturing her stick at Tzuyu who was slowly approaching.

“Yeah, why not?” Jeongyeon shrugged.

“I don’t know… we’ve never teamed before. I’m not opposed, just surprised,” Doyeon replied.

The four of them started jogging their drills, being careful not to overdo anything.

“Anyway, as I was saying, Do, she followed me in the closet, and we were so close—”

“Having sex while you’re still in the closet is all fun in games until your mom walks in and you have to shout ‘Surprise!’” Jeongyeon explained.

“Tell me that didn’t actually happen…” Tzuyu pleaded.

“We were _physically_ in a closet, Jeong, I’ve been out to my parents since grade eight,” Yeri deadpanned.

“Who are we talking about again?” Jeongyeon asked, trying to rile Yeri up with her derailing questions.

“SOOYOUNG!” Yeri seethed in frustration.

“Yeah?” Sooyoung called, smiling as she and Jinsoul rounded the corner of the field.

“SHOOT JEONG!” Yeri back pedaled, to try and fix her mistake.

Jeongyeon chuckled to herself as she swung her stick with full force at the ball, sending it across the pitch, hurtling into Sowon’s awaiting glove.

“Guess that was a _long shot_, I wasn’t able to score,” Jeongyeon snorted at her own pun.

“Neither was Yeri,” Tzuyu grumbled, only loud enough for Jeongyeon to hear. The older doubled over in laughter as the other pair looked on judgmentally.

Just then the two cheerleaders ran by, Sooyoung‘s eyes not leaving Yeri for a second – long enough for Jinsoul to shove her lightly and cause her to trip over her own feet.

Jinsoul immediately started sprinting away, and Sooyoung raced after as soon as she regained her footing – anger in her eyes. It was no use though, Jinsoul was also a member of the track team during the spring. Sooyoung didn’t stand a chance.

~

Chaeyoung stood in the doorway to the dance room and watched as practice ended. This was the first time she’d been able to see Momo in action because she didn’t have to take pictures of the field hockey practice. She was impressed. The girl was fantastic.

After a brief word from the captain concerning the competition in a week, the rest of the team filed out the door, leaving Momo behind. She didn’t notice Chaeyoung yet, and it looked like she was going to stick around and dance a bit longer.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat, announcing her presence as she entered the room. Momo didn’t turn around, but she smiled at Chaeyoung through the mirror, “What are you doing here?”

“I realized today I’ve never actually gotten to see you dance… and wow, you’re kind of amazing, you know that?” She complimented.

Momo blushed, finally turning around to face her, “You really think so? We have a competition next week and I’m pretty nervous about it,”

“Absolutely, you’re going to kick ass. I know it,” Chaeyoung answered.

“Will you come?” Momo blurted out before she could stop herself, “My parents, my sister, and pretty much everyone I care about will be there, so…”

“Are you saying you care about me?”

“I guess that depends on if you show up or not,” Momo answered, turning away to hide her blush, but forgetting the room was lined with mirrors.

“Then who am I to say no?”

She turned around again and looked at Chaeyoung seriously, “Son Chaeyoung, you can always say no,” She really hoped she wouldn’t though.

Chaeyoung giggled at Momo’s sudden mood change, “Don’t worry, I want to. I’ll be there,” this was the first time Momo was inviting her somewhere… in public… without expecting drugs from her. It wasn’t a date, and yet it made her heart beat excitedly like it was. Chaeyoung had never wanted to do something so bad in her life.

~

Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, Yeri, and Doyon walked back to the locker rooms together, still joking and teasing about Yeri’s tragic closet experience. Doyeon and Tzuyu being extremely competitive like they are, turned their boring pre-game practice into a competition. Tzuyu was carrying Doyeon on her back – the penalty of losing their game – and the girl had her arms outstretched trailing along the ceiling. They both sported mild turf burns due to the slippery condition of the field, Tzuyu on her elbow, and Doyeon on the side of her knee, but they didn’t seem too bothered by it, still high off adrenaline.

“C’mon T-Star,” Jeongyeon said grabbing the younger girl’s elbow and attempting to lead her towards the locker room.

“Do! Your leg!” Someone squealed from behind them when they were almost to the door, causing Tzuyu to halt her steps. Doyeon instantly hopped off Tzuyu and ran to greet the extremely tiny girl wrapping her in a tight hug and spinning around.

“Sup Yoodaeng?” She said, pressing a kiss to her temple, as the girl kicked her legs and struggled to be put down.

When she was finally released and put on the ground, she turned to Doyeon and Tzuyu who was standing behind her new friend with her arms crossed, smirking amusedly, “You’re bleeding! Tomorrow is a game day! You have to be more careful,”

“I’m fine, T-Star and I just got a little excited near the end, that’s all, right T-Star?”

Tzuyu nodded supportively.

“I tried to warn them,” Jeongyeon said, smacking both girls lightly on the back of the head, and walking past them to introduce herself.

“Yoojung,” The small girl said, extending her hand to shake, “Keeper of Doyeon’s single brain cell apparently,”

“Yoo Jeong,” Jeongyeon chuckled, at her joke she made with her name, turning to see Tzuyu, Yeri, and Doyeon all looking at her with straight faces, “Tough crowd,” she muttered and was about to continue into the locker room, when the door swung open and she was almost hit by a cheerleader on her way out.

“Oh, Doyeon!” The blonde girl said breathlessly.

“Hi, Elly,” Doyeon replied cordially.

“Good luck at the game tomorrow,” Elly said, “Will you watch me cheer?”

“No, but T-Star probably will,” She teased elbowing the unamused girl next to her.

Yoojung cleared her throat, “She won’t be watching you cheer because she’ll be watching me dance,” She sneered.

Elly narrowed her eyes at the shortest girl.

“Uhhh, hello? No, I won’t be watching either of you because I’ll be playing field hockey… the game both of you will be performing for,” Doyeon replied, waving her stick as a reminder.

Yeri snorted with laughter, “Oh this is rich,” Doyeon’s drama was finally much better than hers.

“You’ve got two eyes, you can watch them both,” Tzuyu contributed.

Yeri’s eyes glinted wickedly, “No! At least one eye has to be on field hockey, so where’s the other eye going to be, Do? You have to pick!”

“I—They—Yeri!” Doyeon shouted in frustration, “Both eyes have to be on field hockey! How else will I score?”

“I can think of a few ways…” Elly replied.

Yeri about lost it at that, collapsing on the ground. Doyeon didn’t even stop to help her friend, just stepped over her as she fled to the locker room in frustration.

“Yeri are you ok?” Sooyoung asked, suddenly appearing from the locker room, back in her joggers from earlier and noticing the girl nearly in tears on the floor.

“She is now,” Jeongyeon teased, high fiving Tzuyu and the two also stepped over her into the locker room finally.

~

“Will you—stop,” Nayeon grunted, trying to hold Sana back by her cheer bag, “She’s not avoiding you!” _I’m sure Jeong has a very good reason for being so late with Tzuyu_.

“Just drop it Nayeon, I don’t even care anymore,” Sana said rolling her eyes annoyedly and prying the older’s grip off of her bag. She turned on her heel and was in such a hurry to exit she nearly collided with the girl she had so desperately wished to run into earlier.

“Sorry,” Tzuyu said quickly, catching the clumsier girl and steadying her, hands lingering on her upper arms just a moment longer than necessary.

Sana blushed furiously and looked back at Nayeon before pushing past Tzuyu, and out the door “Whatever,”

“I tried,” Jeongyeon shrugged. Nayeon met her with a smack on the arm.

Tzuyu just looked on at the other girls in confusion. Why was Sana suddenly acting cold to her? The more Tzuyu knew about her the less she felt like she actually knew her. That girl was certainly full of surprises. With a sigh, Tzuyu put down her equipment and busied herself with changing.

~

Sana leaned against the wall opposite the locker room, breathing heavily. She needed air. As soon as Tzuyu touched her, she lost her breath and she knew she had to get out of there. Nayeon would certainly roast her for panicking later.

Part of Sana hoped Tzuyu would follow her… even though she knew she wouldn’t. Even if she did Sana wasn’t sure she was prepared for it. After how she’d just acted, she was embarrassed. She needed to find Rosé and head home.

Sana turned around and pressed her forehead to the cold tile of the wall and let out a deep breath. _Get a hold of yourself. You don’t need the attention. Just because you aren’t one person’s anything doesn’t mean you aren’t someone’s everything. You’re worthy of love._ She repeated the mantra she picked up in high school to herself.

Moments later she heard the locker door swing open, but was too scared to look. She felt hands drumming on her back, causing her to jump and turn around in surprise.

“Ready?” Rosé asked, seemingly unaware of the inner turmoil Sana had experienced.

“Yes please,” Sana replied, willing her heart to beat just a little slower knowing it was safe now. _Safe_, Sana thought, _Momo would die if she knew I was thinking of Rosé’s car as safe_. But to Sana it felt considerably safer than facing her feelings.

~

“Goooooood morning, Motang!” Sana said, booping Momo on the nose to wake her up, “I made pancakes!”

“Food, now,” Momo groaned as she sat up groggily in bed. There was only one acceptable excuse for Sana to ever wake Momo up this early on a weekend and it was food.

“Come to the table, lazy. I don’t want you getting food where we sleep,” Sana replied as she skipped out of Momo’s room.

Momo groaned at her comment, but followed, nonetheless.

“What time is the game again?” Momo asked, checking her phone for the time.

Sana sipped on her coffee before replying, “Three-thirty,”

“Then why are we up so early!” Momo whined, “And why are you already completely dressed and ready?”

“Are you not happy? I made you breakfast, you shouldn’t be complaining,” Sana replied, not answering either of Momo’s questions.

Momo began to dig into her food, and it was ok. Better than the last time Sana attempted pancakes, but still nowhere near restaurant grade, “I’m tired,” she answered with her mouth full.

“Believe me, I’m with you. As you may have already noticed from my lack of presence in your bed last night… I couldn’t sleep,” in fact, Momo hadn’t noticed… oops. That explained how Sana had time to prepare all of this and herself and still wake Momo up at the ass crack of dawn though.

Momo nearly choked on her next bite and had to take a large sip of Sana’s coffee – the only drink within reach – to clear her throat. It nearly caused her to gag, she hated coffee. Sana grimaced at Momo’s draining her cup and went to refill it.

“Sana, you need to sleep!” Momo exclaimed once she could form words again.

“Yeah, yeah, I need a lot of things, Momo,” Sana waved her off, sipping from her fresh cup.

“You won’t be able to cheer properly if you’re tired,”

“Hence the coffee, Motang, catch up,” Sana replied, giggling sweetly.

“Why couldn’t you sleep Sana? Is something bothering you? I’m sorry if I haven’t been paying attention enough to you to know,” Momo asked innocently. If Momo was nothing else, she was a great friend.

Sana could feel herself choking up at Momo’s concern and she turned away. You know the feeling when you’ve been internalizing your problems just fine on your own for so long, and when someone shows an ounce of concern or simply asks you if you’re ok and you feel yourself losing it? That’s how Sana felt. She felt on the verge of a breakdown, and she couldn’t afford to do that today.

“I’m—I’m so tired Momo,” she said shakily. It was all she could manage to say that wouldn’t send her over the edge.

“Come here,” Momo said opening her arms for Sana to cuddle into. If something was bothering Sana, she would tell her when she was ready. No pressure.

Sana fell into Momo’s embrace and snuggled closely into her chest, “Your heart’s beating crazy again Momo,” Sana said without looking up, “Are you thinking about Chaeyoungie?”

“Actually no… I was just thinking about you,” Momo replied, “But I think _that_ may be due to the coffee I chugged a moment ago,”

Sana sighed heavily, “Why couldn’t we ever date each other?” Sana almost whined, “We love each other, and we know it. We don’t have secret drama. You’re my best friend,”

“I think that’s exactly why we could never work Sana… we’re best friends… and that’s it,” Momo replied as she stroked Sana’s hair soothingly, “We were cursed to always love each other… platonically,”

Sana hummed sadly in response, but she didn’t open her eyes or try to continue the conversation, just let Momo’s calming aura overtake her as she desperately tried to fall asleep.

~

The ATR was swarmed with field hockey players trying to get in last minute treatments before their game. Several girls were heating knees, or shoulders. The AT bandaged and wrapped Tzuyu and Doyeon’s turf burns respectively, because he was concerned about them reopening during play.

Tzuyu tore off a strip of pre-wrap from the roll he’d used and tied it in a knot around her head, using it to push her stray hairs away from her face.

On the field, Coach Moon was having the girls do a dynamic warmup to get ready, “High knees,” she called, and the girls jogged forward with their knees high, “A skips,” the girls did that on the way back, “Karaoke,” they did a grapevine like step forward again and also back, “Side slides,” they did that there and back. Their warmup went on as the equipment managers set up cones for drills.

They jogged through the cones, juking and turning, passing balls across to each other all the time. Jeongyeon shot a wink at Tzuyu, who just returned it with an eye roll.

When they were done with drills, most of the girls ran to the cooler to get cups of water, and the rest continued to warm up on their own. Hyunjin and Ryujin pulled out a soccer ball and began juggling back and forth to each other.

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu knew they wouldn’t be starting, so it wasn’t imperative that they continued warming up right now. The older pulled the younger to the side away from prying ears, “How are you feeling? First game nerves?”

“I’m fine, I don’t really care… it’s not like I’m going in now or anything,”

“You will get to play though, they won’t leave you out the whole game,” Jeongyeon coaxed.

“Why do I get the feeling you want me to be nervous? Are you projecting?” Tzuyu snapped.

“Aish, you only have your last first game once, right? Who could blame me?” Jeongyeon chuckled, playing with the loose baby hairs at the base of her neck.

“Nayeon is waving,” Tzuyu deadpanned, changing the subject.

Jeongyeon groaned in embarrassment, but waving back nonetheless, “Already distracted by the cheerleaders, eh? Off to a great start, T-Star,” Jeongyeon teased once she turned back.

“Has Sana been acting weird to you? She wasn’t even looking in our direction,” Tzuyu asked.

“That depends, what do you consider normal for Sana?” Jeongyeon asked.

Tzuyu paused, come to think of it, she wasn’t sure what normal Sana behavior was. When she first laid eyes on her it was… disinterested? Almost like she was acting now. Unbothered, tired, like she didn’t care.

“Never mind,” Tzuyu mumbled in defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu Doyeon  
🤝  
being giant  
jock BFFs
> 
> Next chapter is game day, who's excited for my first attempt at writing a cohesive field hockey game??  
find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	13. On a scale of 1 TO 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana isn't so ~cheery~  
Dahyun has an eye opening (or should I say closing) experience  
Mina doesn't let men even look at her  
Somi takes a bump  
Momo investigates  
Chaeyoung drinks blood?  
(all of this summary without even a mention of field hockey... "but you promised!" yeah, yeah, just read it ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know I had to incorporate the superior b-side into a title :)

After warming up they went back to the locker room for a quick pep talk from Coach Moon, where she said they’ve been working really hard at practice and she thinks it is finally going to pay off today. They knew they’re better than this team, but that doesn’t mean they should slack off. She looked at Tzuyu briefly before saying she wants a clean game and whatever happens, happens with a good attitude. Tzuyu looked at Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon nodded back seriously at her, as if she was agreeing with Coach Moon. Tzuyu sighed in acceptance.

Then the teams walked out in line on the field, side by side as the anthem played. After that, the starting lineup ran to their respective sides and Jihyo had them circle up so she could say a couple last minute words to them. Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, Rina, Soyeon, and Yuju watched everything from the bench. The starters screamed a cheer and then split to their positions. The game was about to start.

~

Sana looked on boredly and let out a yawn. She raised her hand to cover her mouth and Nayeon slapped it down, “Sana! Quit yawning and focus! Smile on!”

Sana finished and shot Nayeon back an overlarge fake cheerleader smile, and the older seemed to be satisfied with it.

“Let’s start with Cocky!” Nayeon bellowed.

“Float like a butterfly sting like a bee

One two punch like Rocky

Yeah we’re good

You think we’re cocky

But we’re the best

At field hockey!”

~

Their team started strong, but the opposition started stronger, and before they knew it they were making a shot on goal. Sowon easily gloved the ball, but that didn’t stop Suyeon from letting out a string of curses at Ryujin for being careless and letting them get a scoring opportunity.

“Sowon won’t stop! Ready, OK!” Nayeon commanded.

“Stronger than steel,

Hotter than the sun;

Sowon won't stop,

'til the game is won!”

“Sana, smile!” Nayeon hissed.

Sana half-heartedly pulled her fake smile back on and Nayeon looked at her a little longer before turning back to the game. She didn’t have time to have this battle with her right now… maybe halftime, but definitely not now.

Their team was controlling the ball again, Haseul passed to Jennie, Jennie up to Somi, and Somi up to Yuna who was cutting back to open herself up. The opposing team had clearly done their research and knew Yuna was their ace, because she had the ball for two seconds before they backed into her, cutting their stick in and stole it to pass back to their side of the field.

Tzuyu was watching the game with a blank expression, but Jeongyeon was on her feet screaming and looking like she was going to tear her hair out, “Are you blind? That was illegal, she can’t do that!”

The ref shot Jeongyeon an annoyed look and Soyeon grabbed a fistful of Jeongyeon’s jersey and tugged her forcefully back on the bench before he could think to card her. He shook his head and ran back to the action.

“Thanks,” Jeongyeon grumbled appreciatively.

The ball was shot and went flying at Hyunjin’s head. She hit the deck faster than lightning and managed to avoid it, but that didn’t stop Soyeon from taking it personally. She jumped up next and started shouting, “That was a direct attack! Suyeon, pulverize her!”

This time it was Jeongyeon who pulled Soyeon back down, “Ever think this is why you don’t start?” Jeongyeon joked as Soyeon panted, steaming in anger.

“I’m a cleaner. My job isn’t to start, it’s to finish. I go and clean up any messes they’ve made. And yes, I’m taking mental notes of who all is going to see the end side of my stick,”

“What ever happened to not hurting people?” Tzuyu asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That was a _friendly scrim_, against your own team,” Soyeon shot back, “This is war. If you want to step on someone today, T-Star, you have my blessing to do so,” she reached her fist across Jeongyeon and dapped Tzuyu, then she cut a glare back at Jeongyeon, “But don’t be stupid and get carded before you even get in the match,”

“Yuju, what about you?” Tzuyu asked, she knew Rina rarely got to play unless Sowon became injured or they were playing a team they would easily beat.

Yuju sighed as she tore her eyes away from the dance team and focused on the girls talking to her, “My job is to protect Sowon-unnie at all costs. If she’s getting pummeled, that’s what I’ll do,”

~

Momo pressed play and a familiar beat came out of the speakers, _5, 6, 7, 8_. The team started dancing flawlessly to a dance remix of Ariana Grande’s “Thank You, Next,” They were nailing the choreography and could hear the whooping and hollering, of not only the field hockey fans, but their own fans.

As the song ended, Momo felt eyes on her back. Well to be honest, she’d felt them the whole dance, but she was too focused and, in the moment to notice them. She turned around just in time to see Chaeyoung from her usual spot in the stands snap a picture of her before turning back to the game. Momo smiled shyly as Chungha shoved her teasingly, “That photographer has a good eye. You’re killing it today MoChine,”

“Thanks, you too Chica,”

The members of the dance team sat down for their short break and chatted amicably as they drank from their waters. Mina was tugging self-consciously at the sleeve of their skimpy dance costume, which didn’t go unnoticed by Momo.

“What’s wrong?” Momo asked the younger girl.

“I just feel so exposed… what if someone sees?” By “someone” Mina meant Dahyun, but really if anyone saw it wouldn’t be good for her.

“We covered them, don’t worry,” Momo said appraising the thick layer of makeup she’d helped Mina cake onto her shoulders.

“And my scars, Momo I just… feel uncomfortable,” Mina said shifting to rub her knee.

“It hurts?”

“No, but I don’t like people being able to see them. It shows weakness,”

“You’re not weak Mina. You have a whole tebori mural on your back, that’s definitely not for the weak,”

Mina grumbled unintelligibly as she flopped down on the cold bleacher bench in frustration.

“Would you feel better if you could wear stockings underneath?”

“I would feel better if I could wear a whole bodysuit underneath,” Mina answered quietly.

Momo rubbed the back of her neck in contemplation, “Ok,”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, ok, I want you to be comfortable. Just make sure you’re back for halftime,”

And Mina gratefully scampered down the bleachers towards the locker rooms in a hurry. She didn’t notice Dahyun watching her and follow her… or the two burly men that followed after her.

~

Mina quickly made work of her dance costume, putting it on the hanger as she searched her bag for her trusty long-sleeved leotard and stockings. She was completely topless, and in team mandated seamless underwear, but her tattoos were mostly covered by makeup in case any of the other girls walked in so she wasn’t completely worried when she heard the door open.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder, and before Mina could even think she was reacting. She grabbed the person’s wrist and turned them around, swinging her leg over top and holding her in a submission hold, with just the right amount of pressure on the elbow.

“Yah! Mina!” Dahyun shouted in fear.

“Dahyun!” Mina breathed in shock as she quickly let go and backed up against her locker, attempting to cover her chest with her hands, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to ask you the same thing,” She examined her hand, and the smudge of makeup that had come off on her, “Why are you wearing so much makeup?”

“It’s for the costume,” Mina shrugged her off. Her shirt was in her locker, but she didn’t dare turn around and grab it because she was afraid Dahyun would see through the makeup, “I came to change though,”

“Why? You looked fine to me?”

“I—I was cold,”

“What’s that on your arm?” Dahyun asked, seeing a dark smudge near the top of her shoulder. She leaned forward to get a better look, but Mina flinched back, covering it with her other hand, so she stopped.

They heard the door open again, and both of their eyes flickered to the end of the lockers, “You should hurry up and get dressed then,” Dahyun said as her eyes turned back to Mina and trailed down her exposed body, pausing ever so slightly on her bad knee.

Mina’s eyes widened with panic and she looked down and covered her face in shame. Dahyun could see her body, more of her than she had allowed anyone to see in a while. She felt her skin burning under Dahyun’s calm gaze. She wished she would just say something, or if nothing else, then look away.

“You’re beautiful,” Dahyun breathed, stepping closer. Mina thought Dahyun was going to stroke her face, maybe hold her hand, even tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, but nothing happened.

When she finally removed her hands, she saw Dahyun with duct tape over her mouth, being held back by two massive goons.

“_Sorry miss, but we have strict orders from your parents_,” one of them said in Japanese noticing Mina’s inadequate clothing and then instantly covering his eyes with his hand. With his other hand he covered Dahyun’s too.

Mina quickly took this opportunity to turn around and pull on her shirt and stockings.

The second goon gasped at the sight of her back, “_Ojou-sama, what happened to your_—”

“_Who said you could look at me_?” Mina spat, silencing him, and he also threw a hand over his eyes.

Mina could hear Dahyun whimpering in fear through the duct tape.

“_Fuck, Katashi let her go_!” Mina commanded in Japanese. They immediately let go of Dahyun and Mina gently removed the duct tape from her mouth, looking pleadingly in her eyes for her not to ask questions right now. The girl must have gotten the hint because she stayed quiet… but most likely just from terror. The men were packing heat… and hadn’t even tried to hide it.

“_Your father sent us to check on you, they’re coming next week_,” Katashi said.

“_I’m aware, but what part of that sounds like ‘kidnap Mina’s friend and risk exposing the whole family business’ to you?_” Mina cut back, “_At least hide your guns, are you trying to cause a scene? My parents don’t own the police here like they do back home_,”

Both of the men hesitantly moved their guns into the waistbands of their suit pants.

“_You could have been in danger… you were undressed. We thought it is weird for another girl to be so close like this. She was going to touch you. In Japan no one is allowed to touch Ojou-sama at all unless it is her parents or one of her private handmaidens_,” The other man recited.

“_We’re not in Japan, are we Daisuke_?” Mina asked.

“_No, ma’am_,” He replied obediently.

“_Get out of my sight… and remain out of my sight_,” Mina commanded, “_Tell my parents, I will not act so sparingly on the next goons they send to spy on me_,”

“_Yes ma’am_,” They grunted and hurried out the locker room.

Mina sighed and turned to Dahyun, “I—I’m sorry about that, they were lost,” she stuttered nervously, back in Korean.

“F—friends?” Was all Dahyun managed to say.

“What?” Mina asked, slightly taken aback.

“You told them I was your friend,” Dahyun answered shakily.

“You speak Japanese?”

Dahyun nodded. She had been learning to surprise Mina. She knew the basics, but now hardly felt like the time to explain that.

“_Kuso_,” Mina cursed, clenching her fist in frustration. How could she have not known this? How could she have been so careless?

The door opened again and Chaeryeong poked her head in the locker room, “Mina, come on, we’re about to go on the field,” she called.

Mina looked at Dahyun pleadingly again, “Please don’t tell anyone… I promise I’ll explain everything later,” she whispered before running after the younger girl.

~

“Sana, what’s going on? You’re never this unfocused,” Nayeon asked, as the girls prepared to go on the field.

“Nothing, I’m just tired,” Sana shrugged her off, “I don’t really feel like cheering right now,”

“Because Tzuyu isn’t playing? Sana, neither is Jeongyeon, but you still see me cheering!”

“No, because I’m tired. I got two hours of sleep this morning, and I’m also emotionally exhausted from chasing after someone who clearly wants nothing to do with me. So yeah, I don’t really feel very peppy today,” Sana snapped.

“Sana I’m—”

“—Let’s go!” Coach Bae shouted, “On the field, ladies!” she gestured for Nayeon to get in front and the girls to begin their strut onto the field where they would perform with the dance team.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve got this,” Sana said reassuringly, face softening at the worried look Nayeon had given her.

Momo shot Sana a supportive smile which she honestly tried her best to return. She quirked her lips up in a fake smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes for the crowd and the performance began.

~

Everyone patted Sowon on the back as they entered the locker room. The girl was a rock star and had already made so many great saves today. The other team had been able to get in scoring position way more times than they should have due to some missed calls. They were up 2 – 1, but it wasn’t by luck. The girls on the field were really hustling and doing their best, especially with how the refs were calling the game. Coach Moon told them to keep their heads up and to keep playing fair despite the other team’s mischief. She looked at Jeongyeon before reminding them not to get too heated, because they’re ahead for now and that’s all that matters.

Jihyo announced that Yuju and Soyeon would start the second half in place of Hyunjin and Ryujin. The freshman had done great despite the other team’s efforts, but now it was time for their defense-defenders to come in and clean things up. Then she shot Tzuyu and Jeongyeon an apologetic glance, but didn’t sub either of them in.

The team walked back out just in time to see the finishing halftime number. Nayeon winked at Jeongyeon who smiled uneasily in return. Tzuyu tried to catch Sana’s eye, but the girl seemed too focused on the routine. Her brow was furrowed, and she was biting her lip in concentration. Tzuyu couldn’t help but sweat a little at how good she looked when she was putting everything into her performance.

As they finished and began to strut off the field again, Tzuyu wanted to tell the girl she had done a good job, but Sana wouldn’t come near her. She had Jinsoul and Jiwoo flank her on either side as they quickly walked past the team.

Nothing was going her way today.

~

The second half started with a bang, the opposing team scored almost instantly, taking them by surprise. They had shoved over Doyeon, hard enough to displace her bandage. Tzuyu thought Coach Moon might send her in, but since there was no blood, Doyeon was allowed to keep playing. Soyeon got in a fight and nearly got kicked out of the game. Jihyo scolded her, even though she was secretly proud of her for sticking up for her teammates.

After the first goal, Yuju refused to let anyone else near Sowon and they managed to hold off the opposing team for a while.

The attackers’ teamwork was impeccable as well, but they were making silly mistakes now it seemed, and they just couldn’t get it in the net. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu were sitting on the edges of their seats practically begging to be put in. If they were in, they could definitely score!

Jihyo passed to Jennie, Jennie passed to Yuna, who was being double teamed, but managed to send the ball in between Haseul and Somi. One of them would get it, right?

There was the unmistakable crack of a stick making contact… then the whistle was blown, and everyone was on their feet.

.

.

.

It all happened so fast, one second they were within scoring range once again and the next Somi was clutching her face and stumbling towards the sidelines as the ball skittered harmlessly out of bounds. There was a collective gasp from the spectators as everyone jumped out of their seats to try and figure out what happened. Momo had had her back turned as she commanded the dance team through a routine, but when she turned around Somi’s nose was bleeding. Haseul was instantly by her side trying to help her walk, but Somi shoved her off, her expression annoyed as the blood poured unhindered out of her nose. The school’s athletic trainer was handing both Haseul and Somi towels to clean the blood. Haseul had some on her stick as well as her arm, and Somi’s own jersey was unsalvageable… the ref informed her she wouldn’t be able to return to play.

Coach Moon pointed at Jeongyeon who ran on the field after Somi had been helped off. Somi spit curses as she passed by the cheerleaders on her way to the locker room. The girls squealed and tried to get out of her way to avoid blood dripping on them.

Haseul had her head in her hands and looked like she wanted to cry. Tzuyu stood up and crossed the bench to talk to Coach Moon, pointing at the girl frantically. Coach Moon shrugged before pulling Haseul off the field too and allowing Tzuyu to replace her.

A nosebleed? In the middle of a game? What were the odds? Momo was frozen in shock. She looked up at Chaeyoung in the stands, not being able to hold back her thoughts that this had somehow indirectly been her fault. The photographer was no longer taking photos of the game, but looking worriedly where Somi had disappeared to, and then suddenly she was sprinting down the stands.

~

“On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being none and 10 being the worst you’ve ever experienced, how would you rate your pain?” Chaeyoung heard the Athletic Trainer ask, and she immediately followed the voice, her worry growing by the second. _At least if he was able to ask her questions that was a good sign, right?_

“I don’t know, like a six? I just took a stick to the fucking face!” Somi replied indignantly.

“Language!” The athletic trainer chastised, and Somi grumbled another response that Chaeyoung couldn’t make out.

“Nik! Nik! Oh my God are you ok?” Chaeyoung shouted worriedly as she ran down the hall to the locker room.

Somi was seated on the treatment table and the athletic trainer was shining a small flashlight back and forth between her eyes.

“It’s just a nosebleed Kat,” Somi downplayed, but something was off and Chaeyoung noticed it instantly.

“Oh my God, wait smile? Let me see your teeth? Please tell me you were wearing your mouth guard!” Chaeyoung said stepping closer to get a better view.

Somi smiled sheepishly, but kept her mouth clamped shut.

“Miss, I’m going to need you to back away,” the Athletic Trainer said to Chaeyoung.

“But I need to—"

“Chaeyoung! There you are! What are you doing?” Momo shouted nervously, entering the training room.

“It’s the sugar mommy,” Somi whispered, nudging Chaeyoung teasingly in the ribs with her cleat.

“Momo, not now,” Chaeyoung huffed before turning back to Somi worriedly.

The Athletic Trainer sighed, before turning back to Somi, “Since your parents are in Canada and it’s the middle of the night there… is there a next of kin or a guardian responsible for you here that I can call?” The Athletic Trainer asked.

“That would be—”

“That would be me!” Chaeyoung answered.

“Really? She’s just a kid…” The Athletic Trainer asked suspiciously.

“Well—that’s her,” Somi sighed in defeat.

“I’m not a kid!” Chaeyoung said annoyedly, taking out her wallet and pulling out her ID, “I’ve got proof, now tell me what’s wrong with her,”

“Chaeyoung!” Momo hissed, “Don’t you think it could be—y’know?” she asked.

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Chaeyoung exclaimed stressfully.

Momo sniffed exaggeratedly a couple times and raised her eyebrows.

“No, don’t be ridiculous. My kids don’t sniff, I taught them better than that,” Chaeyoung said rolling her eyes dismissively and turning back to the athletic trainer.

He eyed Momo warily, and Chaeyoung turned to her desperately, “Please go back and dance, let me handle this,”

Momo relented with one last hesitant look at a grimacing Somi.

“She’s got a concussion… and lost a tooth… that’s why she was spitting out blood almost as fast as it was coming out of her nose,” He joked, gesturing to Somi who finally hesitantly revealed the gap in her teeth to Chaeyoung.

“She should be fine to return to play after about a week, absolutely no contact at practice during that time, but overall just monitor her to make sure she’s not acting lethargic, confused, or just anything out of the ordinary. She’s lucky… when you take a stick to the face you don’t always bounce right back up wanting to fight whoever did it… in this case, her own teammate. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask,”

“Wait, yeah I have one. What next?” Chaeyoung asked.

“I’d take her to the dentist first and see if they can pop that sucker back in,” He handed Chaeyoung a glass of pink milk before patting Somi on the shoulder and returning to the game.

“Thanks,” Chaeyoung said before putting the glass to her lips.

“Don’t—” Somi shouted before Chaeyoung spit the milk back in the cup.

“That’s not strawberry milk. Ok that was disgusting,” Chaeyoung said gagging over the nearest trash can.

~

_Taught them??_ It had never occurred to Momo that Chaeyoung could _also_ have a drug problem. _That could explain why she’s always so tired right? Holy crap what am I getting myself into._ She needed to do more research just to be sure.

**[Google search: other ways to ingest white**

_Did you mean: other ways to ingest **cocaine**_**]**

The first article was very… insightful. It was a wikiHow on unconventional ways to get high. The second article also proved to be just as useless because it mentioned being able to rub coke on your gums as an alternative to snorting… _yeah right_.

“My mouth hurts Chaaaaaeng,” Somi groaned as Chaeyoung and her walked out from the training room, “My gums feel all gummyyyyyyy,”

“Quit touching them, you’ll just get an infection or something,” Chaeyoung said swatting Somi’s hand away from her mouth.

“Ahhhhh, I’m bleeding again, thanks a lot,” Somi whined before spitting out more blood.

“Yeah and you’re gonna keep bleeding until we can fix that fucking hole in your mouth,” Chaeyoung grumbled, then she looked up and her face softened, “Momo, what are you still doing here? Don’t you need to be dancing?”

Momo looked back and forth between Somi who was massaging her lips and groaning, and Chaeyoung, “I—uh—yeah I should go—I just wanted to make sure…” she trailed off.

Chaeyoung smiled weakly at her. “I’m sorry I snapped at you before… Do you maybe wanna hang out after? I’m just going to take her to the dentist or something and then I’ll be free,”

“I might just go home after the game,” Momo said, “I think most people are going to get food though,”

“Well I’ll swing by your apartment then. I can bring you food, where do you live?”

Momo told herself she shouldn’t see Chaeyoung. She was a drug dealer who got high off her own supply… she was bad news… but she also offered free food, “Okaeri,” Momo answered. She was weak.

Chaeyoung shot her a smile, and Somi mirrored it. Momo gasped at Somi’s bloody gap, and she instantly shut her mouth.

“We’re gonna go, see you later!” Chaeyoung said tugging Somi away with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let JeongTzu play!!  
Somi... you good? (I was really proud of that takes a bump pun, ok? and like Momo you also might have assumed things)  
Sorry, Chaeyoung is not a vampire. Mina being in the Yakuza is about as fantasy as this story gets imo... which isn't that unrealistic i guess. idk its 2019 we can't assume.  
RIP MiHyun, amiright? (but you guys knew it was too good to be true...)
> 
> find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin my DM's are always open to chat about life, love, and the pursuit of happiness blah blah... OR you can yell at me about all the angst to come.


	14. TOUCHDOWN for what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically WWIII  
Everyone who wasn't supposed to ever meet... finally meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk... go sports?

As soon as Tzuyu was on the field, her eyes shot up to the cheerleaders. Jeongyeon was quick to smack her on the head to get her to focus, “Head in the game, T-Star,” she garbled through her mouth guard.

Tzuyu nodded in affirmation and steeled herself to play her hardest.

With Tzuyu and Jeongyeon now on the field, the other team didn’t stand a chance. Tzuyu played rough, but not dirty, she held herself back because Jihyo had warned them they were better than that. Jeongyeon caught every pass she sent… almost as if they’d practiced it hundreds of times (which they had). They kept popping score after score. Yeri, Doyeon, Yuna, Jennie, Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu were on fire, but Tzuyu couldn’t help but continue looking up at the cheerleaders every time they scored, hoping that someone was looking back at her… she wasn’t.

Tzuyu grit her teeth and played through it. They were back to square one, Tzuyu being distracted by the cheerleaders and Sana not even knowing she existed… if only Tzuyu knew how untrue that was.

~

_It was the last cheer practice of the pre-season and Sana felt good. They were goofing around waiting for Coach Bae to arrive._

_“She’s staring again,” Nayeon teased._

_“Who?” Sana asked._

_“That gorgeous new girl,” Jinsoul drawled._

_“She’s probably staring at Rosie,” Sana said shifting on top of the younger girl, and wrapping her arm tightly around her, “You’re quite the visual,” she flirted platonically._

_Everyone laughed at how oblivious Sana was. Rosé beamed up at her, knowing her best friend was just trying to hype her up._

_“Heads up T-Star!” one of the field hockey players shouted and all of the cheerleaders turned to look as a ball flew right over the now-crouched girl._

_Sana’s jaw dropped, that could have hit her head! She watched the girl grimace before putting her mouth guard back in. Even worse! That could have hit her head and knocked out all of her pretty teeth!_

_After they calmed down and Nayeon said the girl was no longer staring Sana hopped off Rosé’s lap – suddenly feeling self-conscious – and put a reasonable distance between the two. If that girl was really interested in her like Nayeon suspected, she wanted to seem available._

_Coach Bae arrived around the same time the field hockey coach did, and only then did Sana know it was safe to look. She appraised the tall, lean field hockey player from behind. She will admit, the girl wasn’t horrible to look at._

_Coach Bae started barking orders at them, snapping Sana out of her thoughts, and back to attention, but it was hard because she could feel the girl’s eyes back on her again. Stop getting your hopes up, Sana, she had to remind herself. She’s just a field hockey player… they only want one thing from you, and those days are over._

~

“Momo, thank God,” Chungha called as Momo ran back up the bleachers to them. They were about to start another routine.

She noticed Heejin’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look up. Her brain still hadn’t managed to piece together the entire situation yet. She should be watching Heejin, making sure the same thing didn’t happen to her. Maybe she should drug test them? Just to be sure? But what if it was positive? It was too close to the dance competition. She didn’t want to lose an integral member of her team.

“Momo,” Mina hissed, “Press play,”

Momo snapped out of her daze and pressed play, signaling the start of their next dance to a remix of Lizzo’s “Good as Hell”.

Only after the dance, did she see Heejin flop down instantly and put her head in her hands, Momo knew she wasn’t being fair. She walked up the stands and sat next to her.

“Is she ok?” Heejin asked hesitantly.

“They wouldn’t let me really see her, but Chaeyoung was handling everything. I’ve never seen her take charge like that before,” Momo chuckled.

Heejin laughed bitterly, “Yeah, she’s like that. She’s overprotective of us,”

_Us._

“Somi has a hole in her mouth, I saw that much,” Momo said conversationally, “Chaeyoung is taking her to the dentist to get it fixed right now,”

“So, they can fix it? She’ll be ok?” Heejin asked hopefully.

Momo thought for a moment, would she be ok? All things considered, for Heejin, the answer would probably be yes, “Yeah,” Momo said more assuredly than she felt.

“Thank God… thank you,” She sighed in relief.

There were sudden squealing and screeching noises from the cheerleaders and Momo turned around in time to see them all jumping for joy as Tzuyu scored the winning goal.

6-3

~

“Nayeon I think we need some ranch,” Sana said leadingly, showing the most emotion she had all day.

“Why’s that Sana?” Nayeon played along, just happy that Sana seemed to be feeling more herself now.

“Our wings are too hot they’re on fire tonight!” She cheered, and Nayeon whooped in agreeance with her.

Sana couldn’t help but be excited. She was happy for Tzuyu, that’s it. She played fantastically and scored the winning goal. She deserved that. They were jumping for joy and all of Sana’s friends kept patting her on the back and congratulating her as if she’d done something. It made her smile. They were giving her the confidence boost she needed to be able to talk to the girl she’d been avoiding today. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Tzuyu… finally.

On the field everyone swarmed Tzuyu, and she was hoisted on Doyeon’s back in triumph. They raised their sticks in celebration. Even Haseul, Rina, and 2Jin had rushed the field too. The team played great, Jennie got her wish, surely everyone would buy season tickets now after one hell of an opener.

“Sana, you coming to eat with us?” Rosé asked, as everyone was grabbing their things and making their way back to the locker rooms.

“Nah, go ahead without me, I have something I need to do here,”

~

“I finally get why they call you T-Star,” Sana started, conversationally.

Tzuyu chuckled bitterly, “Would you believe it started because they couldn’t figure out how to pronounce my name?”

Sana looked at her seriously before stepping closer and asking the question that had been on her mind for quite some time, “Have you been avoiding me?” She licked her lips unconsciously as she manoeuvred closer to corner a sweaty, delicious looking, Tzuyu after the game. Her eyes acted on their own accord, raking unabashedly across Tzuyu’s body.

If Tzuyu noticed, she didn’t show it, “No, I’ve just been busy with the game and all,” she said gesturing with her stick at the pitch where some staff were still milling about.

“Why did you post that picture of us on Instagram? They’ll all think you slept with me,” Sana asked quietly.

Tzuyu hesitated before finally answering, “You told me not to tell anyone you didn’t. I thought you _wanted_ them to think you slept around with the field hockey team. Isn’t that why you sent the snapchat to Nayeon in the first place?” she then asked evenly.

“Tzuyu! Nayeon has known me since high school. She saw right through the snapchat and called bullshit instantly. She knows I’m stupid, but not _that_ stupid,” Sana exclaimed.

“So, you think sleeping with me would be stupid?” Tzuyu scoffed.

“I—stop that,” Sana said.

“Stop what?” Tzuyu asked boredly.

“Stop looking at me like that… like you want me to disagree with you,” Sana asked with fire in her eyes.

“I don’t care what you do,” Tzuyu said harshly.

“You’re trying to start a fight, and that’s the last thing I want to do with you right now,” Sana replied.

Tzuyu knew Sana was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn’t hold herself back from participating anymore. She could only pretend she didn’t have feelings for so long. Fuck it, so what if someone was going to get hurt, right? She just hoped it wouldn’t be Sana. “Oh yeah? And what’s the first thing?”

“This,” Sana said reaching up to pull Tzuyu's face to hers and place a gentle kiss on her lips, but as soon as she started, she pulled away, cursing herself, “Aish, fuck… I promised myself I wouldn’t do that, but I just—"

“You were right, you are stupid,” Tzuyu said pulling Sana back in for another kiss. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Umm Tzuyu… is your phone buzzing or are you just really happy to kiss me?” Sana giggled pulling away.

Tzuyu groaned pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking the caller ID, “God damnit,” right on cue, of course.

“Who is it?” Sana asked, peeking over Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“I uhh—I gotta take this,” Tzuyu said moving her phone away and walking away to answer it privately.

[Incoming call from E>]

“What do you want Elkie?”

“I’m here baby, waiting at your apartment… with a surprise,”

“Let me guess… you’re naked?” Tzuyu deadpanned.

Elkie giggled, “How’d you know?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time… what have you touched? I need to know what to sanitize,”

“Nothing, I’ve been very good! I’m waiting on the bed… Ok maybe a pillow, or two,”

“Fuck, Elkie,” Tzuyu groaned.

“You will, bye baby,”

“Don’t—" Tzuyu started to say, but it was too late, she’d already hung up.

~

Tzuyu returned back to Sana looking mildly frustrated, Sana wanted to kiss the frown off her face, but Tzuyu didn’t seem eager to let her.

“What’s wrong?” Sana asked when the younger girl flinched away from her touch.

“I have to go,” was all Tzuyu offered, “I’ll see you later?”

“S—sure,” Sana answered. Well… guess she was heading home alone after all. Tzuyu didn’t even bother icing her shoulder this time or going to the locker rooms to shower and change. She just ran straight to her car.

“Satang!” Momo called, “I saw you k-i-s-s-i-n-g you-know-who!”

“Yeah, and then she ran away,” Sana whined.

“Let’s go home, ok? We can shower, and Chaeng is going to bring us food. That’ll make you feel better right?” Momo asked.

“Is she sleeping over?” Sana mumbled.

“No,” Momo shook her head dismissively.

“That's too bad, I guess I’ll just be cuddling you tonight then,” Sana said, feigning innocence.

Momo smacked her teasingly on the arm.

~

“Ji! Congrats! You were fantastic out there!” Nayeon shouted. She and Jeongyeon had already changed and she had her hand around the younger’s shoulders comfortably as they greeted a sweaty Jihyo in the locker room. She had had to stay late to do interviews about the game.

“Thanks Nay, and Jeong, you weren’t so bad yourself… sorry you didn’t get to play as much as you probably deserved,”

“It’s perfectly ok. Just that bit I played had me wiped out, I don’t know how you did it playing defense all game… you guys were really taking a beating at one point,” Jeongyeon said shaking her head in awe.

“What can I say, the D isn’t for everyone… but I’ve always preferred it over the O,” Jihyo said before winking.

“Did you just make a lesbian joke…?” Nayeon asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Jihyo shrugged, smirking wickedly, “Maybe,”

“God, I missed you so much Park Jihyo!” Nayeon exclaimed letting go of Jeongyeon to pull the youngest in for a hug. Once she was in her arms however Nayeon whispered, “But seriously, if he isn’t pleasing you, let me know and I’ll seriously fight him… wrestling team or not,” before pulling away.

Jihyo chuckled, “Nay, it was a joke… we’re—he’s great,”

“TMI!” Nayeon groaned, before pretending to gag dramatically.

Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s theatrics.

“Oh, as if I didn’t have to hear so much worse from you when you told me about Jeongyeon strapping you for the first time!” Jihyo countered.

“You told her what!?” Jeongyeon said, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Nothing! Let’s just go home, babe!” Nayeon exclaimed.

“What did she say?” Jeongyeon asked in panic.

“In a hurry to go home to get a blindf—”

“NO!” They both shouted together.

“That was one time! I told you never again!” Nayeon exclaimed.

“Don’t look at me, Jihyo said it!” Jeongyeon defended.

“You know I don’t like the blindfold. It makes me anxious… I like to be able to see,” Nayeon whined.

“I know, and I promised after the last time you literally tore it off in terror that we would never try it again,” Jeongyeon soothed, stroking Nayeon’s hair comfortingly.

“Ohhhhh, you _didn’t_ like the blindfold…” Jihyo said, “I thought you were saying it scared you in a good way,”

“I don’t even want to know what goes on in your bed, if you think being scared is a good thing,” Jeongyeon said looking at Jihyo warily.

“I’m never telling Jihyo about our sex life again,” Nayeon admitted.

“Probably a good call on both your ends,” Jihyo nodded.

~

When Chaeyoung knocked on the door she was surprised to see Sana answer, “Hey… is Momo here?”

“Yeah, duh, what food did you bring?” Sana asked, eagerly taking the bag from Chaeyoung.

“I brought jokbal, but I didn’t realize—” Chaeyoung started, but was cut off by a squeal from Sana.

“Motang you have to marry her!” Sana called, the older walked in the room in a big sweater with damp hair, “She brought you jokbal!”

“No way, Chaeng!” Momo shouted excitedly grabbing the bag from Sana. She immediately sat down at the table and started devouring it. Sana and Chaeyoung watched in fascination.

“So, what’d you bring for us?” Sana asked.

“I—I didn’t—” Chaeyoung started, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Momo.

Sana giggled, “I’m teasing, relax. I’ll make you some ramen. When she’s finished with that, there won’t be anything left for us,”

Chaeyoung remembered when Momo had told Chaeyoung about her huge appetite at her apartment. She should have thought to bring more food.

~

“I can’t believe you ate all of that jokbal,” Chaeyoung added in awe.

Momo giggled in response. Chaeyoung hadn’t realized she’d brought Momo her favourite food until she instantly devoured it all, “It’s my favourite food, I’ll always make an exception for jokbal… so, can I see you again soon?” Momo asked nervously. She knew Chaeyoung would be coming to the dance competition, and yet that wasn’t enough. Tonight had completely erased her fears from earlier. She got to enjoy hanging out with Chaeyoung in real life rather than a classmate or a drug dealer. She was funny, down-to-earth, and very insightful. Momo knew she wanted to be able to have more nights like this, but she needed to be sure Chaeyoung caught on that she wanted to hang out for real… like on a date… without Sana.

“Could we—would you maybe… like wanna go _out_ somewhere this time?” Chaeyoung asked hesitantly. She hadn’t gone on an actual real date in ages… she was worried she might have forgotten how to ask someone out.

“I think I would really really like that,” Momo said, giggling cutely.

“Wait really?” Chaeyoung asked, momentarily surprised.

“Yeah, why not?” Momo answered, still smiling brightly.

“I—uhh—yeah. Ok so, I’ll text you about it then?” She asked.

“You better,” Momo answered.

Chaeyoung walked to the elevator floating on clouds. She pressed the button and shortly after the elevator dinged signaling its arrival on their floor. Coincidentally, not a moment too soon as Chaeyoung could hear Rosé’s Aussie accent as she babbled something in English loudly in the stairwell. There was a sad looking girl with a mascara stained face already on the elevator and Chaeyoung shuddered at the sight. The girl shot her a glare back before something more interesting caught her attention over Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

“Oh my God, Jennie? Is that you?” The girl called. Chaeyoung, hearing Rosé’s girlfriend’s name, on instinct turned too. Before she could think any better and turn around it was too late, she’d already locked eyes with Rosé.

The sad girl pushed past Chaeyoung who had stopped dumbfounded, to give Jennie a hug. Jennie looked at Rosé guiltily, but noticed she was still staring at Chaeyoung. Rosé quickly turned back to Jennie, pretending like nothing had just happened.

“Baby I’m so sorry I would never normally ask this, but you’re the first familiar face I’ve seen… could I stay at your place? I came all the way from Taiwan, and I have nowhere else to go,”

“Fuck,” Jennie and Rosé cursed at once.

~

_Tzuyu refreshed the picture again hoping for it to suddenly not be there… the comment to have changed… anything. But it was all still the same:_

_**[Instagram Post] elkieeeeee:** I think I tasted my favourite fruit: kiwi_

_It was a picture of her in bed with another girl, a sleeping brunette. Tzuyu couldn’t see the other girl’s face… but since it wasn’t her own face, she knew Elkie had cheated._

_She had immediately texted the girl and told her to come back to their apartment… even though she knew she was catching up with her other university friends after having just gotten back from studying abroad._

_“Hi baby, I’m home! I hear someone missed me,” Elkie called as soon as she was through the door._

_Tzuyu calmly walked out of their bedroom door, refreshing and refreshing the Instagram post a couple more times for dramatic effect._

_“What are you doing? Put your phone down. I’ve missed you so much and all I want to do right now is be with you,” Elkie said crossing the den in attempt to embrace her, but Tzuyu shook off her efforts and finally revealed what she’d been looking at so intently on her phone._

_“Elkie… help me understand. What is this? What the fuck is this?” She tried her best to ask calmly, but she knew what it was. It was a declaration of war._

_Elkie smirked and continued past Tzuyu into the bedroom. Tzuyu obediently followed, “Oh I don’t know… just some girl in the same program. Do you want to take a bath? I could really use a bath,” she said casually as she took off her coat and hung it in their closet._

_“No—I don’t want to take a fucking bath with you right now. Are you insane? Elkie are you actually insane? Did the water in New Zealand make you stupid or something? Why are you doing this to me?” Tzuyu said as she followed Elkie around the room like a lost puppy._

_“Baby…” She turned around and put a hand on Tzuyu’s cheek, “Are you seriously mad about this?”_

_Tzuyu instantly recoiled from her touch as if she’d been slapped, “I—I’m really trying hard not to be, but what it really looks like is that you cheated on me… and then posted about it on Instagram… and you’re not even sorry?”_

_Elkie sighed before responding, “Babe isn’t this what we do? We go abroad and fuck other people and then get back together?”_

_There was the other shoe. So, she was mad that Tzuyu was transferring to Korea after all… “I’m not just going abroad though… I’m literally moving to Korea. Y—you told me you weren’t upset about it though… I don’t understand why suddenly—this. Maybe—maybe we should just end it here,”_

_“Baby don’t act like that. We both know you’ll be back… you’d miss me too much,” Elkie answered._

_Tzuyu crossed her arms and didn’t respond. Yeah… she was real mad._

_“What? You just expect me to believe you’ll be celibate when you’re gone?” Elkie pleaded reaching out for Tzuyu._

_“Not anymore,” Tzuyu growled, yanking her arm out of her reach and walking around the bed to grab the bag she’d packed._

_“I like it when you’re jealous. You know… that girl – she was kinda funny in bed. They do it so differently down under. Why don’t you remind me how we do it?” Elkie husked, following Tzuyu and pressing herself to the taller’s back intimately._

_Tzuyu stopped walking and sighed. Elkie smirked, accepting this as a win before beginning to press kisses into Tzuyu’s neck and shoulder._

~

“Momo, do you hear that yelling? What the hell is going on outside?” Sana asked, popping her head into Momo’s room.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see anything when I said goodbye to Chaeng,” Momo shrugged before putting a headphone back in.

The shouting sounded suspiciously like Jennie and Rosé were fighting again, they did so almost once a week… but it was never usually this loud. Sana thought maybe she should intervene and back up Rosé, but as soon as she poked her head out of her door, she regretted it.

“_That_ whore has been sleeping with my girlfriend,” A girl with wrecked makeup shouted accusingly at her.

Sana knew that somewhere along the lines this was coming, but she was shocked that it was happening so soon… and in front of Rosé and Jennie. She was finally going to figure out who E> was. Wait, wait, wait, did she hear that right? “Your _what_?” Did that mean she kissed a girl who already had a girlfriend?

“No, no, no, I think you meant _this_ whore has been sleeping with my girlfriend,” Rosé said pointing a finger accusingly at Elkie.

“It was one time! We were on a break!” Jennie said throwing up her hands in frustration, “You can’t seriously be mad about that! At least Elkie and I knew there were no strings attached. _You_ practically had a second girlfriend when I was away!” she pointed at Chaeyoung over her shoulder.

“I—I don’t want—” Chaeyoung started to say, turning around and calling desperately for the elevator again… but it was all the way on the top floor now.

“That’s not true. You knew we were just casual right, Chaeyoung?” Rosé asked Chaeyoung pleadingly.

“I—yeah of course,” Chaeyoung lied, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. Why was the elevator taking so long? Was it seriously going to stop on every single floor on the way down?

“Then what’s this?” Jennie said surging forward and grabbing Chaeyoung’s exposed wrist.

“I didn’t sleep with Tzuyu,” Sana admitted quietly.

“Oh yeah? And how do you expect me to believe that when you have a reputation of sleeping with half the team? Was she just another conquest to you? Another check off your list? God, it’s pathetic really, she actually thinks she has a crush on you and you’re only using her,”

“I didn’t—I—I’m not using her,” Sana said carefully, “I didn’t know she had a girlfriend,”

“It’s nothing, Jennie, just drop it,” Rosé responded.

“Oh, then they aren’t your lips Rosé?” Jennie asked.

“They are… but it didn’t mean anything,” Rosé answered, “Jennie, it’s just a tattoo,”

~

_Chaeyoung showed up knocking on Rosé’s apartment doorstep in late June – June 26th to be exact. She had six roses tucked behind her back for the number of months they’d spent together. Half a year with Rosé. She’d ask her out on a real date today. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. Maybe Rosé would finally admit she felt something more here too. And then Chaeyoung would ask her to be her girlfriend… officially. She was feeling confident… until Jennie opened the door._

_A girl she didn’t recognize at the time answered the door in adidas joggers and a comfortably worn looking t-shirt “Uh… hey,” she said awkwardly, “Can I help you?” Chaeyoung's eyes darted to the girl's neck where noticed she had all-too-familiar shaped lipstick kiss marks on her neck._

_“I—Is Rosé there?” Chaeyoung asked, suddenly feeling less confident under the girl’s piercing gaze._

_“Yeah, one sec—babe, someone is at the door for you,” the girl called into the apartment._

_“Jen-Jen, tell them to go away, I haven’t seen my girlfriend in six whole months,” Chaeyoung heard Rosé giggle from the other room._

_Did she just say girlfriend?_

_Jennie turned around and looked Chaeyoung up and down once more, sighing before her eyes lit up noticing something behind her back, “Babe—did you forget you ordered delivery again? She’s got roses, that’s so fucking cute to get me roses delivered,”_

_Suddenly all the signs made sense. Chaeyoung was a side chick. She took off running and didn’t look back._

_“Huh?” Rosé said, getting up from her spot on the couch and coming to the door. But by the time she’d gotten there Chaeyoung was gone._

_“That’s so weird, she was just here,” Jennie muttered, “You should call that delivery service and complain. They’ll probably get you a refund,”_

_“Just forget it,” Rosé chuckled nervously, “It’s nothing,”_

~

“To me it meant something,” Chaeyoung answered, speaking strongly for the first time, “But God how I wish it didn’t… You have no idea how much I hate this fucking tattoo. I’m always trying to cover it up, so I never have to see it even when its fucking hot outside. So no, its not just a tattoo, and maybe if you weren’t too busy _pretending_ you liked me and stringing me along, you would have realized it,”

Just then they heard the door to Sana and Momo’s apartment close. Sana who looked almost on the brink of tears looked worriedly behind her at the door. _Momo._

“I—I can’t do—URGGHHHH,” Chaeyoung turned around to swing a fist at the elevator, but the doors swung open just in time.

“SAN-----oof,”

Chaeyoung’s blind punch connected with Tzuyu’s stomach and she quickly pulled her fist back in horror, “ohmygodi’msosorry!!!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, running her hands through her hair in shock.

“Its—it’s ok I’ve had worse,” Tzuyu wheezed, clutching her stomach. Something over Chaeyoung’s shoulder caught her eye.

“SANA! Oh my God there you are, I’ve tried every single floor I—” She never got to finish, because Sana disappeared in her apartment as soon as she saw her.

Tzuyu tried to follow her, but the door locked behind her, “Sana please,” she pleaded, but there was no response.

Steeling herself, she turned back around and noticed Elkie standing close to Jennie and Rosé looking miserably at Chaeyoung.

“Elkie what the hell are you still doing here, I told you to leave,” Tzuyu steamed.

“She has nowhere else to go,” Jennie said stepping forward to challenge Tzuyu.

“What did you just say?” Tzuyu growled, closing the gap between them and towering threateningly over Jennie.

“Well she sure as hell can’t stay here… and you know what, neither can you,” Rosé said to Jennie before stalking back to her apartment and slamming the door shut behind her.

Elkie looked at Tzuyu again, “Jennie, tell her what you told your girlfriend, it was no strings, it didn’t mean anything. That’s the whole reason we’re in this mess, anyway, isn’t it?”

“It was you…” Tzuyu said turning to Jennie. The wheels suddenly turning, “You’re the one she slept with when she was in New Zealand? Don’t you literally have a girlfriend?”

“We were on a break!” Jennie exclaimed in frustration, “That’s what people do when they go abroad! You’re abroad, you understand?”

“So, you’re the one that put that idea in her head too then,” Tzuyu said narrowing her eyes.

“T-Star, I swear she said she was single otherwise I never would have gone there. We’re teammates, I don’t want to fight you,” Jennie said backing away from Tzuyu suddenly.

Tzuyu took a deep breath as if she was trying to collect herself, and on her exhale, she’d decide how she’d handle this. She didn’t really want to fight Jennie either… Elkie wasn’t worth it.

Jennie kept eyeing Chaeyoung who was sprawled pathetically by the elevator with her head in her hands, Elkie kept looking between Tzuyu and Jennie as if she’d like to see a fight over her, and Tzuyu just wanted to talk to Sana.

“Everyone just—” Tzuyu started to say on her exhale.

“YAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” a voice cried out suddenly, as Momo jumped out her apartment door wielding her Hello Kitty umbrella every which direction, causing everyone to scatter in fear.

When the hallway had cleared, only Chaeyoung was left looking sorry for herself.

“Come on, let me make you some tea. I think it’ll make you feel better,” She said extending a hand to help the cub up.

~

**[23:01] C. Tzuyu:** Mina, this is important, I need Sana’s number. I know you have it

**[Contact Info for M. Sana shared with C. Tzuyu]**

**[23:03] Mina:** Good luck

_Mina: She’s never going to leave you alone now_

_**[23:04] C. Tzuyu:** I hope so_

_**[23:05] Unknown:** Sana, it’s Tzuyu_

_ **Unknown:** I got your number from Mina, please talk to me_

_**[23:08] Unknown:** What did Elkie tell you? I promise it isn’t true_

_ **Unknown:** You have to believe me_

_**[23:13] Unknown:** Please_

_**[23:23] M. Sana:** I’m mad at you for not telling me you had a girlfriend, but I’m madder at myself, I saw all the signs and I just feel stupid for falling for it anyway_

_**[23:23] Unknown:** You’re not stupid! Elkie and I aren’t like that_

_ **Unknown:** Can I see you? I can explain better in person_

_**[23:28] M. Sana:** I can’t see you right now_

_ **M. Sana:** She said I was just using you_

_**[23:28] Unknown:** You’re not, I swear_

_**[23:29] M. Sana:** How do you know?_

_**[23:30] Unknown:** I know you_

_**[23:41] M. Sana:** No, you don’t_

_**[23:44] Unknown:** Then let me get to know you_

_ **Unknown:** Please_

_**[23:56] M. Sana:** I need some time_

_ Sana put down her phone and clutched her chest after hitting send because her heart ached refusing her. She wasn’t ready, she kept telling herself. She needed more time, always more time. She put on a mask of a smile and walked out of the kitchen, they had company over, and she couldn’t let them see her cry._

_ ~_

_ Chaeyoung was sipping her tea comfortably on their couch. Momo was stroking her hair from her position leaning over the back of the couch when she suddenly remembered seeing clingfilm on her nape the other day and decideed to get a better look, “This is new, I like it,” she said, tracing a finger over the new ink._

_ Chaeyoung couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly, “Yeah… you would,”_

_ “Wait, I’m sorry, should I not have said that? Why did you say it like that?” Momo asked innocently, retracting her finger and hesitantly returning to stroking instead._

_ “Arrow hearts traditionally symbolize being wounded by love, or it could be seen as cupid’s arrow. Anyone struck with it will fall hopelessly in love with whoever they see. To me it symbolizes someone who falls to easily in love, and on the same coin tends to get her heart broken easily because of this,” She explained darkly._

_ Momo stopped stroking her hair and stood up straight, “Who’d you get that one for?” maybe it was a poor question to ask, but she couldn’t help but be curious now that she knew the lips were Rosé’s. She also wanted to know if Chaeyoung had any other love interests right now._

_ “Myself,” Chaeyoung scoffed putting her empty tea down before laying back on the couch._

_ “Oh,”_

_ Sana snorted loudly from behind them, causing both of them to look up at her, “I’m going to bed… see one—or _both_ of you in about an hour,” she said before shoving Momo from behind playfully, causing her to lose her balance and reach to catch herself on the couch over Chaeyoung._

_ “I—I’m sorry again,” Momo stuttered, attempting to right herself, but Chaeyoung grabbed her hand and stopped her. Momo’s face was so close to Chaeyoung’s and she thought if she leaned down just a centimeter more she could kiss her. It definitely didn’t help that she noticed Chaeyoung’s eyes flick down to her lips briefly and then lick her own… wait shit that meant Momo was looking at hers too. She really wanted to kiss Chaeyoung… but she already did that once. She needed Chaeyoung to take the next step now. Ensuring that this wasn’t all just in Momo’s head. But instead she fixed her warm brown eyes on Momo’s and asked:_

_ “Will you lay with me… just until I fall asleep?”_

_ “Of course,” Momo answered, and she couldn’t help but feel a swell of disappointment at what could have almost just happened. Cuddled safely in Chaeyoung’s arms, however, she found it hard to be disappointed for long as her mind began to wander to the rhythmic pace Chaeyoung’s steady breathing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I love CLC and Elkie. (Not to mention Tzukie) Don't come for me! I needed a villain :/  
This chapter was intense whew I need a breather. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below or on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin. Your feedback means the world to me!


	15. Sana's BREAKTHROUGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun prays  
Chaeyoungs let go  
Sana is grieving  
Momo bartends  
Tzuyu says fuck the United Postal Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my favourite flashback/scene. I hope you enjoy it and it gives you better insight into why things are the way they are!

When Chaeyoung woke up Momo was gone. _Of course, I should have known. They always leave._ Especially after everything she found out last night. That’s why its best to give them an out. So, you never have to expect anything. She wondered if she should even bother texting Momo about their date, Momo probably wouldn’t care either way. She grabbed what little belongings she had and attempted to sneak out of the apartment before Sana or Momo could wake up and remember she was there.

“Momo, you idiot!” Chaeyoung heard Sana shout.

_Crap. I need to move faster… fuck, where are my pants???_

~

“What? What’d I do this time?” Momo responded groggily, waking up second.

“Why are you in bed with me and not Chaeyoung?” Sana hissed incredulously. The bags under her eyes made her look even more done with Momo.

Momo let out a yawn before answering, “I was worried about you, so when she asked me to stay until she fell asleep, I thought I would just do that and then check on you, but then I just couldn’t move. She was so cute when she was sleeping. I wanted to stay and cuddle her all night, and press imaginary kisses on all of her tattoos, those I can see and those I can’t… until you came stumbling out of your bed and tried to join us. So, I had to drag your ass away to save her waking up to me _and you_ on the couch and freaking out. And that’s how we ended up in my bed… wait shit, she’s probably still on the couch. You think it’s too late to go back and join her?”

“Be my guest, but I’m going to make coffee,” Sana shrugged as they walked out of the room together.

The first thing they saw was Chaeyoung – pants in hand – trying to sneak out of the apartment.

“Good morning,” Momo said in confusion as to why she was trying to leave so early.

“Uh hey,” Chaeyoung laughed nervously at being caught. _Did those two seriously just walk out of Momo’s room together? What’s going on here? Wait Nayeon mentioned this… something called somnambulism? Whatever the hell that means._

“Hi Chaeyoungie,” Sana beamed over her shoulder from her chore, “Momo, my neck kinda hurts,” She added turning to her roommate as she rubbed the area between her neck and shoulder that had been aggravated when she turned her head, “I think its from when you violently dragged me to bed,”

“It wasn’t violent Sana, it was _necessary_ force,” Momo shot Chaeyoung a look, “She can be pretty hard to stop once she’s set on a target,”

Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, “I—I should—”

“Yeah Chaeyoungie, you should go. Rosie will probably be here soon to pick me up and—well _that_ would be awkward, wouldn’t it?” Sana said.

Momo shot Sana a glare, “You don’t have to leave, you can stay in my room if you don’t want to see her,”

“Uhm Sana’s right actually—I need to go,” Chaeyoung left without another word.

Momo groaned, “Couldn’t you and Rosé have rescheduled your trip to the mall or something?” she cried out in frustration.

“Oh my God, no! We need this now more than anything. We have _a lot_ to discuss after last night. And I just think it would be easier on everyone if Chaeyoung wasn’t here when that happened,”

“Yeah but you didn’t have to _ask_ her to leave! That made it sound like we don’t want her here!” Momo exclaimed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want her here? You made it pretty clear when you chose me over her last night that you didn’t really care whether she was here or not,” Sana replied.

“That’s not fair,”

“I told you if you ever got a girlfriend that she would need to enjoy extra cuddles,”

“And I told you I’d fix my lock,”

“If only you had a lock on the living room couch… or better yet, if only you’d thought to offer Chaeyoung your room _before_ this morning as she’s walking out the door,”

“God, you’re insufferable sometimes!” Momo cried out.

“At least when I like someone, I sleep with them!”

“Yeah, but only after they’re already asleep, because otherwise you’re too scared of rejection to make a move!” _Maybe I’ve gone too far, but she promised she wouldn’t bring that up either_, Momo thought. The way Sana was looking at her confirmed it. She knew Sana’s biggest fear was trusting someone enough to share her true feelings and being rejected again.

Rosé entered the apartment without knocking and saw the two roommates glaring at each other in a standoff. She hadn’t seen Sana this mad probably ever, “Bad time? Should I come back?”

“Fuck you,” Sana spat before turning to take Rosé’s arm and pull her out the door.

~

“Chaeng, you can come out… I know you’re there,”

“Just pretend you don’t, then we won’t have to have this conversation,”

“After last night… I think we need to have this conversation,”

Chaeyoung groaned and came out from behind the dip in the wall she’d been hiding in when she heard Rosé come out of her room. She hadn’t been quick enough.

“So, I think I should apologize,” Rosé started.

“No, I’m sorry, I was a complete asshole in front of your girlfriend last night. She didn’t deserve that… I just wish I had known,”

“You weren’t an asshole. You didn’t say anything I didn’t deserve to hear,” Rosé sighed. “I should have made it clear where we stood. I was so upset at Jennie for wanting to see other people while she was gone… I swore I wouldn’t—couldn’t… and then you showed up and I couldn’t help myself… you’re just so… _you_,”

“You hurt—no—you _broke_ me,” Chaeyoung said, her voice cracking, “After you I didn’t think I would be able to trust anyone else. You were so… _nice_, and I didn’t think you could hurt me like that. I was just a weird little art club kid and you made me feel special… _loved_. Even though it was just pretend. You saved my life that night, and I guess I thought I owed you something, and maybe I still sort of do,”

“You don’t owe me anything, but I owe you an apology. And I’m so fucking sorry for everything I’ve done to you Son Chaeyoung. You’ll never know how truly sorry I am. I don’t think I could ever convey it. I really did—enjoy the time we had together, I just wish it didn’t have to end the way it did,”

“Yeah… well it did,” Chaeyoung said, scratching unconsciously at her wrist.

Rosé’s eyes flickered down to the lip tattoo, “I’m _so_ sorry,” she pleaded. Chaeyoung wouldn’t meet her eyes as she blinked back tears of frustration, she wasn’t sad, but she was upset. She really regretted that fucking tattoo, she scratched harder.

“Please,” Rosé said, getting Chaeyoung’s attention by grabbing her hands by the wrists and stopping her fidgeting.

“Just tell me it didn’t mean nothing,” Chaeyoung mumbled.

“It didn’t, I swear to you Chaeyoung it didn’t… and if things were different—”

“I know, I know, if things were different, maybe you’d actually love me or whatever. You always said that,” She grumbled, trying to take her hands back, unsatisfied.

Rosé didn’t let go, “No, things being how they were didn’t prevent me from loving you… I had always loved you,” She pressed a tentative kiss against the tattoo before finally letting go of her hands, “I was a coward. I was afraid to make that leap. Jennie is all I’ve ever known. We may fight a lot, but I love her too… and I need us to work. If things were different maybe I could have allowed myself to be happy with you instead, but you deserve so much more than me Chaeyoung. Momo is lucky, she better not let go of you…”

“We’re not—she doesn’t—”

“_Yes_, she does,”

Chaeyoung looked at Rosé like a deer in headlights. Unsure how to react, respond, or proceed… just frozen. Rosé smiled weakly, but she couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Chaeyoung so raw like this was making her emotional and she knew Sana would have thousands of questions if she saw her like that. So, she left before she could cry, she left her there in the hallway and escaped to Sana and Momo’s apartment, not even bothering to knock.

~

_It was late. Way too late for Rosé to be out walking the streets. And it was cold too… much too cold for March. So why was she holding this huge jacket, rather than wearing it on top of her others? Love. That’s why._

_Chaeyoung hadn’t come home to her that night and wasn’t returning any of her texts either, she was beginning to get worried._

_She knew the girl tended to stay out late working on her secret art project, but ever since she started sleeping over at Rosé’s she said she wasn’t doing it as much, and she seemed to be sleeping better. When Rosé woke up in the middle of the night cold and alone… she knew this wasn’t true._

_She retraced her steps to the place she’d found Chaeyoung shivering and nearly hypothermic on the day they’d met – fearing the worst._

_Chaeyoung wasn’t anywhere in sight. Just the entrance to the abandoned subway station this late at night. Of course. This is stupid. She’s probably just at home, warm in her own bed. But she wanted to try one last time. She called Chaeyoung’s phone_

.

.

.

_And could hear it ringing down the stairs to the subway._

_[Now I won’t describe the details to you of how Rosé fell in love with Chaeyoung all over again once she discovered the secret art project she’d been working on… because this story isn’t about that, just know… it was hard for her to contain her awe for the cub… until she actually laid eyes her and all that went out the window.]_

_“Stop, stop, stop—ah fuck—where did I put that damn thing,” Chaeyoung cursed, sprinting down the abandoned subway station in search of her incessantly ringing phone._

_“Ch—Chaeyoung-ah,” Rosé called upon spotting the paint stained munchkin blur past her vision. She was hardly wearing any clothes. She had to be freezing! What was she thinking??_

_Chaeyoung instantly stopped in place and looked guiltily at the girl she loved. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to. Instead she hiccupped, and that was all Rosé needed to know to connect the dots._

_She dropped the jacket to the ground, “Y—you’re drunk,” was all she said._

_Chaeyoung wasn’t just drunk… she was way past drunk. She was three sheets to the wind and there was no chance she would remember this night… even though Rosé would as long as she lived._

_“No iamnot,” Chaeyoung slurred, “If I was drunk could I do this?” she asked before spraying a poor attempt at a straight line on the ground and attempting to walk along it._

_Rosé remained unconvinced, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow._

_“Ok, maybe I’m a little pissed,” Chaeyoung said. Rosé wasn’t sure if that was an Aussie dig or if she was actually mad._

_“Why’s that?” Rosé settled for a safe answer._

_“It’s a secret,” Chaeyoung answered, looking down at her feet._

_“I promise I won’t tell,” Rosé pleaded. She needed to get to the bottom of this._

_“Pinky promise?” Chaeyoung said after a moment, extending her pinky to the older girl._

_“Pinky promise,” Rosé confirmed, linking their pinkies together._

_“I think I’m in love with someone… and I’m scared,” she said running her free hand through her hair, “I’m just—I didn’t mean to be—but I think she just wants to be fuck buddies… I don’t know if I can keep doing this. It sucks yanno?”_

_Rosé stepped back, but their still linked pinkies prevented her from getting far without accidentally tugging Chaeyoung forward. The already off-balance girl stumbled forward – knocking over some empty soju bottles that Rosé hadn’t noticed littering the ground until now – before righting herself. She counted the bottles one, two, three…_

_“Maybe you should just stop then, it would probably hurt less in the long run,” Rosé suggested quietly._

_“I know I should, but I just can’t. So that’s why—” Chaeyoung said bending over to pick one of the bottles up and examine it._

_“I feel the same way, but—I love someone I’m not supposed to love too, and it really scares me… especially on nights like this,” Rosé blurted out._

_Chaeyoung chuckled bitterly, “Welcome to the club. I’d offer you some soju, but it seems I’ve run out,” she slurred before exaggeratingly turning the bottle upside down to demonstrate._

_“Stop it, please,” Rosé pleaded._

_“Why? What do you care? What does anyone care?” Chaeyoung retorted._

_“I—I—fuck it—I love you Chaeng. Can’t you see? I’m in love you and I’m not supposed to be—I was never supposed to be. I’m just going to hurt you—we can’t ever be together,” She shouted._

_“M—me?” Chaeyoung asked quietly, pointing at herself stupidly, “You were talking about me?” Chaeyoung shivered slightly as if she was only now noticing the cold._

_Rosé bent down and retrieved the jacket so she could wrap it around the half-clothed girl. All the while Chaeyoung couldn’t take her big innocent eyes off of her. Staring at her as if she was trying to piece some complicated math problem together._

_“Please, Chaeng, let’s just go home and get you in a warm bed,” Rosé begged tiredly. She just wanted this night to be over. She wanted the feelings to stop. She wanted it to stop hurting. She didn’t want to be selfish and continue hurting Chaeyoung… and herself… and Jennie, what would Jennie say? I definitely don’t think this is what she had in mind when she suggested that dumb break. Fuck, I’m in too deep._

~

**[13 Missed Calls from Mina 🐧]**

**[09:19] Mina 🐧:** please answer Dahyun

**Mina 🐧:** I keep replaying it over and over in my mind

**Mina 🐧:** I’m so sorry please let me explain

**[09:21] Baby 😘:** Please stop texting me I’m in church 😡

**Baby 😘:** Praying for you

**Baby 😘:** One of our souls has to be intact if you ever hope to get to heaven one day

“Wh—what?” Mina said to herself. She threw her head back on her bed and groaned. That was the most she’d heard from her since everything happened. Dahyun had left the game before it was over and wouldn’t answer any of Mina’s calls or texts the rest of the night.

Now that she was responding, Mina could see why she’d been avoiding her earlier. Dahyun was pissed. And what was she talking about her soul not being intact? Did she think Mina was a demon or something? Certainly, she’s been reading too many fictions… maybe the bible included. But that just made it all the more imperative that Dahyun answer her!!

**[09:23] Mitang:** Momo I don’t know what to do, I’m pretty sure Dahyun thinks I’m the devil

**Mitang:** she won’t answer my texts and her excuse is that she’s busy praying for me

**[09:24] H. Momo:** I wish I could say I’m surprised… but it is Dahyun

**[09:25] Mitang:** Seriously Momo!!

**[09:26] H. Momo:** idk what to tell you. Google it?

**H. Momo:** that’s what I always do

**[Image Attached]**

Mina opened the picture, it was of Momo’s google search, “how to convince your church-going girlfriend you’re not the devil?” She groaned again. Momo was being surprisingly unhelpful today.

**[09:27] Mitang:** The first link said I have to drink holy water in front of her

**Mitang:** I’m literally not going to do that

**[09:28] H. Momo:** Why not? Worried you can’t? 😝

**[09:30] Mitang:** I’m pretty sure that’s disrespectful

**[09:31] H. Momo:** I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me

**[09:32] Mitang:** I meant to the church 😈

**Mitang:** I’m not going to hurt you 😒

**[09:33] H. Momo:** Oh yeah… I knew that

**[09:34] Mitang:** Why does everyone suddenly think I’m evil!?

**[09:35] H. Momo:** 👉👈 maybe because you’re a Y-word

**[09:36] Mitang:** A what? Yandere?

**Mitang:** I’m not crazy

**Mitang:** Wait, am I?

**[09:37] H. Momo:** Y*kuza

**[09:38] Mitang:** I feel like at that point you could just spell it out… 😒😒

**[09:39] H. Momo:** Nuh uh, Chaeyoung told me the FBI man in my phone can’t read asterisks!

Mina clicked her phone closed again, yeah Momo was being really unhelpful today… but at this point she shouldn’t even be surprised anymore.

~

Momo couldn’t think of anything else. She just wanted Sana to come back so she could apologize. They always had small fights, but she had never seen Sana so filled with anger before. It was probably the sleep deprivation… but Momo had been kind of a dick to her when she was already down.

**[09:05] Motang:** Sana I’m sorry

**Motang:** You know I didn’t mean it

**Motang:** I get defensive when people call me a v-word

**Motang:** Please let’s not fight

**[Read by Satang at 9:05]**

Sana clicked her phone closed and sighed for what must have been the fifteenth time since Rosé had been driving to the mall… and it wasn’t that long of a drive. The drive had also been uncharacteristically quiet, as Rosé wasn’t in the mood to blast “Barbie Girl” and Sana wasn’t in the mood to grill Rosé about her relationship. She leaned her head the heel of her palm as her elbow rested on the car door. The top was – as usual – missing, so Sana’s hair whipped annoyingly in the wind. Normally she didn’t mind. Normally she didn’t care about small things like that, but today everything seemed to be getting to her.

“You know what I hate?” Sana said suddenly.

“Tell me what you hate,” Rosé answered enthusiastically, trying to give Sana the courage to continue.

“Stubborn people,” Sana scoffed.

“Hmm… tell me more,” Rosé pressed, not looking away from the road. She had taken her medicine this morning and was having a good focus day.

“Like when you try to get someone to see something one way, but they can’t see past their own ideals,”

“That’s basically the definition of stubborn, but yeah I see what you mean,” Rosé hummed in acknowledgment.

“Like can’t they understand that not everyone is on the same page as them!?”

“Well in all healthy relationships its best to handle it like adults and talk it out,”

“I just feel like she’s been moving so fast lately, and I just can’t seem to catch up!”

“Hey, you shouldn’t do anything you aren’t comfortable doing. If you think she’s moving too fast, tell her so she won’t feel hurt later on when you’re outright rejecting her and she doesn’t get why,”

“We always used to do everything together and now I feel like I hardly know her!”

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration, you met her like a week ago? I’d hardly call stalking her, ‘doing everything together’,” Rosé scoffed.

“What? I’m clearly talking about Momo, Rosie…”

“Oh…”

“But _speaking_ of handling things like adults… have you and Jennie ‘talked it out’ yet?” Sana asked.

“Sanaaaaa,” Rosé whined, “Don’t change the subject, we were talking about Momo,”

“No, one of us was talking about Momo, you were talking about something completely different!”

“She—ugh—I have no right to be mad and yet I feel like I’m at this crossroads,” Rosé sighed, giving in.

“Explain,”

“I’m in love with her Sana, don’t get me wrong, but I was also in love with Chaeyoung,”

“Was?”

“Yeah, was… I let her go earlier today,” Rosé explained.

“You know how Jennie and I took a break when she went abroad?”

“Yes, and I told you either break up completely or stay together, a break like that will only mess with your head,”

“Yes, you were right, I know, as usual… but it got me wondering, do you think she loves me? Like I know she tells me that all the time, but would someone who really loved me suggest we take a break to see other people? At the time I felt like she was just putting me on a shelf… but when she returned it was like no time had passed at all,”

“You saw someone else during the time that you were apart, but do you love her any less?”

“No, but I—”

“Did Jennie love Elkie?” Sana shuddered at the mention of the other girl.

“I don’t think—”

“Listen babe, I know I’m supposed to be on your team, but I can’t help but see this from both sides. Jennie is at a crossroads too here. How many times since you’ve been together did you think Jennie didn’t love you? She’s tearing herself apart about suggesting this break in the first place because she came back to you from New Zealand and you stayed exactly where you were but had all but replaced her. You fell in love with someone else! I’m not saying there’s anything wrong about loving two people but think of it from her perspective. You two have been each other’s constants for how many years? And in that time how many other people have you been whole-ass in love with?”

“She—she didn’t tell me any of that,” Rosé whimpered.

“Because she’s scared to lose you… trust me,”

Rosé was silent, her jaw was clenched, and she was laser focused on the path ahead of her.

“At least you know she’ll never suggest a break again,” Sana joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“So, you think I’m in the wrong here?” Rosé groaned.

“I don’t think either of you are in the wrong here!” Sana said throwing her hands up, “Just be grown fucking adults and talk about your feelings!”

“Speaking of talking about feelings… Sana we still haven’t talked about yours for you-know-who,” Rosé tried to change the subject, tired of getting dragged by Sana.

“Oh my God!” Sana squealed suddenly, “I _have_ to buy this handbag!”

“You totally do, it’s so—wait why are you grabbing five of them! Sana, wait!” Rosé said chasing the girl to the checkout line.

~

Rosé had Sana pinned to the floor in the middle of a Gucci store, and the clerk couldn’t do a damn thing to separate them because they seemed to be fighting over one of the bags.

“I need it!”

“You don’t need five Gucci handbags!”

“Yes, I do! I need them all,”

“You need something, alright,”

“Rosie let me throw away my own money like the dumb trust fund kid I am!”

“You’re in denial Sana! That is a psychological defense mechanism!”

“You psych major bitch, quit analyzing me!”

“This is anger,”

“Please, what if I give one of them to you?”

“Bargaining now, are we? I’m not buying it!”

“Yeah because it’s a gift… ok fine! Everything hurts, Rosie… I don’t want to talk about it because it hurts. She…” Sana took a deep exhale, “I give up,”

Rosé was finally able to yank the handbag out of Sana’s hand, and scoop up the other four and hand them back to the frantic saleswoman before turning back to Sana, “And this must be depression,”

“So what if I’m depressed, it’s not like I don’t deserve it. I was dumb and I allowed my heart to open just for it to get broken again,”

“You’re not dumb, and you don’t deserve this,”

Sana sniffled, “She texted me and I told her I needed space,”

“That’s ok, maybe you do need space,”

“I don’t want space!” Sana wailed, “I like her and I feel stupid—everything hurts!”

“TELL HER, MY GOD JUST TELL HER!” Rosé exclaimed, “Isn’t that what you told me?”

“This is different—”

“You’re right… but not in the way you think. Sana, I know what its like to have to hide my feelings from someone… it always sucks, but the difference between you and me is you can still do something about it. You can still salvage this love. Please tell her before it’s too late, before you break yourself,”

“Ok,” Sana sniffled.

“Ok? You’re accepting?”

“Yeah, I’m accepting,”

Rosé clapped her hands together in triumph, “Congratulations you just completed all the stages of grief, now let’s get you that handbag,”

“Just one?”

“Just one,”

**[16:39] Rosie:** We talked, we cried, we had a root, we’re better than ever

**Rosie:** No more breaks, no more secret girlfriends, just us in love

**Rosie:** Thank you 😍

**[16:44] Sana:** Now it’s my turn

**Sana:** I need a little liquid courage first 🍶

**[Image Attached]**

**[16:45] Rosie:** Sake bombs?? At 4 in the afternoon?

**Rosie:** Without me?

**Rosie:** Glad it looks like you’ve forgiven Momo though

**[16:46] Sana:** Hey, it’s 5 o’clock somewhere

**Sana:** And you were busy “having a root” didn’t want to interrupt

**Sana:** Of course, I could never stay mad at that idiot

**[16:47] Rosie:** True, true, and true

“And you’re sure this will help?” Momo asked again, “You won’t black out on your way and pass out in the stairs or something?”

“Momo, I think you and I both know my tolerance has grown since high school, now hit me,”

Momo poured two more shots of sake and balanced them on chopsticks on top of the beers Sana had poured them. How Sana had managed to drag her into this she wasn’t sure, but after this morning she probably would have said yes to anything Sana had suggested if it meant they weren’t fighting anymore.

“_Ichi ni san_?” Momo asked.

Sana nodded her head in confirmation and both girls began to pound their fists on the table and chant, “_Ichi…ni…san…_sake bomb!” as the chopsticks clattered to the table and the shots fell, they raised the glasses to their lips and drained their drinks.

“Ahh, much better,” Sana sighed.

“Ready to confess?” Momo asked expectantly.

“One more round, bartender!” Sana said slamming her palm down on the table.

Momo rolled her eyes, “Fine, but I’m not going to make it out tonight at this rate,”

“Don’t go out, just stay in… with Chaeyoungie,” Sana said winking suggestively.

“Can’t, she already said she couldn’t hang out tonight because she’s helping her roommate move in,”

“Shame you didn’t get in there before she gained a roommate… now you’ll have to be quiet when you’re doing it,”

“SANA!” Momo exclaimed, face pinking in embarrassment, “It’s not like that!”

“But it will be! And who knows, you could be a screamer! You should be prepared for anything… Rosie told me Chaeyoungie was a _tiger_ in bed,”

“Stop it, Sana!” Momo whined, “Just take your damn shot and go confess! I can’t handle you anymore,” she said shoving the shot in her direction.

~

“Jesus Dub, how much shit do you—Hiiiiii Mr. and Mrs. Kim, so nice to see you again!” Chaeyoung greeted awkwardly.

“Chaeyoung, it’s been too long! I was just telling Dahyun I love what you’ve done with the place design-wise. Your aesthetic is so charming!” Dahyun’s mom said.

“Look at her, she’s gotten so tall since the last time I’ve seen her! Is she taller than you now Dahyun?” Dahyun’s dad asked.

Dahyun snorted in response to that. Leave it to her parents to be the first people to ever call Chaeyoung tall.

“And _handsome_, Dahyun does Chaeyoung like girls too?” Dahyun’s mom added.

This time both Dahyun and Chaeyoung flushed deep red.

“Mom, stop!” Dahyun whined, throwing up her hands in a ‘no’ motion, “She’s my best friend… my girlfriend is… busy today,”

Chaeyoung raised a questioning eyebrow at Dahyun, but Dahyun looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes.

“As long as we get to meet her soon… You’re not hiding her from us, are you?” Dahyun’s dad asked teasingly.

Dahyun began to laugh anxiously, and Chaeyoung took that as a sign to change the subject.

“Is this a new Keurig?” She questioned enthusiastically.

“Yes, it is! We know you college kids hate waking up in the morning so we thought you might enjoy having one of these! As a move-in gift!”

“I don’t even drink coffee,” Dahyun mumbled.

“You will, every college kid drinks coffee. My parenting book said It’s what keeps you guys running from early morning classes to late night study sessions… or maybe your girlfriend likes—” Dahyun’s mom answered knowingly.

“I love coffee!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, surging forward to hug Dahyun’s parents in thanks.

“Chaeyoung, what’s that on your arm?” Dahyun’s dad said reaching out to examine Chaeyoung’s wrist.

Dahyun put her head in her hands… uh oh.

Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun to gauge her reaction before responding, “It’s nothing, just a doodle,” she lied as she retracted her hand and pulled her sleeve down.

“Honey I think it’s a tattoo, I saw she’s got one on her neck too. That’s what the cool kids are doing these days,” Dahyun’s mom replied calmly.

“Oh, is it? That’s very cool Chaeyoung!” Dahyun’s dad said smiling almost proudly, “Dahyun do you have any tattoos?”

“No!” Dahyun shouted, face pinking, “Don’t you guys have dinner or something to get to?”

“Yeah, sure, sure, we’ll leave you kids to it,” Dahyun’s dad said.

“Tell your girlfriend we said hi,” Dahyun’s mom said as they walked to the door.

“Bye!” Dahyun groaned.

“Bye Mr. and Mrs. Kim!” Chaeyoung chimed in.

As soon as she shut the door behind them, they both let out sighs of relief.

“Dude! You didn’t tell me your parents would be here, I totally would have showered or not looked like a total hoodrat!”

“Oh, be quiet, my parents think you’re cool… I can’t believe I spent so much time worried about them not approving when you’re practically their favourite daughter,” Dahyun grumbled.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “I think I make them uncomfortable, your mom looked practically ecstatic when you said we weren’t dating,”

“Probably because she thinks you’re straight,” Dahyun suggested.

Chaeyoung ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and shot Dahyun a glare, “At this point, I don’t think anyone thinks I’m straight… have you seen me?”

“My parents think your aesthetic is _charming_, don’t underestimate their obliviousness,” Dahyun deadpanned.

_[ding]_

**Unknown:** the proofs for your pictures are ready, follow this link to access them: **[link]**

“So, you all good unpacking wise?” Chaeyoung asked, looking up from her phone and changing the subject.

“Yeah I’ve got it. What’s up?”

“I’m going back out, I just came to get my bag, don’t wait up,” Chaeyoung said.

“Do I even want to know?” Dahyun asked.

“Probably not,” Chaeyoung answered honestly as she slung her large duffle bag over her shoulder, and Dahyun could hear the unmistakable metallic sound of cans clinking together inside.

~

Sana rung Tzuyu’s doorbell maybe thirteen times, but the girl was either taking her sweet time, or had no intention of answering so she kept up her desperate rhythm of knocking and ringing until the door finally flung open and she was greeted with a very annoyed looking Tzuyu.

“Hi,” Sana greeted sheepishly.

“Go ahead, spit it out, say what you came all the way here to say. Tell me why you’re here, at my apartment in the middle of the night,” Tzuyu snapped impatiently.

“Aish, how many bees are in your butthole?” Sana took a deep breath, “I just really need to get this off my chest. The last time I confessed to someone it didn’t end well so let me be nervous about this, ok?” she steepled her hands in concentration.

“You—what?” Tzuyu said, stepping back and coincidentally allowing enough space for Sana to push past her, inviting herself into her apartment.

“You heard what I said Chou Tzuyu! You asked me to say it, so I said it, happy?” Sana huffed, spinning around on her heel, face instantly pinking in consternation.

Suddenly Tzuyu grabbed Sana and pinned her against the wall. One hand gripping her hands tightly above her head, and the other clenched by her side.

“Tz—Tzuyu-yah,” Sana whimpered breathlessly.

“You’re so fucking frustrating, you know that?” Tzuyu growled into her ear.

“I—” she started nervously before looking deep into Tzuyu’s eyes and realizing she wasn’t irreparably angry. She smirked, “You love _this_ kind of frustration though,”

“No,” Tzuyu spat, pounding her fist against the wall, “I _love_ it when people are honest with me,”

“That road goes both ways Tzuyu-yah, when were you going to tell me you have a whole girlfriend? Did you really have to wait until I’d already fallen for you to step on my heart like that? Why can’t people just be up front when they don’t like me? I must just have one of those faces…”

“I don’t have a girlfriend. Elkie is just a psycho ex… I always seem to attract the crazies. And _you_—"

“—When have I not been honest with you Tzuyu? Tell me when?”

“That’s the issue! You’re so open and out there… you make it impossible for me not to fall for you. But when I try to get close to you, you run away! It hurts me when you’re so hot and cold! I can’t be mad because you haven’t done anything wrong and yet I find myself so… frustrated! Frustrated because what I need is something you can’t seem to give me. Why can’t you just be a snake like everyone thinks you are? Why can’t I just hate you?”

Sana let out a small gasp, but it was instantly swallowed by Tzuyu who crashed her lips against Sana’s. She didn’t even wait for Sana to catch up, she took advantage of her surprised state and instantly deepened the kiss, hungrily licking Sana’s mouth and nibbling her lips.

It was overwhelming to say the least, and Sana let out a needy moan.

Tzuyu groaned and broke away, “I need to know, if you’re just going to keep playing your game or not. I need to know now before I end up getting hurt,” her eyes were still closed, but her brow was furrowed as if the thought pained her.

Sana wanted to answer, but she wasn’t sure if Tzuyu would let her, “Can I actually answer that or are you going to try and shut me up again?”

“No, because you’ll probably tell me the truth and I don’t think I can handle anymore of that from you right now,” Tzuyu let go of Sana’s hands and wrapped her arms around her neck to pull the older in to another deep kiss, but this time quickly trailing down and biting Sana’s neck.

“I am—oh my,” Sana groaned.

“Stop fucking talking,” Tzuyu growled before biting and sucking harder.

Sana whimpered at the pain as well as the pleasure as her hands snaked into Tzuyu’s hair allowing her to pull the Taiwanese girl closer.

As soon as Tzuyu was pleased with the mark she’d made, she made sure to run over it with her tongue before pulling away from Sana.

Sana ran a hand through her own hair and tried to steady herself, her eyes hazy from lust, but with the way Tzuyu was looking at her she didn’t plan on continuing any further.

“One hickie, one girlfriend. Not the whole fucking field hockey team, one field hockey player. Mine, no one else’s. Think you can handle that?”

“Y—you want to be my girlfriend? Rumours and all? What if this all turns out to be just another one of my games that everyone thinks I play?”

Tzuyu scoffed in annoyance, but her eyes betrayed her, softening ever so slightly, “Sana we’ve been over this. No rumours, no secrets. Just the truth. Just you, and fuck what everyone else thinks. If you say you’re not playing a game, then you’re not playing a game,”

“I thought you didn’t want me to answer that,”

“Yeah because I’m mad at you and you’ll tell me you really like me and I can’t hear that right now or I might just say it back and I really can’t do that _and_ be mad at you at the same time!” Tzuyu whined, “So I’m not asking you to be my girlfriend, I’m saying you are my girlfriend. Maybe in 2-3 business days when I’m no longer mad at you, you can tell me what you think about my proposition,”

As soon as Tzuyu stopped talking, Sana leaned in to try and kiss Tzuyu again, but Tzuyu stepped out of the way.

“Oh my God… are you UPS or something? Do I really have to wait that long to be able to kiss you again?” Sana pouted.

“Yes,” Tzuyu sneered, “Your delivery will arrive Monday by 8PM. If you’re not home to sign for it I’m going to take it hostage and make you drive all the fucking way out to the nearest UPS store to get it,”

“… Ok someone got a little too carried away with the metaphor,” Sana laughed uneasily.

“Sorry… I’m mad at UPS right now because I wasn’t here Friday when they tried to deliver my package originally and now, I have to wait till fucking Monday for them to bring it to a store for me to pick up,”

Sana took the opportunity while Tzuyu was ranting to snake her arms around her waist and pull her into a tight hug, “Want me to fight UPS for you?”

“Will you? If so, we ride at dawn,” Tzuyu leaned away to look seriously at Sana.

~

Chaeyoung had the proofs ready from the game, and she was worried how they came out. She left shortly after halftime so she knew she wouldn’t have as many and needed the ones she had to turn out well.

There was a picture of Yeri’s goal, a picture of Sowon making a great save, a picture of Momo dancing, some really intense action photos of the team passing, another picture of Momo dancing, a picture of Jennie’s goal, a picture of Suyeon fiercely battling an opponent for possession, a closeup of Momo, another picture of Momo, a picture of Momo where Chaeyoung _swore_ she was looking directly at her. How can someone be so goddamn photogenic?

Chaeyoung took another swig of her soju and winced. How could someone be so perfect? She zoomed in on the photo and stared longingly at Momo’s flawless skin and bright white smile. _How could someone like her like someone like… me?_

She took another quick swig of her soju before sitting up and grabbing the spray paint can… she had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosé's flashback was the last scene of the entire story that I wrote. I feel like it kind of ties everything together and completes their (2Chaeng's) story in a way it would have felt lacking without. That's just my opinion though.  
Told y'all I was a 2Chaeng shipper.  
Also, why is Chaeyoung drinking soju in the subway again? Does she maybe have some unresolved possibly one-sided feelings again? // Parallels being drawn!  
What's up with MiHyun? Is this the end?  
Tzuyu's beef with UPS may be based on personal experience... :/  
Anyway you know the drill, kudos, comment, follow me on twitter if you want @kim_dahyunjin


	16. Momo knows the TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeng invites Sana to heva s*x  
Momo investigates  
Yeri calls Code 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly MoChaeng centric. This "truth" was a long time coming imo

“How you feeling today champ?” Yeri asked, greeting Chaeyoung at the door.

“Uhhh, like I got hit by a bus?” Chaeyoung grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face. She was hungover. She had a lot of emotions after yesterday, so she grabbed a couple bottles of Soju and went to her favourite place: the subway.

“Well, you didn’t… because you called me crying and I knew I needed to save you before you attempted to walk home like that,”

“I was sad?” Chaeyoung asked, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

“No, you were strangely happy,” Yeri snickered, “You kept wailing about how perfect Momo was and that the world didn’t deserve her,”

“_I_ don’t deserve her,” Chaeyoung grumbled in agreeance with her drunk self.

“No—I cut you off before you got there,” Yeri butted in, “You deserve someone nice, someone who’s going to put as much into you as you put into them,”

[_ding_]

Chaeyoung opened up her phone and immediately dropped it in shock.

**[02:14] Chaeng Chaeng:** wanna heva s*x?

“Uhhhhh Momo, why did Chaeyoung ask me if I wanna have s star x? What does that even mean?” Sana asked, sitting up in bed and showing Momo the message. Yes, she had slept at home last night. Tzuyu kicked her out almost immediately after her declaration of war on UPS to which Sana had pouted about for a while. “Six maybe? But six what?”

“Oh, good one. Ask her,”

**[07:22] Sana:** Six?

“YERI!!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, “Why did I ask Sana if she wanted to have sex with me last night?”

“You told me you sent that to Momo!” Yeri said, eyes widening in panic.

“You _let_ me send that??” Chaeyoung exclaimed.

“You said you were going to be brave and confess to Momo, I didn’t realize _that’s_ what you meant!” Yeri defended.

“I blame you,” Chaeyoung said, “I’m 100% blaming this on you,”

**[07:30] Chaeng Chaeng:** i’m so sorry Yeri sent that

“She said Yeri sent it…” Sana announced over her cup of coffee.

“Why would Yeri text you from Chaeyoung’s phone at 2am and ask such a vague question? Well I guess it’s not super weird for field hockey players to text you that late, but they’re usually asking for… wait, let me see the text again,” suddenly it clicked in Momo’s mind.

“More interestingly, what was Yeri doing with Chaeyoung that late… I never would have imagined those two together,” Sana admitted.

Before Momo could rebut with her new theory, there was a knock on the door. They both assumed it was Rosé, so they called her to come in, but instead it was Tzuyu.

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

“I um—do you need a ride to class?” she asked, hesitantly, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

“Yes,” Momo instantly replied. She was sure Tzuyu would be a much better driver than Rosé if the flawless car she’d seen her driving around in was any indication of it. Tzuyu drove a baby blue Bentley Continental GT and Momo had always secretly wanted to ride in it.

“That sounds nice,” Sana answered calmly, “I’ll text Rosé and let her know we’re going with you instead,”

~

“I need coffee,” Chaeyoung said searching her wallet for any bills and finding none.

Yeri pulled her wallet away from her and pointed to the counter where the brand-new Keurig Dahyun’s parents had bought them sat unused, “Make coffee you idiot, then you won’t have to spend all your money at that expensive café on campus,”

“Ugh but making coffee takes _time_,”

“Yeah, but making coffee is a form of self-love,” Yeri explained, “Just think how much better it will taste knowing that you made it yourself,”

“I hate you, why can’t you just buy me coffee? And don’t you fucking—”

“Give a man a fish—”

“—I _knew_ you’d say that,”

“Then why’d you ask?” Yeri chuckled.

“Maybe I hate myself a little too,”

The machine was surprisingly intuitive and she was easily making coffee in no time. She didn’t expect much, because it was her first time after all… and it wasn’t store bought, she took the first hesitant sip.

“Wait, this is actually really good?”

“Seriously? Let me try?” Yeri asked, reaching towards Chaeyoung’s thermos.

“Fuck no! I ain’t sharing with you! Go catch your own fish or whatever,” Chaeyoung exclaimed, moving the thermos out of her reach.

~

“Chaeng, my dad wants to meet you,” Yeri said, turning around in her desk in front of Chaeyoung.

Momo studied Chaeyoung’s reaction. She was clearly nervous.

“D—Did he say why all of the sudden?” She stammered, “I—I didn’t think we’d be meeting until we were much further along,”

“Well… things have been going well I think, and he wants to talk to you and kind of figure out your intentions from here,” Yeri said smiling proudly.

Chaeyoung sighed with relief, “Yerm, I swear to God… you give me heart palpitations,”

“You love me though,” She said before turning around to get settled for class.

Uhm hold on… are they _flirting_??? Right in front of me??? Momo thought incredulously. How many girlfriends does Chaeyoung have?? Momo had always been a monogamous girl… maybe she read this situation wrong? Maybe Chaeyoung wasn’t interested in Momo at all and that’s why she hasn’t tried to make any moves yet. Maybe she was just using her to get to Sana, and that's why Yeri asked her to have sex with them last night. Her eyes bored holes in the back of Yeri’s neck now that she was facing away from her. Is that a tattoo?? Yeri has a nape tattoo too? _Of course, she does, Chaeyoung probably has a thing for girls with tattoos. Wait, Sana doesn't have any tattoos... does she?_ Momo sighed audibly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked, attention instantly on Momo.

“Oh, nothing—nothing’s wrong,” Momo sighed again. She couldn’t help it.

“Tired?” Chaeyoung asked knowingly.

“Something like that…”

“Here, drink this… I brought my own today. It’s really good I swear,” Chaeyoung said offering Momo her own personal thermos full of coffee.

Momo eyed the cup skeptically and was about to refuse when Chaeyoung – obviously able to read Momo’s hesitance – interjected, “It’s totally not weird right? I mean like we kissed… so I just assumed you wouldn’t mind drinking after each other…”

Momo cracked a smile at the memory and took the cup willingly this time, _ok maybe Chaeyoung was worth it_. It really was delicious—much better than Sana’s. Momo could actually see herself drinking this in the mornings… _yeah Chaeyoung was definitely worth it_.

After Momo took a sip, she was feeling rather brave, so she replied, “Technically _I_ kissed _you_ so… still waiting on you to kiss me back,”

And Chaeyoung could only keep her mouth shut and gulp hard because she could swear the butterflies in her stomach were at risk of busting out any second.

~

“So, should I tell him to meet you at the place like 3pm?” Yeri asked after class, not looking up from her phone.

“I’m probably going to skip next class and head over after this… I have to fix everything I started last night… who knows what crazy ideas I had when I was drunk?” Chaeyoung answered, checking the time.

“Ok, I’ll tell Professor Kim you have diarrhea again,” Yeri joked.

“You’re the best,” Chaeyoung beamed.

~

Chaeyoung ran off without a single ‘goodbye’ or even a ‘see you later’ to Momo. She knew she wasn’t owed that, but this was unlike Chaeyoung. She was acting weird ever since her conversation about meeting Yeri’s dad. Since it was Monday and thus their day off of dance practice, Momo felt like she could do a little bit of investigating and finally figure out what Chaeyoung was up to.

She had a feeling ‘the place’ they had referred to could be the same place she had taken Heejin: the subway construction site. But that was a long shot, right? Momo hoped she wasn’t right, and that Chaeyoung was meeting him at a nice business building, or a park, or even Yeri’s parents’ house, anything but illegally hanging out in a construction zone.

When Momo originally arrived at the construction end of the subway, she didn’t see Chaeyoung. She wanted to feel relieved, but the thought began to creep into her mind that Heejin could have lied… Momo shook the thought out of her head, she didn’t want to consider that. She probably just wasn’t here, but she had to be sure. She started calling out hoping if Chaeyoung was around she’d come out, “Chaeyoung? Chaeyoung-ah, are you here?”

~

Chaeyoung was having a hard time with her red can not spraying well. She was getting frustrated, so she started to shake and even pry at the jammed nib when she heard Momo—_shit_.

She ran out in time to stop her from entering the construction zone, spray can in hand, “Momo, stop! What are you doing here?”

“I came to find you, I made Heejin tell me where you go after the last time that she was late for practice,”

“Y—you can’t be here, t—this is a construction zone,” She stuttered massaging her temples and getting red paint all over herself in the process.

“But you’re here…” Momo answered reaching up to wipe a paint smudge off of Chaeyoung’s forehead, “Umm… you got a little…” she started to say.

Chaeyoung put the can down in attempt wipe her hands off, but just succeeded in making more of a mess. Sighing in frustration, they both reached to grab the red can at the same time causing it to knock over and fall off the ledge with a clatter. This finally caused the pressure can to exceed the force of the jammed nib and it rocketed off, spurting paint in every direction.

“Hey, you!” a security guard called.

“Run!” Chaeyoung pushed Momo towards the stairs and started running at the security guard. Momo didn’t turn around until she was out of sight, just in time to see Chaeyoung get grabbed by the officer and handcuffed… caught _red handed_ for vandalism of city property.

~

**[15:05] Appa:** I was going to tell Chaeyoung I’ve decided to grant the scholarship to her… but she never showed up. Very unprofessional. Guess I’ll have to rethink.

**[15:06] Yerim:** No Appa, wait. She said she’d be there. She really deserves this I swear. I’ll text her to make sure she’s ok.

**[Missed call from Yerm]**

**[15:07] Yerm:** Chaeng?

**Yerm:** Where the hell are you?

**Yerm:** Please pick up

**[Missed call from Yerm]**

**[15:10] Yerm:** Now is not the time to be sleeping!!

**Yerm:** Dad is rethinking the scholarship

**Yerm:** FYI he was originally thinking of giving it to you

**[Missed call from Yerm]**

**[15:16] Yerm:** Chaeng I’m worried, are you ok??

**[GC: Chaeng’s R.O.D.s]**

**[15:20] Yerm:** code 14

**Yerm:** it’s time

**[15:21] Heekie:** I’ll check her apartment

**[15:22] Yang Yang:** subway

**[15:24] Nik:** stydio

~

Yeri put down her phone and began changing out for practice. She was glad that Somi wasn’t cleared for practice so she could check on Chaeyoung with the others.

“What’s wrong?” Sooyoung said, bumping Yeri’s shoulder friendlily. 

“Its noth—actually, no, can I trust you?” Yeri said, halting what she was doing and looking up at Sooyoung seriously.

“Yeah, absolutely,” She replied, searching Yeri’s eyes.

“My best friend is in trouble right now, she isn’t answering her phone, and with the nature of her… extracurricular activities, I’m really worried about her,” Yeri opened up.

Sooyoung exhaled, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little relieved to hear that, “I’m sorry to hear that, how can I help?” she asked.

“You can’t. I’m working on it,” Yeri answered.

Sooyoung raised a questioning eyebrow at the girl.

Yeri sighed before responding, “It’s complicated, I can’t get into it right now,”

“You don’t have to do this alone Yeri…” Sooyoung trailed off.

“I know… I’m not,” Yeri replied strongly, “I wish I could tell you more, but it’s out of my hands now, and I just have to hope it all works out,”

~

**[15:59] Kkura:** Mina, come home, we have a situation

**[14:00] Minari:** … what kind of situation?

**[14:01] Kkura:** You avoided the problem for too long and now we have a leak

**[14:04] Minari:** how do you know about that?

**[14:05] Kkura:** Quit stalling

**Kkura:** You know what must be done

**[14:06] Minari:** I’m on my way

**Minari:** Please don’t do anything yet

**[14:07] Kkura:** Get trash bags on your way

**Kkura:** The odour blocking kind

**Kkura:** We don’t want it to stink like last time

“Fuck,” Mina cursed under her breath.

~

Heejin was pounding on the door to Chaeyoung’s apartment when Somi arrived. Somi clutched her ears and winced, “God, that’s loud,”

“Sorry,” Heejin looked at her apologetically before continuing knocking quieter, “No sign at the studio?”

“Nope, I came here as soon as I swept the building. Didn’t Dahyun move in yesterday? Why isn’t she answering?” Somi asked.

“Please open up Dahyun!” Heejin pleaded, “I’m sorry I know you probably hate me because I’m sketchy, but please this is important!”

“Maybe she’s not here… we should look somewhere else,” Somi suggested

“Yeah… I’ll text Yang Yang,”

~

**[GC: Chaeyoung’s Children]**

**[16:11] Heekie:** any luck at the subway?

**[16:12] Yang Yang:** she wasn’t there, but there were red stains all over the place

**Yang Yang:** They almost look like footprints

**[Image Attached]**

“Fuck, this screen is too bright, Heekie just read it to me,” Somi groaned struggling to squint her eyes at the screen.

“He said he saw red footprints… code red?” Heejin responded.

“Well shit… ask him if he could follow them?” Somi suggested.

“He did, and they lead to Okaeri. He said he’s scared and wants to wait for us outside though,”

“You heard him, let’s get going then,” Somi said taking off down the hallway.

“He’s wondering what business she could have at you guys’ apartment complex,” Heejin panted as she tried to keep up with her athletic friend.

There was a brief pause before both girls responded at once, “Momo,”

“Did her Sugar Mommy finally pop off and decide to murder her?” Somi asked worriedly.

“No—I don’t think Momo is like that,” Heejin replied, “Maybe a little jealous at times, but I thought she really liked Chaeyoung,”

“Maybe they’re just hooking up and that’s why she hasn’t been answering her messages,” Somi suggested.

“No way,” Heejin responded, “She knew this meeting was too important,”

“Look!” Somi called Heejin’s attention as she ran, pointing to the ground ahead of them, “Red footprints… and look at the spacing. That’s a solid running stride,”

“That’s a too wide a stride for Chaeyoung… she had to really be booking it! We know she doesn’t run unless someone is chasing her… Something is _definitely_ wrong, and Momo is involved, we just have to figure out what,”

~

When they got to Okaeri they grabbed Yang Yang and followed the footprints around to the back entrance. Heejin shot Somi a look.

The girl returned her worried look, “It’s the entrance to the garbage room… hold your nose,” Somi said before punching in her code and swinging open the large noisy door.

The room was dimly lit and smelled like… well it smelled like garbage. There was a giant green dumpster in the middle with everyone in the complex’s trash piled inside.

Heejin looked around in awe, nearly forgetting her mission before they heard another loud creaking noise. The door on the other side – where the footprints lead to – was being opened.

“That’s where we need to go,” Somi whispered suddenly.

“Hide!” Yang Yang hissed, making a snap decision and tugging the girls behind the dumpster after him.

Two voices shouting at each other in Japanese could be heard, but neither of them belonged to Momo. Somi and Yang Yang couldn’t speak the language, but lucky – or unlucky however you looked at it – Heejin could.

_“You idiot, how could you let this happen?”_

_“I—I don’t know it, I guess I got lazy,”_

_“You got careless. What would your father say?”_

There was a grunt and a loud thud as something heavy dropped into the dumpster. The girls clapped their hands together to wipe off the grime from their load before continuing.

_“Nothing—he’s not here, and we’ve taken care of it,”_

_“That smell better not linger,”_

_“Oh hush, I’ll get Febreze,”_

_“What about the stains? And the stickiness!”_

_“Oh, like you’ve never cleaned a crime scene before,”_

_“This is different, it wasn’t my fault,”_

_“You are equally involved in this as I am!”_

_“This is all your little blonde friend’s fault, if she had just stayed away… we wouldn’t be in this position,”_

_“Really? You know her name… and please don’t drag her into this, I already feel bad enough… she didn’t deserve this!”_

_“I’m just saying she’s the one who created the mess, so we had to take care of it! I have a right to be a little upset about that,”_

They began cursing at each other, but Heejin could no longer hear as the door creaked shut behind them.

“Holy crap—”

“—what did they say?” Yang Yang questioned.

Heejin stood on her tippy toes and peered over the dumpster at the large garbage bag that had been deposited inside… it was definitely large enough to fit a body… maybe even two if they were small like Chaeyoung.

Heejin gulped nervously. She didn’t want to consider that possibility. They had to continue on.

“Follow them!” Heejin shouted, and the three teenagers went running after the two totally random normal Japanese girls.

I know what you’re thinking… sounds like a great idea right? They’re totally outnumbered, they can take them… and yeah, that was Heejin’s reasoning too.

But Heejin was very _very_ wrong. Those were no _normal_ Japanese girls.

~

As soon as they entered the stairwell Mina was waiting for them, she tripped Yang Yang – who had entered first – and grabbed Somi by the shirt, pinning her against the wall with one arm while she held Heejin in a headlock with the other.

Sakura was boredly picking at her nails with a butterfly knife as she leaned against the stairs and stared down at Yang Yang waiting for him to get up. The frightened boy was admittedly a little slow on the draw, he cowered away from her, but didn’t try to run or challenge Sakura for fear of being on the wrong end of her weapon.

“What the hell, Kkura, put that up!” Mina hissed, as she noticed the weapon.

“I was only cleaning my nails…” Sakura groaned, “You never let me have any fun,” she pouted as she closed the knife.

“What do you want? Did my parents send you?” Mina said shooting Heejin a glare. She recognized the girl from dance team, but she wouldn’t put it past her parents to have spies in all areas.

“What did you do with Chaeyoung?” Heejin shouted bravely.

“What did we do with Chaeyoung? Who’s Chaeyoung?” Sakura asked.

"Son Chaeyoung? I haven’t seen her… why?” Mina asked loosening her grip on Heejin but keeping Somi just as firmly pressed against the wall… she looked to be in a little better condition than the rest and didn’t want to risk her trying to challenge them.

“Liar! You’re a murderer, I heard what you said! Who’s in the garbage bag?” Heejin shouted, on the brink of tears.

“Oh my god shhhh!” Mina hissed, letting go of Somi and surging forward to cover Heejin’s mouth, “Don’t shout that!”

Somi just slumped to the ground and clutched her head in pain. _I’m useless, I’m probably the fittest one of the three of us and I can’t even take one of them right now. I can’t fight her. GOD my head hurts. I can hardly think straight._

“Mina what is she talking about?” Sakura asked, retracting her knife, “Should I be concerned?”

“I have no idea!” Mina exclaimed, “We were just taking out the trash!”

“Mina’s girlfriend made a mess the other day,” Sakura said rolling her eyes, “Of course, I got left cleaning it up when it started to stink and attract bugs!”

“You can say her name!”

“I’m mad at her, she doesn’t deserve that!”

“She didn’t intentionally leave a mess Kkura! And I didn’t either, we never cook, so I forgot about it!”

“Please stop shouting, my head is throbbing!” Somi groaned loudly.

Everyone went silent and looked over at the girl slumped on the ground, “What’s wrong with her?” Sakura whispered to Yang Yang.

Mina’s eyes suddenly softened, “Wait, I remember seeing you get hit by that girl’s stick. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine! I just want to find my friend and we keep hitting dead ends!” Somi exclaimed while massaging her temples.

“If you don’t know where Chaeyoung is, can you please point us in the direction of Momo’s apartment because I have a feeling she does,” Heejin asked nicely.

“Uhhh yeah sure, it’s on our floor, we can bring you there,” Mina answered, extending a hand to help the girl up.

“You guys know we didn’t murder your friend, right?” Sakura asked as she helped Yang Yang up.

“I don’t _know_ anything,” Somi sneered.

“Nik, drop it, they’re going to help us find Momo,” Yang Yang tried to sooth the other girl.

“We don’t need their help, we have the blood foot prints!” She exclaimed gesturing to their continuation up the stairs.

Mina giggled suddenly and had to cover her mouth to stifle it.

“What?” Somi snapped.

“That’s clearly not blood,” Sakura deadpanned.

“Yeah, blood isn’t this bright… besides even if it was it would have oxidized and turned brown by now… and judging by the size and viscosity of it—”

“Ok we get it, quit bragging!” Somi grumbled, “Just lead us to Momo,”

“Please,” Heejin added politely.

~

Dahyun heard the urgent pounding at her door, but figured it was probably Mina. She didn’t really want to face her right now because she was still pretty upset about the whole scary kidnapping situation thing. She didn’t know how she could look at Mina now that she knew what she knew. This was all so new and scary to her.

… only Mina didn’t seem to want to give up any time soon. She kept pounding, so Dahyun did the only thing she could think to do: put her headphones in.

“Please open up Dahyun,” she could hear a voice faintly through her headphones plead, “I’m sorry I know you probably hate me because I’m sketchy, but please this is important!”

_Hate you? I could never hate you… and maybe that’s why I’m so upset in the first place_. She cranked the music up and drowned everything else out.

~

Momo ran, like she always did. She bolted back home as quick as she could while trying to remain unseen. She even took the back entrance to Okaeri where they threw away her garbage just to be safe. She was frustrated. She was mad at Chaeyoung for getting arrested. Most of all she was worried, though she wouldn’t allow herself to admit it. Instead she focused her efforts on scrubbing the red paint off her shoes. The handprints on her shirt were a lost cause.

When she initially arrived back at Okaeri she had instantly ran to her room and flushed her weed down the toilet, unsure if the security guard could track her down and arrest her too. Only then did she look down at her feet and notice the hasty paint tracks she’s left through their den.

There was a knock on the door snapping Momo out of her cleaning induced reverie. She panicked and called Sana to answer it… but there was no answer. Sana was not home to protect her and the knocks just grew louder and more desperate.

Momo grabbed her Hello Kitty umbrella and braced herself as she looked out the peep hole… to see Heejin? She quickly opened the door and Heejin almost toppled in at the rate she was knocking. She recognized the girl with the nosebleed and the boy from the drug deal were with her but remained further back.

“Uhm… what are you guys doing here?” Momo asked cautiously. They all had some sort of connection to Chaeyoung, but why were they here?

“Momo we need your help! Chaeyoung’s missing and we need you to help us find her!” Heejin exclaimed.

Momo sighed in defeat, “Heejin… I know where she is, but I think she is beyond my help at this point. Maybe this is for the best…. She is a drug dealer after all. Her getting arrested was bound to happen one way or another. She’s lucky vandalism is probably a lesser charge than possession and distribution,”

“She was—wait,” Heejin would have laughed had this been any other situation, but this was real, and it was serious, “You think she’s a drug dealer?”

“Well yeah… you know as well as I do,” Momo scoffed.

“She’s not a drug dealer Momo,” Heejin looked at Yang Yang and Somi who were hanging back, leaning against the wall in trepidation, and they nodded in agreeance, “Chaeyoung would never do drugs, let alone deal them… she taught us to be better than that,”

“Then why did I see her offering “green” to Yang Yang… or addicting “white” to Somi or hallucinogenic “purp” to you?”

“M—maybe it would just be easier if we showed you…” Heejin said taking Momo’s hand and leading her back to the subway.

Momo was really sketched out at what they were going to show her, but she kept reassuring herself this was Heejin, Momo knew her. How bad could it be?

They crossed the construction zone to the closed off area of the subway and Momo reluctantly followed. What she saw on the other side was something she never could have expected, though. It was an area filled with color and character littered with scaffolding lining the walls and ceiling.

“We paint—we did this,” Heejin said gesturing to the brightly coloured walls. She wasn’t lying, Momo could see their signature tags all over the place. Suddenly the names they called each other made sense: a rabbit for Heejin aka Heekie, a unicorn for Somi aka Nik (Ennik), a cat for Chaeyoung aka Kat, and a Yin Yang symbol, but instead of a white and black side it was two white sides with black dots in the middle, two yangs for Yang Yang.

“We’re not old enough to buy spray paint so Chaeyoung hooks us up,” Yang Yang finally supplemented, “That’s why she offered me green… _paint_,”

“She worked out a deal with Yeri’s dad—the head engineer in charge of the construction of this new wing of the subway and he said he’s willing to pay one member of the art club’s scholarship a year if we “liven up” his boring subway station because he thinks people should see a little happiness even while they’re doing mundane things like commuting,” Somi explained, speaking up for the first time. Momo couldn’t help but notice how much better her teeth looked now, even though her nose and mouth were still very much black and blue. She felt silly for thinking her sports injury was caused by drugs.

“We all know Chaeyoung really deserves this scholarship, but she won’t get it if she’s got a criminal record. She has been teaching us as well as looking out for us and making sure we stay out of trouble,” Heejin pleaded, “Please… help us help her this one time. We need you to bail her out,”

Momo was in awe. She didn’t know what to say. She felt stupid for believing the worst about Chaeyoung, when really, she’s probably the most selfless person Momo had ever met.

“I have a better idea,” Momo said suddenly, “I was there when she got arrested. I’ll make them release her. I know she wasn’t doing anything wrong,”

Heejin immediately jumped to hug Momo, and before Momo could even return the hug Somi and Yang Yang had joined her. Momo suddenly knew what these seemingly random teens were to Chaeyoung. They were her kids. She of all people understood what it was like to have college children of her own. And if she hoped to be dating Chaeyoung one day… she realized her family was going to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chaengie got arrested :(  
Don't we all wish we had an attentive friend like Yeri?  
Chaeng hang in there! Momo and your children are coming to the rescue!!
> 
> Come find me on twitter @kim_dahyunjin


	17. Mixed SIGNALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One relationship begins  
One relationship ends  
and one is still weirdly undefined
> 
> or 
> 
> SaTzu first date  
Mina comes clean  
And Momo ~almost~ loses it

“Miss Son, come with me,” A police officer commanded.

Chaeyoung picked her head up out of her hands and looked at the guard in confusion, “Where are we going?”

“Just come with me,” He answered sternly, impatiently gesturing his hand in the direction he wanted her to move.

She slowly got up and walked towards him. He reattached her handcuffs as she passed him and they walked in silence towards the entrance of the station.

“Someone out there must really like you,” He finally said before unhooking her handcuffs and allowing her to walk out of holding.

“Huh?”

“You’re innocent… aren’t you?”

“I—yeah, but it’s that easy?”

He shrugged and gestured for her to walk out, “Not always, but I guess it’s your lucky day,”

Chaeyoung walked out and was instantly bombarded by three bodies wrapping her in a tight hug. They all started talking and scolding her at once and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“—and Yeri said she would be here, but she had practice, so she’s just told me to tell you that you have to call her ASAP so she can talk to her dad!” Heejin finished explaining.

“Oh shit!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, “I completely missed his meeting, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, tch, I can’t believe you got arrested… and today of all days,” Somi grumbled.

Yang Yang didn’t say anything, but kept hugging Chaeyoung tightly, snuggling into her neck possessively. She stroked his hair comfortingly. Even though he was 9 days older than Heejin, making him the oldest of her kids, she knew he was really a big baby at heart.

Somi cleared her throat, “Oh, and your sugar mommy is here… she’s actually the reason we were able to get you out,”

Chaeyoung looked up and finally noticed Momo, standing a little further back to allow her space with her kids. She smiled sheepishly.

“You didn’t pay to bail me out… Momo I couldn’t ask that of you. I’ll never be able to repay that!” Chaeyoung pleaded.

Momo chuckled, “No, I just explained to them that you’re innocent and you don’t deserve to be in trouble… and maybe there was a small bribe involved just to make things go quicker, but that one’s on me,” she explained.

“Why? Why me? Why are you always so nice to me? I don’t have any drugs… I never did. I’m not a drug dealer. I’m just a poor art student, I can’t offer you anything anymore,”

“Chaeyoung I know—they told me everything. I don’t care about any of that. I honestly don’t even do drugs… I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you. I think you’re pretty cool and I’d really like to get to know the real you… if you’ll let me. She sounds like a great person,”

Chaeyoung just grinned stupidly up at Momo for a moment, unsure of what to do before Somi cleared her throat again, “Kiss her,” she hissed maybe a little obviously.

Momo heard it and rolled her eyes playfully, “Yeah, Chaeyoung-ah, can you please kiss me? I’ve been waiting so long for you to make a move and after today I think I deser—”

She didn’t get to finish, because Chaeyoung finally got her head out of her ass and kissed the girl.

She broke away quickly, face flushed as she looked at the very not-empty room around them, “Uhh we should go,”

“Yeah and you need to call Mom, you’ve got some explaining to do,” Heejin teased.

_Mom?_

~

Tzuyu had invited Sana over to watch a movie at her apartment after practice. Sana was excited at the prospect of this possibly being a date, but Tzuyu seemed to be doing everything in her power to keep it from being one.

Sana wasn’t even watching the movie anymore, she was just staring at Tzuyu and pouting. She had just rejected her attempt to kiss and cuddle for like the twelfth time. She sighed annoyedly.

“Sana, your pouting is too loud I can’t hear the movie,” Tzuyu teased, not looking at the girl. She knew if she did, she’d give in, and she had to be tough. She had to stick to her UPS rule and resist Sana just a little bit longer to make sure this was real, and not just a physical game.

“Tzuyu-yah I’m your girlfriend, right?” Sana said reaching out a hand and taking one of Tzuyu’s hesitantly, playing with her fingers. She was surprised, she was letting her do even that since she’d practically flinched every other time Sana had tried to touch her.

“At the moment, yes. Your free trial hasn’t expired yet,” Tzuyu joked, still not looking at her.

Sana let go of Tzuyu’s hand and flopped back against the opposite side of the couch with her arms crossed, “Well you’re really not acting like it,” she grumbled.

Tzuyu paused the movie and finally looked at Sana, ok she wasn’t pouting anymore, but she did look a little mad. She wasn’t sure which was worse, so she did what she does best, and poked the bear, “Do you want to leave? Is this date not good enough for you?”

“This is a date?” Sana asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Tzuyu groaned, “Yes! Or well… I was trying to make it our first date, but you keep trying to seduce me the whole time and make things physical! That’s not normal first date behavior!”

“I’m sorry if we have different ideas of what a first date is,”

Tzuyu sighed, suddenly feeling guilty, “You don’t have to be sorry,”

“Do I at least get to sleep over after?” Sana asked innocently.

“No,” Tzuyu responded simply.

“No? Why no?” Sana was taken aback by that answer.

“Because you and I both know how that will end,” Tzuyu sighed.

“It’s just cuddling!” Sana defended.

“I told you, I don’t cuddle,” Tzuyu deadpanned.

“You will,” Sana promised inaudibly.

“What was that?” Tzuyu asked.

“Nothing,” Sana muttered.

“Let’s just finish this movie, I swear if you paid attention for five seconds it’s actually really good,” Tzuyu bargained.

“Only if I can hold your hand,”

“Sana if I let you hold my hand, next thing I know we’ll be kissing—”

Sana immediately jumped over to Tzuyu’s side of the couch again, taking her hand and winding it around her as she snuggled into Tzuyu’s chest. Tzuyu had to admit it felt quite nice to hold someone this close. She shook her head, she had to stay strong. _It’s only your first date Tzuyu!_

Tzuyu quickly pushed Sana off of her, “Yah! What are you doing? I said no cuddling!”

“I was trying to hold your hand!” Sana pouted again.

~

Momo was already drifting to sleep on the couch with Chaeyoung snuggled into her chest by the time Somi and Yang Yang had left – Heejin had left earlier because she was meeting with Hyunjin.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung said, gently tapping Momo awake, “You should go to bed, I don’t want your back to hurt in the morning,”

Momo whined in protest, but Chaeyoung insisted – even threatening to carry the girl, “There’s no way you could carry me, I’d squish you!” Momo protested.

“Try me,” Chaeyoung said getting up and winding her arms around Momo.

She wasn’t that heavy, and her bedroom wasn’t that far, but Chaeyoung as admittedly having a hard time manoeuvring because Momo kept squirming, and nosing into her neck – intentional or not, it was doing things to Chaeyoung that she didn’t want to think about right now.

By the time Chaeyoung got to her bed and tried depositing Momo into it, she practically toppled down with her. Momo refused to let go of her.

“Goodnight Momo,” Chaeyoung sighed, trying to unhook Momo’s arms from around her neck.

Another whine of protest. Chaeyoung gave up in favour to use her hands to hold herself up over Momo instead.

“Momo, I can’t leave if you don’t let go of me,”

“Then don’t leave,” Momo barely whispered.

“What?”

She remembered Sana’s words, how she should have invited Chaeyoung to her bed instead of making her sleep on the couch, “Stay… in my bed… with me,” Momo breathed, eyes hopeful, yet nervous.

“I—if that’s what you want,” Chaeyoung answered, face flushing.

“Yes,” Momo said, using her hands that were still wound around Chaeyoung’s neck to pull herself up and kissing her slowly on the lips, “It is what I want,”

The rest of Chaeyoung’s resolve crumpled, and she unlocked her elbows, allowing her body to fall onto Momo, onto her bed, and press her own lingering kiss to the older’s lips.

~

Mina sat on the rooftop of an apartment complex, waiting. Tonight she was on a mission. Her target looked both ways over her shoulder cutting down an alley as if she knew she was being watched but couldn’t quite figure out from where. She had an uncanny ability to spot cameras, but this wasn’t quite a camera… so maybe that’s why it was eluding her.

Mina kept checking her phone as if she was expecting a text message or a phone call any moment. She didn’t know why. She knew Dahyun wouldn’t call. She sighed heavily, but that was exactly why she was here wasn’t it?

The poor girl didn’t realize it, but she was walking right into Mina’s trap. Right where she wanted her. Just a little further.

Mina leaned back from the scope of her sniper rifle and sighed heavily. _Gotcha_.

~

Chaeyoung’s hand found its way under Momo’s shirt and the Japanese shuddered at the feeling. She was tracing slow patterns along her abdomen and stimulating her abdominal reflex. It was a bit distracting to Momo, she stopped kissing Chaeyoung momentarily, to guide her hand to her hip instead and Chaeyoung’s eyes widened.

“Are you—” Chaeyoung husked, but Momo mustn’t have heard because she cut her off, reconnecting their lips again.

Chaeyoung shifted so that she was no longer on top of Momo before her other hand, matched the hand on Momo’s hip. With her new position she was able to pull Momo closer on top of her, causing the older girl to hum in surprise at the new change in position, but not stop what she was doing.

Chaeyoung tightened ger grip on Momo’s hips and pulled them down onto her thigh, the older parting the kiss to elicit a moan.

Momo’s face turned red immediately, “I—I’m so sorry I don’t—I don’t know—” but her apology was swallowed by another moan as Chaeyoung leaned up and started gently sucking and kissing on her neck, pulling Momo’s hips down again.

“Th—that—Chaeyoung,” Momo panted, trying to retain her composure. 

“Hmm, yeah?” Chaeyoung asked, more focused on Momo’s neck.

“Wh—what are you doing?”

“I’m—oh wait, does it not feel good?” Chaeyoung asked, suddenly self conscious.

“N—no it feels… too good,” Momo replied, burying her head in Chaeyoung’s chest in embarrassment.

Chaeyoung breathed a sigh of relief, loosening her grip on Momo’s hips and allowing her to settle herself, “Do you want to stop?”

“Yes—no—well, can we maybe just cuddle instead?” Momo asked, scooting off of Chaeyoung and settling beside her.

“Of course,” Chaeyoung said, winding her arms around Momo from behind and pressing a kiss into her shoulder.

~

Mina carefully disassembled her gun and packed it up in her sling bag before descending the fire escape and gracefully swinging and dropping the eight feet to the ground from the ladder - it would have been a perfect silent landing except for the curse she let slip at the slight ache in her right knee upon impact.

“Who’s there?” The girl said in a panic.

“Shh, it’s just me,” Mina soothed.

“AAAHHHHHHHH!” The poor girl screamed and attempted to run.

“Really, Dahyun?” Mina said easily grabbing the girl and preventing her from escaping.

“P—please Mina, you’re scaring me,”

“Dahyun, it’s just me. You know me—hey, no goons just me,” she said loosening her grip.

“I—I don’t know what to think. Should I feel reassured that you just dropped out of the sky to ambush me taking out the trash?”

“You’re avoiding me by not leaving your apartment. I did what I had to do,” Mina said shrugging.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing! Dahyun, I’m the same person you’ve always known. My parents are—assholes. You told me you understood that,” Mina pleaded.

“What kind of parents hire goons to spy on their daughter and kidnap her friends!” Dahyun spat, Mina winced at the last word.

“_Girlfriend_,” Mina emphasized.

“Oh, now I’m your girlfriend? Because I wasn’t back then,”

“You don’t understand, my parents don’t know… they can’t know. They wouldn’t just be disappointed—”

Dahyun laughed bitterly, “You think I don’t understand? Have you not listened to like anything I’ve been trying to tell you? I thought you were stronger than this. I looked up to you, and you were lying—what else don’t I know about you?” Dahyun exclaimed.

“My parents are Yakuza, Dahyun—I’m Yakuza,” She said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Wh—what? You don’t look like—”

Mina turned around and slipped off her black bomber jacket to reveal her tattoo that could be seen peeking through her tank top.

“I—is that a—when did you—” Suddenly Mina’s shyness to be undressed in front of her made sense. It was _all_ starting to make sense.

“That’s it Dahyun. Now you know, ok? You know everything,”

“I—I—I” She stuttered, backing away.

“Run away, it’s ok. I understand. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you—but at least now you know, right?” Mina said bitterly, shrugging her jacket back on and turning back around, “It’s probably for the best, my parents would never approve anyway,”

“Y—you told me you left Japan to get away from their reputation, you wanted to make your own choices and be yourself,” Dahyun mumbled, trying to piece everything else, “You never want to talk about them, and you never want them to come here…”

“And now you know why… but plot twist: I never stood up to them. They think I’m here getting a degree in international business so I can come back and take over the family business after graduation. I’m a coward. They don’t know I like girls… much less Korean girls. They will never approve of you. I’m such a _fucking_ disappointment. They used to think I was their perfect little ballerina daughter. They loved that, I was good at something and they could brag about me. I didn’t want to join the dance team, Dahyun, but now they know and they’re coming. They’re going to find out everything. I just wanted to be normal for a little longer!” But she wasn't normal. Mina had never been normal and she should have known better than to even try. And now, even the tears she cried looked like diamonds as they fell down her face. She couldn’t hold them back anymore. She thought about the time when she first found out her parents were coming, and she had a panic attack. Here we go again. She was weak - her knee pain was a constant reminder of that - she couldn’t stand up to them, and she was about to lose everything she loved because of it.

Dahyun backed up again, but this time she hit the wall behind her and leaned heavily on it. She wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears from Mina's face, but she didn’t trust her legs right now. This was too much information all at once.

“We should break up,” Mina suggested, her voice cracking as if it was fighting her, “It’s easier that way,”

“W—wait,” Dahyun tried to say, “I—I just need to process this,”

Mina sighed and shook her head in defeat, wiping her own tears, “It’s better like this Dahyun, we’re just too different. You go to church and pray for the souls of people like me. You deserve someone better,”

~

Chaeyoung fell asleep quickly, her breathing becoming steady and deep, but Momo had a much harder time. She kept thinking about every kiss, every touch, replaying over in her mind. She couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of her face.

_She wouldn’t have done those things if she didn’t like me, right?_

_Then why did I stop her? I was enjoying it, right? Then why couldn’t I go through with it?_

Sana’s words echoed in her mind again, “At least when I like someone, I sleep with them,” they had hurt. But here she was sleeping with someone she very much liked… and she still couldn’t get there. Was there still some doubt? _Don’t overthink it, Momo, today was only the first time she’s kissed you. It doesn’t have to move this fast… not everyone moves at Sana’s pace._

Then the doubt started creeping in.

_What if she was only doing this because she felt like she owed me for getting her out of jail? What if it’s weird tomorrow and she tries to leave like last time?_

Momo shook her head. She didn’t want to think about that possibility. She started to sweat, suddenly feeling too hot. She didn’t normally sleep with a shirt on, but she hadn’t wanted Chaeyoung to get the wrong message earlier. Well, now that she was asleep it couldn’t hurt. Momo as carefully as she could with Chaeyoung’s arms draped loosely around her peeled off her shirt and was finally able to get air in just her sports bra.

Chaeyoung stirred in her sleep, possibly noticing Momo’s restlessness and pulled Momo closer. She mumbled something inaudibly that sounded suspiciously similar to “I love you,”

She was probably just having a food dream, right? Sana said Momo was always talking about food in her sleep. She refused to allow herself to get her hopes up. Who knows what was going on inside that girl’s head?

Momo heard the door slam shut signaling that Sana was home. That’s weird, Momo had assumed she’d be staying with Tzuyu tonight.

~

“B—but we just started,” Dahyun whimpered. Sure, she was having a hard time processing all this new information, but she new one thing: she didn’t want to break up with Mina yet.

“We were going to end anyway Dahyun, wasn’t that why you were avoiding me? Because you didn’t want to have to break up with me?”

“Wh—no! Mina… I—I love you,” Dahyun said, her voice cracking, “We can’t just end like this. I was—I was admittedly being stupid, ok? I was scared. And I’m still scared, ok, this is a lot. You’ve probably—have you… killed someone?” Dahyun whispered the last part.

“Don’t say that. I don’t deserve that. You loved someone you didn’t even know. Now you know who I really am it’s ok if you want to change you mind,”

“You didn’t answer the question, Mina,” Dahyun said, hardening her stare.

“Does it matter? Even if I haven’t, I have by association! I’m despicable! You go to church on Sundays! You said it yourself, I’m going to hell. We just—don’t work,”

“Stop saying that, Mina. We were best friends before we were lovers, and we always worked then. What’s different now? You’re the same person you always were, the same person I’ve loved… just with some extra baggage, but who doesn’t come with baggage? I know you still feel the same about me, and you always knew you were Yakuza, so why shouldn’t I?”

“Do you know what I have in my baggage Dahyun?”

Dahyun eyed the thin rectangular bag hanging off Mina's shoulder, “Uhhh maybe an instrument? I didn’t know you played one, but what does that—”

Mina chuckled bitterly, “I guess you could say it’s an instrument of sorts… it’s a sniper rifle. Most normal kids get taught to ride a bike by their dads… mine taught me to shoot. This gun… it’s the only thing I ever cared for, it’s my baby,”

“I thought I was your baby,” Dahyun whimpered, now unsure whether she was more scared or sad. Mina kept saying these intimidating things, but she was also crying and hurting. How could she be so scary and so pitiful at the same time.

Mina couldn’t take it anymore. Her resolve crumbled and she dropped the bag on the ground, forgotten in a heartbeat as she surged forward and embraced Dahyun, “You are—you are, I’m so sorry,”

“Then please, let’s try again,” Dahyun said as she stroked Mina’s hair comfortingly.

“Ok,” Mina sniffled. There was nothing more Mina wanted in the world than to be given a second chance by Dahyun, she just hoped her parents would be so forgiving when they found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaTzu bad first date? Is that why the door was slammed?   
Wait so if Sana is home... and Chaeyoung is sleeping over... ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin if you can draw Mina the tough Yakuza girl with her tattoos, bomber jacket, and sniper rifle, crying in an alleyway because Dahyun is her baby.
> 
> Ok, now Teenagers close your eyes  
I cooooould write smut. I could (and if you have read my other fics you know...) but I won't teehee :P


	18. Tzuyu gets a CHEER UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung learns how to change Momo's contact name  
Jeongyeon facilitates stitches  
Jihyo approves  
Tzuyu goes down  
Sana screams  
Dahyun rebels  
Momo is a pizza girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there will be blood due to a trauma injury, but like idk if its enough to warrant a TW. So just leaving this here in case. You never know.
> 
> Also, I know I'm updating early, but I'll be on a plane during the time that I normally update tomorrow so I wanted to get this done for you guys before I forget.

“Good morning Sleepy Cub,” Momo greeted Chaeyoung as she blinked her bleary eyes awake.

Chaeyoung instantly smiled once her eyes focused and she realized it was Momo that was cuddled next to her speaking. Last night had been unreal—something out of a fairy tale… well aside from getting arrested. She got her knight in shining armour (Momo), the promise of a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow (the scholarship), and… well—she got to hook up with Hirai Momo (an actual goddess). She caught Momo’s eyes flickering to her lips quickly before snapping back up to her eyes.

_Same_, Chaeyoung thought. Momo actually stayed this time, it seemed like things were beginning to look up for them. Chaeyoung stretched and let out a yawn, and her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Momo was now shirtless. When did that happen? _Look away, look away!_ She quickly reminded herself, not wanting Momo to feel uncomfortable. Aside from the initial shock, her body felt fully regenerated, last night was probably one of the best nights of sleep she’d ever had. No waking up in a panic, worrying about a minor detail she needed to fix at the subway station. No late night painting.

Momo cupped her cheek and turned her face back to look at her with a playful smirk on her lips, “Did you sleep well?” she asked, practically reading her mind.

“I—” Chaeyoung started.

“Well my back is—Oh hey Chaeyoung, glad Momo finally took my advice,” Sana said, sitting up from her position on the floor next to Momo’s bed and noticing the younger girl.

Chaeyoung let out a startled cry and hid under the covers. Momo shot Sana an angry glare, “Sana what the hell!”

“You said you’d fix the locks, it’s not my fault!!” Sana whined, “And besides I had a rough night last night… I needed some extra cuddles,”

“Doesn’t look like you got any if where you woke up is any indication,” Momo chuckled.

Chaeyoung hesitantly peeked her head out from under the covers, her face was red with embarrassment, “Sorry… sometimes I kick in my sleep,”

Momo swatted her teasingly, “Don’t apologize Chaeyoung, she literally tried to join us in bed last night,”

“It wasn’t until after we were already fell asleep though… and she _did_ say she just needed extra cuddles after a rough night,” Chaeyoung reasoned quietly.

Momo groaned, flopping onto her back in defeat, as Chaeyoung comfortingly traced patterns on her exposed stomach.

Sana squealed with delight taking that as an invitation back into the bed. She practically jumped on to the cub and wrapped her arms tightly around her from the back, “I approve, Momo, I approve! Please date her!” Normal people valued personal space… but normal people weren’t Sana.

“We should still probably fix that lock though… just in case,” Chaeyoung added, blushing once again.

~

“Chaeng, do you want coffee?” Sana offered her fresh pot to her.

“Ooh, don’t mind if I do!” Chaeyoung said excitedly, pouring herself a glass.

“Is Rosé driving you to school this morning?” Chaeyoung asked conversationally after her first sip. There wasn’t a hint of bitterness in her voice… unlike the coffee. It wasn’t as good as she was getting used to, and she must have made a face because Momo chuckled at her. The older pulled her into her lap and rested her head on her shoulder. Chaeyoung offered her a sip, but she quickly refused.

“Well yesterday we rode with Tzuyu, but Momo never rides with Rosé so I would venture to say whether or not Tzuyu offers again you’re probably safe from Rosé in that respect,”

“How are you guys? You said last night was rough?” Momo asked, as she snuggled tighter into Chaeyoung’s neck.

“I think we’re fine… or we should be today,” Sana said, she had a far away look in her eyes, “She kept refusing to kiss and cuddle me last night, claiming that it was our first date and that wasn’t proper first date etiquette, but I’m hoping now that we’re past that I will be able to live on unhindered,”

“Uh oh,” Momo groaned knowingly.

“You know how I get when people refuse my kisses and cuddles,” Sana whined.

“Awww Sana, I’ll kiss and cuddle you,” Chaeyoung answered, puckering her lips and leaning towards her dramatically.

“Hey, no!” Momo protested, pulling Chaeyoung back tight against her chest, “I want you to kiss and cuddle me,” she said as she pressed a kiss to her cheek and then shoulder.

_Did Momo just say she wants to be exclusive? Did I hear that right? Almost? Maybe? Maybe I should pretend flirt with Sana more oft—_“oof” Chaeyoung grunted as she was pulled out of her thoughts by Sana throwing herself into her lap and totally squishing Momo underneath her.

She began pressing tiny kisses all over Chaeyoung’s struggling face and hugging her tightly.

“Too late Motang, she’s mine now!” Sana laughed maniacally.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly Tzuyu walked in, “Hey did you guys need—oh hey Chaeyoung,”

Sana quickly pulled away and ran to Tzuyu, throwing her arms around the taller girl instead, “See what you made me do? I’m so deprived I had to kiss Momo’s girlfriend instead,” she whined.

Tzuyu just rolled her eyes, “Do you guys need a ride?” she directed the question at Chaeyoung and Momo since Sana had clearly already made up her mind.

“Yes!” Momo said instantly, “Chaeng, just wait till you see her car, you’re gonna die,”

It didn’t go unnoticed in Chaeyoung’s mind that Momo didn’t deny when Sana called her Momo’s girlfriend… maybe she didn’t hear? But then again, Chaeyoung heard and she didn’t exactly deny it either.

~

**[12:57] My Cub 💘:** hey totally random question, but how do you change someone’s contact name?

**[12:58] Sugar Mommy 💲💲:** I don’t know on iPhone… I have the superior Android

**Sugar Mommy 💲💲:** Why? Is someone getting an upgrade? 😍

**[12:59] My Cub 💘:** crap

**My Cub 💘:** uhhh no reason

**My Cub 💘:** i’m going to downgrade Somi once i figure out though 😡

**[13:00] Sugar Mommy 💲💲:** 😂

~

Somi showed up to her first practice since her injury in a polycarbonate face mask and everyone began teasing her about it.

She growled in response, ripping off the mask and tossing it by the bench, “Shut up, Chaeyoung told me I have to wear it… but like, could it be any more fucking embarrassing?”

Ryujin grabbed her face to get a closer look, “Look at that tooth! It’s back like magic,”

“Aish, shit Ryujin!” Somi recoiled in pain, “And it’s called going to the dentist, which you should probably do,” she said waving her hand in front of her nose and chuckling.

“Yah come and say that to my face!” Ryujin threatened.

“I think she just did…” Hyunjin teased, shoving Ryujin playfully.

“Yeah Ryujin, how much closer to your face could she get?” Yuna snorted, doubling over in laughter.

Ryujin surged forward and pushed Yuna over while she was already unbalanced, and she fell on her bottom, pouting up at Ryujin with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Ryujin, Hyunjin, quit messing around and start passing!” Jihyo called, appearing out of the locker room. This time it was Somi’s turn to laugh.

“I literally breathed!” Hyunjin groaned.

~

“Somi put that mask back on right this instant!” Chaeyoung shouted from her perch in the bleachers.

Somi grumbled curses as she muttered under her breath, “How can she even see that far to tell I’m not wearing it?”

“Probably because she’s looking through the zoomed lens of the camera,” Yeri pointed at her friend in the stands who was in fact looking through her camera.

Somi put on a dramatic grimace and rolled her eyes for the camera. Chaeyoung put it down and shot Somi a pout.

“Come on, you want to make yearbook or not,” Yeri said pinching Somi’s cheek and pulling upwards to try and force a smile.

“Yah! Let go! That hurts!” Somi cried out, swatting away at Yeri’s hands.

“You wouldn’t be having this problem if you were wearing your mask,” Yeri teased, as she raised her shoulder to shield herself from Somi’s barrage of beatings.

~

Jeongyeon had been working at the hospital after classes. She was a scribe part time for one of the physicians here – Nayeon’s dad to be specific, she had set her up with the job. Only, she didn’t find out that Nayeon’s dad was out today until she was already there, so they had assigned Jeongyeon to help one of the pediatrics doctors instead. They walked into their last patient for the day’s room and it was a child with a large laceration on his knee, screaming as his mother tried to calm him down.

_Here we go again_, she thought. Did she mention she didn’t really like kids? “Hello, my name is Jeongyeon, what’s your name,” she said crouching down to talk to the kid.

“D—Dohyon,” He whimpered.

Jeongyeon looked up to his mother for confirmation and she nodded.

“What did you do to yourself kiddo?” She asked.

“I—I was running at the playground and I tripped on some rocks,” He sniffled.

Again, the mother nodded along, “And where did you fall?” Jeongyeon asked patiently.

“On the c—concrete!” He bawled.

“He fell on his left knee, they tried to stop the bleeding the best they could, but the school nurse advised us that he would need stitches,”

“I see, thank you ma’am,” Jeongyeon said to the mother before turning back to the kid. She knew this was going to be difficult. Kids hate needles, that’s just a fact of life.

The doctor began readying his materials behind them and sure enough Dohyon’s eyes widened in terror before he turned and hid in his mother’s chest, death grip on her arm. She wished Nayeon were here. She loved kids and always had such a calming effect on them, and for that Jeongyeon was jealous. She would know what to do right now to ease the kid’s fears.

_That’s it. Nayeon!_

“Do you like Miniforce?” Jeongyeon asked, an idea suddenly forming in her head. She had always teased Nayeon for resembling the character Anna from Miniforce.

He slowly turned his head back to Jeongyeon before nodding shyly.

“What if we watched an episode on your mom’s phone right now? Do you think that you would like that?”

He nodded again as the mother took out her phone and allowed Jeongyeon to look up an episode on YouTube. The kid turned and leaned into Jeongyeon instead as he became entranced by the show. Jeongyeon stiffened initially, but quickly relaxed as she realized it wasn’t so bad. After that, the doctor was able to numb and suture the wound with little problem. Since the kid had decided to latch onto her, Jeongyeon had a good view and was able to watch in fascination as the doctor diligently sewed up the wound. After he finished and left, the mother thanked her profusely, apologizing for the kid which Jeongyeon instantly told her she didn’t mind at all.

When it was time for Jeongyeon to say goodbye to the kid he didn’t want to let go of her. She smiled fondly at the kid as his mother pried his hands off. He really was a sweet kid. Maybe Nayeon had a few points about wanting to have kids after all.

Though it may have taken her a little longer than usual to get out of that appointment she was proud of what she’d been able to accomplish, and the doctor was impressed as well. He thanked her for the great idea and a job well done and said she could head home for the day.

She looked down at her watch and had to choke back an expletive because she was still in front of the doctor. She thanked him and said goodbye as she ran to the changing rooms to change from her scrubs. She was going to be late for practice again!!

~

Jeongyeon jogged into practice ten minutes late. Jihyo shot her a look of concern but didn’t make her run a lap. Well, that’s a good sign at least.

“You ok?” Jihyo asked, as they started drills.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m late again, I was dealing with a kid getting sutures at the hospital,”

“Yikes… that’s rough,” Jihyo winced.

“It actually wasn’t so bad,” Jeongyeon said as she looked up at Nayeon addressing the cheerleaders in the bleachers, “I’m starting to think that maybe I could see myself having a little booger one day,”

“Gross, whipped,” Jihyo teased, “I’m so not ready to have kids,”

“Well duh, you’ve still got a year left of college… Nayeon practically begs me to put a baby in her everyday. I can’t even count the number of times I’ve had to remind her that we’re gay and I can’t just easily do that,”

Jihyo snorted, “No way… are you serious?”

“On God, Jihyo, I’m telling you she’s obsessed with kids,”

“Why don’t you find a sperm donor? If you do in vitro, then you could literally physically put a baby inside her,” Jihyo suggested.

“Well, I kind wanted to propose before we got that far…” Jeongyeon said, looking nervously at her feet as she jogged.

“Jeong! What are you waiting for then!?” Jihyo exclaimed, “If you’re both ready, why wait?”

“Well to be honest I’ve had the ring for a couple months now because I wanted to be sure I could do it before med school, but I wanted to make sure I had your approval first. I needed us to be back on good terms again. If Nayeon can make me wait to start dating her for you, I can make her wait to be my wife for you,” Jeongyeon joked, but Jihyo could tell that she was actually nervous.

“Jeongyeon…” Jihyo said, slowing down to a full stop so she could look her friend in the eyes, “I approve, of course! Marry her!”

~

“Alright ladies, let’s work on our player-specific cheers today,” Nayeon announced, “Anyone have any ideas?”

“Sowonce, Sotwice, our goalie isn’t nice! If you try to get past, she’ll make you eat grass, and laugh about it like it’s funny. Go Sowonnie!” Eunha suggested.

“Nice one!” Nayeon said, typing it down on her phone.

“2Jin’s mean! They’ll give you hell! Double team with a shared brain cell!” Lia suggested.

“Savage,” Jinsoul said leaning down and fist bumping the usually quiet freshman.

“T-Star, T-Star, give em heat! With her eyes on the ball she can’t be beat!” Jiwoo said before giggling loudly.

“That’s hilarious,” Nayeon said before clearing her throat and shooting Sana a look, but the blonde remained quiet, “But maybe not the best in game cheer for her,” she finished, not bothering to type that one in.

“Jennie, Jennie, knock ‘em dead, after the game I’ll give you head!” Rosé shouted.

“Ok, we’re definitely not using that one,” Coach Bae deadpanned, and Rosé pouted.

“What about, Jennie’s got skill she doesn’t need luck, after the game—”

“—STOP—no. No more from you Rosé,” Coach Bae interjected.

“Hustle, Hustle, again, again, again! Haseul, Haseul, win, win, win!” Choerry shouted excitedly.

“That’s so cute,” Eunha replied, patting the youngest’s head proudly.

“Soyeon’s tiny, but she can fight. Mess with our team and a bitch just might!” Yuqi suggested.

“Not bad, needs censoring if we’re actually going to use it,” Nayeon hummed as she typed it down, nonetheless.

“Yo Hyo, Hyo, and a bottle of rum, Captain Park won’t stop till the job is done!” Jinsoul practically rapped.

“Ooohh clever, I like that,” Nayeon smirked.

“Doyeon’s got visuals, yeah we’ve noticed you staring…” Elly started.

“And Yeri’s ball handling has got you swearing…” Sooyoung added.

“Our right wings are like chimaek, the ultimate pairing!” They finished together.

“Oooh I love chimaek, can we go out for it after?” Rosé asked, her stomach rumbling.

“We’re not done yet! Nayeon you haven’t said one, what you got?” Coach Bae asked.

~

“Jeong!” Tzuyu shouted, sprinting forward after Jeongyeon dropped back for a pass, “I’ve got this!” she said before cutting across to open herself up for a pass.

~

“Jeong’s got brains, and she’s hot too, if you come for her, I’ll kill you,” Nayeon said, and everyone froze looking at her with concern, “I’m kidding, ‘Jeong’s a genius on and off the pitches, but if you get in her way you’ll end up with stitches,’”

“And Sana?” Coach Bae prompted.

“Tzuyu, Tzuyu, our Taiwanese goddess, pass her the ball because we know that she’s got this,” Sana shouted, and for a second Tzuyu forgot where she was as she stopped running and looked up at Sana cheering her name.

[_CRACK!_]

The last thing she remembered was how Sana looked like an angel as she crumpled to the ground and everything went black.

~

Sana jumped to action as soon as Tzuyu went down, practically vaulting over the fence that surrounded the stands where the cheerleaders stood. She knew she’d fucked up, she should have known from Jiwoo’s cheer earlier and Nayeon’s cheer just before that Tzuyu getting distracted was not only likely, but could have serious consequences. The Athletic Trainer ran to the field, putting on gloves as he ran. He beat her to Tzuyu and was by her side along with Jihyo. The Athletic Trainer shouted something that didn’t make any sense to Sana, and Coach Moon was running towards the locker rooms.

He immediately checked her vitals, and she was still breathing, but she had a gnarly laceration on her forehead. Jeongyeon had seen enough injuries working at the ER to know how this would go. It was definitely going to need stitches, and they would have to screen her for a concussion once she was conscious.

There was blood, so much blood. Someone was screaming… _if Tzuyu was screaming that’s a good sign that her airways, breathing, and circulation are working right?_ Sana thought.

“Sana, stop screaming!” Jeongyeon commanded, grabbing her around her middle and dragging her away, “They need space,” Sana refused to look away though.

Sana threw her hands over her mouth to try and stop the noise that was escaping it and she realized, Tzuyu wasn’t screaming. Tzuyu wasn’t moving or responding. It had been her that was screaming.

When Coach Moon returned, she had the Spine Board and Cervical Collar. Jihyo had activated EMS under the instruction of the Athletic Trainer and now they were having to attempt to log roll Tzuyu onto the spine board.

“Tzuyu!” Sana couldn’t help but scream again.

“Sana, stop!” Jeongyeon said grabbing Sana’s face and forcing her to look away, at her face instead, “Breathe,”

Sana was sobbing, she was scared. She didn’t know what was going to happen to Tzuyu. All of these things she was seeing were very scary. She finally found the strength to grip into Jeongyeon’s practice jersey and bury her head in her shoulder as the tears flowed uncontrollably. _It’s all my fault_, Sana thought.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon kept mumbling over and over as she was stroking Sana’s back soothingly. She had to admit, she was scared too, Tzuyu was seriously injured and it was all her fault. Head injuries were pretty common in field hockey, this was the second one they’ve had this season and its barely the second week of school. Chaeyoung was smart to tell Somi to wear a face mask. Concussions are dangerous and debilitating. She had half a mind to get herself a facemask. She didn’t want anything to get in the way of her chances of passing the MCAT.

~

**[19:40] My Knight:** What’s your favorite food? 🍓🍑🍖🍗🍜🍱🍣🍥🍕🍚🍙🍢

**[19:41] My Cub 💘:** i’m not picky

**[19:42] My Knight:** And I love that about you, but I need you to pick because I’m coming over and bringing you food right now

**[19:43] My Cub 💘:** uhhh right now?

**[19:44] My Knight:** Yeah, is that alright?

**My Knight:** I hope you’re hungry

**[19:45] My Cub 💘:** yeah, that sounds amazing

**My Cub 💘:** but uh my roommate is home and she’s kinda weird about certain stuff so we just have to be quiet

**[19:46] My Knight:** Oh I forgot you have a roommate now

**[19:47] My Cub 💘:** yeah she just moved in 😐

**[19:48] My Knight:** Well I can’t wait to meet her. I’ll be on my best behavior I promise

**My Knight:** Now what food do you want?

**[19:49] My Cub 💘:** ok…

**My Cub 💘:** can you bring pizza?

**[19:50] My Knight:** 🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕🍕

~

“Hey, heads up Dub, I’m—holy crap you dyed your hair blue!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, instantly losing her train of thought.

Dahyun chuckled, admiring her new dark blue locks, “Yeah, I wanted to try something out of my comfort zone, what do you think?”

“I love it! It looks so bad ass!” Chaeyoung said in awe.

“Thanks, that’s what I was hoping for,”

Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, “Why the sudden change, Dub?”

“I’ve been thinking about starting my rebellious phase now since I never had one in high school,” She answered blushing a little bit.

“Now? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure… will you help me?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” and when Chaeyoung said that, she really meant it. Never in her life did she think Kim Dahyun would be asking her to help her go through a rebellious phase. She was ecstatic to say the least.

~

Tzuyu woke up to an enormous headache and an annoying steady beeping noise. She tried to move her right hand, but found her arm practically chained in place by wires and an IV. She finally took her left hand and brought it to the throbbing in her head, “Ah, fuck,” she winced as her hand met bandages.

“Oh my God, you’re awake,” Sana exclaimed, jumping to her feet instantly. Her voice sounded adorably hoarse and Tzuyu wondered if maybe she was getting sick.

“Wha—what happened? Are you an angel?” Tzuyu said looking around in confusion, her brow furrowing when she discovered the source of that repetitive beeping that was the machine monitoring her heart rate and the gorgeous girl looking worriedly at her.

“Oh, thank God your teeth are intact,” Sana breathed so quietly that Tzuyu couldn’t hear.

“Yah! What did you say? What’s going on?” Tzuyu asked indignantly, before wincing and adding pitifully, “Why does everything hurt?”

“Hey, shh, you took a field hockey ball to the head and lost consciousness from a pretty nasty concussion. Oh, and apparently you’ve got some gnarly stitches too,” Sana soothed, gently guiding Tzuyu to lie back down.

“Are you being serious? You wouldn’t lie to me?” She asked innocently, looking at Sana with large puppy dog eyes.

“N—no, of course not. It’s gonna be ok, Tzuyu. You’re gonna be ok,” Sana soothed, reaching out to smooth Tzuyu’s mild bedhead.

“Y—you’re so pretty, angel,” Tzuyu said looking up at her with wonder.

“Aaaand you’re also on some pretty strong pain medication,” Sana added.

“I feel—I feel…” Tzuyu started to say.

“Yes? Tzu? Should I get the doctor?” Sana asked worriedly.

“Like I want you to hold my hand?”

“Wha—hold your hand? Why?” Sana asked.

“I don’t know, I kinda feel like it would help?” She said looking balefully at all the wires and tubes sticking out of her arm.

Sana hesitated, “Are you feeling ok?” she reached up to feel Tzuyu’s forehead, but Tzuyu’s free hand intercepted her and lead her hand down to hold her own inhibited hand.

“Much better now,” Tzuyu beamed innocently at Sana.

“Oh—ok this is fine I guess,” Sana said turning to hide her blush.

“Sana?” Tzuyu asked again.

“Yes?” Sana answered, surprised that Tzuyu was using her name instead of calling her angel.

“Do you remember what comes after holding hands? I know my head is fucked and all, but I’m pretty sure it’s been 2-3 business days,”

Of course, Sana remembered, it had stung at first that Tzuyu had assumed she’d try to kiss her right away back then… but she wasn’t exactly wrong, “Yeah you said I’d try and kiss you, but are you sure? It’s not the pain medication talking?”

Tzuyu shook her head, wincing slightly “I’m sure. It was because of me, I meant that I’d want to kiss you… and I did—do. So just be careful because half of my head is bruised and hurts like a mother—”

Sana cut her off placing the gentlest kiss to her lips.

Tzuyu smiled, “Thank you… _girlfriend_,”

~

“I’ll get it,” Dahyun announced, in the wake of the knock on the door.

“Wait, I’m almost—” Chaeyoung called, running out of her bathroom, wrapping a towel around her hair.

Too late.

“Oh, it’s you,” Dahyun said, as she opened the door to reveal Momo standing there with a box of pizza in her hands.

“Dahyun? You’re Chaeng’s roommate?”

“And you’re…” Dahyun sized her up, taking in her appearance, “A pizza girl? I thought you were like rich?”

Momo furrowed her brow, attempting to look past Dahyun into the apartment.

Chaeyoung coughed and mouthed _best behavior_ at the oldest girl and Momo sighed in acceptance, “I was bringing this for Chaeyoung, but if you’ll let me in I might even share,”

“What kind of pizza is it?” Dahyun asked, crossing her arms.

Momo opened the box for Dahyun to see herself, and her eyes immediately lit up, but she played it off nonchalantly, “Ok, fine I guess you can come in,”

As soon as Chaeyoung saw Momo through the door she ran back into her room to finish drying her hair, claiming she’d only be a couple minutes.

A couple awkward minutes too long.

“So… what are your intentions with Chaeyoung?” Dahyun asked, eyeing the closed pizza box on the table in front of them.

Momo looked back to the closed door that Chaeyoung had disappeared behind before narrowing her eyes at Dahyun, “I could ask you the same thing,”

“I don’t have any intentions with Chaeyoung,” Dahyun answered snarkily, “She’s my best friend and she had an extra room, so she—”

“No! With Mina!” Momo hissed, “If you hurt her like you hurt Sana I swear to God—”

“SHH!” Dahyun said, reaching forward and covering Momo’s mouth, “Please, it’s a sore subject. I’m so sorry about everything, I wish I could take it back, believe me I lost everything. Some days I can still see Sana’s hurt eyes and I hate myself, I just want to move on, but I know she hasn’t forgiven me. I know what I did was wrong… but this time I know I’m going to do better. I love her… and she knows. I told her. We’re really going to try and make this work… not forgetting our pasts but working through them. Together,”

“You said ‘our’…” Momo trailed off, searching Dahyun’s eyes for any hint that she knew what Momo knew.

“Yeah, _our_,” Dahyun said letting out a deep exhale.

Momo realized she was telling the truth whether she knew Mina’s whole history or not. She loved Mina and had no intention of hurting her. Momo let out a heavy sigh, “I guess it’s my turn to apologize then. I’m really sorry for being so harsh to you during tryouts, you were actually quite entertaining to watch,”

Dahyun’s lips quirked up in the faintest smile, “No, it’s fine, you actually saved me. I only tried out because Mina said she only would if I did… I knew she deserved to be on the team. As for me, I never intended to join… but it still kinda hurts to actually hear the rejection,”

Before Momo could respond, Chaeyoung walked back in the room and sat down in Momo’s lap, cuddling into the older girl who just stared at her in awe, like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

“Your hair is pink,” Momo said, “What made you dye it so suddenly?” she asked in awe.

“Just felt like it,” Chaeyoung shrugged nonchalantly, “What you think?”

“Pink is my favourite colour,” Momo said grinning happily up at Chaeyoung.

“Yeah, I know,” Chaeyoung answered coolly.

In that moment, with Momo looking up at Chaeyoung so lovingly, and Chaeyoung cuddling into Momo Dahyun knew that Momo didn’t like Mina. She never did. She’d always had eyes for Chaeyoung. How had she been so blind. She really had no reason not to like the oldest girl anymore.

“Let’s get this bread,” Chaeyoung said, reaching forward to open the pizza box, and squealing in delight when she realized what flavour Momo had brought them.

_Chaeyoung’s favourite pizza_, Dahyun thought. Had it been anything else, she might not have let her through the door, but now she’s glad she did.

Dahyun looked up to see Momo mouth the question, _truce_? She nodded in response before mouthing back _truce_.

~

They were all eating Chaeyoung’s favourite pizza and sharing embarrassing stories and memories about Chaeyoung.

“Yah! Why don’t you guys pick on Mina! She isn’t here to defend herself!” Chaeyoung whined.

Dahyun and Momo shared an uneasy glance across the table, “I wish I had embarrassing stories about Mina, but I’d be too scared to share them anyway,” Momo said hesitantly before looking back at Chaeyoung apologetically.

“Why? Mina isn’t scary, she’s such a softy,” Chaeyoung snorted in response.

Dahyun shook her head dismissively, “No, but she’s everywhere! You never know when she’s going to sneak up on you, so you’re better to just say nice things,”

“YEAH, LIKE HOW THE HELL IS SHE SO QUIET!” Momo exclaimed, loudly as if she was trying to prove just how quiet Mina was by comparison.

“You guys are just paranoid. I’ll go first, one time in architecture Mina—”

[_ding_]

All three girls instantly jumped to their feet in fear, checking their phones to see if Mina had in fact overheard them and was texting them to shut up.

Momo sighed in relief when she realized it was her phone.

“Oh, Sana is leaving the hospital now, they’re keeping Tzuyu over night. She said she needs company, so I’m going to head home,”

“Don’t,” Chaeyoung and Dahyun both said, but for two different reasons.

Chaeyoung latched her arms tighter around Momo, not wanting to let go in fear of losing her comfortable position. Momo turned and looked at Dahyun quizzically.

“I mean… you can invite her here… if you want,” Dahyun mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Momo looked at Chaeyoung and the younger nodded in confirmation.

“I think you’re right, I’ll ask her, but I think it’s time you two left that incident in the past so you can both finally move on,”

“I’d really like that,” Dahyun said.

And surprisingly Sana agreed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic MoChaeng fluff please and thank you  
Momo is a pizza girl is one of my favourite summaries lmao
> 
> 2yeon getting serious y'all!!
> 
> Also, is Tzuyu like... ok? just imagine Sana asking "how's your head?" and Tzuyu responding "i haven't had any complaints yet"  
ok ok ok, sorry not a spoiler, but too much next chapter energy
> 
> come find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin if you watch rpdr btw


	19. How could SOMEONE LIKE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu is clingy  
Momo attaccs  
Mina proteccs  
Sana lacks proper sex education

“… and then she started crying. I didn’t want to get emotional, but I couldn’t help it at that point. It was all too much, you know? I sort of feel like a part of me still loves her, but not in the same way, like all this time I just wanted an apology so we could move past this hating each other phase. So naturally, my next move was to suggest shots—” Sana explained, but suddenly Rosé’s eyes were far away, and her jaw dropped.

“What?” Sana asked, mildly annoyed that something had distracted Rosé from her very important story. She turned around in her seat to look at Momo and Chaeyoung who had just walked in arm and arm.

“Oh yeah, Momo drank too much and stayed over. Don’t worry they haven’t—”

“Her hair… it’s pink,” Rosé mumbled in awe.

Sana snorted and pushed Rosé’s face away from the two girls who were now heading down their aisle, “Quit staring,”

“It looks bloody good!” Rosé exclaimed looking at Sana instead.

“I think her girlfriend would agree with you,” Sana deadpanned, “You remember, my best friend/roommate Momo?”

Rosé rolled her eyes, “Yeah, sure—wait they’re dating?”

“They didn’t deny it when I said they were…” Sana trailed off, “That’s as good as confirmed to me. Besides, we’ve known Momo’s always been a little slow on the draw, so even if they aren’t yet, I _know_ she wants to be,”

“I’m rapt for them,”

“Me too, though our apartment is going to feel kind of empty when Momo starts sleeping at Chaeyoungie’s more. On a positive note, now that I have Tzuyu to snuggle at night I shouldn’t be sleepwalking, so Momo really has no excuse not to sleep at home. Anyway, how are you and Jennie doing? Still going strong?”

“Yeah, wait, did I tell you she stopped having her panic attacks? Like after we talked everything out, she said she felt so much better like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. If I had known that was troubling her so much, I would have talked to her ages ago… we were both just being stupid and holding back how we felt from each other,”

“What did I tell you!” Sana gloated.

Rosé was about to respond when Chaeyoung and Momo arrived and sat down next to them.

“Good morning ladies,” Chaeyoung said grinning brightly at the other two girls.

Sana turned to Rosé and raised an eyebrow. She didn’t realize the two girls were back to being cool again. The Aussie just shrugged before replying to Chaeyoung, “It certainly is,”

~

Mina showed up early at the library to meet Dahyun like she usually did, but she couldn’t help but be nervous. When she got to their usual table, she expected to see the younger girl waiting for her, but surprisingly Dahyun wasn’t there. She was worried about how they left off, but Dahyun said she loved her… she meant it right?

Mina didn’t want to think about that possibility, so she started studying for a chem test, but she couldn’t focus. Around noon Dahyun still hadn’t showed up and Mina was about to give up when a girl with blue hair and sunglasses plopped down next to her, “Is this seat taken?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Um… not anymore, go ahead,” Mina said as she excused herself from the table.

“Wait, Mina! Come back, it’s me!” Dahyun called pulling down the sunglasses and revealing her new look.

“SHH!” The librarian scolded, and Dahyun stuck out her tongue in response once she was sure she wouldn’t see.

Mina stared at her in awe, “Sorry I just—you dyed your hair?” she said reaching forward to stroke it – as if it was an illusion and would suddenly turn back blonde when she touched it.

“Yeah, do you—I mean—I felt like it,” She said crossing her arms coolly.

Mina dropped the lock of hair she’d been playing with and smiled, “It looks… very cool,”

Dahyun let out a sigh of relief that betrayed her unbothered demeanor, “Yeah, I know,” she managed to say without stuttering this time.

Mina narrowed her eyes and studied Dahyun for a moment, “Are you… hungover? I didn’t know you drank?”

“I _am_ legal age Mina… I _can_ drink, in fact _yes_, I am hungover. Sana and I made up and got absolutely wasted… at least I think we did,”

Mina’s expression was pained, “I—I didn’t mean it like that. Of course, you can drink… but you and Sana? Since when are you friends?”

“Since last night, she and Momo came over and I apologized for being a dickhead and she suggested we take sake bombs,” Dahyun explained defensively, “Is that _ok_ with you?”

“I—it’s fine, I just wish I had known—why are you being like this today? Did I do something wrong? I thought we were ok?”

Dahyun sighed, “I’m sorry, is this too much? I was trying to be cool and rebellious, but I think I’m just coming as a bitch,” she explained worriedly.

Mina shot Dahyun a confused look, “Yeah kinda… I’m your girlfriend, not your mom though. Why are you rebelling against me? We are on the same team… we could be rebelling together,”

“I wanted you to think I was wild and edgy… but I’m certain I don’t know the first thing about that,” Dahyun whimpered.

Mina reached out and stroked Dahyun’s cheek, “But I like you just the way you are, Dahyunnie,” Mina said smiling.

“Then why didn’t you say it back… why didn’t you say you love me too?” Dahyun asked quietly.

Mina suddenly sat up and fished in her backpack for her phone, “Dahyun, I thought you already knew… I told you I loved you way before we were even dating, and _I_ was waiting on _you_ to confess,” she admitted, pulling up their text messages from last Tuesday night and showing her the proof.

“Y—you meant that?” Dahyun asked as the memories from that night came to her mind.

“Of course! I said yes to being your girlfriend, didn’t I? Wait, are you actually hungover, or did you just make that up?”

“No, I’m genuinely hungover for the first time in my life,” Dahyun complained, sliding her arms out forward on the table and pressing her forehead to the cool library table, “I’m never trying to go shot for shot for shot with Sana again… girl’s a tank,”

“You guys are cool now?” Mina asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I think so,” Dahyun said proudly without moving her head.

“Good, I’m proud of you,” Mina said kissing Dahyun on the back of the head.

~

The doctors had cleared Tzuyu to go home today, and Nayeon had informed Sana saying she was excused from practice for the day. Her dad had been keeping her posted on the girl’s progress, and Sana was eternally grateful.

When she arrived Tzuyu was standing in her room talking to Jeongyeon who was dressed in her work scrubs. She had sunglasses on and looked mildly annoyed at the older girl's concern, but when she saw Sana her smile lit up. She wound her free arm around Sana’s waist and pulled her up for a kiss.

Sana backed away quickly, blushing, “Tzu! We’re in the hospital!” She chastised looking apologetically at the Jeongyeon who shook her head knowingly and made her way to the exit.

“So? I missed you,” Tzuyu said cheesily.

Sana rolled her eyes playfully, “Let’s get you out of here then, yeah?”

“Can I kiss you in the car?”

“Tzu… I can hardly drive without the added distraction, we’re lucky Rosé trusted me enough to borrow her car, I don’t know if she’d appreciate me wrecking because my girlfriend couldn’t wait fifteen minutes to get home first,”

It was Tzuyu’s turn to blush now.

“What?” Sana said, raising an eyebrow amusedly.

“I just—you never said it before now. I like it,” Tzuyu answered, “It makes me want to kiss you even more,”

“I think that’s the concussion talking,” Sana said walking quicker out to the garage. Tzuyu was acting strangely clingy today and whether it was the concussion or how she genuinely acted around someone who was officially her girlfriend Sana wasn't sure. She knew she loved it though.

“It’s not!” Tzuyu protested using long strides to easily catch up and reaching to squeeze Sana’s butt.

Sana yelped and started jogging towards the car with Tzuyu chasing behind, “Sana, wait, I’m not cleared to run yet,” Tzuyu whined as the older pulled further away.

Sana climbed in the driver seat of the lifted jeep and without the protection of a door that normal cars had, Tzuyu was easily able to follow after, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sana’s lips.

“Tzuyu!” Sana squealed, having to work hard to pretend to be upset with her, when in reality she was loving the extra attention.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” the tall girl said throwing her hands up in defense as she walked around to the passenger seat, “If I knew you were going to be like this I would have let you take my car… I would have allowed you to get kisses. It would be worth it,” 

“It won’t be worth it when you smack your head against the dashboard and reopen your stitches,” Sana grumbled, as she started the car and backed out of the parking spot cautiously.

Tzuyu shrugged, “That’s a bit morbid… but realistically I’d probably hit the steering wheel if you think about it,” she said reaching a hand over to place on Sana’s thigh and squeeze lightly.

Sana slammed on the breaks, causing them both to jerk forward slightly. Sana’s face was flushed bright red, and Tzuyu chuckled at how flustered she was getting, “TZUYU-YAH!” Sana scolded, “You’re going to be in trouble if you keep touching me like that,”

“What if I want to be in trouble?” Tzuyu responded playfully as she wiggled her fingers on Sana's thigh teasingly, inching them up ever so slightly, “Will you punish me?”

Sana gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as she let out a controlled exhale, “I can’t do _anything_ if we never make it home, Tzuyu, please,” She said through gritted teeth.

Tzuyu smirked, before obediently removing her hands, “Not a fan of car sex, ok, noted,”

Sana’s jaw dropped, “I—that’s not—I’m not—Tzuyu, this car literally doesn’t have a roof or any doors, I think car sex is—” she made eye contact with a harried looking nurse that was passing by and overheard them, “out of the question!” she hissed.

“Yeah I _definitely_ should have let you take my car then,” Tzuyu smirked devilishly.

“No, because I don’t technically have my license, so all bets are off,” Sana growled, finally losing her patience and easing the car into drive again.

“Wait, what? You're serious?” Tzuyu exclaimed in surprise, lurching to grab onto the oh shit bar.

Sana smirked in triumph, “Yeah, hold on baby. This might be a bumpy ride,”

~

“Practice started ten minutes ago, and all of the girls were already dripping sweat. Momo was having them crush routine after routine. They were taking tomorrow off to travel, so she knew today would be their last practice before they got to the competition.

“Momo, can I talk to you for a sec?” Coach Kang, pulled her aside during their practice.

“Sure Coach—everyone take a water break,” Momo commanded to the team.

They walked outside the room and Seulgi accosted her, “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Momo panted.

“You’re running them to the ground! At this rate, everyone is going to need ice baths, or they’ll all be too sore to move!”

“I just want everything to be perfect,” Momo reasoned, “They’re still struggling a little bit with transitions, I thought they could use a little extra practice,”

_[buzz buzz]_

“It is perfect!” Seulgi shouted, “I’ve been watching you for the past week, there’s nothing wrong with the transitions… and that’s coming from me!”

_[buzz buzz]_

“I—have you seen the way Eunbi nearly tripped Chungha during the last turn in “thank you, next”? And when Jungeun stayed down a beat too long in—”

“They’re tired!” Seulgi exclaimed, “It is not their fault!”

_[buzz buzz]_

“Are you going to get that?” Seulgi asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

Momo sighed heavily and angrily answered the phone without even checking the caller ID.

“WHAT?”

“I—I’m sorry, I’ll just—umm text you later,”

**[Call Ended]**

Momo grunted and shoved the phone in back in her pocket before glaring back up at Seulgi.

“Momo…” Seulgi warned.

“Message received, ok? We’ll slow down,” Momo replied defensively.

~

As soon as they got home Sana poured herself a glass of wine from Tzuyu’s fridge. She needed it after the ride Tzuyu had given her on the way home. Tzuyu quickly realized Sana wasn’t as bad a driver as she claimed to be – illegal or not. Sana’s hair had become dishevelled in the wind and Tzuyu kept trying to fix it claiming that if she didn’t Sana wouldn’t be able to see and then they’d definitely get in a wreck… Sana had to admit she made a point even though every touch sent shivers down Sana’s spine and sent them that much closer to wrecking.

Tzuyu locked the door after her, and then was behind Sana in an instant, pressing kisses to the nape of her neck and shoulder.

Sana giggled, before turning around and halting Tzuyu’s ministrations, “Maybe we should take it slow,” Sana said, gently moving Tzuyu’s hair away from her stitches, indicating that was her reason why.

“I’m fine, Sana I swear!” Tzuyu groaned.

“You were just wearing sunglasses… indoors,” Sana countered before taking a sip of the wine she had poured herself.

“Hospital lighting is really bright, ok?”

“Sure, and who was your doctor?” Sana asked.

“Doctor… uhh Lee?”

“It was Nayeon’s dad you idiot. See I told you, you need to take it easy,”

“Is that not her last name?” Tzuyu asked hopefully.

Sana shot her a pointed glare and Tzuyu groaned in frustration.

“I could have told you the physician's scribe or whatever's name though,” Tzuyu grumbled unintelligibly flopping down on one of the island barstools.

“What did you say?” Sana threatened stepping closer to come off more intimidating.

“Nothing I just—” Tzuyu said cutting herself off by pressing another quick kiss on Sana’s lips.

Sana rolled her eyes and was going to walk away, but Tzuyu hooked her fingers through the loops in Sana’s jeans and pulled her closer, “_You’re_ not injured though…” She husked in her ear before sliding her hands under her shirt and beginning to roam them.

Sana shivered at her cold touch.

Tzuyu leaned forward and nosed Sana’s neck before starting to kiss over it again.

“Ok, no, no, no, here’s how it’s not going to go,” Sana said shaking her head and backing away suddenly, “You, off the stool,”

Tzuyu raised and eyebrow and smirked at her but didn’t move. She was feeling stubborn suddenly.

Sana grabbed Tzuyu by the shirt and pulled her off her seat and down to kiss her. Before Tzuyu could even deepen the kiss Sana was letting go and pushing her away for a moment to guide her into her room where their lips reconnected again. Sana pushed Tzuyu down on the bed before taking off her own shirt and climbing up on top of her, straddling her.

“What happened to taking it slow?” Tzuyu joked, at how rough Sana had pushed her.

“Oh, I’ll make sure to be… very… _slow_,” Sana teased as she began to start pressing kisses painstakingly slowly down her neck and chest.

~

Momo toweled off her hair, they had team mandated ice baths after practice. Mina had shot Momo dirty looks the whole time she slid into the ice bath in her spare tights and shirt. The rest of the team hadn’t questioned it, they were all too preoccupied with whining and complaining about getting into the freezing water.

She must have been gritting her teeth outwardly or something because Chungha came up behind her and rubbed her back, “Mochine, we’re going to be fine. We know the routines like the back of our hands. Our soloists are _perfect_. We were nationally ranked last year, there’s no way we won’t place this year,”

“We had Seulgi last year! And Bomi, and Miya, and Jieun, and SuA—”

“—but this year we have Mina and Yeji and Chaeryeong, and Lua and Heejin. They’re all fantastic dancers, you know that! We picked them ourselves!”

“I just—UGH” Momo exclaimed in frustration causing the rest of her lingering teammates to send her worried stares.

This time Mina was at Momo’s side, gripping her wrists and looking into her eyes, “Hey, look at me, calm down. Everything is going to be ok… trust me. I of all people understand what you’re going through,”

“You can’t say that to me,” Momo hissed, “I could lose the first dance competition, I could let down my family, Chaeyoung, Coach Kang, and my team, I could get hurt, _OR_ I could end up dead in a concrete drum somewhere because I accidentally looked at you or your parents wrong,”

Mina let out an impatient huff and let go of Momo, looking around cautiously to make sure no one else had heard, but the room had mostly emptied by now, “It’s really not like that Momo,”

“Oh really? So your parents haven’t done things like that for much less? What do you think they’ll do if I beat you in solos?”

“You don’t need to worry about my parents, they’ll love you. You’re my _perfect_ Japanese friend. They’ll be more concerned about me… and Dahyun,”

_Perfect._ The word tasted bitter in Momo's mouth now.

“If anyone is perfect it’s you, Miss Straight A’s, never had to try hard for anything in your life!” Momo exclaimed.

Mina was taken aback by that comment, in all honesty because of her status everything in life had been handed to her on a silver platter, but since she came to Korea, she was trying to overcome that. She knew that once her parents saw how she was living now, she would lose everything.

“T—that’s not true,” Mina said, voice shaky.

“_Oh_, I’m sorry, you got _one_ B… in _Korean_… on _purpose_,” Momo sneered.

“Momo, I don’t want to be like this I promise,” Mina pleaded.

“Well save it until after the dance competition, ok? I need air,” Momo said before brushing past Mina and out the door. She wasn’t thinking straight, she was saying things she didn’t mean, and all she could see was red. She needed to get out of there.

~

**[18:01] My Cub 💘:** hey i’m sorry if earlier was a bad time…

**My Cub 💘:** you’re probably stressed with dance stuff

**My Cub 💘:** do you want me to bring you food?

**[18:27] My Cub 💘:** are you and Mina icing again?

**My Cub 💘:** i got extra jokbal just this time

**[Unread by My Knight]**

~

“Sana—” Tzuyu breathed, when Sana had finally reached her abdomen.

“Mhm?” Sana asked, not stopping what she was doing.

“I—is this y—your first time?” Tzuyu asked, trying to control her voice as Sana was making it very hard.

Sana finally stopped kissing Tzuyu and looked up, cocking her head in confusion. She furrowed her brow. Did she not seem experienced? Tzuyu had seemed to be enjoying herself so far…

“I—it’s ok, you can tell me,” Tzuyu pleaded with her eyes.

“No, it’s not,” she answered before resuming kissing Tzuyu’s skin as if it was no big deal.

“Wait—it isn’t?” Tzuyu asked suddenly.

Sana sat up “No, it isn’t,” she huffed impatiently, “Is that a problem?”

“No—I just thought—”

“You thought that because what everyone was saying about my _incident_ wasn’t true that the opposite had to be? Why would it even matter? Are you _that_ kind of field hockey player? Am I worthless to you now that you know my virginity isn’t yours to take?” Sana huffed, climbing off of Tzuyu.

“I—you never said—you’re not worthless to me, I just wanted to make sure your first time was special,” Tzuyu stumbled over her words. She just wanted to take care of Sana, but Sana didn’t seem to want to be taken care of.

“It was, she was very good to me,” Sana snapped, before grabbing her shirt and storming towards the door.

~

_ **[Instagram DMs]** _

_**Lee.sunmi:** your Instagram picture was cute 😉_

_**Shibasana96:** ty, you’re not so bad yourself_

_**Lee.sunmi:** wyd?_

_**Shibasana96:** nothing much, studying for a test, you?_

_**Lee.sunmi:** just at my apartment thinking about messaging a cute girl_

_**Shibasana96:** all that thinking can’t be good for you 😏_

_**Lee.sunmi:** says the one who’s studying for a test_

_**Shibasana96:** you’re right, save me?_

_**Lee.sunmi:** wanna come over?_

_Sana gulped. She was nervous, she’d never done this before… Well maybe she had, but it wasn’t like she could remember it. And Sunmi was hot… and a nice girl. She seemed genuinely interested in her. She would take care of her, right? She just had to play it up like she remembered everything. She couldn’t act like this was her first time._

_“Nayeon, how do you even have sex? Like girl on girl? We didn’t learn about that in sex-ed…” Sana asked innocently, but Nayeon’s face went far away._

_“Don’t even get me started. The district’s mandated sex education system really failed us. It’s 2019 you can’t assume every one of us is Taehyun and Jisoo Heterosexual couple that likes to only have missionary sex on Sunday night after our eight kids are asleep…” Nayeon started ranting, and Sana knew she would be no help._

_“Momo?” Sana asked, hoping the other girl would be more help._

_“What makes you think I know? I’m not the one who slept with the field hockey team over Christmas break,” Momo snorted teasingly, “Maybe try googling it? That’s what I usually do,”_

_So, Sana googled, ‘how to have lesbian sex’, and it sent her to a site she’d never heard of before. It had lots of informative looking videos. So yeah, she wasn’t studying for her Physics test anymore, but she was studying for something else._

_**Shibasana96:** drop a pin and I’ll be over in 30_

_ **Lee.sunmi: [📌 location attached]** _

~

As soon as Momo walked out the door, she ran straight into Chaeyoung, nearly knocking her over. Chaeyoung – with her hands full – reached out to Momo in support, but Momo recoiled.

“_Don’t_ touch me!” she spat.

“Momo, wait,” Chaeyoung called, her voice hurt. She dropped the bags of food and followed behind Momo. Why was she acting like this suddenly? _What did I do?_ She grabbed Momo’s shoulder and tried to turn her around, but when she did she saw fury in Momo’s eyes.

“I SAID, _don’t_ touch me!” Momo shouted and using both hands pushed Chaeyoung away from her.

Mina – hearing the commotion – was there in an instant, catching Chaeyoung before she could fall, and looking at Momo with the same pained eyes.

“Go. Get out of here, and don’t try to talk to Chaeyoung until you’ve apologized for what you’ve done,” Mina said, standing in between the two protectively, “She has no part in any of this. You need to calm down… or I _will_ have to use force,”

For a second, despair flickered in Momo’s eyes, but it was gone as soon as she turned on her heel and stalked away.

“Momo,” Chaeyoung croaked, reaching out a hand in desperation, but Mina held her back.

“Let her go, she’s not herself right now,”

~

“Wait! Please don’t run away again!” Tzuyu pleaded, following the older girl to the door like a puppy.

Sana turned around, face to face with Tzuyu’s large hurt eyes. Eyes that were currently wondering how they’d managed to fuck things up so quickly when they’d been about to have sex only moments ago.

“Please don’t walk out that door. I promise you’re worth so much to me, and I’m sorry if I ever gave you a reason to think otherwise. You’re the only person I think of all day everyday. I think of all the ways I can make you smile or laugh—God when you giggle. It’s so much that I got stitches in my head because I was probably thinking of you. I just want to treat you right because I think you are so _worthy_ of that. You are worthy of _everything_ and I would give it to you in a heartbeat if you’d allow me. I want every time we’re together to be special, not just the first time. I don’t care about the incident, everyone has baggage. Sana, I—I lo—”

“You’re concussed, I’m not worth any of that. How could someone like me?” Sana mumbled so quietly, Tzuyu almost didn’t hear. She was looking down at her feet at this point, and Tzuyu could start to hear soft sniffles.

“Yes—you are, I’m concussed, but not totally blind,” Tzuyu said with conviction, she caressed Sana’s cheek, brushing hair away from her face, and then tilting her chin up to look at her, but Sana wouldn’t meet her eyes, “Please, give me a chance to show you the kind of love you are _worthy_ of receiving,”

Sana’s puffy bloodshot eyes finally met Tzuyu’s and she found nothing but love and honesty in them. She nodded without saying another word, and Tzuyu pressed the gentlest kiss to her lips, so gentle it was as if she was afraid Sana could break if she pressed any harder.

“W—will you cuddle with me, just this once?” Sana asked, she knew Tzuyu had told her she wasn’t a cuddler, but she needed it tonight.

“Anything,” Tzuyu soothed, taking Sana’s hand and guiding her back to her bed where she wrapped her arms protectively around her, and spooned her to sleep.

With Tzuyu’s arms holding her securely close to her warm body, Sana didn’t move an inch the entire night. Maybe Nayeon was onto something after all. But what Sana needed wasn’t just any warm body… it was Tzuyu’s warm body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a SaTzu fic I swear!!! Even if i have to break literally everyone else up for you to see it!! (i'm innocent)  
Sana let Tzuyu love you!!  
What we think? What's Momo's deal? Mina and Chaeyoung... even when they're not dating in my fics they're still soft for each other. love that for them.  
Be my friend on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin I talk about this fic a lot and I don't think my followers get my references :/


	20. Don't be JELLY JELLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: school meal club are jelly jelly

When Sana woke up Tzuyu was staring at her with adoration… until she noticed that Sana was awake and quickly tried to hide it. _Wait… I’m still with Tzuyu. In Tzuyu’s bed. I didn’t sleepwalk!!_

“How are you feeling?” Tzuyu asked.

“So much better now, thanks to you!” Sana said with adorably hoarse sleepy voice, “I don’t want to move, I could lay here all day,” she added after checking the time on her phone.

Tzuyu smiled, knowing that Sana wouldn’t see, before asking, “Can you text Mina and let her know I’m not going to the library this morning,” passing her phone over Sana and placing it in front of her as she thumbed the fingerprint scanner.

“Too comfy?” Sana asked, craning her neck to smile at Tzuyu hopefully.

“Pssh no—my back is killing me, I don’t know if I can even walk after last night,” Tzuyu lied, and tried to roll away from Sana.

“Yah! Get back here!” Sana exclaimed, turning over and wrapping her arms around an escaping Tzuyu and pulling her back to her chest, “Tonight you can be little spoon, I promise,” Sana murmured into Tzuyu’s neck.

“Mmm I already have one backpack, I don’t need another,” Tzuyu said, still playing hard to get, even though her body was relaxing ever so slowly into Sana.

“Yeah but I’m a sexy backpack,” Sana pouted.

“Oh really? What use is that to me?” Tzuyu replied, trying her best not to chuckle.

“What if I told you this backpack has a massage function?” Sana said retracting her arms and sliding them up to Tzuyu’s shoulders before squeezing.

Tzuyu instantly melted and let out a deep sigh of comfort, “You’re right, I’ll throw away my old backpack. This one is much better,”

Sana smiled triumphantly, “Ok, let me text Mina for you and then I’ll give you a real massage,” Sana explained, turning back to find Tzuyu’s phone.

Sana was quiet for a while… too quiet that Tzuyu began to worry, “What are you doing? It doesn’t take that long to send a text message,”

“Someone’s impatient,” Sana said simply, without looking up from her intent tapping on Tzuyu’s phone.

“Yah! Give that back, you’re totally not texting her anymore!” Tzuyu said reaching to grab the phone but failing when Sana pulled it out of her way.

“Oh! She responded saying they aren’t going either… _they_. Oooohhhh,” Sana teased while performing acrobatic feats to continue to avoid Tzuyu’s arms.

“How are—you so—goddamn flexible!” Tzuyu said after she’d reached her limit and Sana still had range of motion to spare.

“Cheerleading,” Sana responded simply, “Ok, I’m done,” then she handed the phone back.

Tzuyu took one look at the screen before recoiling, “Ah shit—too bright. Just tell me what you did,” she groaned.

“I wanted to see my contact name… M. Sana? Who are you? Mina? So, I changed it, but guess you’ll have to wait until you can use your phone again to see what,”

“How will I know it’s you if I don’t know what you changed your name to?” Tzuyu asked.

“Mmm, I think it’ll be fairly obvious,” Sana mentioned, “Now lay on your stomach so I can give your poor back a massage,”

**[Changed contact name to “Sexy Backpack”]**

~

**[10:34] My Knight:** I just saw your text messages. I do not deserve you 😞

**My Knight:** I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY

**My Knight:** Chaeyoung I’m so sorry please don’t hate me. I don’t know what came over me. I saw red. I can’t explain it.

**My Knight:** I was so nervous and stressed for the dance competition I became a different person. I’m so sorry.

**My Knight:** I know that I hurt you and I never want to do that. Please if you’ll still come, it would mean the world to me, but I understand if you don’t want to anymore…

**My Knight:** I’m sorry

~

**[GC: Sana Antis]**

**[10:41] Nabongs:** Why did I have to find out from my dad that Sana and Tzuyu are dating?

**[10:42] No Jam:** t-star got a Girlfriend, congrats!

**[10:43] Nabongs:** She’s not in here Jeong. Do you even look at group chats before you respond?

**[10:44] No Jam:** Nope

**[10:45] Rosamaria:** I could have told you that, those two have been eye fucking since preseason

**Rosamaria:** I’m surprised she didn’t get hit sooner

**Rosamaria:** I bet that it would happen first week

**Rosamaria:** I lost 10,000 won to Jennie over it

**[10:46] Nabongs:** Well no shit, I knew that

**Nabongs:** But now they’re like official official

**[10:47] No Jam:** fuck oFF ji

**[10:48] Satan:** Technically I’ve been her girlfriend since Sunday

**Satan:** But we only started telling people Tuesday

**[10:49] Owow:** Eh? You told me Sunday

**[10:50] Nabongs:** MY DAD KNEW A WHOLE DAY BEFORE ME

**[10:51] No Jam:** congrats Sana… sorry about The concussion thing agaiN.

**[10:52] Rosamaria:** WHERE’S MY APOLOGY JEONG. YOU INJURED MY BEST MIDDIE!

**[10:53] Satan:** Only because you saw my hickie and I panicked

**Satan:** Nayeon, don’t be jealous of your dad, you’ll make the inner circle one day

**Satan:** Thanks Jeongie, she’s lucky though. She she’s got a thick skull 😅

**[10:54] No Jam:** LUCKY FOR US ShE’S HARDHEADED

**No Jam:** i’ve been sitting On that one for a While… just needed someone Else to joke about it first

**No Jam:** high five Sana

**[10:55] Rosamaria:** Motion to kill Jeongyeon

**[10:56] Nabongs:** Seconded

**Nabongs:** And let’s kill Sana while we’re at it too

~

_“Wild and edgy? You call yourself wild and edgy? You’ll never be Chaeyoung,” Mina said with a smirk of contempt on her face. She was holding Chaeyoung in a tight embrace, looking over her shoulder at Dahyun who was watching from down the hall._

_Then Mina turned away and kissed Chaeyoung._

And Dahyun woke up. She missed her alarm, but honestly, she couldn’t be bothered. After the sight she saw yesterday she didn’t know if she could face Mina.

Mina had texted her and told her she’d be late to Games Club again because they were taking mandatory team ice baths, so Dahyun decided she’d meet her there so they could walk together. When she got to the athletic complex though, she encountered Mina embracing Chaeyoung in the hallway, and immediately panicked and ran away.

She felt like she wasn’t supposed to see that.

She should have known she couldn’t compete with Chaeyoung. She’d never be as cool as her. Chaeyoung would always beat her.

_[knock knock]_

“Hey—uhhh, I think you overslept,” Chaeyoung called sleepily through the door, “And I kinda overheard you crying last night so I wasn’t sure if you were ok in there,”

Dahyun rolled over in her bed. _Chaeyoung. Great._

“I think she’s still asleep,” Chaeyoung announced when there was no response.

“That’s so unlike her… she’s been acting kind of strange lately though,”

_Mina. What’s she doing here? And she’s with Chaeyoung…_

“That could be my fault… I told her I’d try and help her go through her rebellious phase,”

“Chaeng!” Dahyun could hear the familiar sound of someone being smacked, “She doesn’t need to change, I love her just the way she is!”

“For someone so soft you really hit hard,” Chaeyoung whined.

“Dahyun, if you don’t come out, I’m coming in,”

“Go away,” Dahyun called, finally answering. She knew she hadn’t locked her door last night, so she just had to hope they wouldn’t try.

“Fine, I’m coming in,” Mina said, then she paused before adding, “Momo doesn’t need to know I’m skipping class today,”

“Uhh… might be kinda hard considering she’s also skipping classes to come here,”

Mina narrowed her eyes, “Did she apologize, or should I stay out here just in case,”

“Yes, like a thousand times, now go figure out why your own girlfriend is upset,”

~

As soon as Chaeyoung opened the door Momo burst through and attacked her with an enormous tight hug, causing her to stumble backwards and almost lose her footing.

“Momo—I can’t brea—wait are you crying?” Chaeyoung wheezed.

“I’m a mess—a whole mess Chaeyoung. I’m so nervous and stressed and then I hurt you and I thought you would hate me—which honestly made everything worse because… because you’re you and you don’t deserve to be treated like that,” Momo rambled through her tears.

Chaeyoung rubbed Momo’s back and whispered soothing words into her ears and eventually the older girl relaxed into her arms.

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re really good at calming people down?” Momo sniffled.

Chaeyoung shrugged, “Want to take a nap?”

“Yes please,” Momo said and Chaeyoung lead her into her room for the very first time.

~

“Dahyun, why are you acting like this?” Mina asked, she closed the door behind her, but she still stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. This was the first time she had seen Dahyun’s room. She felt weird barging in without an invite.

It hadn’t occurred to Dahyun that Mina might not know why she was mad at her. She rolled over in her bed and faced Mina with a pout on her face.

“I had a bad dream. Please tell me you didn’t kiss Chaeyoung?”

“Dahyunnie!” Mina groaned, “You’re mad at me because of a stupid _nightmare_?”

“Well… no,” Dahyun admitted, suddenly feeling shy, “I kind of walked in on you… um… embracing her yesterday. That’s why I skipped Games Club,”

“That’s why you—Dahyun I did not _embrace_ Chaeyoung. You can literally ask her. There is _nothing_ going on there. I was holding her back from Momo because she was in a really bad mood and said and did some hurtful things to her,”

“You what—and she’s _here_? Right _now_?” Dahyun exclaimed, sitting up in bed quickly, “Let me at her, I’ll kick her ass right now!”

Mina stepped forward and grabbed Dahyun pulling her into a similar embrace as yesterday, preventing her from chasing after Momo. Mina craned her neck down to Dahyun’s ear before whispering, “See? Nothing romantic about it,”

“I—” Dahyun shuddered as Mina nibbled her ear, “Well when you do that it’s a little less reassuring,”

“Let me reassure you baby, ok?” Mina said leading her back to bed.

“C—can I?” Dahyun said, stopping Mina and causing her to raise her eyebrows.

“I want to hear you screaming my name so loud, Chaeyoung has no doubts who you belong to,”

Mina practically purred in response, “Maybe I like you when you’re a little jealous,”

“_Don’t_ get used to it,”

~

“Ok, is that everyone?” Coach Kang asked, stepping on the bus and sitting down next to Momo.

“Yep, everyone is checked off and accounted for,” Momo answered back confidently, handing her the clipboard with everyone’s names on it.

Coach Kang looked over the list before looking back at Momo and smiling proudly, “You’re in a lot better of a mood now,” she stated.

“I am, I had a little help,” Momo replied, smiling fondly.

“Medicinal?” Coach Kang asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmm, not technically, is there such a thing as an emotional support cat?”

Coach Kang studied Momo’s face for a moment trying to figure out if she was being serious before shaking her head and chuckling, “At this point, if it works, I won’t even question it,”

~

“We’ll rock paper scissors for it,” Chaeyoung suggested.

“Chaeyoungie, you should just drive Tzu’s car, it’s so nice!” Sana whined.

“My car will get us there just as well! Besides, Tzuyu probably doesn’t want a practical stranger driving her car…” Chaeyoung protested.

“It’s really not a big deal… I’ll be in the back seat,” Tzuyu mumbled.

“I have seat warmers!” Chaeyoung said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Bro, no one cares. It’s literally still summer,” Dahyun countered.

“I would just like to go on record saying that I too have seat warmers,” Tzuyu added.

“We get it, your car costs more than my parents’ house,” Chaeyoung retorted.

“I didn’t mean—I just—” Tzuyu spluttered.

“I’m sorry, shit, I didn’t mean it like that,” Chaeyoung back tracked, “You’re right, we should just take your car,”

“No, it’s fine, your car is roomier,” Tzuyu said.

“Yeah, but your car has a working speaker system,” Chaeyoung replied.

“Guys! Decide or I’m picking _and_ driving!” Sana shouted impatiently.

“My car, your aux?” Tzuyu answered quickly.

“Sounds fair,” Chaeyoung nodded enthusiastically.

“Finally! Let’s go!” Sana exclaimed, picking up her overnight bag and corralling them to the door.

_Little did they know that they’d soon come to regret promising Chaeyoung access to the aux cord when the first song she played was “ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT” by Lil Cherry._

~

Momo arrived at her hotel room and dropped her bag instantly before flopping on the bed.

“Oh… one bed,” Mina observed as she walked in behind her, “That’s… fine,” she began tapping on her phone distractedly.

“I’ve been told I’m an _excellent_ cuddler,” Momo said, her voice muffled by the pillow she was laying face down in.

“So is my girlfriend,” Mina deadpanned.

“Not like _that_. Like platonically. Sana and I used to cuddle every single night. I have lots of practice,” Momo pouted.

“Yeah, what is Sana’s deal anyway?” Mina asked.

“Chronic Somnambulism, but don’t worry… she’s been better lately with Tzuyu. Now, are you going to cuddle me or not?”

“Well I can’t exactly sleep on the couch,” Mina said eyeing the tiny loveseat in the corner of the room. In all honestly, she had considered it, but it would have been way too small, and she didn’t want her back to kill tomorrow.

~

**[22:31] Mina 🐧:** Momo keeps trying to cuddle me

**Mina 🐧:** Maybe you were right after all

**[22:32] Baby 😘:** Are you seriously trying to make me jealous again?

**Baby 😘:** Because it’s working

**[22:33] Mina 🐧:** I’ll think of you the whole time

**[22:34] Baby 😘:** You better

**[22:35] Mina 🐧:** I’m teasing about Momo btw don’t tell Chaeyoung

**[22:36] Baby 😘:** … And again, still jealous

**[22:37] Mina 🐧:** Then come here and make yourself un-jealous 😏

**[22:38] Baby 😘:** Yes ma’am 😳

~

When Dahyun woke up, her back was killing her. Momo and Mina’s bed was surprisingly small and she didn’t have the heart to try and move an already sleeping Momo onto the couch when she had an important performance tomorrow.

So Mina and Dahyun talked… and maybe even made out a little bit on the couch before Dahyun told her to get sleep on a real bed because she needed it.

Both dancers were already gone. They had to check in for the competition early even though they weren’t performing until noon. But she didn’t wake up to them moving around, nor did she wake up to her alarm that was still scheduled to go off in 20 minutes, what she woke up to was an incessant pounding on the door.

“Dahyun-ah! Wakey wakey!” Sana called.

“Nothing refuels you after a night of sinning like brunch, come on!” Chaeyoung teased.

“Pssh, Dahyun-ah doesn’t sin, she’s a proper church girl,” Sana retorted.

“That’s not what I heard when I accidentally called them when they were—”

“Yah, Chaeng, shut up! I’m coming!” Dahyun groaned, rubbing her back as she rolled off the couch.

“It’s 2019 Sana,” Tzuyu reminded, “You can’t assume anything anymore,”

When Dahyun opened the door, she was red in the face, but was met with an equally red Sana. Dahyun smirked at the older girl’s chagrin, “So brunch?”

“Yeah—brunch,” Sana quickly agreed.

~

“Mina I’m starving,” Momo whined, hanging on the younger girl’s shoulder annoyingly.

“I told you to eat before we left, now all that’s left is the crappy café downstairs and that place barely got 2 stars on Yelp,” Mina answered evenly.

They had already checked in and were now waiting for the rest of the teams to check in as well. They didn’t have anywhere to be until noon, so of course all Momo could think about was food.

“Yeah, but I figured you’d get mad at me if I tried to make popcorn and woke up Dahyun,” Momo answered, pouting.

“Popcorn? Why did you—never mind, fine. Let’s just go to the café,” Mina relented, “Hopefully you don’t get the shits from whatever _thing_ they try to serve us,”

“Mina, have you even met me? Shits? I don’t know her. I can eat anything…” Momo said confidently.

.

.

.

“… but that,” Momo sneered, staring at the disgusting pile of food that could hardly be called meat on her place, “Are you sure this is even edible?” asked as she poked the gelatinous mass.

“That’s it I’m ordering—”

“Momo!” a guy’s voice called from behind them, “Please don’t tell me you’re eating that. One of our members did and had to go back to the hotel because of… _geri_,” he finished quietly in Japanese, looking both ways suspiciously.

“Yuta!” Momo exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and abandoning her plate, “It’s been too long!”

Mina stood up, following idly behind Momo, tapping away on her phone again.

“You look so good, holy crap! And you finally took my advice to stop killing your scalp with bleach, I see. Here I was expecting to see you bald, _baka_, I almost didn’t recognize you,” He said playfully, running his fingers through her hair in awe, “It looks so healthy!”

Momo blushed, “Thank you, I grew it myself,”

“_Baka_, is right,” Mina snorted, only half paying attention.

“Nakamoto Yuta,” He introduced himself, finally noticing the girl behind her and sending her a charming smile.

“Myoui Mina,” She replied, smirking slightly as she made eye contact. His smile wavered.

“MIIIIIINAAAAA,” Dahyun called, clumsily running towards her girlfriend as their group neared the café.

“I—I uhhh—I’ve suddenly got a thing,” He stammered awkwardly before practically running out of the café.

_Who was that boy that just had his hands in Momo’s hair? Do I need to be worried?_ Chaeyoung thought.

“Who’s the dude?” Tzuyu asked, practically reading Chaeyoung’s mind.

“Was that who I think it was, Motang?” Sana asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh… yeah he was just saying hello,” Momo answered.

“He looks so good, I wonder what he’s up to these days,”

“I never got that far, I’ll have to ask him later,” Momo said.

“Should I be jealous?” Tzuyu asked.

“Nah, he’s Momo’s friend. We both had a crush on him way back when, but he liked her better for _whatever_ reason,”

“_Yamete_! I’m likable!”

“Yeah dummy, you’re very likable… maybe even too likable,” Chaeyoung said, wrapping her arms protectively around Momo. 

“Why is everyone attacking me?” Momo whined, “First the café and now you guys?”

“I ordered delivery,” Mina announced to Momo, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

“Mina is my only friend. She knows my three favourite words!” Momo exclaimed, her expression quickly perking up.

_Hmm… are you sure? I can think of three other words that might make you rethink that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I ordered delivery" a girl's real three favourite words  
SaTzu is sailling guys idk what more you want from me??
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin ain't nobody gonna hurt you(r faves) i just wanna talk :)


	21. Only me? ONLY YOU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's knee hurts  
Dahyun tries to speak Japanese  
Momo gets carried away  
Chaeyoung is Tangled  
Sana disturbs her neighbors  
Tzuyu is a Twilight anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, Xenophobia
> 
> Once again... I do not speak Japanese and therefore cannot be bothered to translate some of the things Mina, her parents, Momo, etc. say to each other. The specifics aren't super important, more the tone. But if you're really curious, you can copy and paste into google and they should come up easily. That's how I was able to write them so I'm aware they're probably pretty rough.

Their team dance went flawlessly. Momo could not have been prouder. They managed to snag a gold medal, but Momo didn’t have time to celebrate because she had to prepare for her solo stage immediately after.

Mina, Momo, and a couple girls from their team and the other placing teams headed backstage to lineup for their solo performances as the stage crew reset the stage.

“Congrats ladies, I knew you could do it,” Sunmi greeted them once they were behind the curtains. Being a huge benefactor of the team had its certain perks such as backstage passes.

“Thank you so much Sunmi. Your confidence really means a lot,” Momo said appreciatively, and Sunmi smiled proudly at her.

“Chungha? A word?” Sunmi asked, pulling Chungha to a private room.

_I wonder what Sunmi wants with her? I’m the captain… maybe she wants to offer Chungha a job. She is a really good dancer… and I will probably just end up in a concrete drum anyway_, Momo wondered before her thoughts were interrupted.

“You may have won the team competition, but you don’t stand a chance in solos, we all know I’ve always been the better dancer,” a girl that looked frighteningly similar to Chaeryeong said to the younger girl.

Chaeryeong pouted and shoved the other girl lightly, “Shut up Chaeyeon, mom likes me better,”

“N—No she doesn’t! Did she really say that?” Chaeyeon spluttered.

“I didn’t know she had a sister,” Mina said conversationally to Momo.

“Hmm… I didn’t either. Lee Chaeyeon is a fierce dancer though. She’ll definitely be tough to beat,” Momo said mechanically as she stared at nothing in particular with one headphone in halfway running her dance. Her face almost looked… sad.

“Momo—hey, snap out of it,” Mina said, waving her hands in front of her face, “What are you thinking?”

_Don’t end up in a concrete drum. Don’t end up in a concrete drum. Don’t end up in a concrete drum._

“Nothing, just… really focused on my routine. Shouldn’t you be too? Your parents are here and all, you probably want to do well,”

“Nah, honestly I don’t care. I plan on telling them I don’t want to be in the family business anymore. The dance competition was just a safe way to get them here on my turf,”

“Y—you don’t care? As in you’re not going to try?”

“Well I _was_ going to try, but when I talked to you yesterday, I realized that I just don’t care that much about dance. Sure, I know I’m good, but at a certain point its not fun anymore,”

“I love dance though—” Momo said, confused.

“Yeah, I know. I can really tell it’s your passion by the way you give so much of yourself to it… it just made me realize I’m not like that. I always danced for my parents, and now that I don’t want anything to do with them, I don’t really want to dance anymore. I want to focus more on Games Club… something I did for myself,”

“I understand,” Momo said nodding solemnly. She understood Mina was probably not going to rejoin the team after this competition.

“But Momo, I need you to go out and win this,” Mina said, “Win it for Chaeyoung, win it for your family, win it for Coach Kang and the entire team. You’re the best dancer I know, and you truly deserve this. So, if you were even _considering_ throwing the competition because of my parents… _don’t_. Or I’ll put you in a concrete drum myself,”

Momo stiffened immediately, as Mina patted her on the back before leaving her to go talk to Chaeryeong. _She wouldn’t… would she?_

~

Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Sana, and Tzuyu had camped out for front row seats ever since brunch and now that Momo was staring at Chaeyoung as she stood on stage prepared to start, she was really happy they waited all those hours.

Momo surprised everyone by doing a more challenging contemporary routine rather than the hip hop she was usually more comfortable with, but she absolutely nailed it. Chaeyoung was completely mesmerized. She'd never seen anything more beautiful in her life. The way Momo always lost herself dancing would never get old. That girl was nothing if not passionate and anyone could tell just by looking... and Chaeyoung couldn't seem to stop looking. Momo had her full attention.

She managed to peel her eyes away from Momo only momentarily to make sure the judges were appreciating her just as she was. Chaeyoung didn’t know anything about dance competitions, but they looked impressed to her.

When Momo’s dance ended, Sana jumped up and began whooping and hollering, and making up cheers for her. She nearly got kicked out if Tzuyu hadn’t tugged her back down to her seat and made her be quiet.

After Momo went, Mina finished off soloists with a nearly perfect rendition of “Baggage” By Gryffin. Near the end she signaled to the judges that her knee was hurting, and she would not continue, and calmly walked off stage.

Dahyun looked nervously at Chaeyoung and Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hand supportively. Just before Mina made it through the curtains, however, she shot Dahyun a wink.

~

“What was that?” Momo exclaimed as soon as Mina walked through the curtains with a huge smile on her face.

“My knee hurt,” Mina shrugged her off.

“Yeah right, you said it doesn’t bother you anymore,”

“I said I occasionally have pain with activity,” Mina reminded, remaining serious before her facad cracked and she smiled again, “Did you see my parents’ faces? Oh, that felt so good,”

“Wh—what? They’re _here_ here? They saw you dance? They saw _me_ dance?” Momo began to panic.

“Relax, you were fantastic. They will have absolutely nothing to complain about,”

~

Chaeyoung hurried down from her spot in the stands so she could find Momo after the results. Momo had gotten first prize and Chaeyoung couldn’t be prouder. She had brought roses and was going to surprise her with them… until she saw Momo talking to her family along with that boy from earlier who had also had the same idea as her. He was holding roses as he spoke to her as well… and they looked expensive.

_“… pretty much everyone I care about will be there,”_ Momo had said.

Why did this feel vaguely familiar. This pull on her heart. These stupid fucking roses. This time she didn’t run away… but she didn’t move any closer either. Her feet were firmly rooted in place as she watched the couple interact.

She wouldn’t exactly be shocked if it turned out that Momo had a secret boyfriend all this time. It sucked that she was actually kind of used to this by now. But in Momo’s defense, he looked rich and fancy, and she was just a street rat who’s been to jail. She couldn’t compete. Maybe she should just tell Momo that and save them both pain in the long run.

Mina and two important looking adults shortly joined the conversation and Momo’s entire expression shifted as if she was suddenly uncomfortable. Maybe they were judges.

The man smiled at Mina before putting a hand on Momo and the boy’s shoulders – both of whom flinched outwardly – and Mina chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Chaeyoung couldn’t see her expression, but she could tell the girl was also anxious about something.

Suddenly Dahyun gestured over her shoulder and Momo stood on her tip toes as if she was trying to look around Mina and the boy. She met eyes with Chaeyoung who couldn’t move fast enough because her feet still felt like molasses.

Momo waved her over excitedly. She gulped, _no wait, it’s too soon, I want to keep pretending_. Suddenly her feet felt unglued, though, and she walked towards the small crowd they had gathered.

“Chaengie, come meet my family!” Momo exclaimed and began introducing her parents and sister, Hana. Chaeyoung greeted them politely, albeit a little nervously at first.

“The famous Chaeyoung—we’ve heard so much about you!” Momo’s dad said.

Chaeyoung blushed. Momo had told her parents about her? “All good things I hope,” She replied, chuckling to dissipate her nerves, but she looked at Momo warily.

“Of course, she never stops,” Hana said teasing her sister.

Momo quickly changed the subject by turning to Yuta, “And this is Yuta… but he was just leaving, right?”

“Not until I meet this friend of yours I’ve been hearing so much about,” he said loudly before whispering cheekily so her parents wouldn’t hear, “Nakamoto Yuta, Momo’s first”

Chaeyoung eyed the hand skeptically and shifted the roses in her own hands, unsure of what to should do. Did Momo like boys? _Well… I guess we all make mistakes_, Chaeyoung sighed.

Yuta retracted his hand and turned back to Momo, “Did I do something?”

Momo narrowed her eyes at his attempt at humor before turning back to Chaeyoung, “Are these for me?” Momo asked, smiling expectantly and reaching for the roses.

“I—um—” Chaeyoung started, not letting go of them.

“Yuta, would you kindly take a picture of us,” Momo’s mother asked, handing the boy her camera.

“I can do it,” Chaeyoung quickly offered, “I’m a photographer,”

“I know, I’ve heard you’re very talented from Momo… but we actually want you _in_ the picture if you don’t mind,” Momo’s mother said.

“O—oh, yeah of course,” Chaeyoung said before Momo pulled her in close and posed with her.

After they took their pictures Momo’s parents said goodnight and so did Yuta. Chaeyoung turned to Momo and Momo was looking at her with a worried expression.

“What’s up? Was that too soon? You seem kind of tense? I’m so sorry if you were uncomfortable meeting my parents… they just have heard so much about you and have been begging to meet you,” Momo rambled nervously.

“Who was that boy?” Chaeyoung blurted out causing Momo to stop in her tracks.

“Yuta?”

“Yeah,”

Momo smiled knowingly, “My ex,”

“Are you sure? He brought you roses… and they looked a lot nicer than the ones I got,”

“Chaeyoung, he’s a dancer, those roses were his,” Momo explained chuckling, “But even if he wasn’t, you of all people should understand the concept of just holding roses with no intention of giving them up,”

“I—” Chaeyoung looked guiltily at the bouquet roses she was still holding onto, “Sorry, these _are_ for you,” She said extending them hesitantly.

Momo accepted them gratefully and kissed Chaeyoung on the cheek, “Thank you, they’re beautiful!” she exclaimed.

~

“Mina, your father and I booked a hotel room to stay another night so that we could invite you and your Japanese friends to dinner,” her mother said, looking at Dahyun with an unreadable expression.

Mina had been waiting for the shoe to drop and her parents to say something racist. They had so far been able to go without, but here it was. She reached and grabbed the younger girl’s hand protectively, reassuring her.

Her father narrowed his eyes at the gesture, “_Musume, koto wo aradateru na_,”

“_Oto-sama—_” Dahyun started to say and Mina winced.

“_Omae nanisama_?” Her father spat, cutting the girl off, “_Omae to wa shaberitakunai_,”

She could feel Dahyun’s grip on hers loosen and she tightened in response, stepping forward between her father and Dahyun.

“_Chichi, kudasai!_ I love—” Mina dared to say in Korean.

“_Yamete! Atama okashiin janai_?” Mina’s dad barked.

Mina’s eyes flared with anger and she puffed out her chest before answering, “_Watashi ga hanashiteru toki ni warikomanaide kure_,”

“_Mina! Kotoba ni ki wo tsukenasai!_” Her mother scolded with an expression of pure offense.

“No! I love her! And I’m tired of you two being so closed minded about it!”

“_Omae wa hontou ni taido ga warui na_,” Her father answered sternly, his face flushing red with ire.

“But she’s… _Kangokujin_,” Mina’s mom said shakily in a broken Korean-Japanese mix.

“I know—that’s not even the point!” Mina let out a cry of frustration causing her mother to flinch back into her father’s arms. They didn’t understand.

Mina’s mother looked like she was going to pass out, and her father glared angrily at them, “Why can’t you just be a good Japanese daughter like Momo?” her mother pleaded again in broken Korean, clearly wanting Dahyun to know how disappointed she was.

~

Momo leaned away from Chaeyoung and took a deep breath, _here we go_, Chaeyoung thought.

“Chaeyoung I like you,” 

_Wait what? I must have heard that wrong._

“Haha yeah, Momo you’re pretty cool too,” Chaeyoung chuckled nervously.

“No like… I-might-possibly-have-feelings-for-you, like you,” Momo admitted, fidgeting with the flower stems in her hands.

“Wait… deadass? You _like me_ like me? Even after you witnessed me get arrested?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously searching Momo’s eyes for any hint of insincerity.

“Well yeah”

“And just to be clear… only me, right? Like you don’t have any other secret complicated boyfriends or girlfriend-not-girlfriends, right?”

“Chaeyoung, Yuta and I broke up two years ago. You don’t need to worry about him… I only like you,” Momo said calmly, putting down the roses so she could reach forward to steady Chaeyoung who suddenly looked a little unsteady.

“Holy crap, is this real?” She said putting her hands against her face in overwhelm.

“It can be if you want it to be,” She answered evenly.

“I—yes, oh my God—yes, I would very much like it to be,” Chaeyoung answered quickly jumping into Momo’s arms to kiss her sloppily.

“Woah—easy tiger,” Momo laughed into the kiss.

“How bout we go back to your room before I get carried away?” Chaeyoung laughed shyly.

“No. I wanna get carried away here—inside, outside, everywhere—I wanna get carried away anywhere with you,” Momo answered after a moment. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to tell the world that Son Chaeyoung was hers.

Chaeyoung’s face split into a grin and then she was pulling Momo in this time for a slower, more passionate kiss.

Until someone cleared their throat behind them.

~

“Filthy Korean homosexuals, this is the influence I do not want you living around!” Mina’s dad ranted, “You get your corrupt hands off of Momo!”

Chaeyoung was taken aback and instantly backed away from Momo in surprise. Momo looked like she was about to pee her pants as she looked between her now-girlfriend and the Yakuza members pointing fingers at her. She wanted to stand up for her, protect the girl she felt so much for, but she couldn’t. Chaeyoung looked like she was going to say something, her face darkened into a frown and she bared her teeth, but Momo grabbed her arm and held her back, silently pleading her to stay quiet. In this moment Momo was actually terrified, and Chaeyoung hadn’t the slightest idea of what was going on.

Mina watched the whole scene unfold, seemingly unable to react. She instinctively dropped Dahyun’s hand, losing all of the courage she had garnered from before.

“I can’t believe this is the nice Japanese friend you’ve been telling us about. She’s a homosexual! Did you know this, Minari?” Mina’s mom asked.

Mina hardened her face and looked at Momo who’s shaking like a leaf, doing her best not to pee her pants, while simultaneously holding back a furious-looking tiger cub.

“Yes, I did know this. And you know what… so am I, this is my very _Korean_ girlfriend, Dahyun,” Mina announced, “When I said I love her, I meant I love her like they do. I love her romantically,”

Mina’s father raised his hand like he was going to slap her, but Mina’s mother grabbed his hand and prevented him.

“I quit! I don’t want to do this anymore! I won’t let you control my life anymore. I don’t want to take over the family business. I want to stay here! I love her and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind!”

Mina’s dad looked like he was going to explode, but her mom was still holding him back. She let out an even sigh, “Fine,”

“Fine?” Mina and her father both said at the same time.

“I knew this day would come,” Her mother answered in resign.

“You knew?”

“Minari, don’t take this as me accepting or encouraging this behavior, but as a mother we have certain intuition about these things. I had hoped sending you to Korea would rid you of this phase, but clearly it has only worsened it. We are cutting you off and giving your inheritance to Kai effective immediately. Do not come back to Kobe. Do not talk to anyone within the business. As long as you maintain that respectful distance, we will take no further actions against you, you have my word,”

Her father dropped his aggressive stance and nodded in agreeance. Mina’s mother had always been the true powerhouse behind the scenes.

“Yes mother,” Mina finally answered, finally daring to let out a breath.

Mina’s parents announced that they were leaving this ‘wretched country’ immediately, and only then did Mina feel the tears spilling down her face. 

The three other girls surrounded her saying comforting words.

“Let’s go back to your room and we can watch a happy movie on Netflix,” Dahyun suggested.

“Where the hell are Tzuyu and Sana?” Momo hissed in Chaeyoung’s ear so that Mina and Dahyun wouldn’t hear.

Chaeyoung shrugged.

~

“Come on, jump with me!” Sana said as she jumped between the hotel beds.

“Sana, I’m not cleared to jump yet. And you probably shouldn’t be either knowing how clumsy you are,”

“I’m just excited ok? Momo kicked butt in her dance competition, and now she’s gonna go ride Chaeyoungie’s face in celebration or something. All is finally right in the world!” Sana punctuated that sentence with an extra enthusiastic jump, but her foot caught in the sheets causing her to fall forward and practically dive off the bed.

Luckily Tzuyu had been expecting this, carefully watching for every miniscule mistake she could make and catching her before she could injure herself.

“My hero,” Sana said dramatically, brushing a lock of hair out of Tzuyu’s stitches again.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “No more jumping on the bed little monkey,” she scolded.

“Ugh, it sounded so much more romantic when Edward said it,” Sana pouted.

“Said what?” Tzuyu asked, looking at Sana seriously.

“Hold on, let me get in character,” Sana said wiggling out of Tzuyu’s arms only to climb on her back. She placed her lips close to Tzuyu’s ear before husking in a deep voice, “You better hold on tight, spider monkey,”

“Ew, what the fuck? What’s sexy about a spider monkey?” Tzuyu cringed.

“You haven’t seen _Twilight_?” Sana asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

“What the hell is _Twilight_?”

“Only the greatest love story ever told!” Sana exclaimed in offense, “Walk me to the TV, I know what we’re binging tonight.

“Hold on, hold on, is that the corny movie with the sparkly vampires that live in that rainy forest town or whatever?”

“You mean beautifully written screenplay with the gorgeously glittering vampires that live in the magestical romantic city of Forks, Washington? Yes, that’s the one,”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes again before doing the opposite of what Sana had commanded her to do and instead depositing the girl on the bed. Sana – not taking the hint – initially tried to sit up, before Tzuyu leaned over her and guided her back down, “Their love story has nothing on us… but I will bite your neck if that’s what you’re into,”

~

“_Tangled_?” Dahyun suggested, finding the movie and surveing the response. She was seated on the bed and Mina was curled into her side looking smaller than ever, still quietly sniffling.

Momo and Chaeyoung were intertwined together on the couch, not really paying attention, more grossly staring into each other’s eyes.

“Oh… sorry,” Chaeyoung said, when Dahyun cleared her throat, and unwound herself from Momo.

Momo whined at loss of contact, “No, she meant the movie! Come back here!” she pouted.

Dahyun face palmed, “I’m playing it anyway,”

Before she could even press play, the door swung open and Heejin entered carrying armfuls of snacks, “I overheard there was a Disney marathon?”

“Sure, Heejin, come on in,” Chaeyoung deadpanned sarcastically.

Momo slapped her lightly on she shoulder, “She brought snacks, be nice!”

“Dad, trust me, you should be proud of me right now,” Heejin said, dropping the pile of junk food onto the foot of the bed, “Chaeryeong, Lua, and Yeji are high off energy drinks and having a semi-violent pillow fight. I didn’t want to lose an eye, so I grabbed the snack stash and evacuated before they could rope me in,”

“Fine… you can stay. Just as long as you aren’t… _noisy_,” Chaeyoung said, “It’s a chill night here,”

“When am I ever noisy!” Heejin exclaimed.

Mina whimpered into Dahyun’s chest and Chaeyoung made a face that said ‘I told you so’. Heejin took one look at Mina and her defensive features instantly melted.

“Mina-unnie, do you need cuddles?” she asked.

Mina didn’t verbalize an answer, but Heejin saw her hesitantly nod. So that’s how Mina ended up sandwiched between Dahyun and Heejin on the bed. As _Tangled_ played, and she was receiving attention from all directions she slowly started to feel a little better and forget about her parents… until: _Wait, my parents. They had a room!_

Heejin had fallen asleep by the time the movie was over, and Dahyun was close to it, but Mina whispered into her ear and woke her right up, “Want to stay in my parents’ room? We can have it all to ourselves… maybe even trash it on their dollar. We’ll see how we’re feeling when we get there,”

“H—hey we’re gonna head back to our room,” Dahyun announced to Momo and Chaeyoung who were back to cuddling grossly.

“Can you take Heejin? She uhh—she should sleep in her own room tonight,” Chaeyoung suggested

“Why can’t she—”

“—I got her,” Mina said cutting off Dahyun. She wrapped Heejin’s arms around her back and piggy backed her out the door, only stopping to shoot a wink at Chaeyoung.

~

“Sooo, the kids are finally gone,” Chaeyoung mused after the door closed behind Mina and Heejin. She was laying lazily on top of Momo on their hotel couch, the two hadn’t detached from each other since they’d gotten back to their room.

“I really like them, they’re good kids,” Momo hummed as she idly played with Chaeyoung’s hair.

Chaeyoung turned around to face Momo and shifted so she was holding herself up by her arms over the older girl, as the older released Chaeyoung’s hair and draped her arms around her neck.

“Mhm,” Chaeyoung said as she dipped down to press a kiss to Momo’s lips, “And now that we’re finally alone…” She trailed off.

“I’m really proud of Mina, Chaengie. And I’m glad Heejin was able to join us too,” Momo answered seriously.

Chaeyoung sighed, Momo wasn’t getting it. She took a deep breath and prayed that Momo was just slow and not that she’d been reading all the signs wrong as she slid a hand onto Momo’s thigh, “Me too, and you’re just happy Heejin brought snacks… but I’m glad it’s just us now… so I can do this,” then she pressed a kiss on Momo’s neck and one to the base of her throat.

“Oh… OH,” Momo said, suddenly understanding and shifting her relaxed position to a more alert one. This was it. They were about to do it.

Chaeyoung smiled into Momo’s chest where she had begun to unbutton her shirt and press even more kisses. _Momo is so cute._

“Hold on! Can we move to the bed first?” Momo asked.

Chaeyoung looked up from her ministrations at the girl whose chest was already beginning to rise and fall erratically, “Of course,”

“I—I just don’t want my first time to be on this tiny couch,” She said quietly.

“You what?” Chaeyoung asked, eyes widening.

~

“How are we going to get in? We don’t exactly have a key?” Dahyun asked as she tried to keep up with Mina’s long strides. They had just deposited Heejin in her ~unfortunately~ still chaotic room, and were now headed down to the lobby.

“It shouldn’t be too hard, I’ll just pretend I’m their daughter and that I got locked out of our room,” Knowing her parents they didn’t check out, didn’t tell anyone they were leaving, didn’t pass go, just left with no trace. It should be easy.

_Pretend she’s their daughter. Damn._

“Wh—what if they don’t believe you?” Dahyun asked nervously.

“Then I’ll cry. Always works. Hopefully it won’t come to that though, I’ve had enough tears for one day,” Mina sighed.

When they got to the counter, Mina rang the bell, fully prepared to bring on the water works, but was greeted by the night staff which consisted of one very bored looking teenager, and another girl barely tall enough to clear the counter.

Mina looked at the nametag: _Lucy._

“Hi, ma’am, I hate to be a bother, but it seems I’ve misplaced the key to my parents room and they are going to kill me when—”

“Room number?” she asked boredly, snapping her gum immediately after.

Mina shot Dahyun a look and Dahyun began to panic. What was the room number?

“I—It should be under Myoui,” Mina stuttered, doing her best to play into her nervous daughter character.

Instantly the shorter girl stiffened, but _Lucy_ didn’t seem ready to budge, “So? I can’t help you if you don’t know—”

“—yes, room 2201, the penthouse,” The short girl cut her off, pushing forward to the computer and quickly typing something in, “H—here’s your room key _Myoui-sama_. Sorry for the wait,”

Mina hesitantly took the card from the trembling girl who began bowing repetitively, “Thank you…” she looked at the girl’s nametag, “_Nako-chan_,” she finished.

The small girl blushed and turned away to hide her face. Lucy just amusedly raised an eyebrow at the blushing girl. When she turned around Mina and Dahyun were gone.

Mina sighed heavily as soon as they rounded the corner.

“That was so awesome! That girl like freaked out. Your acting was totally hot!” Dahyun exclaimed proudly.

“Don’t get used to it. Once word gets out that I’ve been disowned, I’ll basically become worthless. Japanese people will no longer fear me, but they’ll still hate me because I’m status-less, lower than dirt,” Mina grumbled.

“Hey—don’t talk like that,” Dahyun comforted, “That doesn’t matter to me ok? I’ll take care of you. You are not worthless to me. I love you for you, with or without status,”

For the second time that night, Mina felt herself tearing up again, and she leaned against Dahyun for support.

~

“My first time,” Momo said shyly.

“You want to have sex? With me?” Chaeyoung asked, dumbfoundedly.

“Yeah… is that not what this is?” the older asked in confusion, her hand unconsciously hovered over Chaeyoung’s own on her thigh. She may be inexperienced, but she had thought that’s where Chaeyoung was going.

“I didn’t think—I was just—I want—yes, that’s what this is… _now_,” Chaeyoung said quickly, nodding her head enthusiastically. She was just shooting for a steamy make out session like last time, but she was going to get above and beyond that.

Momo giggled at Chaeyoung’s flustered state and stood up, extending a hand to the younger girl, “Well come on then, what are you waiting for?”

“I—I thought Yuta said he was your first?” Chaeyoung asked.

Momo rolled her eyes, “First kiss, we never got any further than that. God Chaeng, he’s gay as hell I thought you of all people would be able to tell,” she teased.

Chaeyoung visibly relaxed after than and as soon as Chaeyoung took her hand, Momo excitedly dragged her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh maybe this is a MoChaeng fic now... oops?
> 
> RIP to whoever's staying under SaTzu's room tonight.
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin you can tell me whether you were Team Edward or Team Jacob. I think Sana is Team Ed and Tzuyu is secretly Team Jake.


	22. KNOCK KNOCK (learn to use a lock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina makes the same mistake twice  
Tzuyu is going to kick Dahyun's ass  
Dahyun teaches Sana Chinese  
Everyone _likes_ Chaeyoung  
Jeongyeon tries a pickup line on Mina  
Sana threatens Chaeyoung  
Nayeon ruins everything  
Momo thinks romance is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!!

“Jesus—fuck Sana, you _have_ to teach me how to do that,” Tzuyu panted as she lay on the bed, sweat glistening on her naked body.

“Trade secret,” Sana said proudly, crawling up and laying down next to her, “I’m taking that one to the grave,”

Tzuyu whined, “But then I’ll never get to return the favour,” Tzuyu whined, doing puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, but if I teach you, who’s to say you won’t teach any other girlfriend you have, and then everyone will know,” Sana rambled.

Tzuyu sat up, her face suddenly serious, “Any other girlfriend?”

Sana shrugged.

“No,” Tzuyu shook her head indignantly, “No other girlfriends, just you. Remember what I said? It goes both ways,”

“Yeah, but what about when we break up?”

“We’re not going to break up,” Tzuyu said, stiffening.

“How do you know? Sometimes people just break up. Sometimes love isn’t enough,” Sana said, her voice breaking as she recalled the incident. Her love hadn’t been enough.

“So you think because of that we shouldn’t try? Is that what you’re afraid of? Don’t you trust me?”

“No—I…” Sana trailed off. Her voice wouldn’t form anymore words.

“I love you, Sana. And if you’re still afraid to admit it, then I’ll make it be enough. I love you enough for the both of us, ok? We’re not going to break up. It will be enough,”

“Y—you promise?” Sana asked.

“Yes. I cross my heart, and if I could kick Dahyun’s ass right now for ever making you doubt love, I would,” Tzuyu promised.

“I want to be enough,” Sana whispered.

“You are,” Tzuyu said shifting so she was leaning over Sana and pressed a kiss to her lips.

~

“SaTzu, we have good news—holy shit!” Dahyun screamed, covering her eyes. Her face instantly displaying a reddish colour on her pale skin.

Tzuyu quickly grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at her, not caring about her decency.

Dahyun let out a squeal of surprise, but Mina quickly caught the pillow.

“I just need to get my things and I’ll be out of your hair,” Dahyun said, refusing to look near the bed.

“Get OUT!” Tzuyu shouted, trying her best to shield Sana’s body.

“I’m hurrying—where is my makeup bag?” Dahyun frantically searched, everywhere the naked girls weren’t.

“That’s it—” Tzuyu said getting off the bed. Sana was chuckling in amusement as she watched the taller girl near Dahyun, only to back down when Mina shot her a glare.

Mina looked apologetically at Sana, who was now covered by blankets, “We just wanted to say we got our own room and Chaeyoung is staying with Momo… but looks like we weren’t inconveniencing you guys in the first place,”

“I found it! It was in the bathroom,” Dahyun exclaimed holding the bag in triumph.

“If you come back, I will kick your tofu ass,” Tzuyu threatened.

“No she won’t,” Sana shook her head, “She’s actually soft,”

“Don’t worry, we don’t plan on finding out,” Mina said.

“Actually, one more thing,” Dahyun said as a lightbulb went off in her head, she eyed Tzuyu as she walked around her and approached Sana. She whispered something in her ear causing Sana to blush and then the two intruders left as fast as they came.

“What’d she say?” Tzuyu asked.

Sana was still staring at the door, but she turned to Tzuyu before answering, “She told me to tell you ‘Wo ai ni,’” Sana said.

Tzuyu froze, “D—do you know what that means? Do you mean it?”

After a moment Sana nodded, “I—I think so,” and Tzuyu jumped on her, planting many more kisses all over her body.

~

Chaeyoung’s chest and back were also colourfully dotted with tattoos. They were many pieces that didn’t necessarily belong together, in fact they looked like someone had taken the whole sheet of tattoos and rather than cutting them out and placing them individually, had just placed them all like that. There were many, but not nearly as much filled space as Mina’s.

“How many tattoos do you have?” Momo asked, ran her finger over one that looked like a music note on her back.

“I don’t know… I lost count somewhere along the lines. Jay could probably tell you. I think he’s keeping a record… if only he could meet Mina though,”

“Who’s Jay?”

“Jay Park. My tattoo guy, he’s like my older brother. He did most of these along with Hyolyn and G Dragon,” Chaeyoung explained.

“I can sort of see that some of them are different styles. Do they all work together?” Momo said as she traced a snake that coiled down her spine.

“Yeah, at a hole in the wall tattoo shop called Crayon Money,” She said then humming in acknowledgment as she realized which tattoo Momo was tracing, “G Dragon did that one… hurt like a bitch, but still no Tebori,” She hummed.

“What does getting a tattoo feel like?” Momo asked, stopping tracing and laying back next to Chaeyoung with her head facing the girl.

“Hmm,” Chaeyoung pondered it for a second, “Like getting scratched by a cat, I guess. Like repeatedly… only, some areas hurt more than others,” she said before turning over on her back, “This one here hurt the most,” she said taking Momo’s hand and running it over what looked like a spilled watercolour paint set inked into her ribs.

Momo could feel the rising and falling of Chaeyoung’s even breathing as her hand rested on her tattoo.

“Hyolyn does a lot of watercolour, that’s her specialty,” Chaeyoung explained, “Colours are more painful though… and getting a lot of colour on the ribs was probably not the best idea in hindsight, but I love that tattoo, so I don’t regret it,”

“Is it your favourite?” Momo asked.

Chaeyoung thought for a moment, “No, my favourite is the tiger,” she chuckled turning back over to reveal the fierce looking cartoon tiger cub on her shoulder blade, “Though it’s not really his style, G Dragon designed that flash specifically for me… kinda cute, huh?”

“Yeah, you are,” Momo said cheesily before pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade, “I think it’s my favourite too,”

~

As soon as Mina and Dahyun were out of what was now SaTzu’s room Mina smirked teasingly at Dahyun, “You should have seen your face when you saw Sana naked,”

“Oh shut up! I am _not_ attracted to Sana,” Dahyun protested.

“Your blush said otherwise… it’s ok, she’s a pretty girl. I’m not jealous,” Mina said evenly.

“R—really? Why’s that?” Dahyun answered hesitantly.

“Because I’m the only one who gets to see _you_ naked… and we have our own room tonight that no one knows the location of or can interrupt us,” She answered, flashing their hotel key card at the younger girl.

Dahyun instantly flushed red all over again, and Mina grabbed her hand before running off towards her parents’ abandoned room.

~

Momo woke up to the feeling of Chaeyoung pressing kisses all over her shoulders. She pouted her lips needily and craned her neck hoping Chaeyoung would notice and take the hint. The Korean quickly stopped what she was doing and leaned up to peck the older girl on the lips, gradually smiling into the kiss as well.

“Sorry, I’d give you a proper kiss, but… morning breath,” Chaeyoung hummed leaning away from Momo and resuming kissing her neck and back.

Chaeyoung sighed contentedly. Last night with Momo felt like everything was finally coming together. She didn’t feel rushed, or pressured, or like she was trying to prove herself. It was just perfect. Just two girls expressing to each other how much they cared for each other.

“Mhm, morning breath, my favourite,” Momo hummed happily, turning on her back and situating herself to where Chaeyoung was hovering over her, “Let me taste,”

“Ew, unnie no!” Chaeyoung squealed, trying to sit up, but she wasn’t fast enough, Momo wound her hand around Chaeyoung’s neck and guided her down for an open-mouthed kiss.

“Don’t act—surprised—if you’re going to—wake me up—like that—expect me to—return the favour,” Momo said in between kisses as she moved from Chaeyoung’s mouth down to her jaw and neck, and even exposed collarbones.

Momo nipped teasingly on one of Chaeyoung’s breasts and the younger girl let out a moan. Jesus, this girl was insatiable. They just woke up and she was already ready to go again.

~

There was a knock on the door.

“Ignore it,” Momo immediately breathed into Chaeyoung’s skin, “It’s probably just Sana, don’t worry she can’t get in,”

“I _have_ a key Dahyun, it’s literally my room,” Mina huffed.

“Yeah but what if—” the door clicked open and Mina pushed into the room. _Too late._

“Fuck me, not again,” Mina cursed, instantly turning around and facing away from Momo and Chaeyoung. Her face had flushed bright red and Dahyun was looking at her with a curious expression. _She hadn’t reacted like that to Sana and Tzuyu._

“Uhh kinda busy fucking Chaeyoung right now, but maybe after?” Momo teased.

“Not funny Momo,” Dahyun grumbled, refusing to break eye contact with Mina for fear of what she’d see.

“At least we had the decency to stop,” Chaeyoung retorted, “You guys just kept going at it with me on the phone,”

“You had phone sex with MiHyun?” Momo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“What—NO!” Chaeyoung spluttered.

“C—can you please put a shirt on or something,” Mina stuttered.

“You don’t like my tattoos?” Chaeyoung pouted, but Mina couldn’t see because she was still determinedly looking away.

“No, she can’t. We’re not finished here,” Momo said forcefully, “Get what you came for and go,”

“You! I came to get you!” Mina exclaimed in exasperation, “Coach Kang wants to start loading up the busses,”

“Ugh fine—I’ll be quick then,” Momo said before straddling Chaeyoung and resuming where she’d left off.

“Dear Jesus,” Dahyun grumbled, shielding her eyes.

Mina was becoming more and more visibly uncomfortable, and Chaeyoung could tell there was something bothering her.

“Momo—stop!” Chaeyoung panted, pushing the older girl off of her, “Can’t you see it’s bothering Mina?”

“Maybe Mina is bothering me,” Momo muttered under her breath, crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

“Mina what’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked calmly.

“N—nothing I’m fine, just uhh—just hurry up,”

Chaeyoung grabbed the nearest shirt – which was the oversized one Momo had been wearing to watch movies in last night – and walked over to the other girl. Dahyun opened her eyes and eyed her nervously.

“Is this about my tattoos? I covered most of them up, see?” she said, turning Mina to face her.

Mina looked at Chaeyoung who’s face was dusted red, lips swollen from kissing, and pink hair messy and whimpered, “No—it’s nothing—it’s stupid,”

Momo’s eyes widened suddenly as if a lightbulb was going off in her mind, “Mina used to have a crush on you!” she announced.

Dahyun’s eyes formed crescents and suddenly she was trying to hold back laughter, “Oh yeah, like so obvious, it was kind of tragic,” she supplemented.

“Dahyun!” Mina whined, pushing forward away from Chaeyoung to hide her face in Dahyun’s arms.

“This is revenge for teasing me last night!” Dahyun giggled proudly.

“You did?” Chaeyoung asked obliviously, “How did I not know that?”

Momo facepalmed, “Really, Cub?”

“Yeah, you’re not the most observant,” Dahyun pointed out.

Chaeyoung scratched the back of her neck uneasily, “Anyone else have a crush on me and want to get it off their chest now?”

Momo raised her hand instantly.

Chaeyoung playfully shoved her, “Not you, I know you do,” then she looked at Dahyun nervously.

Dahyun scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself,”

“… it was like ten years ago,” she added quietly, avoiding eye contact from everyone.

Before they could react, the door swung open and Sana was grinning mischievously, “I talked to Coach Kang for you—you’re welcome. You guys are riding home with us—Jeongyeonnie invited us to her parents’ vacation house for barbecue since it’s close by. She said she had something to announce!” she proclaimed excitedly.

“I told you Sana, they won’t—Momo why are you naked? And who attacked your neck?” Tzuyu said startled, but not averting her gaze, nonetheless.

“You should see her back,” Chaeyoung smirked proudly, and Sana high fived her.

“Well they don’t have a choice, because the bus already left—what, why are you all staring at me like that?” Sana said to the other girls, suddenly feeling the silence from Mina, Momo, and Dahyun.

“Has anyone else ever had a crush on Chaengie?” Momo asked, finally being the one to speak up.

“Really guys?” Chaeyoung whined, blushing again.

“Yeah, duh… who hasn’t? She fought Dahyun—no offense—for me. Of course, my heart was hers for like a week before I realized I could have anyone I wanted,” Sana admitted quickly.

Tzuyu was also surpsisingly raising her hand. Sana noticed and looked offended at her, "Really?? You just met!!"

Tzuyu just shrugged, "I thought her honesty and will to protect her best friend was kinda hot... I almost considered risking it all for half a second,"

Sana narrowed her eyes at Tzuyu. She could never tell if the girl was being serious or just teasing her since she did that so well with a straight face. She knew Tzuyu really valued honesty - she told her that all the time - but protecting your best friend thing... that was new to Sana. Getting flustered anyway at the possibility of Tzuyu 'risking it all' for someone that wasn't her, she finally huffed, "PUT YOUR HAND DOWN!"

Chaeyoung chuckled nervously at the tension that was somehow indirectly created by her, “Ok, ok, let’s change the subject,”

“Yeah, I want to know who all has had a crush on me?” Sana asked.

No one raised their hands.

“Dahyun-ah! Put your hand up, you can deny it all you want—Tzuyu you too—why didn't you raise your hand!?” Sana exclaimed in exasperation pouting.

"I thought you said to put my hand down..." Tzuyu offered, eyes glinting mischeviously. 

“It’s going to be a looooong ride,” Mina groaned, looking at Momo tiredly.

~

“Holy shit Jeong, this house is amazing!” Tzuyu exclaimed as soon as they exited out the back porch of Jeongyeon’s parents summer house.

Jeongyeon was in the process of lighting a charcoal grill situated in the middle of a long table where various side dishes and raw meats were placed around. Behind the table was a huge pool where Jihyo and Daniel were swimming while Nayeon splashed at them with her feet from the side.

Jeongyeon smiled nervously as she struggled to light the grill. Normally she was good at this kind of stuff. Her dad was a world-renowned chef for crying out loud, she knew how to light a damn charcoal grill! So why were her hands shaking so badly she could hardly hold the lighter?

“Need help with that?” Mina asked, noticing Jeongyeon’s struggle as the others ran off towards the pool.

“I uhh—it’s not usually like this,” Jeongyeon chuckled uneasily, then she looked up and met Mina’s eyes, “I don’t think we’ve ever officially met, I’m Jeongyeon, welcome to my house… uhhh you must be…?”

“Myo—Mina. I’m Mina… _Im_ Mina—Dahyun’s girlfriend,” she introduced, taking the lighter away from Jeongyeon and managing to light it after one try.

“Oh, thanks Im Mina—say, that’s a nice surname, mind if I take it?” Jeongyeon joked.

“Huh? It’s my surname. It’s real—no you can’t have it,” Mina said defensively.

“Wha—I just meant—you have the same surname as Nayeon—it was a marriage joke—not to you though—just—never mind,” Jeongyeon spluttered.

Suddenly Nayeon’s arms were around Jeongyeon, and she leaned up to kiss her on the cheek, “Hey,” she said grinning up at her.

“Hey yourself,” Jeongyeon smiled back at her.

“Dinner almost ready? I’m starving,”

“It uhh—” Jeongyeon started, looking hopelessly at the table.

“She just got the grill to light on like her first try. It was pretty cool, so we can probably start cooking meat soon,” Mina saved, and Jeongyeon smiled nervously at Nayeon just in time.

If Nayeon noticed anything was off she didn't show it, “My hero,” she cooed, looking at Jeongyeon with heart eyes before running back over to the pool.

“Why are you so nervous? She’s obviously going to say yes. She’s totally in love with you. Even I can see that and I’ve never met either of you before today,”

“Is it that obvious?” Jeongyeon groaned.

“A little bit,”

“Maybe that’s why she’s been less annoying than usual today,”

“Nayeon said there was food?” Momo said appearing seconds later next to Jeongyeon. Tzuyu was not far behind her with equally pleading eyes.

“Sure, why not?” Jeongyeon said and the two girls eagerly sat down and started trying to cook every piece of meat they could reach.

~

Chaeyoung stared at Momo in wonder as she saw the girl scarf down countless pieces of grilled meat.

“Chaeyoungie, can we talk for a second?” Sana asked, and Chaeyoung nodded.

Mina raised an eyebrow at the two, and Sana shot her a wink causing Mina to instantly shift and act like she didn’t see.

Sana lead the smaller girl over to the pool and sat down, dipping her toes in the water and gesturing for Chaeyoung to do the same.

Chaeyoung sighed and did the same, “What did you want to talk about Unnie?” Chaeyoung asked innocently.

Sana lazily rested her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder before humming, “If you hurt my baby, I will kill you,”

Chaeyoung was taken off guard by the threat and narrowed her eyes disbelievingly at the seemingly relaxed girl next to her.

“… or I’ll get Mina to,” Sana added as an afterthought.

Chaeyoung snorted after looking back at the adorable Japanese dork who was currently tickling her pouting girlfriend.

“Oh, she’s more than capable… trust me,” Sana warned.

“Yeah sure, but there no chance she listens to you. Mina totally likes me better than you,” Chaeyoung teased, still not taking Sana seriously.

“She may not listen to me, but whether she’ll admit it or not, she has a soft spot for Momo. I don’t doubt that she’d kill—or worse, for her,” Sana said darkly, causing Chaeyoung to shudder.

“Aish, ok!” Chaeyoung answered feeling suddenly scared, “I was only teasing you, I don’t have any bad intentions. I never could! I really, really like her!” she yelped defensively.

“Good, then no problems!” Sana answered, patting Chaeyoung on the back and returning to her usual cheery self, “But if you ever break up don't be surprised if you wake up in another country with no passport,”

“I—” Chaeyoung closed her mouth, unsure of what to say because Sana was smiling so unassumingly at her as she left Chaeyoung speechless by the pool.

~

After Chaeyoung lost a bet and had to eat an extremely spicy piece of chicken and nearly drained the last of the beer in tears Jeongyeon decided it was finally time. She looked across the table at Jihyo who shot her a wink, before excusing herself.

She ran all the way upstairs to her bag and retrieved the small box she’d been thinking about ever since she got it. It was now or never. Nayeon had always liked grand gestures, right? Jeongyeon was hoping this would be grand enough.

Jihyo had several bottles of chilled champagne waiting in the fridge and a couple small sets of fireworks to light off. All of their friends were around. Everything seemed perfect… except Jeongyeon’s hands couldn’t stop from trembling. She nearly dropped the ring box and cursed herself. If she dropped it in front of their friends she’d look like a total idiot, and Nayeon would never let her live it down. She only had one shot, and it had to go just right. She took a deep breath and was about to head out of the room… but her feet wouldn’t move.

“It’s just Nayeon, the girl you love—the girl you’ve loved since you were ten years old,” She exhaled deeply, trying to rid herself of the nervous pressure in her chest, “Whatever you do will be fine, even if you say something stupid like ‘I like your last name, can I have it?’” Jeongyeon scoffed at what she’d stupidly said earlier.

“I was thinking we could hyphenate,” Nayeon joked from behind her, coming up and attempting to peek over her shoulder, “What ya got there?”

“Yah! You’re going to ruin everything! Go back outside!” Jeongyeon cried out.

“Tch, you already ruined it with that _horrible_ pickup line. I don’t think I could take the secondhand embarrassment if I had to go through that again in front of our friends,” Nayeon said rolling her eyes.

“Oh really? Did you have any better ideas?” Jeongyeon retorted, crossing her arms defensively.

Nayeon hummed as if in though before responding smartly, “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put Yoo and Im together,”

“Ok that’s—that’s actually kind of good, you win,” Jeongyeon pouted.

“I know, I always win,” Nayeon said before pulling Jeongyeon towards her for a kiss, “Now will you marry me?”

“I was—” Jeongyeon opened and closed her mouth in exasperation, “Im Nayeon you always ruin everything!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still wear the ring,” Nayeon said rolling her eyes and sticking her hand out for the box Jeongyeon was still holding on tight to.

“Y—you mean it?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Yeah, if you’ll wear the one I got you,”

“Of course, I’ll—got, wait GOT?”

“Well, you _did_ tell me you wanted to get married before we have kids, and I didn’t exactly plan on waiting forever for that,” Nayeon shrugged.

~

When Jeongyeon finally walked back down the others were already enjoying her chilled champagne and she looked at them with a frown, “You didn’t even wait for me?”

“You didn’t want to wait for us?” Jihyo retorted, reaching up to grab Nayeon’s hand that was now sporting a sparkly diamond ring.

Momo - pouting - chugged the rest of her champagne, much to Chaeyoung and Sana’s amusement. She had bet that Jeongyeon would be able to fight Nayeon off and return before she proposed, “Romance is dead,” she grumbled.

Chaeyoung squeezed her thigh under the table, “I’ll show you romance later,” she hissed into her ear, causing the tipsy Japanese girl to blush bright red.

“All this skinship is making me nauseous,” Dahyun joked, fake vomiting.

Mina pouted, “Aww I don’t even get a kiss on the cheek? Come on, love is in the air,” she pleaded.

“Fine, but only since you’re really cute,” Dahyun said leaning to kiss Mina on the cheek, only to have the older girl turn her head at the last minute and cause the younger to kiss her lips instead.

“Ow ow!” Sana exclaimed in triumph, and Mina flashed a proud gummy smile at her embarrassed girlfriend.

Jihyo looked at Daniel with heart eyes and was about to lean in for a kiss as well when her phone rang, “Shit, guys I totally forgot we have a game in two hours. We gotta go!” she said standing up quickly.

Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Momo, Mina, and Jihyo all started hastily trying to clean up and get everything packed up so they could rush back to school. Daniel, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung didn’t exactly have anywhere to be, but they helped their frantic girlfriends nonetheless.

Sana and Tzuyu were the only two left at the table, remarkably calm. Sana looked at Tzuyu curiously.

“What? I can’t play anyway,” Tzuyu shrugged noncommittally.

“It’s not that…” Sana trailed off.

“Oh yeah? What’s on your mind then?”

“Sometimes I just—you’re just so beautiful, is it so wrong for me to stare at my girlfriend?” Sana answered, trying to brush it off with a joke.

Tzuyu furrowed her brows. While the compliment was nice, there was still something Sana wasn’t telling her, “Is that all?”

“Someone’s getting big headed now are you?” Sana teased.

“You know what I mean,” Tzuyu said unyielding.

Sana sighed, “Sometimes I just think that I like you so so _so_ much, and then I remember that you’re mine and it feels surreal,” she finished, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I think that many so’s adds up to a ‘really’,” Tzuyu teased.

“Shut up,” Sana said shoving Tzuyu playfully, “You know I love you,”

Tzuyu took a sharp intake of breath, and nearly choked in surprise.

“Y—you—” Tzuyu didn’t want to ask, for fear that she wouldn’t hear it again, “I love you too,” she answered before pulling Sana in for a deep kiss. The older instantly melting against Tzuyu’s lips and smiling before responding to the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story folks!! I do have an epilogue planned as kind of a bonus chapter to sum everything up, so stay tuned for the next/final update!!
> 
> Make sure to follow me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin so you can stay up to date on any new fics I plan on posting. I kind of drop them sporadically when I should be studying for a test or something.


	23. Epilogue: End of the RAINBOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let the chapter summarize for itself what our girls have been up to for the past five months.

** _5 months later_ **

Chaeyoung finally brought Momo back to the subway with her. She’d been wanting to share everything she’d been working on with her, but she had never thought it was perfect enough to show anyone yet. Now that Momo had already seen it once before – and was begging her basically every day since then to show her what she was working on – she wanted to take her back herself so she could properly give her a tour and explain everything.

“Can you show me how to do it?” Momo asked nervously as she picked up a random colour can from the ground.

“Yeah, it’s easy,” Chaeyoung grinned coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her to show her how to best hold the can, “And squeeze the nib with this fing—what’s that?” she asked, suddenly letting go of Momo’s waist and pulling her hand closer to her face for inspection.

On Momo’s right pointer finger there was a small doodle of a cat permanently inked in the form of a tattoo. A cat that almost identically resembled Chaeyoung’s spray paint tag.

Momo looked shyly at Chaeyoung, “I hope you don’t mind… I took a picture and asked one of your tattoo friends if he could tattoo my girlfriend's cat on my finger. He almost laughed at me until I actually showed him the picture… so he must have thought your tag was pretty cool. I wanted to surprise you,”

“I—Oh my God this is—are you sure?” Chaeyoung asked, blinking her eyes in shock.

“It’s a little too late for me to be _unsure_, don’t you think?” Momo teased, “It really hurt too so please say you like it,”

Chaeyoung kissed Momo’s finger gently before looking up at Momo, “I—I love it… I love you,” then she stood on her toes to get a better angle to kiss Momo’s lips.

“I love you too Cub,” Momo mumbled into the kiss causing Chaeyoung to suddenly break away and search her eyes, “Deadass?”

Momo rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung’s vernacular, “Deadass,” she agreed before leaning down and reconnecting their lips.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and Chaeyoung pulled back breathing heavily with a mischievous grin on her face, “Want to do something illegal?”

“As in more illegal that everything else we’ve already done?” Momo asked warily. They had a long list including, but not limited to: tresspassing, bribery, vandalism, possession and distribution of drugs, etc.

Chaeyoung shrugged, “On a scale of vandalism to drug dealing where would you rate lewd acts and/or public indecency?” she asked smoothly.

“Shit Chaeng!” Momo cried out. On one hand she felt like she needed to be the rational voice between the two of them because this was probably a bad idea, but on the other hand she had to admit the idea did kind of turn her on a bit.

“Shh, relax,” Chaeyoung hissed, throwing a hand over her mouth, “I was going to suggest the office. No one ever comes here anyway,”

Momo smirked mischievously at Chaeyoung, “Doesn’t that kind of defeat the purpose though? No risk, no reward,”

“You’re right…” She thought for a moment looking around, “How do you feel about heights?” she said as her eyes landed on a tall section of scaffolding.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Momo said pressing a quick kiss to Chaeyoung’s lips and tugging her over towards the ladder.

“I know you’ve got my mark permanently etched on you already, but I can’t stop thinking about a couple more marks I’d like to add myself,”

“Chaeyoung I don’t think I’m ready for another—”

“With my lips… and teeth,” She said latching onto Momo’s neck, the older letting out a moan in surprise.

_Next week Chaeyoung got several more tattoos consisting of flowers on her fingers from Hyolyn, a constellation on her wrist from Jay, and a scribbled ‘M’ for Momo on her forearm from G Dragon… who only agreed because he had coincidentally also been the one to tattoo Chaeyoung’s cat – which of course he instantly recognized – on Momo. The fish near her elbow—well Chaeyoung had always wanted to try tattooing herself._

~

“Yah! Quit fucking, the children are coming!” Yeri called down the echoing subway tunnel.

Momo’s head shot up instantly, “How did she—”

Chaeyoung pressed a lazy kiss to Momo’s mouth, “She’s joking—_Ha ha_ Yerm,” Chaeyoung called down to the girl before turning back to Momo “but really we should get decent before they have an actual reason to clown us for,”

Chaeyoung climbed down first and distracted Yeri while Momo finished getting dressed and fixing her hair, “Sorry I was trying to hit a tough spot up at the top… what ya got there?” she asked gesturing to the tube in Yeri’s hands.

“Hah, I _bet_ you were,” Yeri teased looking at Momo beginning her descent down the scaffolding, “It’s the official finished blueprints for the wing, as designed and calculated by yours truly… with a little help from one of my architect friends… Park Sooyoung,”

“Your friend eh?” Chaeyoung said elbowing Yeri, “Didn’t seem so _friendly_ when I discovered you two in the maintenance closet all those months ago…”

“Shut up, she’s really talented…”

“I _bet_ she is,”

~

Sure enough, shortly after Yeri, the kids arrived, and they brought friends. Everyone wanted to help finish this project so Yeri and her dad could start the renovations soon.

“Heekie is this your girlfriend that I’ve heard so much about?” Chaeyoung asked.

Heejin for once was at a loss for words as her girlfriend stared at her in question, “A—all good things I promise,” she yelped.

“Yes! Hyunjinnie is precious, isn’t she?” Yeri answered for her, pulling the taller girl down into a headlock.

“Good things like how you make this lazy butt exercise,” Chaeyoung contributed, smacking Heejin lightly on the stomach.

“Yah, I’m here too!” Ryujin exclaimed, prying Yeri’s arm off of Hyunjin and wrapping it around her own neck.

“Yeah me too!” Yuna said mirroring the other field hockey player’s action with Chaeyoung’s arm, surprising the girl. The older girl chuckled but gave the younger giant girl a hesitant noogie anyway.

“Those idiots would be my friends,” Somi admitted almost reluctantly.

“Somi set us up,” Heejin explained as she wound her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, “My friends are from dance team, they’re over there talking to Momo,” she said gesturing to the blonde and brunette talking to the older Japanese girl.

Chaeyoung walked over to her girlfriend to meet Heejin’s friends, Jungeun and Ha Sooyoung. She blushed when she realized that Sooyoung was her senior, and Jungeun was her age. It was weird to think that her children had friends that were older than her.

“We brought the speaker from the dance room so you can play music unnie,” Sooyoung mentioned.

“Great idea!” Momo exclaimed, and then they had tunes to paint to.

~

“Yeri, the party’s arrived!” Park Sooyoung called as she and Jinsoul entered the tunnel together bearing beers.

“Oh, thank God,” Yeri cried out, running to kiss her on the cheek before taking out the first beer and cracking it open.

Sooyoung stood frozen, blushing as Jinsoul repeatedly smacked her on the arm in excitement. Honestly, even though the relationship hadn’t been defined the two had been exclusively hooking up for the past couple months. Sooyoung should not still be blushing like an idiot every time Yeri showed her any type of affection. She couldn’t help herself, she was finally starting to admit to herself that she was in L-word. Oh yeah… and it didn’t help that Jinsoul still hadn’t stopped clowning her about not dating her yet.

~

An older man that looked really out of place among their crowd arrived and everyone froze on the spot, the younger girls trying to quickly cover up their beers even though only the legal ones were drinking. Momo even stopped the music.

[Jinsoul hastily tried to kick the beer box behind a near scaffolding but misjudged how heavy it would be and nearly tripped… if it wasn’t for a taller brunette from the dance team catching her with the gentlest of arms.

“Hi, I’m Ha Sooyoung… but today you can call me Yves,” she said gesturing to the moniker she’d just inked into the wall.

“H—hi I’m a beta—I mean a betta fish—I mean that’s my tag… my name is Jinsoul,” the blonde stuttered, blushing furiously before hastily scribbling a fish on the wall in blue paint.

_The super flexible cheerleader_, Yves recalled, “Cute,” she hummed, smirking slightly at the flustered blonde.]

… Until Yeri turned and noticed who it was, “Appa! What do you think?” she called, hurrying over to him, tugging Park Sooyoung along with her.

“Looks amazing! I can’t wait to see those blueprints you’ve been working on,”

“Dad, this is Sooyoung, she helped me a ton with the blueprints,”

“Sir, you daughter is extremely talented, I barely did a thing,”

He narrowed his eyes and looked between the two girls knowingly, “It is so nice to meet you Sooyoung, I hope you’ll be joining us for dinner afterwards?”

Yeri was internally face palming herself. How was he able to read her so well?

“I would love to,” Sooyoung said, beaming excitedly at Yeri.

“Yeri, where’s our head artist? Where is Chaeyoung?” He asked surveying the group of people diligently painting.

Yeri pointed to the girl who was currently spay painting a pink strawberry next to Momo who was watching contentedly, “Over there,”

Yeri’s dad excused himself and walked over to the two girls who greeted him politely with bows.

“Chaeyoung, I have to say I am blown away. This looks fantastic and I am so proud of you. You’ve gotten a pretty good turnout tonight I see,”

“Thank you so much sir. Yeah, they all volunteered to come out here so we can hopefully have everything finished tonight… I had hoped to be done sooner, but with my arrest setting me back almost a whole day, it didn’t work out. Heejin, Somi, and Yang Yang have really been MVP’s through this though. If there’s ever a time I’m not in here, they are."

“I’m truly sorry about the mix-up with the security guard. I had my people call them and sort it out. It won’t happen again, I assure you,” He said, “But from what I’ve heard from pretty much everyone else, you’re the real MVP here, putting in way too many hours and risking arrest. For that I am extremely grateful. That’s why I knew I picked the right person to award the scholarship to,” He smiled proudly at her and handed her the check.

Chaeyoung stared at it in awe. She’d never seen so much money in her life. He had told her he would be awarding her the scholarship, but he’d never said how much it would be. This would way more than cover her tuition, “Thank you so much sir! I won’t let you down!” Chaeyoung finally had it. Her pot of gold. This was it. This was the end of the rainbow.

“I know,” He said before walking back to join his daughter and her soon-to-be girlfriend.

~

It was exactly 21:29 pm and the subway was finally finished. Everyone had contributed, Sana and Tzuyu even showed up a little later to help. It was so colourful and lively that if you squinted it almost looked like the Rainbow Road course in Mario Kart, Mina would mention.

They all had a fun time creating their tag names to forever immortalize their artwork. They had names on the wall ranging from Yves, to Joy, to Joanne, to Hossey, to Ayeongie, and yes—Yerm too, someone chose a betta fish, someone drew lips, and Yang Yang and his friends signed collaboratively as a wave. Momo signed with a peach, Sana signed with candy, and Tzuyu signed with a dog.

Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Jihyo showed up briefly to see how everything was going. It was hilarious to see Nayeon try and spray paint. Jeongyeon kept clowning her for trying to be ‘one of the kids’. This caused Nayeon to pop off and chase after her with the spray can making a huge mess on each other – and much to Chaeyoung’s relief, not the art.

Mina and Dahyun also joined them, but neither wanted to spray paint. They didn’t judge, just watched in fascination, and Chaeyoung was proud of the progress Dahyun had made.

The subway was finished that night, and everyone left happily buzzed and slightly sticky from paint. With Yeri’s blueprints they were set to break ground early next spring.

Maybe later that night after dinner with Yeri’s dad, Sooyoung accidentally said the L-word—and maybe right after Yeri very much intentionally said it back.

Heejin and Yang Yang were now old enough to buy their own spray paint – Somi was almost there – but that didn’t stop Chaeyoung from acting like their overprotective parent. Occasionally on a stormy night they would all show up at Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s apartment and try and cuddle with her and Momo. Chaeyoung acted tough, but she secretly loved when they showed up, and Momo didn’t mind either, she welcomed Chaeyoung’s children because she knew how important they were to her girlfriend.

Jennie and Rosé never took another break. In fact, they were mostly inseparable for the rest of the year. Jennie eventually gave Chaeyoung a chance and realized they had a lot more in common than she’d initially thought. They were both also present at the subway’s painting finale. Rosé was in awe when she finally saw what Chaeyoung had been working on all this time. Once in a blue moon – when they’re not double dating with Sana and Tzuyu or Jisoo and Lisa – they double date with Momo and Chaeyoung, and whenever Rosé says something absurdly Australian, they both look at each other with a knowing glance. Even Jennie still doesn’t understand half the shit she says.

Jihyo and Daniel were still very much making their relationship work even though they’re both very busy people. Daniel was finally able to meet Jihyo’s parents and after their initial interviews they decided he passed the test. He was Park family approved. She would have thought her mom would stop trying to get her to marry Jeongyeon once they received the wedding invitation, but it didn’t actually stop until she finally met Daniel and saw how happy her daughter was with him.

The field hockey game that they were all about to be late to? Yeah, they lost, but only because the announcer Hyeongdon—or was is Defconn—either way, said something offensive about Tzuyu being unable to play because her eyes were on a “different prize”. The entire team about lost their shit at this, but most surprisingly, it was Sowon who took matters into her own hands (quite literally). She dropped her gloves and marched all the way to the press box to give him the punch in the face he deserved… and then immediately got red carded. Rina didn’t stand a chance in goal, but it was ok because both goalies were carried off on the proud shoulders of the team after the game. It may have been a loss for the statistics, but for the team – no, _family_ – it felt more like a win.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon haven’t tied the knot yet, but they plan on doing so two weeks after graduation and finals. Nayeon didn’t want to wait, but Jeongyeon insisted that her education was still important even if she didn’t plan on ever using it. It was going to be a huge summer wedding on the beach – thanks to Nayeon – with excellently catered food and an open bar – thanks to Jeongyeon. The wedding was still over a semester away and Nayeon was already beginning to be a bridezilla according to Jeongyeon. Oh, and apparently, she’s started secretly looking for sperm donors too.

Mina did end up quitting the dance team, but it didn’t come as a surprise to anyone. Instead, in her free time she decided to pick up a new hobby: archery. They started innocently with VRchery, but as soon as Mina had an actual physical bow in her hands, she was scary good, and no one really wanted to question how or why. Mina and Sakura eventually drifted apart… it was hard living with someone who you weren’t technically allowed to speak to – and wasn’t allowed to acknowledge you even if you did. When Sana moved in with Tzuyu, Mina took her room with Momo. Mina, Momo, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun are always at each other’s apartments or going on double dates anyway, so the move felt more natural. Dahyun, on the other hand was still attempting her rebellious phase, with her most recent wild and edgy hobby being skateboarding. She was actually learning to be quite good, and even promised she’d teach Chaeyoung how to trick it one day too.

Yeah, Sana and Tzuyu moved into together. Tzuyu told Sana she was jealous that Sana would sleepwalk to other people whenever they weren’t together, so she insisted she move in with her instead so she could keep a better eye on her. Tzuyu knew she didn’t have a real reason to be jealous – she just wanted an excuse for Sana to sleep over every night. Sana was more than happy to oblige – obviously able to see through Tzuyu’s flimsy excuse – though she’ll admit she will miss Momo’s cuddles. She did wonder if Tzuyu ever goes home for vacation will she sleepwalk down the elevator and back to her old apartment? Tzuyu was back to being the star midfielder on the field hockey team, by the way. She started every single conference game after she was fully recovered from her concussion. Thankfully, with dating Sana, came the new ability to be able to tune her out at will. She hasn’t sustained an injury due to her distraction since.

Chaeyoung recently adopted a cat and calls it – well… Kat. She found it in the subway and brought it home with her one day. Momo and she had instantly fallen in love with it, so she knew she had to keep it around. Truthfully, Momo is allergic to cats, but she pretends she doesn't so she has an excuse to hang out with her girlfriend more… not that she needs one anymore. (old habits die hard). Besides, when Chaeyoung is cuddling her from behind and Kat is nuzzled warmly in her front, she wouldn’t trade that position for anything in the world.

Oh, and Chungha? She dropped out of college, turns out you don’t need a fancy degree when The Lee Sunmi is your sugar mommy.

<---END--->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG here it is guys. This is the very end! No more chapters! Sad :( guess I'll have to move on to another project now...  
Sorry it kind of turned into a MoChaeng fic... I swear it wasn't my intention. Sometimes these fics just get away from me and end up writing themselves.
> 
> Please please please let me know what you guys thought of Baggage either in the comment below or on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin. As a writer your feedback means so much to me!!


End file.
